In the Clouds
by FloralFox
Summary: An ordinary day for Sawamura Eijun takes an annoying turn when he meets a four-eyed stranger in the city. They may go their separate ways, but their paths will cross again sooner than they think. (first person POV)
1. Destination

Here goes my first Diaya fanfic! I'm always nervous as hell to post a new piece, but I'm amped from the announcement of the third season (!) and the storyline in general (! ! !) hahha so this twenty chapter journey is happening. I think the pace is faster than my other fics, but yous can be the judge. Each chapter is supposed to be around 4000 words, though this first one barely made it. This is my safe place to escape the BS of real life so buckle up for some fluff with a bit of drama and a touch of spice. It'll all be first person, mainly Sawamura's POV, and will update every Monday until it's finished. If you aren't into first person, maybe give this a chance? I didn't always enjoy that POV, either, but it doesn't hurt to try different things XD Ready? Let's do this, yo.

* * *

When I was a little kid, I spent most of the year waiting for autumn to roll around. I couldn't wait to see the leaves turn from green to yellow and orange and red, shaking in every breeze until they fell to the ground. It was my job to rake them up, but I always had to do it twice 'cause I scattered them all over the place from jumping in the piles. I loved to sit out in the fields when the sun set each evening, the hour making the wind a little colder but not cold enough to chase me inside. The bright colors of the sky were a treat to look at, fading into star-speckled darkness with the glowing moon. It was also fun to play with the chickens or climb up into my treehouse whenever I wanted, but my absolute favorite thing to do was help my dad and grandpa check on the crops. There was no feeling like the one I got during harvest season! We would watch out for an invasion of weeds near the bean bushes or lift sweet potato vines from the soil, and I felt like I really was a part of the farm and not just a little kid playing farmer.

Now that I'm older, my duties have changed quite a bit. Downtime doesn't come around as often anymore, most hours dedicated to fixing or digging or maintaining something on the farm. I help harvest and cure the potatoes, taking small batches of them with our other crops and eggs to sell at the market stand. I get to meet people and talk with familiar faces about produce and the weather and share my family's homegrown food with them. Some good friends of mine work there, too, making music and selling flowers and handmade jewelry next to my stand. A less common part of my job is when I have to discuss the state of our crops with Dad and Grandpa so we can plan for upcoming seasons, which isn't really exciting or entertaining, but it has to be done. I wish it was all fun all the time, but even work has its dull moments. The most boring thing I have to do around here is sort paperwork, which only happens when everyone else who's more qualified isn't available. Well, that and make phone calls when my mom is too busy with the chickens to do it. If it involves dumb indoor tasks where I have nobody to talk to, I want no part in it. That's why I'm not happy about having to run this errand today instead of helping at the market stand. I'm missing out on time with my friends and time doing something fun. While I'm waiting to be told what to do, I call my best friend to tell her that I'm too busy today to work the market, mentioning that it won't be me at my family's stand next to hers. I swing my legs off the edge of the porch and sigh into the phone yet again. "Our delivery guy can't make it today. I mean, it is his day off, but this buyer went and threw everything out of order anyway."

"So you won't make it at all?" Wakana asks in that tone of hers. She's used it since we were kids. It means she's concerned, I think.

A small gust of wind rattles the chimes by the door. I unroll the sleeves of my flannel and stare out at the rows of the green field. "No, not even for a second! I have to drive to the city just for one shipment." The city is a maze of tall buildings surrounded by air that feels weird in my lungs. The sidewalks are swarming with folks that never seem to be in the mood to spare a smile back at me. Nobody ever stops walking and they all drink fancy coffees. "It's at the restaurant where a couple friends of mine work, but they'll probably be too busy to hang out." When I realized where I'd be making the delivery, I got excited to see my friends. When I remembered that they'll be working and aren't prepared for me to make a visit, I got bummed out all over again. It'd be nice to see them more often, even though I know our schedules don't really allow that. Hoping doesn't hurt, right?

Wakana sighs quietly, probably so I don't hear it. "That's too bad. I wanted to show you the new necklace style I came up with." She takes polished stones and gems and stuff and makes them into jewelry. She actually made the bracelet I'm wearing, an amber stone knotted in a brown leather braid. "I guess it can wait."

Well, if she does wait for me, I'll be able to see what her hard work has created, but I don't want to be selfish and make her wait just 'cause I'm busy. I don't think that'd be very fair of me to stand in the way of her art. "No, don't wait. Send me a picture, though, so I can see." Ugh, I really do hate missing out! Just as I'm about to say this to Wakana, something smacks the back of my head, almost making me drop my phone over the side of the porch. "Ow!" I shout, rubbing at the sore spot and turning around to see who hit me. The culprit looms over the step I'm sitting on, not happy at all. "Why?!" My grandpa glares at me without any sign of apology for randomly slapping me upside the head, leaving me to fix my ball cap in confusion.

"What're you still doing here, idiot?" Grandpa asks with a deep frown.

"Wakana, I have to go." I hang up and get to my feet, straightening my shirt out. "I'm waiting for further instruction on the delivery."

"You mean the one we put you in charge of?"

"Yes, sir! That's the one."

Grandpa sighs with his hands on his hips. "You were supposed to be on the road by now."

"That sounds like new information."

He rolls his eyes. "Eijun, it's really not. Remember? On the road right after noon. You're already late."

"…Are you sure?"

He shakes his head and points towards the front door. "Why're you still standing here? Get the package and hurry up!"

I don't need to be told twice. Before he can swat at me again, I rush into the house and find one of our farmhands inspecting a crate on the counter. He lifts an eyebrow at me, almost amused if he didn't have that scowl on his face. "We all thought you left. What happened?" Kanemaru sometimes forgets that I'm a well-rounded worker around here, but I don't mind reassuring him every time he doubts my abilities on this farm.

"Okay, don't worry, alright?" I tuck the box under my arm. "There was a miscommunication, but I am going to leave now and there's no need for concern any further. Don't panic!"

Kanemaru rolls his eyes, starting to walk away. "I'm not panicking."

All is well, then! My shoulders relax as I start to smile. "Good! 'Cause I'm on my way an—"

"You don't sound like you're on your way." He mutters over his shoulder.

A glance at a nearby clock proves that I definitely need to hurry if I want to get there before they open. I nod, even though he can't see me, and turn on my heel. "Right! I'll be back soon. Don't let anyone touch the curing crops, okay? I'm trying something out!" One of my customers at the market claimed that a sweet potato will taste better if it's cured longer than it's stored, but I aim to prove them wrong. I already moved most of them to the storage room and I'll keep an eye on the others as long as everyone stays away from my experiment. Kanemaru doesn't respond with more than a grunt as I make my way down the porch steps and to the pickup truck. "If I go fast, I can get there just after three." The restaurant is mainly a bar for people to get drinks after work, serving something called 'small plates,' so they open at four. "Plenty of time!" I encourage myself and start the eternal drive to the city. It isn't long before my phone starts to ring and I answer it with speaker. "Can you hear me? You're on speaker!" I tell my friend in slow, loud words in case I sound weird on the dirt road.

A laugh is the first part of his response. "Course I can hear you!" Raichi tells me. "What're you doing if you're not here? Today's one of your days to work."

"I know! Wakana didn't tell you? I have to deliver something in the city."

"But that sounds boring." Like me and Wakana, Raichi grew up out here where there are no tall buildings or coffee shops, or even a hospital. We all agree that the city just doesn't suit us and typically stay away from it when possible. "Why couldn't somebody else go?"

I had this conversation with my dad and grandpa and it didn't last very long, ending with a glare and a threat. "I guess it's needed experience. I haven't mastered this part of the business yet."

"So you'll be able to do everything on the farm! You're so lucky." Raichi laughs again.

"You really think so?"

"Yes! My dad still doesn't trust me with pruning or feeding the flowers." His dad has greenhouses and puts Raichi in charge of making small arrangements to sell at the market. His stand is across from mine and always has a line. "I guess I get to do the best part, anyway! You'll be back at the market tomorrow, right? The honey guy's supposed to bring the new flavors to test out and I don't think you'll want to miss that."

The honey guy always has something new at the start of every season. Last year he sold a cinnamon apple honey that I ate a whole jar of before I even got home. "Already?! I'll definitely be there! As long as nothing random comes up, anyway."

"Good! Are you almost in the city?"

I glance at the map on my phone only to find I'm not even close to my destination. "Nope."

For some reason this makes Raichi laugh a little. "Try to do something fun there! You don't visit every day."

Fair point, but I don't know what future-me will feel like doing. "Maybe."

"Yeah, you can say hi to your friends from school. It's probably been, what: months? Since you've seen them in person, I mean. They probably miss you!" Raichi mutters something I don't understand, talking to someone on his end, I think. "Well, I gotta go. There's a line and nothing sells without me! Have a good time, okay? I'll see you tomorrow!" Raichi hangs up before I can even get a word in. As he said, he's a vital part of his family's business so I understand his urgency. Now I'm left with the road silence and the static on the radio. I sigh as the dirt road transitions to freeway pavement, the weirdly clean sound under the tires bothering my ears.

"Maybe the drive will go by fast?" I think out loud. There's nobody who can hear me except me but sitting in silence is torture! Even when I'm alone on the farm, I never feel lonely. The sounds of nearby birds and crickets are far from silence. "I can enjoy the change of scenery, I guess." The clouds dim the brightness of the grass on either side of the road to a dull, gloomy green. The sky might be threatening rain up ahead, dark and dreary in the distance. "It's not that nice out here." I mumble when I pass an abandoned farm. How one could pick up and leave a great piece of land with such potential is crazy to me. I wonder if the soil was bad, or if they just didn't have it in them for farm life. It takes a special kind of person to farm fulltime. On the other side of the road, a long stretch of grazing field is empty since it isn't spring or summer. Any cows will be on the other side of the property near the barns where they can stay warm. "So lonely out here. Not a single cow." I sigh, turning back to the path ahead of me. Only a few trucks pass the other direction, but no cars are in front or behind. When I fiddle with the radio, I only get different types of static and choppy bits of what I think is a talk show. After what feels like an hour, I give up with a pout. "Why did I get stuck with such a boring job today?" I mean, I'm pretty sure Kanemaru could've done it, or even Toujou. Technically, it's not either of their jobs, but we all pitch in where we need to. Well, like I told Raichi, it's one part of the business I haven't had much experience in, so I guess it's good to learn as much as I can about the farm's functions. Still, couldn't it have been on a day where I wasn't scheduled at the market?

Right now, Wakana is surely setting up her new necklaces on her velvet boards. She likes to display the newest stuff right by the things that aren't selling too well, which are front and center so more people will see them. I once picked something up to look at and put it back in a different place. I wasn't prepared for how scary she looked! I felt quite threatened. She's been making jewelry for as long as I can remember, taking great pride in every item. Sometimes she'll display the pieces she's made for herself on a special stand that goes in a glass case. I learned the hard way that that case is never to be touched. Wakana always takes her time setting up with gentle hands and a light touch.

Raichi is less delicate in his craft. He handles his flowers with care, but doesn't act like they're made of glass. He even encourages customers to pick up the ones on display so they can smell them and get a feel for them. Every flower not set out for browsing is stored behind and under the counters in surprisingly heavy containers. He'll randomly start arranging bouquets however he feels, mixing colors and kinds and wrapping them in paper. He doesn't mind when customers have a specific vision in mind, happy to just play with his plants. If he's not busy organizing everything and setting up, he must be styling an arrangement right now.

My stomach growls when I think of the other stands near mine: the honey one that never has any actual bees, the bakery near the entrance that always has a line around the outside, the stand where they sell chocolates in funny shapes like fish and pumpkins. I should've eaten before I left. Maybe I can get something at the bar. My two friends who work there say the food is good. Well, Haruichi says it's amazing and Furuya just nods in agreement, but I know he likes it, too! If they aren't super busy, I'd like to say hello and plan another fishing trip before it gets too cold. Sometimes I'm so overloaded with work, I almost forget to miss them. I know Haruichi is working more now to make up for someone who recently quit. I feel bad that he's serving both food and drinks now instead of only making drinks, but he says he needs the hours. Furuya is always trying to study so he can be a veterinarian, squeezing school between shifts when he can. They're busy, I know, but maybe they'll have time for me today.

As the trees start to decrease in numbers, the radio picks up more than garbled words and weird noises. At this point, I don't bother trying to find a decent station and focus on the directions so I don't miss the exit. Last time I made this trip, I was so distracted by the music options that I passed by the turn and wasted an extra minute or twenty. I'm a whole journey wiser now and won't make that same mistake twice! "Here we go." I announce to no one. No matter how many times I come here, I don't think I'll ever get used to so much…visual noise? There's just so much going on! Lights on the buildings, the signs flash, people walk too close, cars shine under signals and it all glows. The setting sun has made the sky dark, contrasting with the neon colors on all sides. It's so overwhelming that I kind of miss a turn. "Crap!" Definitely missed it. "Seriously?!" This street doesn't look familiar. It's unclear if I can even turn here. Last time I didn't have this issue, but I wasn't going to make a delivery then. I was meeting my friends near the restaurant at a bookstore 'cause Furuya forgot to buy one for some university class. Nobody is around to stop me from driving this direction and I take that as the okay to make what may be an illegal turn down the next street. According to my map, I should be able to find the restaurant near here. Why don't I see it, then? "Am I missing something?" My voice practically gets lost in the sounds of the radio, my rumbling stomach, the other cars, the people yelling at me. It's possible that this lane isn't for me, or for a car at all. I mean, people don't shout and frown like that for nothing! I roll the window down and lean over, pointing at the map on my phone. "Can anyone help me get to this bar?" My request receives more glares, but nobody wants to help me. Looks like I'm on my own, which is fine. A street sign I swear I already passed guides me south when I should be headed north. I don't know why things have to be so complicated here. It would make more sense to have things labeled and in plain sight, like back home. We even have signs with arrows for the market and the clinic and stuff so nobody gets lost. I'll have to keep a sharp eye out while I'm here, I guess. When I finally go down the right road, I nearly miss the alley with tiny parking spaces nestled next to my destination. Will my truck fit? Probably not, but I don't see another option. Just as my truck crawls into the parking, a car cuts me off while somehow squeezing into the empty space. "What the hell?!" I shout to apparently myself since the person getting out of the car doesn't seem to have heard. I lean out my window for a second try. "You took my spot! What do you think you're doing? I'm here for important business!"

This time, the man hears me. I can tell from the way he's staring over his shoulder while taking his headphones off, grabbing a bag out from the backseat. "Is that so?"

That's what I said, isn't it? This guy must be really dumb if he didn't understand that. "Yes! And I can't go about my business with you in the way. I need to park here, so you go find another place or something. I'm already running late." I point at the time on my phone in case he doesn't understand how time works, or his glasses aren't doing their job.

"That's unfortunate, but I'm not moving. I think you'll have to go find another place." He leans against his car, bag over his shoulder. The bastard even has the nerve to smirk at me. "Or something."

I don't have time for this! "But I have a delivery to make! You're standing in the way of this restaurant's success for tonight."

He quirks an eyebrow. "Vendor deliveries are through the back, genius."

"What?"

"Deliveries go to the back door." His words are slow and end with a vague gesture down the alley. "You're on the wrong side of the building. Can't you read the signs?" Another stupid smirk. "Can you read at all?"

Wow, how rude. "Shut up! Of course I can." I just don't know what signs he's talking about.

"If you say so, country boy." Is it that obvious I'm not from around here? He turns to leave without another word.

"Good riddance." I mumble not so quietly. Figuring a way back out of this alley is much more involved than I expected. I don't think I'll be driving to the city again anytime soon and, frankly, I don't know how anyone around here does it. Back home, there really aren't any alleys and certainly no tiny parking spaces. Also, every street has lanes to go both directions. I don't know who thought one-way traffic would work in such a busy area. "The other side, he said." The rude stranger didn't give me much to work with. He did give me a great deal of sass, though, that's for sure. Once out of the alley, I make my way around the corner and finally see a useful sign near a wide door: RECEIVING. "Found it!" My shoulders relax a bit now that I'm right where I'm supposed to be. I park near the door and let out a long sigh of relief, taking my hat off to run a hand through my hair. The time on my phone even says I'm not completely late. Job well done! Now, there was a list of items that went with the box. It's somewhere around here, but not on the floor or between the seats. "Is it in the package?" A quick peek confirms it! "Delivery time!" I sing to myself as I walk the delivery up to the door. There's no bell to ring, so I knock. Then I knock several more times 'cause no one's answering. "Hello?"

Finally, the door opens. The familiar face behind all that pink hair looks more confused than excited to see me. "Eijun? Why are you making so much noise?" Haruichi asks from the doorway. He looks funny in all black and a pinstriped vest, but that's the uniform here. I told him he should be allowed to wear another color now and then. He said it's not up to him.

"I'm trying to make the delivery, but you guys wouldn't answer the door. Are you busy?"

His smile is so slight, visible only to those who know him well. "Sort of. We're trying to get things set up for the after work rush. It'll be hectic." Haruichi nods at the crate in my hands. "Next time, call when you get here so someone can meet you. You know, instead of being disruptive."

That's a pretty clever idea, actually. I smile at my friend. "Thanks for the advice! But I don't think I'm gonna be making any more deliveries."

"No?"

I shake my head with conviction. "No way! It's way too boring, and being in the city makes me feel weird. There's too much all at once and strangers aren't very nice."

He laughs at this. "Not like where you live."

"At all! Why do people like to live here?"

"It's not for everyone." Haruichi takes the package from me, gesturing towards the building. "Come in for a minute if you'd like. I can't hang out for too long, but we can catch up a little while you take a break from all that driving."

Sounds like a plan to me. "You're the best, Harucchi!" I follow him inside, grateful to be out of the brisk air and away from the constant noise of the city.

* * *

Oh, I almost forgot to include a note about their ages: since this starts in September, Sawamura and Miyuki are both 26 and the rest of the cast is aged up accordingly. While this is primarily a Misawa fic, other characters do have their own stuff going on in the background; that's just how I write hahha Thank you in advance for any follows, favourites, kudos and comments! I write for my soul, but I always appreciate kindness from my readers :3 Be well and I'll catch y'all later~


	2. Hunger

We're picking up right where we left off, fam. More of the cast in this chapter and finally some food happens XD

* * *

Instead of having me get in the way of the workers setting up to open shop, Haruichi offers to finish delivering the package and invites me to have a seat at the bar. "It's just through the last door on the right and at the end. I'll come by in a minute." He says right before disappearing to what I assume is the kitchen.

Now, I understand that he spends most of his evenings here and could probably give a tour of the place blindfolded, but I've only been here once and can barely see in here. The lights are pretty dim and a few distracted people are rushing through the hall around me. It can't be all that hard to follow his instructions, though, can it? I swerve around someone and step out of the door, eyes starting to adjust. The lights out here are gold lanterns hanging from the ceiling, casting a soft glow over the tables and chairs. A section of booths to the side have their own lanterns with candles inside on the edge of the tables. Someone in all black is rushing around to light them all, and it looks funny the way they're scurrying from table to table. When I pass by a chair with dark red cushions, I run my hand along the leather. It's surprising how smooth it is! The booths don't feel like the same material. They feel softer, like velvet. I don't think we have anything velvety on the farm. When I reach the bar, I notice the stools have the same red leather as the chairs. "Hmm." I kinda wish they were velvety. "Weird." I scan behind the counter, not seeing Haruichi but lighting up at the sight of another familiar face. "Monster!" My shout startles Furuya, and he almost bumps his head on the counter from his crouching position. "What're you doing back there?"

He stands up, tossing a white rag over his shoulder. "Stocking glasses. You didn't say you were visiting. Not to me, anyway." Furuya swipes the rag over the counter, but it looks clean to me.

"I'm on business! Our delivery guy has the day off, so I came instead."

"You've never done that before."

I shake my head, sitting up straighter. "Yeah, it's my first one. Maybe the last one, too." Ever since I've known Furuya, he's always let others do the talking. I thought he was ignoring me and stuff when we first met, but then I realized that's just how he is. When he raises an eyebrow, I know it means he wants me to explain something. "How does everyone drive around here? The streets are so confusing!"

"Walking makes it easier."

That's kind of a good point. "Well, the sidewalks are crowded, too! People don't even stop to say hello or nothing." They didn't even stop to help give me directions. Strangers just made faces and probably wished harm on me.

"Some are busy." Furuya shrugs. "And some…maybe they're quiet."

There's really nothing wrong with a person keeping to themselves, I guess. It wouldn't kill them to smile in passing, I don't think. "But how do you breathe? The air feels weird in my lungs every time I come here."

"You get used to it."

"Do you get used to all the noise and lights and things happening all around you at once, too?"

For a minute, he pauses his unnecessary cleaning to stare at me. He doesn't say or do anything aside from look me in the eye. "Not yet." He finally replies. His seriousness somehow strikes me as funny, maybe 'cause I didn't expect him to put so much thought into his response. Furuya smiles when I laugh, even though a stranger would probably think his face was neutral.

"By the way, do you have a lot of studying and crap this weekend?"

"No. I had an exam this week so I have time to relax and not look at textbooks for a while."

"You study so much, you probably got the highest score!" I swear, he's probably memorized some of his books by now. Furuya shrugs, but I know he's being modest. "Come on, tell me! You aced it, right?"

"Ninety percent."

That's pretty damn close to perfect! "I knew it! You should drive down to my place so we can go fishing, then, since you're not busy."

Haruichi walks in from the kitchen, papers in hand. He slides them across the counter my direction. "Work stuff for you, Eijun." Work stuff? I only need to glance at the papers before realizing it's a receipt and stuff from the delivery. Boring. "Have you talked Furuya to sleep yet?"

"I'm awake." Furuya assures him.

I roll my eyes, folding the papers small enough to fit in my back pocket. "My conversations are not boring! I was saying you two need to visit me for a fishing trip."

"It has been a while." Haruichi taps his chin. "When were you thinking?"

"This weekend. You don't have plans, do you?"

He shakes his head no. "Not really. I mean, I do have chores, but that can wait. It's not like the laundry will take care of itself."

Furuya hums. "That'd be cool if it did."

He says that out loud, and I laugh more than I mean to, amused at the thought of self-cleaning clothes. The other two only snicker, probably laughing more at me than what Furuya said. Some one clears their throat, taking my attention to the other end of the bar. "Sounds like you're having a lot of fun over there for being on the clock." The bartender says, walking over. "Little Kominato, we need you ready." He says to Haruichi. "We need you in the kitchen." He says to Furuya.

Haruichi nods and gives me a quick wave. "I'll text you later if I don't see you."

Furuya just sighs. "See you Friday." He heads through the door.

The stranger fixes his eyes on me with a frown. "So who are you, distracting my employees?"

"Are you the boss?" I wonder. He seems pretty bossy, so maybe, but he looks around my age. He commands so much respect, I almost don't notice he's kind of short. "How tall are you?"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?!" He slings a coaster at me, hitting my shoulder.

"Stop!" To be fair, I didn't mean to say that out loud. "I mean you look young to be the boss! You are, right? In charge?" I don't remember Haruichi or Furuya saying anything about having a strict boss. They don't talk much about work, though, sticking to more interesting topics like animals and weather and food.

"I'm the bar manager, Kuramochi Youichi." He rolls his sleeves up, still scanning me with his eyes. "Now, who are you, bringing obnoxiousness to my bar?"

I'd be lying if I said his eyes aren't scaring me right now. He also threw a coaster at me, so I'm feeling a little threatened. "Sawamura Eijun. I'm a friend of Haruichi and Furuya." I think that reassures him somehow. He seems to relax a bit, no longer crossing his arms. "I was making a delivery, but I wanted to rest before driving back home."

"You're not from around here, right?"

That seems to be obvious to everyone in this city. "Right."

"Well, if you're staying here, you'll need to order something." Kuramochi seems to notice my confusion, rolling his eyes. "You can't just sit there all night for free! Are you that dumb?"

"I've never been here before!" I have to remind him. "Besides, there isn't even a menu or anything." Kuramochi stares at me a moment before another coaster comes flying at my head. "Stop doing that! Your aim's too good!"

He doesn't exactly listen, throwing a rag that gets stuck on my hat. "This is a bar! What do you think we have? And do you realize you're indoors? Stop yelling."

So bossy! I drop the damp cloth on the counter. "Can I start with water? How much is that?"

"For real?" Kuramochi laughs. Then he stops when I don't join him. "You are for real!"

Why is it so hard to believe I'm serious? "Not everyone goes to bars all the time!"

His smirk somehow seems less scary than it did before. "Alright, alright. I'll fix you something." He grabs a glass and fills it with ice and other things. It looks like soda, but I'm not sure what those bottles have in them. When Kuramochi tosses a coaster this time, it slides across the counter right in front of me. He sets the glass on it, dropping a cherry on top. "There. Nothing expensive."

I sniff the drink, unsure if I'll even like it. "Does this have alcohol? I still have to drive home."

"No, moron! It's sparkling water with lime and cherry. Just drink it." Kuramochi rolls his eyes and walks over to another customer a few seats away from me.

"Fancy water." I mumble before taking a sip. It's good, so I guess this guy can't be all bad. He smirks at other customers, laughing that laugh of his a couple times. Those people are probably regulars, people he has a feel for and can interact easily with. It's like that at the market, too. I rarely see a new face, remembering details about the ones who stop by every week or few days. When I do get a stranger at my stand, I like to learn about them, so maybe Kuramochi would like to learn about me, too. I wave him back over. "Kuramochi!"

"Remember when I said we're indoors and you don't need to yell?"

"I like this drink! I like limes more than lemons, and I don't know how you guessed that, but you're good at making drinks!" I really mean that, too. I've never had such a fancy water.

He shrugs. "Been doing it a while."

"Like for years?"

Kuramochi nods, tidying something up behind the counter. "Yeah, a few. Started out as a temporary thing, but I have a knack for it and now I'm a manager. You know how it goes."

"Nope." I accidentally knock my lime wedge into the cup. "I've only had one job."

"Delivery boy?"

Luckily that was only for today. "No, I work on my family's farm! Making the delivery was a last-minute thing. I'd hate to do that for a living!"

Kuramochi raises an eyebrow, interested, I think. "You're a farmer?" I hum, too busy drinking. "So you really aren't from around here. Isn't that a boring life, though? It seems like every day would be the exact same and you'd never get to sleep in." He laughs.

"No way! Every day is different." Today, for example, was entirely new to me.

"Really?"

"Yes! I never know what might need fixing or what might be waiting in the field. I thought I saw a weed the other day, and that would've thrown my whole harvesting schedule off. It's never boring to me!" So maybe I do get up at the same time every day without sleeping in, but that's not a bad thing. I haven't gotten tired of it yet, and it's been my life since I can remember. "I wouldn't give up my job for anything." The water must be pretty lonely in my belly 'cause a loud growl from my stomach demands my attention. I know Kuramochi heard it, too, since he's laughing now.

"Not even dinner?" He jokes as he hands me a laminated paper. "Order something. Food's not bad here."

The menu is pretty straightforward, but those numbers can't really be prices. "Is everything really this expensive?"

Once again, Kuramochi rolls his eyes to go along with the face he makes. "You're making it really hard to not constantly call you stupid."

Alright, I get it. "Surprise me, then. There's pretty much nothing I won't eat."

"Outstanding." He scribbles on a tiny paper and heads to the kitchen where he's keeping my friends. Haruichi keeps walking through that door now and then, trays of food in hand. Sometimes he'll pick up some drinks from the bar and take them out, too. He doesn't complain about it but I know he'd rather be behind the bar like he used to be. Furuya, on the other hand, doesn't mind his busboy job a whole lot. He's just working his way through university so he can get his dream job after graduation. I think it's brave for him to reach for such a goal, but he's working hard and paying his dues! "Be back in a minute." Kuramochi says in passing. I nod, wishing one of my friends would walk by again. If they lived closer to the farm, we wouldn't go so long without hanging out. One of the last times they came by, we camped out at the edge of town, down the river from my place. Haruichi kept thinking he heard something outside, but every time I jumped out of the tent to check, I saw nothing. Maybe I scared it off, or maybe he was hearing Furuya snoring. I mean, he did sleep through the entire night, even with us talking.

The next time Kuramochi stops by, he has a plate of food in hand. It smells so good! I don't even know what it is and I'm excited to eat it. I don't think it's all from how hungry I am, either. "What is it?" I stare at the plate, even after he sets it down in front of me.

"Pork skewers. Never had them before?"

All three skewers sit on the plate next to a puddle of what I'm guessing is a dipping sauce. One of them looks different, and holding it up reveals that they're mushrooms. "So this one has mushroom, and the other two are pork." What happened to all the produce I just delivered? Not a single bit of it is on this plate. "But I just gave you guys potatoes and beans and eggs, and even onions. Where are all those?"

"Well, most of that goes in the tempura, but that's not what you have."

Tempura?! "You're telling me all the fresh ingredients I brought you get fried?!" I can't believe it! He laughs, but if there's a joke, I missed it. "Kuramochi, that is not funny. Do you have any idea how hard we work for those crops, just to have them fried in crumbs?" Such a waste.

"Relax, it's only bar food. Don't take it so seriously! You haven't even tasted it yet." He pushes the plate towards me before walking over to someone else.

Only bar food. Maybe it doesn't need to be anything special, or all that decent. They could've at least put something green on the plate to pretend it's sorta healthy, or to distract from the grease under the skewers. I'm not expecting much when I bite into the slice of meat. When it hits my tongue, though, I can't believe the flavors are real. I assumed the sauce was for decoration, but it only makes the food better! I'm not used to sweet and spicy and savory at the same time. "Damn, that's good." I wave at Kuramochi again. "Kuramochi, this is even better than the drink you made me!"

He glares, walking over. "How kind of you."

"That's a good thing! It means the food here is even more amazing than amazing!" I shake the glass at him while chewing on the cherry. "Can I get another? And more food, but not the same dish?"

"Sure." Kuramochi gets to work on my refill. "You want me to tell him anything?"

"Who?"

"Chef." This time, he adds two cherries in the glass. "I can tell him you didn't hate his food, or whatever, if you want." He shrugs and takes another note on the small order form.

That's not at all what I said! "Don't tell him that! You can say that I think the food is incredible, and that it's making me want to keep eating until I can't. But I would like it if he could find better ways to use fresh produce. It really is a shame to put everything in a fryer. Does he even know about how much is lost when broccoli's deep fried? It should be a crime!"

Kuramochi crosses his arms, coaster in hand at the ready. "I'm not saying all of that. And you do realize you're going to eat the tempura next, right?"

Well, I am hungry. And he does have good aim and something to throw in his hand. "Got it."

"I bet you do." He laughs on his way to the kitchen to put in my new order. Like last time, he tends to the others at the bar with something like a smile. The person he's chatting up right now looked exhausted a moment ago, but Kuramochi told a joke and now he looks pretty lively. Earlier, he put a smile on a small group's faces in only a minute when they'd walked in complaining about the weather. I can't tell if it's the alcohol they're probably drinking or Kuramochi's personality, but everyone seems to be in a good mood once they've been at the bar a moment. There's another bartender on the far end, but he doesn't converse at length with people or tell jokes. He does fancy things with bottles and shakers, pouring drinks right in front of their eyes without much of a smile. While I know who he is, it's been some time since I've seen him. His pink hair is all I need to be able to recognize him, though. "It'll be a sec." Kuramochi tells me.

I gesture for him to move closer. "That's Haruichi's brother, right?"

"Yeah, Ryousuke. Don't tell me you're his friend, too."

Ignoring his smirk, I watch the older Kominato brother do another fancy move with a clear bottle. "No, but what's he doing all that stuff for? You didn't do anything like that, and I've never seen Haruichi do it, either. He used to practice his bartending on me all the time, too."

"Is that why he knows so many drinks?" Kuramochi laughs. "Figures! Well, Ryou likes to show off. He's all about impressing people."

But not all of them want to look impressive? "So why don't you do that kinda stuff?"

"Are you always this nosy?" There's probably no good way to answer that, so I just stare at him until he answers. "I don't know. I just like making drinks." That makes sense to me. When you really enjoy something, you don't always need to show it off. I mean, you can, but the need to isn't always there. I nod and pluck one of the cherries from the tangled mass of ice. The sweetness is almost too sugary, but I like it. Before I can ask Kuramochi about these cherries, the kitchen door opens again. The face is a familiar one, but instead of seeing one of my friends walk over, I see the rude guy from the parking lot take his time crossing the floor with that stupid smirk growing at each step. Kuramochi turns to see what I'm looking at, rolling his eyes. "About time, chef."

"Mochi, you know art can't be rushed." He slides the plate over to me, leaning on the counter. "Normally I don't make an appearance at every compliment on my work, but I had to come see who my number one fan was. Didn't expect it to be you, country boy."

I almost choke on the cherry, forgetting it's just hanging out in my mouth. I tug the stem out and chomp on it, nearly biting my tongue. "Like I knew you worked here! If I did, I never would've gotten any food."

"Why else would I use the employee entrance?"

Kuramochi frowns, pointing at the other man. "You know Miyuki?"

"No! He cut me off in the parking lot earlier and was a total jerk about it!"

The Miyuki guy adjusts the bandana that keeps his hair away. "To be fair, I wasn't the one in the wrong place. That was you."

"You shouldn't've even been there! If you were responsible and on time, y—"

"Says the guy who was also late."

"Says the asshole!"

Neither of us gets another word in, getting a slap to the back of our heads instead. "Yo, dumbasses." Kuramochi hisses. "Public place, remember? Quit acting stupid."

Miyuki fixes his glasses, askew from the hit. "Good thing you have the strength of a child." He dodges another hit with a laugh, avoiding Kuramochi to lean over to me again. The bartender sneaks away to talk with Ryousuke at the other end of the bar. Miyuki taps the counter with the hand not supporting his head. "Let's say, for argument's sake, that we were both assholes out there. That puts us on even ground. Now, let's consider the fact that I've made you not one, but two, plates of food. One of which, I hear, you consumed like a savage. That would mean that you are now the asshole since I've done you a kindness or two, wouldn't it?"

His logic is confusing and I don't like it. I'm not a bad person, but now I do seem like one…somehow. Maybe if I pay him another compliment, he'll shut up and go back to work. Or at the very least, leave me alone. "I already said I like the food!"

"Not to me." He shakes his head. "I also heard you don't appreciate my treatment of a vegetable or two. How dare you."

Stupid Kuramochi told him that? I sigh, annoyed and still hungry. "If I eat this and don't hate it, will you go away?" The items on the plate have all been coated and fried. What's left of them is a warm shell of what they used to be, drizzled in a sticky sauce, ready to be eaten. Miyuki steps back, hands behind him, with the vaguest shrug I've ever seen. "You're the worst!" I pick up something that might be sweet potato and take a bite. In a weird way, I hate how delicious it is. I want to spit it out and be angry that the vegetables I picked and tended to could end up with their nutrients overshadowed by fat, but it's warm and soft and flavorful. Damn my empty stomach! "You've ruined its vitamins! And all you did was make it fatty and salty when it shouldn't be."

Miyuki doesn't say anything. He stands there, blinking at me, for what must be hours. "What do you know about cooking, country boy?"

"My name is Sawamura Eijun, and I know a lot of things! I know you've made this sweet potato unhealthy, and I know that has to be true of these other vegetables, too. Do you know how bad oil is? For your heart? And all the salt, too?" I think my argument would be stronger if I could put my fork down. "Why does all your food have to be unhealthy? You should show how good these foods can be on their own!"

Instead of silence, I get a scoff. "You seem to be cleaning that plate pretty quickly for being so opposed to tempura."

"I happen to be very hungry!"

He taps his chin, smirk returning. "Could that mean that perhaps you liked it?"

Didn't he hear what I said? "I told you, I'm hungry. I'd probably eat anything you cooked up just to get some food down."

"Asking for seconds shows you're hungry. Licking the plate? Well…" Miyuki points at the clean dish. "I think you liked it." Why didn't I wait for him to leave before wiping it clean? "Just because you pick potatoes for a living doesn't mean you know anything about cooking them."

He doesn't even know me, though! I have a lot of potato knowledge. "But I do! You don't know."

This doesn't amuse him. He shoots me a bored look, leaning on the counter again. "I know what people around here want to eat, and I know my way around a kitchen. I also know that you aren't a trained cook. Maybe stick to giving advice on what you actually know."

"I am! Frying isn't real cooking, and you damaged those vegetables."

"But wasn't it good?"

There isn't a damn thing I can say to that, and he knows it. Apparently he doesn't care to fight fair, and I don't care about feeding his massive ego. "Shut up, Miyuki! Don't you have work to do around here? Quit being annoying." I wave him away, willing him to disappear. He laughs but doesn't vanish. "Why're you still here?"

The bastard grins and takes a step backwards, avoiding everything behind him on his way to the kitchen. "Don't be upset, Sawamura. It's okay to be wrong sometimes."

"Bastard!" I shout after he escapes. This earns me a balled up dishcloth to the side of my head, courtesy of Kuramochi. This comes with an order to shut my mouth or no more maraschino cherries in my sodas. The man knows how to bargain.

* * *

Fox Fact: I've lived in a very agricultural area most of my life, so I've been around farming and the like for years hahha Does it show? XD ANYWAY the next chapter takes place a couple days after this one. Come back next week to read it!


	3. Return

Raise your hand if you adore Raichi! (both my hands are up, BTW) I immediately loved him in manga cuz, like, he's just so pure? And cute? Then in the anime, his laugh is too precious and I died hahha I like him and Sawamura being friends since they're so similar but also different; more of that in this chapter~

* * *

Around here, there's never a moment of silence. It isn't like in the city, though, where noises of all kinds are hurled at my ears without any rhyme or reason. Here at the market, every sound blends with the other sounds in a pleasant hum. People laugh and talk about this and that with each other and the other sellers, asking for more information and joking over a good round of haggling. Nobody yells, nobody argues, nobody honks their car horns in the parking lot. Which is very large, I'd like to add! People around here are kind to each other and make friends with the uncommon stranger. The beat of a drum is usually always in the background of every interaction, including right now, thanks to Sanada Shunpei. I am friends with him, but not the kind that go on overnight fishing trips or borrow each other's graphic novels. He isn't here at the market every day and doesn't have a set place to play. He settles in random spots and plays whatever comes to mind. I'm not even sure where he lives since he leaves town at every whim. Sometimes I think it would be cool to live that freely, simply doing what I want when I want for the love of it. That isn't my journey, though, and I'm happy with the path I've chosen. While Sanada does wander around, the most common place for him to be found is past Wakana's stand, surrounded by his various drums in the corner. From there, he has a clear view of the flower stand.

"Wakana!" I whisper to my neighbor. She's straightening up an arrangement of earrings while an elderly lady and her daughter, owners of the candy store in town, browse her pieces. Wakana looks up with a smile to show she heard me. "Sanada is back over there! Do you see?"

She glances over quickly. "I do. Do you see where he's looking?"

I lean over my counter, trying to follow Sanada's line of sight. Every now and then, he sneaks a peek right at the flower stand and its owner. I laugh and turn back to Wakana. "Right at Raichi! Does he notice?" When I look across the flow of shoppers, Raichi is wrapping a bouquet in pastel paper. He's so focused, part of his tongue is sticking out the corner of his mouth.

"Probably not." Wakana shrugs, closing a sale. "Some people are a bit oblivious around here."

"Yeah, he really is!" I laugh as Raichi leaves his stand, rushing to the parking lot after telling his assistants he'll be right back. One of my regulars comes by to pick up their weekly supplies, a smile on his face. It's a good smile, so I grin back. "Afternoon! Have you tried a string bean today? It's my featured sample!" I offer him a try.

He looks confused for some reason but still takes one. "You mean green bean?"

Yes and no! "Two names for the same bean, actually." I keep smiling, happy to share my knowledge with him.

The man chuckles and grabs his boxed items. "How interesting! You always know your stuff."

When it comes to my work, of course I do. I'm glad some people can see that, though, and don't question me about it. Like certain other people would. "I try!" I bid him farewell and regain Wakana's attention. "Do you think Sanada will come over and ask about Raichi again?" He wasn't here yesterday, but the last time Sanada was at the market, he came over to talk to me and asked if the florist had a significant other. Wakana giggles while replacing whatever she sold. "Or will Raichi finally notice him and say hi?" Maybe I watch too many romantic comedies, but it'd sure be something to see the two make a connection.

Wakana sighs with a smile. "You and your imagination."

"I'm not imagining things!"

"That's not what I mean."

I'm not sure what she does mean then, but I notice the drum beat has stopped. Looks like Sanada is up and walking this way. "Do you think he heard?" My question is shot down by Wakana hushing me right before Sanada steps in front of my stand. "Afternoon! Want a string bean? It snaps when you bend it." I hold out my basket of sample beans for him. He breaks one in half and nods.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Yet another person who understands I'm not always a fool! Sanada bites one of the halves before clearing his throat. "Do you just eat these around the farm when they're raw like this?"

"Of course! They're delicious, right? Nothing added to them. One hundred percent nature!"

"If you subtract the farmers."

I ignore his smirk and roll my eyes. "Sanada, you know what I mean!"

"Um, Eijun?" Wakana calls from her post. "Should Raichi be carrying so much on his own?" That's probably too many things in his arms, rolls of paper and boxes of ribbon not balanced properly. It looks like something's about to fall from the top of the pile, but he keeps walking.

I can't do anything now but warn him. "Raichi, be careful!"

He isn't careful. In fact, half of what he's carrying topples out of his grasp. Instead of hearing a crash, though, I hear an awkward laugh from Sanada and realize he's no longer standing near me. He's at Raichi's side! "I believe this is yours." He holds out the various objects towards Raichi with a smile. "Well, all of this."

Raichi seems to be frozen. He kinda just stares up at Sanada, turning red in the face and not moving. Something finally clicks in his brain and he shakes his head. "I'm sorry? I mean…um, thank you."

I turn to Wakana since she's witnessing this, too. "He isn't smooth at all. Why's he so red?"

"Eijun!" She scolds me.

"No problem! Wouldn't want you to struggle. Where should I put all this?" Sanada asks.

Raichi takes a step closer, nearly in Sanada's face. "I can take it back!" He stretches his arms out, the crap he's holding included. "I'm just going back to my stand."

This makes the drummer laugh. "Wasn't that the problem in the first place?" Sanada's excellent point only makes Raichi turn a deeper red and shift his eyes to the floor. "Here. I'll follow you, okay? I don't mind helping." The offer sounds good but is met with silence. "That's…I mean, that's alright with you, isn't it?"

I swear, they're acting like they've never met before! "Yes! Thank you!" Raichi nods. "Follow me."

Wakana calls my name, so I turn away from the unfolding scene. "Don't stare."

"I wanted to see what'd happen! Why're they acting so weird? Raichi's spoken to Sanada before, and he's never so quiet and awkward."

"You know he can be shy."

I guess when I met Raichi, he was in the middle of picking flowers and in his element. We became friends quickly, so I must've missed the weird version of him that strangers get. "I bet if he acted like his normal self, neither would be acting like such weirdos." I can't hear what they're saying now, but Raichi hides behind his hands, then gestures with them. He looks confused, or maybe that's just his embarrassment. Sanada laughs at something and shrugs, Raichi sort of smiles, then grabs a flower. "Is he giving that to him?!" He is! He gave Sanada a flower! "Wakana, you see that?" I practically jump up and down, excited for the two of them!

"He's walking back over!" She whispers. "Get back to work!"

Back to work? What the hell am I supposed to do with no customers to try and look busy with? I stop adjusting my overall straps and fumble for the sample basket again, holding it out to Sanada when he passes by me. "Another sample, Sanada?" I pretend I don't hear Wakana groaning and smile to sell.

"I'm good on samples, thanks." Sanada holds up his flower with a grin, walking back to his drums. I want to shout at Raichi about this, but he's frowning over his work. What's his problem? I thought he'd be happy to have a nice little chat with Sanada, but I guess I'll have to wait to ask.

When we close, we never go home right away. We pack up our cars and sit out on one of the benches in front of the market after everyone else goes home. Raichi's already on the bench when Wakana and I leave the building, elbows on his knees and face in his hands with a daisy in his fingers. What's got him so upset? I sit beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on? Today was a good day, wasn't it? You had so many sales!" I remind him. One arrangement in particular was real popular and he almost ran out of carnations.

He sighs, turning to me. "Yeah, but I made such an idiot of myself!"

"Raichi." Wakana sits on his other side. "That's not true."

"Yeah it is! Sanada probably thinks I'm a loser now." He groans, tugging at his hair.

What exactly does he think happened with Sanada? From what I saw, things went great. "How?! He walked over to you and talked with you! That's a huge success, you know."

"But I was so awkward!"

"How?"

"I couldn't even make eye contact. I don't know, I just felt overwhelmed, or something, and I stuttered when I said his name. I almost tripped in front of him, as if dropping a bunch of shit in front of everyone wasn't bad enough." Raichi sighs and rubs his eyes. He's normally not this hard on himself. The only time he beats himself up this way is when the business is involved. "Sanada's probably gonna ignore me next time he sees me."

"That's not going to happen." Wakana says with conviction.

Raichi somehow deflates even more. "But he's way more interesting and cooler than me! I hate that I get so nervous. That never happens."

This is true. I don't really know of anything Raichi's afraid of. Wakana shrugs. "It's because you care. It's completely normal."

"Then why do I feel like such a dumbass?"

Wakana puts her hand on Raichi's other shoulder. Her smile is gentle and warm. She's always sincere with her smiles. "He loved the flower you gave him. Did you see how big he smiled when he went back to playing music? I don't think I've ever seen Sanada so happy." She makes a really good point!

"Yeah! He wouldn't've been so excited over a flower if he didn't like you. You just need to act like yourself so Sanada can really see you."

Finally, Raichi's frown softens. "He really liked it?"

"Yeah!" I assure him. "He likes you!"

"You guys really think so?"

"Absolutely." Wakana nods.

I slap his back with a smile. "We wouldn't lie to you, our flower child!"

He laughs and stares at his feet, twirling the daisy aimlessly. "You both know I'm awful at this kind of thing. I just hope you're right." Raichi pats Wakana's hand. "At least you guys sound like you know what you're talking about." He hands me the flower. After smelling it, I tuck it in the front pocket of my overalls.

I do know a lot! It's no secret that I'm not exactly smart, but I happen to know a lot about a lot of things. Like, I know a lot about bugs and how to deter them from plants. I also know about fishing and how to tell different kinds apart from each other. When I talk about things I understand, it bothers me to be told otherwise. Obviously it's why I got so pissed off at what happened at the bar the other day. Maybe I could've said more to prove myself to Miyuki, whose name is Kazuya according to Haruichi, but maybe he should've been nicer and taken me seriously. "Thank you. It's nice to know that some people get that I'm not all dumb."

Wakana knows me too well, shooting me a look. "Is this still about what happened at the bar?"

"No!" My answer fools no one. "Maybe a little! But I hate being told I'm wrong when I know I'm right. It's so annoying, and I didn't even get to properly defend myself to that four-eyed bastard."

"Why not go back?" Raichi suggests. "If it's really getting under your skin that bad."

"You'd really drive over an hour out of your way to settle an argument with a stranger?" Wakana asks in a tone that makes me think she already knows the answer to that.

After telling my family I won't be home right away, I find myself back at the bar. It's weird using the front door, pausing to be greeted by someone. Last time I was here, I just followed Haruichi through the back and found my own seat. I did consider using the same door today, but I feel like Haruichi would've disapproved if he found out. I have to squeeze my way through strangers and furniture to get to the familiar counter, taking the same seat as before. Nobody comes by to make me a drink right away, so I scan the area for Kuramochi. I find him laughing with Ryousuke at the other end, doing his fancy drink stuff. Maybe I can get his attention? I lean over the counter and look Kuramochi's way, careful to balance on the smooth surface so I don't fall over to the other side. "Kuramochi!" I wave at him until he sees me, sitting back in my seat when he does. "I'm back! Remember me?"

Should've known he'd greet me with a towel to the face. "Nobody could forget someone as loud as you, Sawamoron."

I don't approve of that nickname and shove the rag aside. "Can you make me a new drink? I have to drive again, but I'm thirsty." Being on the road for that long made me hungry, too. Kuramochi nods and gets to work.

"Yeah, sure. What're you doing all the way out here, anyway?"

"It's for work." Seeing what our crops are made into counts as some sort of business trip, right? "It's a good idea to see what happens to our products once they leave the farm."

He laughs, handing me a glass and not throwing the coaster at me. "For real?"

"Yes! And I like your drinks." I think this one might be better than the last one!

Kuramochi blinks at me, crossing his arms. "Thanks? I guess." He acts like he's never been given a compliment, or something. "Didn't Little Kominato make you drinks before? You said he practiced with you."

I nod, squeezing the juice from the lime wedge. "Yes, but that was years ago! And his had alcohol, so they weren't as good." I just don't like the taste of alcoholic stuff. "It was fun watching him, though. He really likes trying new things and making them look cool. He misses that." I'm not expecting to see Kuramochi frown at this, but that's exactly what happens.

"Misses it? What do you mean?"

Isn't he the manager? He should know what I'm talking about. "He doesn't mix drinks like before 'cause he's serving people. You know, since somebody quit, or whatever? You should know."

He nods slowly, tapping his arm. "Yeah, we should really hire someone."

"Where is Haruichi, anyway?"

His glare is a warning of some kind, I'm sure. "You're not about to pester my employees."

That wasn't even my plan! "So he's busy?"

"If I let him take a quick break, will you stop making that face?"

"What face?"

He rolls his eyes before stepping away. "That weird pouty one. Stop making it." Kuramochi leaves the bar, heading to the main part of the restaurant. Instead of seeing him again, I see my friend take his place at the counter.

"Harucchi! You're free!"

He laughs but shakes his head. "I've got a few minutes. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see what was being made with my produce."

"Still annoyed at Miyuki, then?"

Why does everyone keep thinking that? I mean, I haven't talked to Haruichi about the whole Miyuki thing since yesterday, which is a whole day without even mentioning him! "That's not what I said, even if it is true. I never thought about what people made with our food after we sold it. I mean, I know where it goes and what types of restaurants and stuff buy them, but after that, it's a big question mark." I stir my drink, swirling my cup around. "Maybe if I knew how they're being used, I could use that information, somehow? I don't know."

Haruichi hums, leaning on the counter. "You know, that sounds like a good idea." He smiles. "It's good to think like that if you want to keep learning."

And I do! I want to learn everything I can about our business and show my family that I'm serious about farming. It's all I've ever wanted. Hearing Haruichi say that, acknowledging my idea and my thoughts, makes me feel warm inside and I don't hold back my grin. "That's so nice to hear!" I chuckle, resting my head in one hand. I slide a coaster under my elbow in case my sleeve is dirty. "Is that how you think, too? To be the best bartender you can be?"

He shrugs, smile fading a fraction. "When I'm at the bar, I do."

I know he misses it. I don't want him to be sad, so maybe I'll bring up another topic. "Also, my family knows you and Furuya are coming for a trip this weekend. You'll have to have at least one meal with them or my mom will get mad at me."

It's not a joke, but Haruichi laughs. "That shouldn't be a problem. Maybe we'll provide the fish."

"Good idea! It'll be fun to get a change of scenery, right? You don't leave the city very often, even though you know my door's always open." I remind him.

"I know, I know." He nods. "Fresh air will be nice. I could use a change of pace."

His sigh doesn't go unnoticed by me. Another change in subject it is, then! "So's there anything new around here lately?"

"Since you came by days ago?" Kuramochi returns with a laugh.

Haruichi taps the counter. "Now that you mention it, there is a new item on the menu."

Well, I wasn't expecting that. "Can I see?"

"Chef convinced the general manager yesterday." Haruichi hands me a menu. "I'm surprised by how well it's selling."

Kuramochi scoffs. "I'm surprised he even bothered with it."

Not sure what he's getting at, but maybe I'll find out. "What do you mean? Does the manager not like to change things up often? People will get bored otherwise." Selling isn't as easy as some of us make it look.

"I mean Miyuki." Kuramochi explains. "I don't remember the last time he came up with something to add. Ultimately, management decides what makes it to the menu, but Miyuki hardly ever brings a suggestion to him. He just cooks what he's told to."

My friend nods. "That's true. It seems to be a good dish, though, so it's worked in our favor."

"Was it always that way?" I peel my orange slice so I can eat it. "That he didn't come up with his own ideas?"

For some reason, my question makes Kuramochi shift and look away. I guess this is uncomfortable for him, but I can't imagine why. "You ask too many questions, you know? Don't be so nosy all the time." If that's supposed to make me back off, it has the opposite effect. Kuramochi gets tired of me staring and sighs. "Look, all you need to know is that he always does his job and does it well. If he didn't, you wouldn't be here."

I gasp at such an untruth. "Who says? That's not why I'm here!"

Haruichi smirks. "Eijun, you're no good at lying."

"Harucchi!"

Kuramochi laughs. "He's right, though!"

Clearly I can't win here. I cross my arms, annoyed. "That's not very nice."

"It wasn't mean, either." Haruichi squeezes my arm in passing. "I'll text you later, okay? Don't be mad." His smile makes it impossible to really be upset. His nice smile, that is. He definitely has another smile that means he's had enough and will no longer be kind and thoughtful. I nod and wave as he leaves. My arms make a good pillow for my chin, so I rest there and stare at my drink.

"Don't pout, Sawamura." Kuramochi pokes my arm. "We were only playing."

"I know, and I'm not mad at you guys." I do feel something, though, but I'm not sure what.

Kuramochi clears his throat and gestures down the bar. "I'll check on you later, alright? Don't do anything stupid."

After he's gone, I watch a drop of water run down my cup. It puddles on the coaster and spreads to the edge of the cardboard. Why am I here, really? Obviously I wanted to give Miyuki a piece of my mind and prove that I sometimes know what I'm talking about. I wanted to watch that smirk fall from his face when he realized that he's the one who's wrong. An apology was never going to happen, but maybe I wanted something close to one. Thinking back on the different plates I had last time, I know there's another reason why I'm here, why it was so easy to convince myself to drive all this way: I want to eat more of Miyuki's food. I don't like that, but I can't help it! I never knew the crops I plant, raise, harvest could taste so…different? I'm used to simple dishes, and mostly fresh vegetables with little cooking and stuff involved. This new dish on the menu doesn't seem like the others since it isn't fried or breaded. Why wasn't he making healthier options like it before? Why hide natural flavor behind dips and crumbs and grease? Kuramochi comes back, wiping the counter down when someone leaves. "Why'd he change his mind?"

He doesn't look up but I can tell he rolls his eyes. "Who, and about what? Not a mind reader."

"Miyuki, about the new food. I'm just wondering why he'd make something so different."

"Well, we did have a meeting." Kuramochi rests his elbow near me so he can speak quietly. "Chris, our manager, asked specifically if anybody had any suggestions that day, but nobody spoke up. It probably lit a fire under Miyuki's ass, and he decided to try something new." So their manager understands that people need change, or else they'll get stuck in boredom and forget how exciting new things can be. "No more questions, alright? Why don't you order something and you can ask him all this shit instead of me? You'll probably like the new food."

What an excellent suggestion! "Yes, I'll do that!" If Miyuki sees that this wholesome food is selling well, he has to see that I'm right and that food doesn't need to be ruined to be tasty.

"You're way too excited about this, but fine."

"People here aren't enthusiastic about eating?"

He thinks this over for a second, frowning a little. "I mean, not really? It's just a bar. There are dozens in the city like it. It's nothing special." That sounds pretty sad to me. "I'll be right back. Keep your volume down."

"I wasn't even yelling!"

"What'd I just say?"

Right, the volume thing. I keep quiet until Kuramochi comes back. "Do you want this place to be special?" I know I want my family's business to be better than the rest, so I can't imagine otherwise.

"It's not mine." He scoffs. "Things would be different if it was my name on the building, but it's not. Look around you." I turn to look over my shoulder and at the sections of the restaurant. Mostly men in suits, some women with briefcases, a few small groups of assumed friends, a couple here and there. "They want alcohol after a day of working hard for someone else. They want a dark place to rest their eyes and forget about computer screens. They want something familiar so they won't even have to think. They don't care about innovation or artistry. Nobody notices the angle a lemon wedge sits on a glass or the paintings on the walls."

The paintings are hard to see, but I can tell that they have a lot of color and curves. I bite into a cherry, pointing at a frame with the stem I pull off. "Those are nice pieces, though."

"Not my best, but thanks." Kuramochi painted those?! "But you get what I'm saying? People aren't trying to be surprised or wowed here. They just want to relax. Go to other bars and you'll see that you're the only one thrilled about ordering virgin cocktails and green beans."

"It doesn't have to be that way." There's more I want to say on the matter, but the kitchen doors open to make way for the first course of my dinner and the man bringing it to me. That smug look on his face is annoying, but the worst part is that it doesn't annoy me as much as it should. It's a feeling worthy of a scowl. "Miyuki Kazuya!"

* * *

I'm setting y'all up for the next update. Spoiler: we'll get more of Miyuki :D


	4. Business

Remember how I said this chapter has more of Miyuki? It's actually a whole lot more of him cuz this update's from his POV! Hooray, right? This takes place around the same time as last chapter, starting at Miyuki's place. The tone starts a little negative but will get better, so keep that in mind if you're feeling a certain way, 'kay?

* * *

There's only one side of my bed to get in on, yet there are two sides to get out of. When I push my sleep mask up and blink my eyes open, it's all too clear that I've woken up on the wrong side: a dull ache of the head and an unexplained sense of dread can't be ignored, no matter how much I'd like to do otherwise. I sigh and roll over to pull my curtains aside, greeted by endless grey clouds with zero chance of sunshine. It isn't raining anymore like it was last night, so that's not so bad. The staff meeting already happened earlier this week, leaving me the luxury of sleeping in as I please. It seems there's nothing for me to be burdened with at the moment, so why the unease in my gut? I reach over on the nightstand for my glasses before checking my phone calendar for anything I may have forgotten when the notification sinks in: a missed call from my dad. Delightful.

While I continue to wake up in the bathroom, countless reasons run through my head of why I shouldn't call my dad back, most of them reasonable enough. When I brush my teeth, I consider what I'd say if I were to return the call. During my sluggish shower, I wonder if maybe a text would be an alright way to get back to him. That might make him think that I'm suddenly available to speak, though, and he might call me again anyway. There are a million excuses I could give him for why I can't talk now, some of which are believable, but lying isn't really my thing. I guess one call while my coffee brews won't spoil my entire day if I handle it right. Lucky me: he picks up on the first ring. I try not to sigh, forcing something like a smile. "Morning, Dad. Sorry I missed your call." Who calls at six in the morning, anyway? He doesn't return the courtesy of keeping his irritated sighing to himself and makes sure I hear the exasperation in his tone.

"It's afternoon, Kazuya. Don't tell me you're just waking up."

The bar closes at one and I don't get to sleep until around four; why can't I get my eightish hours? "In fact, I am. I work nights, remember? I have to sleep some time."

"So you're still at the bar." I'm almost positive he knows this; there's no reason it should come as a surprise, even if the last time we spoke was months ago. "Should I assume you're still planning to stay just a cook?"

Just a cook. "Yes, Dad."

The pause in speaking isn't awkward, but standard between us these days. "Then why did you need schooling and training? You could've gone to university and really done something with your life. You're too smart to be standing at a greasy stove every night with no room for upward movement."

"You know, sometimes I stand at the fryer."

"Kazuya." He is not amused. "You could be doing so much more. Don't you see that?"

What I can see is that my dad still doesn't like me working in a kitchen, even after nine years. It doesn't matter that I graduated at the top of my culinary class or earned the title of chef or trained under acclaimed professionals; all he cares about is that I'm in an unremarkable bar, cooking small plates for just enough money to live comfortably on my own. I roll my eyes and pour my coffee in an old mug. "I'm doing something I enjoy." Something I happen to be very good at, I'd like to add. "I don't need a big paycheck or formal recognition when I know I'm good at what I do." At this point, I'm far more interested in my coffee than this conversation. My dad will probably get annoyed at my lack of cooperation, he'll try and play nice, I'll be too far removed from any of this to give a shit, we'll agree to disagree and probably go months without speaking again. I sip my coffee for another pause in our conversation.

"I'd appreciate it if you could try and think about your future with a little more consideration. This isn't a joke."

"Was I laughing?" I burn the tip of my tongue, not waiting for my coffee to cool.

My dad doesn't yell when he's mad: he gets eerily calm and quiet. "I do not want my son to waste his life doing such a menial job when he could be doing something worthwhile." I've heard this so many times that it goes in one ear and out the other. "I do not appreciate your attitude, either, Kazuya."

Here's the part where I check out. "We've had this conversation many times, Dad. It hasn't changed."

There isn't much about our relationship that's changed; not for years and years. "Okay."

We exchange niceties for a minute longer in strained tones before peacefully ending the call with simple goodbyes. I know I can shake off my dad's disappointment in my career choice with time, but a decent meal might speed that process up. My stomach is starting to whine at me for attention by now, so I check the fridge for something substantial. The lack of groceries makes my heart sink: scraps and remnants of groceries are all that are left. "Shit." I groan, finally remembering that I was supposed to get up hours ago to get my shopping done. If I leave now, I'll probably have time to eat before work, but I know it won't be anything spectacular.

Apparently everyone and their mother has the same idea to shop at the exact time that I do, clogging up the store with full bags and baskets. It's a battle to get through the aisles and find everything on my mental list, but I keep my head down and just get it done. By the time I'm back in my apartment and have everything put away, there's only enough time to slice a pear and break an egg over leftover rice and brew more coffee. It isn't what I had in mind, but it'll have to do; it's better than going hungry. There's no time for dishes and no time for slowing down, not if I want to get to work on time. I rush out to the hall and don't bother zipping my jacket, both hands busy with my coffee and keys and work bag. On my way down the stairs, I almost miss a step and scramble for something to steady me. The sudden movement results in my mug slamming into the railing. Not only has the handle shattered from the rest of the cup, coffee spills over me and the remaining steps below. Excellent.

Once everything's tidied up and I'm in the only clean shirt I can find, I hurry down to the parking garage. It seems my day is only getting better: one of my back tires is flat. As much as I'd love to break down and scream at the universe conspiring against me, I simply don't have the time. I make a quick call for a driver and stand outside my building. It isn't raining and isn't terribly cold, which, at this point, is my biggest blessing.

By the time I clock in, I don't need to see the time to know I'm late by more than a few minutes. I'm also hungry and irritated and smell like spilled coffee, but I can't focus on those things, not when a human pest is standing between me and the kitchen door. "Late again? What's your excuse this time, chef?" Kuramochi cackles, still in my way.

"Shouldn't you be at the bar, or something?"

"Does that mean you don't have an excuse?"

How I have any patience left in me is a mystery. "I have my reasons, but last time I checked, it's none of your concern." I gesture at the door he's blocking. "You aren't in charge of what goes on behind that door."

"No, but my job doesn't go too smoothly if you're not available. What happened?"

Mochi's not going to let up and I'm willing to concede this point. With a sigh, I explain everything that set me back today. "Don't know when I'll get the tire changed, but getting up earlier to walk won't kill me." I shrug.

"For real? Don't be stupid." He waves my thought away. "It's not like you live that far from me."

One day I'll pass up on giving Kuramochi hell when he shows me any form of kindness. Unfortunately for him, today is not that day. "You care that much about me, Mochi? I'm so flattered." I smirk when he rolls his eyes and frowns.

"Don't make me take the offer back." He technically didn't offer anything, but I'm not sure we ever communicate directly. "I'd sleep soundly making your dumbass walk to work."

"What colorful language is that I hear?" Our manager says from out of nowhere, materializing behind me. He chuckles at the face Kuramochi makes and probably at the way I visibly stand straighter. "Care to return to the bar, Kuramochi?" Chris may say this in the form of a question, but there's no room for an answer.

Mochi nods, rolling his sleeves up. "Yeah, I'm on it."

Chris turns his attention to me, presumably for my turn at being scolded. "Late again?"

Discussing this will only make me later, but who am I to argue? "Do you want the short version, or the long version?"

He shakes his head with something like a smile. "You know when you're supposed to be here, and you also know what'll happen if you do this again." My pay will be docked and there's a chance I could be suspended: got it. "Don't put me in that situation, Miyuki. I don't want to have to find a replacement for you."

That would sound more serious if I didn't know that we're already struggling to fill a server position; finding a new cook would be near impossible. "Who could replace me?" I smile.

Chris huffs a laugh, shaking his head. "Get to work."

In the kitchen, I don't think about the clouds outside. I don't think about my flat tire or the mug I broke. The meal I didn't get to have and the shirt that doesn't match the rest of what I'm wearing are entirely out of my mind. Not even my dad's nagging and lack of respect for what I love can reach me here. No, not when I'm cooking. Here, I'm safe to simply be, and there's nothing more liberating than that. I wait for an order, prepping what I can in advance. I carefully wash and slice and mix and pour. I could make any menu item blindfolded with one hand, having created some of them and quickly learning the rest. Seasoning and adding flavor come naturally to me, like an instinct; not a single bite of food I prepare could ever be called bland. My plating is very deliberate: simple, accessible, unpretentious. My customers aren't looking for elegance or precision. What they want is straightforward food they don't have to work to eat, don't have to wonder if it'll be good.

When I was studying culinary arts, I was acknowledged for my plate presentations. I was told that I was highly creative and mastered flavor combinations with ease. I'm trained to work in fine dining, trained to actually use my chef title. None of these things apply here, and truth be told, I've grown used to that. As long as I can consistently cook what tastes good, I think I'm good.

The other day, we had a staff meeting that I considered skipping out on. Kuramochi dragged me to the breakroom, though, and I listened to Chris ask everyone for any new ideas. New. Nothing around here is new, really, but it got me to thinking: what would happen if I did use my training to come up with a new dish for the menu? What harm could it do to add something that I would actually eat, something that I hadn't seen in a bar before? When I got the idea, Chris asked for a sample and quickly approved. I didn't know I'd be making so many orders of it in the first day, but I'm not surprised: ginger, soy and garlic go really well with green beans. I'd almost forgotten what it was like to share something original with others, having kept all my personal recipes for my own kitchen. I'd almost forgotten what creative cooking felt like. Perhaps complacency only works with the occasional bout of variation.

Another order comes in, shouted by Kuramochi over the various kitchen noises the couple kitchen assistants and I make. "Your number one fan is back." He adds afterwards.

No more explanation is needed. There's only one person I've ever called that, and I had a feeling he'd be back soon. The idiot had the nerve to tell me that I was mistreating food while simultaneously devouring said food like it was vital to his existence. I'll admit, those comments absolutely rubbed me the wrong way, but it was easier to handle when I could ruffle his feathers without effort. His face turns a fun shade of pink when he feels insulted, and his big golden eyes ignite when he's challenged. It's rather amusing, honestly, and worth a little verbal jabbing. It's not like he knows what he's talking about anyway, so it mostly goes over my head. It also doesn't hurt that he's not hard on the eyes. At any rate, his food is ready and I'm curious about what he'll have to say about it.

Sawamura Eijun is in the same spot as last time, jabbering away at Kuramochi. The man is wearing overalls; he has no right to not look stupid in them, quite frankly, and I nearly stumble over the threshold from this unexpected, and rather confusing, distraction. His dark hair is messy, like that of a child who's been playing outdoors all day, not covered by a hat this time. A bright cherry is caught in his mouth, chewing coming to a halt when our eyes finally meet; I'd recognize those honey colored eyes anywhere. "Miyuki Kazuya!"

"I see you decided to go formal tonight." I set the plate in front of him, not holding back my grin or caring how he learned my name. To my anticipation, Sawamura frowns as best he can while chewing.

He points a cherry stem at me. "You could win awards with that charm."

Sawamura is already annoyed, but I know a way to really get under his skin: "Thank you."

"It's called sarcasm! Who taught you manners, anyway?"

Kuramochi sighs, already stepping aside. "Not to interrupt this intelligent conversation, but some of us have work to do." He walks away without a second thought, off to wipe down counters and refill cups. I'll remind him later to thank me for saving him from boredom.

I lean forward, having forgotten how loud it can get in here at this hour. "What's wrong with my manners? Not up to your standards?"

"Apparently nobody ever taught you how to greet someone."

He hasn't even looked at his plate; he's evidently serious about this. "Good evening, Sawamura. It hasn't been that long. How're you liking the weather?"

This isn't a serious question. I actually mean it to sound as insincere as possible, but Sawamura's face absolutely lights up, frown curving into a smile. "I'm so glad it's going to rain tonight! It won't be too cold, either, which is perfect. For a while, I thought I'd have to keep a closer eye on how the carrots are progressing, but the clouds have taken away my worries!" I guess this guy could talk about anything as long as he has a thought on the matter. "This time last year already had more rainfall, and so did the year before that. We should've known it might be a drier season this year, but sometimes things aren't so predictable!" He laughs, smile growing. It's the first time I'm hearing him laugh; it's not a bad sound, either, I hate to admit. I wonder if he'll do it again.

"It'd be a shame to let a little thing like nature ruin your plants."

He does indeed laugh again, grabbing another cherry from his drink. "It could never! I like a challenge."

Hm. Maybe he's more interesting than I gave him credit for. "As do I." I push his plate closer to him and he finally glances down at it. "You seem to believe I don't know how to cook. I recall you claiming I was damaging vegetables and not showing off their natural flavors?" His eyes slightly narrow at me, but I'm not done yet. "I, personally, am under the belief that you have no idea what you're talking about." I can't help but laugh at the way his jaw drops; he just looks too funny. "If it tastes good, that's proof enough that I know what I doing, don't you think?"

Sawamura isn't buying into this theory, fierce stare all the evidence I need. "No, that's not how it works! Besides, I know a lot about food. I watch it grow from start to finish, and I'd be a terrible farmer if I didn't know a thing or two about nutritional values and stuff, you know."

"That may be true."

I think he's waiting for me to say something else. It's the end of my thought, though; I can admit that he might have a point, but I'm not admitting anything else. He finally understands this and sighs with a pout that draws all my attention to his mouth. How many cherries has he eaten to stain his lips so red? "Whatever, Miyuki Kazuya!" This gem of a comeback is the last thing he says before trying his first bite of food. He exhales through his nose, shutting his eyes. Is this a good sign? Well, he keeps eating, so probably. "How is this even possible?"

I accidentally snort a laugh at this, not realizing he could speak without shouting. "How's what possible?"

His eyes pop back open with more sparkle than a plate of green beans should elicit, the color reminiscent of aged honey. I don't think I've ever seen such a strong visible reaction to food. It kind of makes me wonder what Sawamura's been eating his whole life. "Food that tastes like this! I told you staying true to ingredients is a good idea, and it's clear I was right, but what did you do to these? I mean, I know you didn't deep fry them or drown them in grease."

Oddly enough, there's no malice in his tone, regardless of how rude the comment sounds. I look over my shoulder at the kitchen, noticing the lack of orders coming through: a few more minutes of this won't set me back. If Chris or Mochi have a problem with me being out of the kitchen, they know how to get a hold of me. "Would you believe me if I told you it was magic?" I turn back to Sawamura as he laughs again, shooting me a look over his drink.

"Very funny." He uses the back of his hand to wipe his mouth, ignoring the napkin under his silverware. "Come on! Tell me your secrets. I need to know."

I hand him more napkins since it's become very clear that my manners aren't the only flawed ones around here. "Why are you suddenly so curious? You didn't care last time you were here; you just kept ordering more food."

"You know I was hungry! I couldn't help it." He emphasizes this with another bite. "And I happen to be here for business matters."

That's original. "You're here on business?"

Sawamura nods with a serious expression. "I decided that the only way for me to grow and get better is to learn as much as I can about our food, and that includes what happens after selling it." He points at me with his next bite of food. "It's now part of my job to see the processes after crops leave the farm, and then I can maybe cater to the buyers better." His explanation isn't done yet, and neither is his meal. At least he's using the napkins now. "Like, would it be better for you if these were fresher? Should they be bigger or smaller? What do you do to them in the kitchen?" Sawamura continues to ask questions and point his food at me when he's not stuffing his face with it. I lose focus when his eyes light up, too busy chattering away to realize how oddly animated he's getting over vegetables. "You don't have to give me the recipe, either! Just a hint, maybe, on how to do this at home."

In all my years here, I've never been asked for such a favor. There's no way in hell I'm giving him a recipe, that's for sure, but his damn golden eyes are so hopeful, I can't bring myself to brush his request off completely. "Do you know your way around a kitchen?"

"Sort of." He wipes his plate clean with his finger, licking that clean, as well. "Enough, I think. If you can do it, how hard can it be?"

I laugh because this is obviously a joke. "I'm sure any farmer could do what a chef can."

"I do more than just pull food from the ground, jerk." Sawamura throws a wadded up napkin at me. I pull out a pen and slowly write the ingredients I used for his dinner on it, careful not to tear the weak material. "I don't have a fancy degree, but I can turn on a stove and stuff."

I nod, tucking the napkin in my pocket for now. "What else do you do?"

Maybe I shouldn't have asked this: his eyes are sparkling again, like when he went on and on about things he can learn about onions. "Everything! I help with the crops, the chickens, the equipment. Sometimes I do boring paperwork and have to order new parts for things that break, but most of the time, I sell our vegetables! We have a market in town where people sell all kinds of things." I tune out the intricacies of what can be bought at this place and just watch his mouth move. His lips are still red, but the color has faded significantly. It somehow seems fitting that he's a fan of the cherries, overly sweet and brightly colored. "That's where I just came from, actually."

Straight from work? He doesn't even live near here. "You drove here right after work just to eat something I made?" As soon as I ask, I want to rephrase that; it sounds far too personal.

"I said I'm on business, stupid!" Sawamura snaps at me. His eyes fall to his empty plate, blinking before looking up at me. "Can…can you make me another?"

I don't know; maybe I'm too stupid. The words are on the tip of my tongue along with similar variations, but nothing comes out. A small part of me is too grateful at someone who isn't me appreciating my skills so thoroughly to let the words slip. Maybe there's a small part of me that wants more of this recognition, even if it's from a fool. I find myself smirking and clearing his plate. "Only if you tell me how it was." The alarmed look that washes over him not only makes me laugh, but is almost good enough to leave on. Almost, but not quite.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Sawamura huffs. "I wouldn't be asking for seconds if I didn't like it." While this is true, it's not what I asked. "And…and if it wasn't so good. But I'm the one who told you it would be, and that you should treat vegetables nicer!"

Victory sure is sweet. I head back to the kitchen to make another plate, loving the sight of so many orders leaving the kitchen. It's not just the new dish, either: it seems more of everything is selling tonight. Apparently people have big appetites, and I will not complain. I take my time at the stove, hands moving precisely and ingredients falling perfectly into place. It isn't until I'm finishing up that I hear myself humming with the crackly radio we keep on the counter. "Must be a good night." A soft voice says near me. I notice pink in my sight's periphery, and connect the voice to Haruichi, the younger Kominato on staff, our bartender-turned-server.

"Certainly a busy one." I use a toothpick to script my initials in a drop of dressing. "What's up?"

"I can take that out, if it's ready." He offers.

It's no secret that Haruichi will do any job well, even if it isn't what he signed up for. However, it seems like he'll be pretty occupied all evening, so why not give him a little break? "Thanks, but I've got it."

Sawamura stares at the plate the moment it's in front of him, mouth slightly agape. "Why so fancy?" He points at my initials.

"No work of art should go unsigned."

"So modest!" He smirks before digging in. "Thank you for adding this to the menu! It's the best thing I've had so far here."

"A compliment? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

His eye roll is a bit melodramatic. "Don't even. If you ever gave a compliment, you'd probably turn to ashes, or something."

He doesn't really know me, but that's not an uncommon sentiment from those who do. I don't really know him, either, but I do know that he likes to eat, talk and play in the dirt. "I like your flower." Naturally, I noticed the daisy in his pocket when I saw the overalls but I wasn't planning on mentioning it. The flower suits him, somehow. "It's pretty." The comment is merely to prove him wrong about me dying on the spot, but his smile is brutally honest and, frankly, I have no idea what to do with it. If Sawamura knew how disarming his smile is, he'd be a threat to all.

"You're just saying that, but I'll give you credit for trying!"

I did mean it, but he does not need to know about this. "Why do you have it?"

"My friend gave it to me. He sells flowers at the market, and this one was left over." Sawamura doesn't pause his eating to take the flower and idly twirl it. "These just don't sell like they do in spring and summer." He extends his arm towards me, glancing up. "Here: you can have it."

Words escape me for a second. I mean, I've never been handed a daisy from anybody, let alone some goof I only met once or twice before. I suppose if a friend gave it to him, it isn't so weird for him to give it to me. I guess? I brush Sawamura's fingers when I take the flower, surprised by how warm his skin is. "It's alright to regift it?"

He scratches his cheek, chuckling. "Well, it wasn't exactly a gift! He has leftovers every night, so it wasn't a big deal."

So accepting it is also not a big deal. I drop the flower into my pocket, careful not to squish the pristine white petals. "What a relief." I pull the napkin list of ingredients out and hand it over, wondering if he'll make contact again. "Don't complain to me when you can't figure the recipe out. It's normal to fail at what you're not good at."

With another scowl, Sawamura takes the napkin, roughly grazing my hand, and stuffs it in his front pocket. "You must be a saint, you're so damn generous."

"How kind of you to notice."

"Shut up, Miyuki!"

My worries from earlier are all but gone, replaced with the amusing antics of my number one fan. I'll have to get my tire fixed as soon as possible, though: there's a long drive I have to make out of town.

* * *

At the time of writing this chapter, there was like, a week before Christmas; I don't really care too much for the holiday, and all the forced Hallmark Holiday Togetherness™ is a downer and a half, so this was my escape XD I relate to Miyuki more than I should, probably, which is why writing his chapters has been so much fun for me. Next update is back to Sawamura's POV, and we'll be at the farm the whole time. All the love for hanging around with me and taking the time to visit my work!


	5. Farm

Suki da kore bakkari wa mou yuzurenai n desu/Tafu na sutairu tsuranukou sou isshou go my waaaay. .. Anyone listen to the DnA character songs? It's funny to hear a VA sing as one character when you know the other characters they voice from different shows. Like, hearing Nobunaga Shimazaki as Furuya often reminds me of Haru from Free! XD I don't remember why I brought any of this up hahha but we'll be visiting the Sawamura farm in this chapter! One wouldn't know it from looking at my thug ass, but I love farms. The smell of dirt is so invigorating to me and being in nature charges my batteries. Also, sidenote: I debated the spelling of Toujou to Tojo but went with the former. Not crucial, but that's correct, yeah?

* * *

Tomorrow needs to be sunny and dry, or else the soil will be too wet for harvesting. All of our onions are stored, but the other crops are still growing and need to be pulled from the ground. When I stepped out of my home this morning, the cottage behind the big house on the property, I stared up at the sky. Reddish sunrises aren't a good sign for good weather, but I didn't see one. The clouds have been white and wispy all morning, and the sky behind them is a pale blue. Looks like good weather to me! I'm gonna need some extra help with loosening the soil when it dries, and I think Kanemaru will be up for the job. I think he's in the big house right now, hopefully not finishing the carrot cake my mom made. He knows I claimed the last piece!

I zip my hoodie up, hurrying to find Kanemaru to tell him the plan for later and tomorrow. Just like I thought, he's in the kitchen. Instead of standing alone, though, he's with my grandpa. Neither have cake, so I make sure to grab what's left before joining the conversation. "Morning, Grandpa!" Something about the last slice of cake is super satisfying!

Grandpa smirks, leaning back in his chair. "Is that a proper breakfast?"

I shrug, eating more cake. "It's for morale."

He laughs, but Kanemaru doesn't. "You need to move your experiment elsewhere, Sawamura. It's taking up too much shelf space and somebody's going to mix them with the rest by accident." Kanemaru pulls a chair out from the table and sits across from me. "Aren't you done playing with it, anyway?"

Playing? Is that what he thinks I'm doing? "I'm not done, and I'm not playing! I'm testing a theory, and I'll fix it so you won't mess it up."

"How?"

"I'll just move them around and put a label, or something. Don't worry about it!" My cake is almost gone, so I slow down. Maybe I'll get some milk to go with it, even if I should be drinking something warmer since I have to go back outside. Wait, I came inside for a reason, and it wasn't for cake! "By the way, the weather should be warmer and drier tomorrow. That means you get to help me in the dirt!" I notice Kanemaru doesn't look as thrilled as he should about this news. "Aren't you excited, Kanee? You can't tell me you don't love loosening the dirt out there."

Kanemaru confirms this when a little smile finally breaks out. "I guess it's fun."

"He can hardly contain his enthusiasm." Grandpa chuckles, leaning back in his chair again. I'm not sure how he's never fallen backwards that way. He narrows his eyes, staring at something behind me, through the window.

"What're you looking at?" I ask around my final bite of cake.

"An unfamiliar car just pulled up."

A strange visitor? This doesn't happen often at all, being so far from neighbors and knowing pretty much everyone in town. I turn to the window he and Kanemaru are looking out of, immediately recognizing the dark, shiny car as Miyuki Kazuya's. How does he know where I live? Who told him he could just barge onto my property unannounced? I sigh, standing from the table. "I'll, uh, go see what they want! Maybe they're lost, or something." I don't give them time to respond, basically running out the door to catch him before someone else does. Miyuki steps out of his car, scanning the land with a slow sweep of his eyes. "What the hell, Miyuki Kazuya?"

"Feel free to call me Miyuki."

That's the last thing I care about right now! "What're you doing here? How do you know where I work?"

"I'm on business." He smirks. "You see, the only way for me to grow and get better is to learn as much as I can about our food, and that includes where it comes from." Miyuki holds his phone out, pointing at some map thing. "It's not hard to nav here, either, even with the shitty service."

"You did what?"

"Nav. Navigate, with a GPS app." His explanation is more confusing than the original statement, I think. He can see that he's still not being helpful. "How do you not know what I'm talking about? Don't you use your phone to drive to the city?"

Is that what he means? He's so dumb and should've just said that from the beginning. "Well obviously! I use a map, not the navigation thing, or whatever."

Miyuki seems confused, staring at me with an eyebrow raised. "You can read a map?"

So rude! I shove his shoulder back, which is not supposed to make him laugh, but it does. "Don't be a dick to me on my property! Especially without asking if you could even be here." Which reminds me: he shouldn't be here, especially not in fancy trainers and a stupidly soft, well fitted jumper. "You probably should get going before anyone sees you." I try to steer him to his door, but he's hard to move.

"Was I supposed to ask telepathically? It's not like I have your number."

It doesn't look like anyone's coming out to see what's going on and there aren't any workers nearby, but it would still be best if he cooperated and just got back in his car. "Haruichi and Furuya have it! So does Kuramochi, even. You could've asked them."

"Why does Kuramochi have your number?"

I'm not sure why this matters. There are more important things to deal with right now! "So we can talk now and then? Like friends do? Or to be polite and ask permission to trespass on my farm."

"I didn't think I had to make an appointment if it was a business thing."

"If you want to know more about this stuff, I can teach you all about it, but not here." I try again to drag him to his car, but he stands outside of it instead of getting in. "You're not the working type, and I don't think—"

"Eijun!"

Slowly, I turn around to face the house. Grandpa is standing on the porch, arms folded across his chest. He isn't making a face, which might seem like a good thing if I didn't know him. "Yes?" I sigh.

"Why didn't you say you had a friend visiting?" Grandpa smiles as he walks over. "He can help you move your experiment potatoes."

"But—"

Grandpa grabs Miyuki by the wrist and drags him up the steps, not letting me say anything more. "Quite a grip." Miyuki mumbles, cooperating with him even though he wouldn't when I tried. It'd be funny to see him try to work, but it's no joke when he's only gonna screw up my project. I follow them, running through the house.

"Wait! Grandpa, he's not here to work!" I finally catch up with them and grab Miyuki's other wrist. "He's here for business matters that don't involve my sweet potato experiment, or anything near them!" I finally explain. Grandpa looks skeptical, still holding Miyuki by the arm. "He works at one of the restaurants that buy from us, and he's supposed to be observing our facilities. Quality assurance and such." It's a good thing I've listened in on service calls and know a thing or two about business!

Finally letting go, Grandpa scoffs. "Still could've helped out. Go get him some tea, then."

Now he's a welcomed guest? I nod, pulling Miyuki to the kitchen where Kanemaru has disappeared from. I shove him in a chair, preparing a cup of tea. "You idiot! I told you to leave while you had the chance. He almost had you in the storage cellar."

Miyuki blinks at me, eyes wide and lacking any of his typical cockiness. "What just happened?"

I resist throwing the hot drink on his stupid head and hand it to him instead. "My grandpa was trying to rope you into work. That's why I said if you want to talk, we can do that somewhere else at some other time. Why didn't you listen?"

He doesn't get to answer. My mom walks in, suddenly smiling when her eyes land on Miyuki. "Eijun, you didn't tell me you were having a friend over! Offer him some cake." She nudges me before putting more water in the kettle. Whenever we have people over, it's a requirement to keep them fed with a drink in hand.

"I already finished it." I tell her in a quiet voice. Miyuki hears, anyway, and laughs. "Shut up!"

Mom smacks my shoulder, not letting her annoyance show on her polite expression. "Where are your manners? You have a guest over!" She joins Miyuki at the table with a smile. "You'll have to excuse my son. You know how he can be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" My own mother has turned against me!

Miyuki laughs, eyes fixed on his tea. "I think I do."

"So you're a new friend of Eijun's? Are you new to town?"

This is going to go on forever, I just know it. And Miyuki's so dumb that he'll sit here and bask in all the attention. "I'm actually not from here. I live in the city."

"That's a bit of a drive! Have you lived there long?"

"All my life."

No wonder he seemed so distracted by all our land. He's probably never even seen a farm before! Mom gets comfortable in her chair, settling in for the long haul. "That's interesting. You know, Eijun's lived here his whole life, too."

"Really? I suppose I could've guessed."

She nods, gesturing at me. "I'm surprised he didn't tell you. It's usually the first thing he tells people."

They share a laugh, but I roll my eyes. "Mom, that's not true!"

"That or his occupation. Eijun lives for this farm." She ignores me completely, going on. "I'm sure you know all about that, though, since you came for a visit." Now she acknowledges my presence. "Why haven't you invited him over sooner, anyway?"

I didn't invite him at all! The words never leave my mouth since Miyuki responds faster. "We haven't known each other for that long. I'm not offended."

"Well, if you're not from here, how did you boys meet?"

This is definitely going to go on forever. Mom asks Miyuki boring questions about the city and the drive over and refills their tea a couple times before I decide to take a seat, too. He answers all the questions, a strangely polite tone his only method of speaking. It's really weird to hear him have a civil conversation and not utter a single sarcastic comment. I never would've guessed it even possible! His smile relaxes over time, falling into something that strikes me as more genuine than I've seen before. When he laughs, it doesn't sound forced, even when he listens to Mom's old story about how weather ruined her wedding. A sudden rainstorm forced her and Dad to continue the ceremony indoors, even though everyone was already soaked. "I've heard that rain is good luck on a wedding day." Miyuki says when the story's over. For some reason, his smile looks strained again, like maybe he isn't in the mood to smile.

"It sure didn't feel like it then, but maybe you're right." Mom sighs.

Miyuki opens his mouth to say something but sips his tea at the last moment. Even his fake smile is gone now, his eyes looking down at his cup. Did something bother him, or is he just being weird? Maybe now's a good time to interrupt them. "Mom, Miyuki's a busy man. We were supposed to be talking about work."

Mom covers her mouth with a gasp. "I've taken up all your time! Eijun, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It's alright." Miyuki nods. "We had a nice chat."

"And you were ignoring me." I grumble while walking past Mom to get to Miyuki. I tug on his jumper so he can stand. "Come on. We can talk outside."

Just before our escape, my dad walks in the same door I'm trying to walk out of. He holds his hands up in surrender. "Sorry! Didn't mean to run into you." Dad waves at Miyuki. "You a friend of Eijun's?"

"He's a cook at one of the restaurants we supply for." I quickly explain.

"Yeah? You any good?" Dad chuckles at his own joke, which I think is funnier than the joke itself.

Miyuki shrugs, smirking. "Good enough to make a living."

"Ah, good for you!" Dad smiles and walks past us, patting Miyuki's shoulder as he does. "Do what you love, that's the way around here. Right, Eijun?"

The motto deserves a thumbs up in agreement. "That's right!" I laugh and yank Miyuki by his wrist out the door. "See you later, Dad!" In my rush, I don't think about where I'm headed as long as my feet are moving. We end up by the hen house, the sun's rays reaching us through the clouds here. The soft fabric in my grip reminds me that I'm still holding onto Miyuki. I drop his sleeve right then. "Sorry! I didn't mean to drag you like that, but my parents would either trap you in a conversation or my grandpa would put you to work. I tried telling you earlier, but you wouldn't listen." Is he even listening right now? Miyuki's staring off into space, not paying attention again. "Miyuki, what's your problem? You're supposed to pay attention when people talk to you!" I turn his shoulders to face me, but my frustration turns to confusion when I see his eyes. They're oddly cold, not smug or anything like they normally are, like the life has been zapped out of them. He isn't even smirking and it's making me uncomfortable. "Miyuki?"

"Yeah?"

There's no way he doesn't realize how sad he looks. I mean, he isn't frowning or crying, but that has to be sadness written all over him. He usually stands taller, usually makes eye contact and usually has this brightness in his eyes. The gloom doesn't look right on him, and it gives me a weird pain in my chest that I do not appreciate. If I knew him better, I'd know what to say. Anything would be better than staring at him in silence, I think. "Your jumper's really soft."

Maybe I could've come up with something better? He lifts his light brown eyes to mine, blinking once. Slowly, the smallest smile I've ever seen on him chases away the bad emotions in an instant. Miyuki just looks so…honest, and unusually soft. "You're an idiot."

Well, he looked soft for a second, anyway. Like maybe he isn't all sass and sarcasm, and maybe it's okay to think that he looks pretty when he's not trying to be such an asshole. Footsteps from the small building cut off my thoughts, and one of our farmhands walks out with a hen in his arms. "What's going on out here?" Toujou asks with a confused, but curious, look. I didn't think about it, but my hands on Miyuki's shoulders while we're standing so close might look weird to other people. I take a step back, dropping my hands, and point at a chicken wandering by.

"Work! We were just talking about work." I pick the bird up and hold her towards Miyuki. "This is where our eggs come from, every morning when possible." Turning back to Toujou, I nod once. "We supply for the restaurant he works at, and I wanted to show him some important things about our farm. They use a lot of eggs, you know!"

Toujou smiles but shakes his head, setting the hen in his arms down. "If you say so, but can you check the fence while you talk about work? I have to sweep inside."

"Of course! Follow me, Miyuki." I let the chicken go and start at one corner of the fencing to look it over for signs of damage and stuff. "Our chickens are free range, so they can roam around out here during the day all they want. It keeps them happy and healthy to get fresh air and sunlight." Miyuki follows me around in silence, staying within reach. "I think it makes their eggs taste better, too. And their meat, but don't say that in front of them." Chickens don't understand our human words, but I think they can understand our feelings and I'd hate for them to be stressed or uneasy over certain topics. When I turn to Miyuki, I notice he actually seems less uneasy now. His shoulders are relaxed and he smiles now and then while I talk. I'm not sure if he's truly interested in what I have to say or…or what? "I know I'm talking a lot about work stuff, but really, is this why you drove all the way out here?"

Miyuki turns away from me, leaning on the fence. "That's what I said."

"But is that what you meant?"

Now, I know I'm not the smartest guy but I'm also not the dumbest. Just 'cause he said one thing doesn't mean he didn't mean another, too. He shakes his head, turning back with a smirk. "You're not always as stupid as you look." That is so rude. "I wanted to see this place, get some insight on the food I work with. I thought maybe it'd give me an idea for something new, a new recipe to try, or something." Miyuki looks away again, out at the field beyond the fence. "Is your family always like that?"

"Like what?"

"Open. Are they like that with everyone?"

My dad can chit chat with anybody about anything, my mom can befriend even the coldest of strangers, my grandpa is absolutely unafraid of making other human beings uncomfortable: always. "Yup, that's them." I lean on the spot next to him, picking at a splinter. "I tried to warn you! There's a reason I—"

"It's not a bad thing, Sawamura." He sighs. "You don't know it any other way, so you wouldn't understand."

There's one thing I know Miyuki Kazuya doesn't know for a fact, and that's my life story. "So what if I've been around them my whole life? It's not like I don't know how other families are, or that I have it good! I'm not that stupid. Yeah, they can be a lot to handle, but sometimes that's nice, like when I'm upset or lonely, and I know that." Having the family I do, I always have a safe space to call home, even if it's loud and lacks boundaries at times. "I didn't want to warn you that they're bad, just that they can be invasive and pushy. I mean, they're the reason I'm me!"

Who knows what Miyuki was expecting me to say, but I don't think it's that. He's staring at me with his jaw dropped a little and I start to wonder if maybe I said the wrong thing. He isn't the easiest to read, so I'm not sure if this is surprise or confusion or what. Miyuki looks away again with something like a laugh. "Maybe I wanted to see why." He hums in thought. "Should've expected the apple to have fallen near the tree." Why the hell does he sound so sad? We aren't talking about sad things and there's no need to be sad. It shouldn't matter, I shouldn't even care what Miyuki's feeling, yet I find my arms wrapped around him from the side. Even assholes need a hug sometimes, probably. "What're you doing?" Miyuki asks, suddenly still. He isn't hugging back, so I hug him tighter.

"You seemed like you could use a hug."

His body relaxes with a long exhale, settling against me but not returning the gesture. "What gave you that idea?" Miyuki asks with little energy. "You're really weird, Sawamura. I hope you know that." I've heard meaner things from him, so whatever. "Are you going to do this for long?"

"Do you feel better?"

"No."

"Then yes." I laugh, finding joy in making him uncomfortable. It's better than him being sad! It's not likely that he'll tell me what's bothering him, but maybe he can tell me something useful about him so I can help the next time he's upset. "Miyuki, when are you happiest?"

He scoffs at my question. "Definitely not right now." Miyuki can't make anything easy, I guess, but I can be just as stubborn. When he figures out that I need a real answer before letting him go, he sighs. "When I'm in the kitchen. I'm at home there, and it's where I feel the best."

"Even at work?"

"Yeah, even there."

Miyuki probably smiles while he's cooking. The thought of that alone makes me smile a little myself. "What's your favorite part of cooking?"

"That's a lot of questioning in such a short period of time."

"No it's not, and maybe I like asking questions! I wanna know."

He turns to me as best as he can in our position. "Food prep, I guess. It's getting all the ingredients ready to go before cooking." This is a weird answer, so I ask why it's his favorite part. Miyuki shrugs with a small smirk. "Seeing all the pieces before they're put together is interesting. It inspires me, I guess."

The last thing I tried to cook didn't turn out so well. "I tried to make the recipe you gave me."

Miyuki raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Seriously?"

Did he think I'd just throw the napkin away? "Obviously! But it wasn't good. At all." I'm not joking, but he laughs. I squeeze him tighter and it unfortunately doesn't make him shut up. "I don't know how you made it taste so good! You have to tell me."

"Have to? Hardly."

Sounds like someone's earned himself a tighter hug! "Why can't you be nice to me? I want to know your secrets!"

One of his hands rests on my arm with a touch so light, I wonder if it's an accident. He doesn't move it, though, dragging his thumb over my sleeve. "Then they wouldn't be secrets. It's also much more fun to watch you struggle."

"Do you want me to crush your lungs? 'Cause that's what's gonna happen if you don't tell me how to make that recipe." In case he thinks this is an empty threat, I squeeze him more, only letting up when Miyuki's breath hitches. After all, I don't really want him to die! "Just tell me. Or show me, or something!"

Miyuki pats my arm, so I ease up a bit. "Show you?"

"Yeah! Cook for me, Miyuki. Then I can see what I did wrong and won't have to eat crappy food." I think it sounds like a pretty good idea. Not only does it involve eating an amazing meal, I'll get to see what Miyuki looks like when he's in his favorite place. "I'll even supply the ingredients. Just give me a list."

To my surprise, he actually seems to be thinking this over. "When?"

Wasn't expecting that answer! "Monday? I'm hanging out with friends this weekend and won't be back until then."

"Lunch?"

I nod, smiling. "That works for me!"

"You'll have to come over, though, so I won't be late for work."

Miyuki is offering to make me lunch at his place on Monday. I almost have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming! I mean, he's so good at cooking and isn't the worst person to spend a couple hours with. And, okay, maybe I want to see if he's as good looking while working as my imagination is leading me to believe. "I'll need your address."

"I'll need your number."

"Only if you hug me back." I joke, hoping his mood will finally shift with some teasing. Miyuki misses the joke, though, and awkwardly throws an arm around me. What does he think he's doing? There's no way he's lived this long without learning how to hug someone! "Are…are you trying to hug me?"

He pulls his arm away, taking a step back. It might be my eyes tricking me, but I think his face has gone a little red. "You said to, moron! What else was I supposed to do?"

Great, now he went from sad to mad. "I was kidding, but I see now that you need some education." When I move forward, Miyuki turns from me with a frown. "Just hold your arms out and do what I do." I instruct him.

"I'm glad I don't really need help with this because those are real shitty directions." Miyuki pouts but doesn't run from me. There's no need to be acting sore over the misunderstanding, but that's okay. As long as he's not pushing me away, I'm fine with it. When I hug him this time, we're facing each other. Miyuki doesn't hug back right away, easing his arms around me. "Let me know when you're done here."

Did I push too far? I didn't mean to. I assumed it took a lot to get under Miyuki's skin, but maybe I was wrong. "Don't be rude! I'm trying to be a good friend, Miyuki Kazuya."

"Friend?"

"Don't act like people who aren't friends drive over an hour out of their way to randomly visit each other! Good friends also hug back, you jerk." I remind him in case he's forgotten what friendship is like. Miyuki likes to pretend he's tough, but I've seen him gentle.

"I get it." Miyuki sighs, finally returning my hug properly. "You just can't get enough of holding me, can you?" This time, I pull away. He laughs, though, and holds me tighter when I try to leave. "Don't fight it, Sawamura! It'll only intensify your need to embrace me." I'll admit, I'm not fighting back much, even laughing some with him. It's fun to watch him grin, to hear his laugh, especially when he was so blue earlier. This is a side of Miyuki I thought might be in him and one I hope I'll get to see more of in a few days! If we both survive this battle of vice-grip hugs, I mean.

* * *

Awkward hugs FTW hahha Thank you for reading and everything! Join me next week for a totally not-date with our favourite lovable dopes XD Be well, please.


	6. Lunch

This chapter is a lot of dialogue hahha I hope it reads okay; I tried to make it more than just a long conversation, but when I write, characters do what they will without my permission XD It's worse with OCs cuz they don't have to follow any canon guidelines or anything. I digress: dialogue heavy update, try to enjoy~

* * *

During my last conversation with Wakana, she insisted my lunch with Miyuki is a date. We were on the phone during my drive into the city, discussing why I should've left my jacket at home. "It might get chilly this afternoon! I should prepare for that." I explained to her.

"But don't you want him to offer his jacket if you're cold?" She asked with humor in her voice.

"Why the hell would I want Miyuki's jacket? I have my own!" I guess he's stylish and stuff, but I don't want his clothes, and didn't get why she thought I would.

Wakana was just as confused about why I wanted mine. "But I thought you'd love the romantic gesture. You've always liked stuff like that." When did romance get in the picture? I felt like I was caught with my pants down, and I nearly swerved off the road.

"Romantic gestures? With Miyuki?!" The thought hadn't really settled in my mind until then. Obviously it had crossed my mind for a moment or two, but I never really thought about it for long. I mean, the man is handsome and interesting and talented when he isn't being an ass, but Wakana didn't know about any of that. "What gave you that idea? I told you he invited me to his apartment for lunch, that's all!"

She laughed then, finding the situation amusing. "I thought it was a date!"

"Why?"

"Well, you talk about him all the time and you've exchanged information. You go to pretty far lengths for each other, especially for having met only recently. And he said he'd cook for you. That seems pretty intimate, don't you think?"

These truths only confused me more. "He didn't say it was a date, though."

"I could be wrong, Eijun. Do you want it to be a date?"

"No!" My answer came too quickly to seem true, but it came out like a reflex. "He's annoying and mean, and he doesn't even think much of me." He never hesitates to call me names or question my expertise. "The man doesn't know how to be nice, either, or give proper hugs."

My answer didn't satisfy Wakana. "But you like him enough to spend the afternoon with him?"

"He isn't always terrible." I sighed, knowing of the good things I'd managed to see in Miyuki so far. "Sometimes he's generous, and even if he acts bothered, he spends time with me and talks with me. Sometimes he makes me laugh. He's smart and really good at what he does. He wears his glasses well." Wakana hummed at that, probably focusing too much on that last comment. "But date him? I barely know him!"

"I guess this lunch thing can be a test. Like, to see how you feel after getting to know him a little more and spending time with each other."

That idea sounded better to me than assuming I'd be on a date. "I guess."

Since that call, I've had to accept a few things, namely that for whatever reason, I've started to grow an attraction to Miyuki. It doesn't make sense and it confuses me, but I know the jerk has been taking up more of my thoughts than he should, even though he's unapologetically rude and irritating. I mean, I'm currently driving to his apartment, over an hour out of my way, just so we can eat together! I went to the store to buy enough food for an entire meal instead of just one dish, completely unnecessarily. None of this means anything solid or concrete, though. There's still time for me to come to my senses and stop daydreaming about that dumb smile, or for him to become less interesting, and maybe the whole thing will pass on its own.

The outside of Miyuki's building is exactly how I imagined it'd be, big windows and shiny metal and all. It's one of countless silver buildings in the area. They look a lot different in daylight, though, without the lights in the windows or the darkness blurring the outlines. Grey isn't a bad color, but it doesn't exactly look welcoming or friendly. The parking spaces in the guest lot are easy enough for me to work with, even if they are tiny. My truck won't be hard to find!

I have to text Miyuki to let me in the building since nobody's going in or out, which means I can't follow someone inside. 'Here! Please let me in the building!' I text him. A gust of wind makes me glad that I brought my own coat.

'Did you get everything on the list?' Miyuki's reply comes faster than I expect.

Will he refuse to open the door for me if I've forgotten something? He's lucky I even went grocery shopping! Sighing, I type out a reply. 'Yes! Get the door you jerk!' Well, maybe I should play nice. At least until I'm out of the cold. 'Plz' I stare at my phone, waiting for a message that'll let me know he's on his way. Miyuki opens the door instead, smirking like he always is. "Yes! No more standing in the cold for me!" I cheer, shoving one of the totes at him and pushing through the doorway. "Are you hungry? I know you gave me amounts of ingredients, but I got extra 'cause I'm starving. I worked hard this morning, and then I had to figure out what was wrong with the washing machine and didn't get to eat much earlier, so I hope you don't mind making more food! Have you eaten?" I stop my journey up the stairs when I remember I have no clue where I'm going and there are no footsteps behind me. "Miyuki Kazuya, we have kitchen things to do! Also, I don't know where you live." He's just standing there at ground level, staring up at me. "Are you okay? You said this day works for you." When we were texting, he didn't say anything about rescheduling.

Finally, Miyuki shakes his head and takes a step up the stairs. "Yeah, that's right. Do you ever get tired?" He passes me so I can follow him.

"Tired of what?"

"Just…tired. It's like your batteries never die."

I've only been up seven or eight hours. Why would I be tired yet? "Not until it's time for bed, weirdo!"

"Your bedtime's at ten, and I'm the weirdo." Miyuki yawns. "Three cups of coffee and I'm nowhere near your energy level."

I nearly gag at this. "Three? How can anybody even drink one?"

Miyuki pauses by a door, glancing over his shoulder. "Some of us need it." He walks in first, taking the bag from me and explaining some basic rules of his home. A big one is not to go in his room. Another one is don't touch the windows and dirty up the glass. He has music playing through a speaker I can't find and doesn't tell me where the music is coming from when I ask. "I like music in the kitchen. You'll have to deal with what's playing. No complaints, Sawamoron."

"Fine! Can I at least sit in the kitchen while you work so I can learn that recipe?"

"Sure." He gestures vaguely around the room, knowing damn well there isn't a place for me to sit. He doesn't even have a stool at his counter! No dining table, no dining chairs, no place for a guest. "No asses on my counters, though." He starts to unpack things and arrange them, leaving me with zero options. There has to be something I can use in this apartment. I mean, Miyuki sits down at some point, doesn't he? While he's playing with pans and knives and garlic, I wander over to the living room. He has a sofa by a low coffee table, a small footstool acting as a side table and a fancy looking recliner. The sofa is too big and the stool is in use, so I drag the recliner to the kitchen doorway. "No, no. Absolutely not." Miyuki shoots my solution down the second the chair and I are in the room with him. I set it down, thinking I'll have a good view once I get to sit.

"Why?"

"You can't just move my furniture around! What's wrong with you?"

I sigh, settling into the recliner with the throw pillow I forgot to throw aside. "I found a reasonable solution to my problem! There's nothing wrong with that."

"Nothing about dragging my recliner into the kitchen is reasonable. How did you even get it in here so fast?" He kinda glares at me. I shrug and hug the pillow. "Your level of cognizance is bewildering." Miyuki pours himself a glass of water, fishing some ingredients from the fridge. "You thirsty?"

"Water's fine. Did you need me to do anything?"

He hands me a glass, a tired, but genuine, smile brightening his face. "Stay hungry. And do not fuck up my recliner."

Miyuki hums when he works, sometimes singing quietly when he's not hyper focused. I can't see his face real well from this angle, so I don't know if he's smiling or not. I do notice that his movements are smooth and easy, probably from having done them so many times before. His shoulders are relaxed and his head is held high. It doesn't look like his hands are necessarily rushing through boring tasks like washing produce or throwing away unusable bits, but I can tell he has a game plan in his head and isn't wasting time. Nothing could go so smoothly if he didn't know exactly what his next move was! No ingredients are measured or weighed, no recipe is in sight. He isn't timing anything or even saying anything. I can't bring myself to disturb his silence, either. Just watching Miyuki move around the small space of his kitchen is entertaining enough, like watching fallen leaves dance across the ground. I hug the pillow closer when he turns around to face me. Did he notice me staring? "What?" I'm tempted to throw the pillow at his stupid smug face, but I don't think it'd end well.

"You're being really quiet and it's weird."

He complains about my noise level whenever he can, so I don't see how the opposite could also bother him. "What're you talking about? You hate when I yell and talk too much!"

"You've been up since the crack of dawn. What've you been doing all morning?"

I wasn't trying to be weird or quiet, but watching him was fun for some reason. It doesn't help that his jeans are so tight, either, distracting me from my own thoughts with every slight move of his hips. I shrug before he turns back to his work, filling the kitchen with delicious scents. "The usual. Had a quick shower before breakfast, then went out to check on the weather."

"You walked outside for that?"

Sometimes Miyuki doesn't make any sense. "Of course! How else will I know what color the sky is at sunrise? Or feel which direction the wind is blowing?"

"Why not check the weather online? Or on the tv?"

I can't help but laugh a little. "That's silly! Do you know how often forecasts get it wrong, or how often they change from moment to moment?" It's amazing how far off some predictions are. "Going out and actually experiencing the day can tell me all I need to know! I'm an expert at studying weather."

Miyuki scoffs. "An expert? You sure are generous."

If this is a compliment, it's a strange one! "I have many qualities you don't know about, Miyuki Kazuya!"

He actually laughs, turning to me with a real smile. "I'm sure you do. What'd you learn from your expert weather analysis?"

Even though I'm not sure he cares, I certainly do and I have a lot to say on the matter. I tell him about how we're looking at a cloudy week, but the crops have all been picked and stored so it's okay. There's a chance for rain to make outdoor work a real chore, but that's not a worry until tomorrow evening. When I tell Miyuki about this upcoming weather, he sighs. "Don't like rain?" I ask.

"It's alright. Business is just slow on rainy nights."

Slow business would be boring. That'd mean standing around doing nothing for Miyuki, a person who thrives on kitchen activities. "What do you do on slow nights?"

"A whole lot of nothing."

Nothing doesn't have to be boring, especially with nice people around. "Does that mean you get to talk with the others? Like Haruichi and Furuya?"

He scoffs and grabs some plates from a cupboard. "They're your friends, not mine. We're coworkers." I offer to help him serve our lunch, but he ignores me. "If you've lived out in the country all your life, how do you know them, anyway?" Miyuki hands me a plate. When I reach out, I accidentally bump his hand with mine. He doesn't pull away. "We can eat on the coffee table. You can leave the chair."

His eyes are on mine with super intensity, like he's trying to see through to the back of my head. Brown is a nice color, like tree bark and earth and chocolate. I blink, staring back, not really knowing what else to do with eyes so pretty. He's probably waiting for a response, so I smile when I remember we have a meal to share. "Lead the way!" I follow him into the common area and take the seat beside him on the sofa. Miyuki was just asking about my friends, and it's kinda funny why we met. "I went to school here, just outside the busy part near the neighborhoods and stuff. My first few years were back home, but when my parents learned I was serious about joining the family business, they wanted me to explore other fields to see if I'd still be interested and sent me here." Wouldn't be surprised if Grandpa had something to do with that decision. There's no chance to say this after I take a bite of food with my brain now empty of all other things but my meal. "Wow, Miyuki! This is even better than the stuff you make at the bar!"

He hasn't even touched his plate, too busy watching me eat. It's sorta weird, but I guess I like to see reactions of people who try my samples at the market, too, so I get it. "You think so?" Miyuki smirks before finally joining me.

I nod, mouth too full to talk. "I know so!"

"You know the food's not going anywhere, right? There's plenty."

"Yeah, but I'm hungry and this is really good. It's a compliment!"

Miyuki shakes his head. "Don't choke, idiot. Or I'll never hear the end of your story."

Right, how I met Haruichi and Furuya! "The story! Okay, I was at school and I fell asleep during some boring class. My teacher hated sleeping students the most, so I had to stay after school and write a paper about it or whatever. This other kid got in trouble for falling asleep, too, and he would not talk to me! Even though we were supposed to be quiet, I thought he was being stuck up and it was annoying, so then I was trying to get him to talk by asking questions and making jokes, and this other kid walks in with his head down. He was cleaning outside the class and said we're being too loud, but I didn't hear him the first time 'cause he was too quiet. I asked him to help me get a rise out of the other kid, and he suggested we race to see who could finish their paper first." I laugh at the memory of Haruichi pitting me against Furuya for the first of many times. Even during our fishing trip this last weekend, he convinced us to try and catch the biggest fish while he ended up catching more than the two of us combined. "After that, we all started saying hi to each other and hanging out and eventually became friends throughout school, and we've stayed close. I stuck with the farm, Haruichi got this job here after trade school and Furuya went the university route." I've had a lot of friends over the years, but some friendships seem to stick more.

"Is Furuya still in university?"

How does Miyuki not know this? I get that they're not close but that's surface level stuff. "Yeah, he's working on a degree so he can be a veterinarian. He's always studying! It's a miracle he had a break this weekend so we could go fishing."

"You're very close, then."

I nod, trying to slow down my eating to make the food last longer. "Yup! He and Haruichi stayed over with me. We're all so busy, we don't get to do stuff like that often anymore." Being busy is all a part of working hard, so I understand, but it doesn't make it easier. "It's a good thing we still talk, though! I'd miss them even more if we didn't." I can't help but notice how slow and unfocused Miyuki's eating. The food is amazing, so that can't be the problem. I poke his arm. "Are your friends close by?"

"Friends." He scoffs. "They're not for everyone, Sawamura."

That's not true at all! People need people, even if they have terrible personalities. "That doesn't make sense. You have to have friends!" I point at myself. "I'm your friend, right? It seems like Kuramochi's your friend, and I'm sure someone else you work with would consider you a friend."

Miyuki shrugs and continues eating. "Doesn't bother me."

I doubt that's true. He may not seem bothered, but he's human and humans need each other. And that look on his face isn't normal, like the one when he was blue after talking with my mom. "What about from school?"

"Is there any topic that doesn't interest you?"

"Yes, but I want to hear about this one!" Learning about Miyuki isn't easy, but it's interesting. I also just got through telling him a little about me, so I think it'd be fair for him to share, too. "I'm curious. I want to know."

He sighs, adjusting his glasses before continuing. "I wasn't popular in culinary school. People hate it when someone else is better than them, but I wasn't there to make friends."

"No, but it wouldn't kill you to try."

Miyuki glares over his next bite of food, challenging me with that stare. "It may have. It wasn't for nothing that I was acknowledged by all of my instructors. What little time I had to spare was spent sleeping and eating." He doesn't have to explain himself and his actions, but he does it anyway. In a way, it makes me feel special. "No time for friendships of convenience. I didn't mind."

I want to know more. "What about high school?"

He shrugs, leaning back against the sofa. "People didn't stick around. I knew a lot of people, but nobody close."

Kids don't just run away from a potential friend for no reason. If Miyuki had the same awful attitude then that he has now, I don't doubt he scared them off. Does he realize how he comes across to strangers? By now, he has to, so I wonder if maybe it's on purpose. "From before then, even?" Even little kids have friends, if only for a while. Miyuki frowns, ignoring his lunch. I don't want to make him mad at me, or anything. "We are sharing, right?"

"Nobody liked me. In fact, some probably hated me. If the bruises were anything to go off of, anyway." I expect his tone to sound cold, even spiteful. It doesn't, though. It sounds empty.

"I got beat up, too." I haven't thought about those days in such a long time. Miyuki raises an eyebrow, eyes softening. "That shouldn't be a surprise! I know I don't always say the right thing, and that got me on this huge kid's bad side. He's lucky I wasn't taller and able to reach his stupid face." When Miyuki chuckles, I feel myself starting to smile again. I think I like his laugh. Not the annoying one when he's making fun of me, but the one when he smiles and his eyes look pretty. "If we'd have gone to the same school, I would've tried to be your friend. Then you wouldn't have been on your own through the years."

It could be the lighting, but it looks like faint red on Miyuki's face. "That's because you're an idiot." He stands from his spot, grabbing my empty plate. "I'll get you more."

"Miyuki!" He ignores my call. It doesn't take long for him to come back. "Miyuki."

He rolls his eyes and shoves my plate back at me. "Maybe if your mouth is full, you'll ask fewer questions."

"So kind of you!" I stuff my face anyway, only 'cause his food is good and not 'cause he told me to. "If you know you're so good, why don't you have your own restaurant, or something? The bar hardly seems like the place for someone who went to culinary school." I'm so invested in my second serving, I almost miss the seething look Miyuki gives me. "Don't look at me like that! Can't I ask an innocent question? You asked me stuff, too."

He leans back, shutting his eyes on an exhale. "Yeah, but I didn't know you'd be such a pain in the ass! You're relentless."

He's the one who invited me over! I'm only making conversation and there's no need to be rude. "You're a real great host. Next time you invite someone over, make sure you don't spare them any of your charm!" I move to stand, sleeve snagging on something. When I look, it's Miyuki that's caught on my jacket. "What now?"

"Just sit." He's got some nerve looking angry like that. "You're not even finished eating."

That's a good point, but I was willing to leave without a full stomach. "Fine." I take a seat next to him, bouncing on the sofa cushion. "Now what?"

"Shut up." Miyuki eases his grip on my sleeve until he fully lets go. "Work is work, okay? It's not like I'm not using my knowledge on the job. I like where I work and I live alright. Why is that such a problem, and how is it any of your business?"

Obviously he wasn't listening to me. I turn to him, tired of his attitude. "I never said it was a problem! I was just curious why you didn't start your own cooking show, or write a book, or something when you have the talent. What the hell's up with you?" It's no secret that Miyuki isn't very nice most of the time, but usually he doesn't lash out all angry! What I did to get this reaction is beyond me, but I'd sure like to know.

"You're just the only one here." So that anger wasn't meant for me? Miyuki folds his arms over his chest, pouting like a bratty kid. "That's…nice of you to think I'm that skilled."

Did I hear him right? After snapping at me, that's what he has to say? "Uhh…"

"I'm not…I guess its been a while since I've been told that? It's nice to hear."

He isn't saying much, but I get the feeling that it's more than other people get from him. If he's struggling to say he appreciates kind words, it must be a pretty big deal. Miyuki will probably never tell me why he overreacted, and that's fine. At least he felt okay enough to share with me in the first place. "You should eat more." I suggest, feeling my annoyance melting away when I remember he wants me to stay. He could've let me go, but he held onto my sleeve so I wouldn't. That alone makes me warm inside. "You did a really good job."

I didn't know a smile could hit me so hard. It's slight and tired, but it's honest and weirdly cute on Miyuki. "Unlike you, I don't have a bottomless stomach." I smile back, unable to help myself.

"I get that a lot!" I admit. I like hearing him laugh again. "You said you didn't eat before I got here?"

"No, just coffee."

Right, he's had several cups of the bitter stuff. "Coffee isn't a meal replacement. You need real food to start your day right! You should know that, since you work in a kitchen and all." I wonder if he needs reminders to take care of himself. Furuya and Raichi can sometimes be like that.

"I do know that." Miyuki starts in on his food again. "Time gets away from me."

I almost suggest he try getting up earlier. I don't, though. Telling Miyuki what he should do doesn't result in appreciation for his wellbeing, only sass and excuses. Maybe he's just set in his ways, or doesn't see that I care. And I do care, even if I'm not ready to admit why. "Just as long as you take care of yourself!" I shrug, deciding to let it go. "Also, why's it so cold in here? Heater busted?"

He shakes his head before sipping his water. "Being a little cold gives me a reason to blanket-cocoon. Hot drinks are better, too."

"You make a good point!" But I am glad I brought my jacket, even if Wakana doesn't get it. "I don't have heating at my place." I'm about to tell him about my woodstove, but I notice Miyuki's looking at my hand, or my sleeve. I wave it around to get his attention. "What's up?"

Miyuki nods my direction. "You always wear that bracelet?"

My gift from Wakana has been with me for years, and it's never out of my sight, even when I take it off. "Pretty much. Sometimes I keep it in my pocket if I'm afraid it'll get caught on something." I hold my wrist near him to give a better view. "From my friend, like, a million years ago. She's gotten better at making jewelry since this one, but I like it anyway!"

He hums, tiny smile a little on the sad side. "Another gift from a work friend?"

So he remembers the flower thing. When I saw Raichi give Sanada a flower, it seemed like the right thing to do with Miyuki once he saw the daisy. "Yeah, they're like family." If I think about it, I have a decent sized circle of people I consider family. Maybe that's why Miyuki seems sad again, since he claims to be friendless. "But I can't regift it to you this time! It's irreplaceable."

"No souvenirs for me, then?"

"Just my dirty dishes." I joke, cleaning my plate for the second time. "If you invited me over often, I'd fatten up in no time." I notice the time on the clock nearing the hour Miyuki should start getting ready for work. "Maybe we should start cleaning up." Part of me wants to escape the city and be surrounded by nature again. Most of me wants to stay and not think about having to leave for a while longer. I think that means maybe Wakana was on to something: I'd like a date with him. Will Miyuki let me hug him before I go? Does he want me to hurry up and stop bothering him already?

"So is that a no on ice cream?"

I was not informed that lunch would end in ice cream! "What? I didn't know you had dessert!"

"Well, you're supposed to make guests comfortable and people like the stuff. I mean, I don't, really, but I thought you might and picked some up." He thought of me, and went out of his way to make me comfortable! It seems like he cares, so maybe he just doesn't know how to show it? He buses our dishes and starts for the kitchen, ignoring my offer to help but not my tagging along. If I remember correctly, I bought groceries so he wouldn't have to go shopping, so when did he do his own shopping?

"But if you went to the store, how come I had to buy everything for lunch?"

Miyuki's grin is devilish, casually directed over his shoulder at me with those piercing eyes. He can't ever know how powerful his smile is. "I can't spoil you all the time, Sawamura. Let's not get greedy."

It's hard not to when I've been fed so well and let in on some of Miyuki's secrets! But if it's greedy to still hope for a goodbye hug, then I'm seriously guilty.

* * *

With these two, friendship has to build a little before the romance, you know? They'll get there, I promise! Like, by the eighth chapter hahha Is that a spoiler? No? Groovy. Come back next week for more Misawa relationship development XD


	7. Potato

I was waiting to write this chapter even before this fic had a title XD The supporting cast of Daiya is really important in framing the evolution of the main cast, so this won't be the last chapter with a bit of secondary dialogue. BUT that's not why I liked writing it so much. I'll mention in the end notes why it was one of my favourites; no spoilers hahha

* * *

As a reward for working so hard yesterday, I make it a point to end my sweet potato project first thing after lunch. After all, I was busy from sun up to sun down with all the chores that came up and I think I've earned a little break. I even had to fix the hen house roof this morning so it won't leak when it rains, so I'm extra exhausted! While my lunch dishes dry near the sink, I make my way downstairs to the storage cellar in the big house. My project takes up a small corner, one crate uncovered and another with a cloth draped over it. I toss the cloth aside, picking up one of the sweet potatoes. It's pretty clear that it's softer than it should be, probably hinting that it's gone too sweet. Not all soft sweet potatoes are sugary, but I'm pretty sure that's what happened here. I pluck one of the other potatoes from the uncovered crate and toss it up a few times for comparison. This is the way it should feel to the touch! My potatoes are perfect, and that customer who claimed the others would be better is wrong. I figured this would be the case, which is why there are more uncovered than not. I stack the lighter crate on top of the heavier one and carry them up the stairs. There isn't anything I really want from the experiment potatoes, so I leave them on the counter beside the stove. "Don't need these." I tell myself.

"Talking to me?" Kanemaru calls from the doorway, leaning into the kitchen. I didn't even know he was there! He can be so quiet when he's busy.

I shake my head and point to the rejected crate. "I don't need these anymore. Maybe someone can make something with them? They're probably not bad, but I got all the information I needed from them, so they're up for grabs!" I explain. He walks over, narrowing his eyes at the food in question. He looks so serious, it makes me laugh.

"Wait, are these part of your weird experiment?" He asks. I nod, not sure why it matters. "What were you doing with them, anyway?"

Kanemaru must've forgotten since I told him about this project weeks ago. "I was testing a curing theory, remember? Someone said they'd be better if left to cure a long time without storing instead of curing faster and then storing them? I wanted to see if my way was better, and I'm pretty sure it was! Nothing's wrong with these, but they're probably gonna be too sweet and they aren't as firm as they should be." Maybe I should cut one and taste it to be sure. "Do a taste test with me and tell me what you think!"

He shakes his head right away. "No way, that's your thing! I didn't sign up for it."

He's being ridiculous. I pick two potatoes and wash them, finding a cutting board and knife. "Don't be afraid! It'll be good, I think. I just want a second opinion." I cut and peel a few pieces for us, but Kanemaru still isn't sold.

"I better not get sick, Sawamura."

"From what?" I laugh and perform the taste test. As predicted, my potato is the better one in both texture and flavor! Not that I doubted my knowledge for a second, but tasting the proof is very validating. "I knew it! My method is the best, and there's no denying it."

Taking his time, Kanemaru finally tries them both and nods. "Yeah, I guess you know what you're doing."

I sure do! Mine ended up seriously perfect, and I want to share them so people will know what sweet potatoes should taste like. Maybe later, I can give one or two to Wakana and Raichi. Right now, though, I want Miyuki to have some first. Through our texts, I've learned that he only has one nearby store with limited produce, meaning he never gets top notch crops like these. I think I'd be a bad friend if I didn't give him a few potatoes right away! I've also learned that he's making an effort to actually prepare something for breakfast some mornings instead of just tackling the day with pointless caffeine, so maybe he'll find a use for them in the near future. I take my phone out to send him a message: 'Stopping by the bar later so don't be surprised when you see me!' I turn back to Kanemaru and gather up the best few. "You're right! I used too many, though, so I'm giving some of the good ones away."

"Whatever you don't want eaten, make sure you mark it."

"Right again, Kanemaru!" I reuse my DO NOT TOUCH note and drop Miyuki's potatoes in a canvas bag. "I'll be back later, okay? My dad knows I'm resting my bones, so don't worry." My parents warned me to take a break the other day, but I'm finally taking their advice.

Kanemaru scoffs but smiles anyway. "I'll try my best. Before you leave, though, you might want to clean up the cellar. I'm sure you left dirt all over." He leaves the room with something like a sigh, stealing my thoughts exactly. I groan, remembering I promised to reorganize the crates and wipe down the dirt when I finished my project. Luckily, it won't take too long and I'll be able to get to the city before the bar gets too busy.

Soon, I'm buckling my bag into the passenger seat in my truck and heading down the dusty road that'll become real highway up ahead. Miyuki hasn't replied to my earlier text, but that's not uncommon. Sometimes he doesn't respond right away, and he should be working now, too. The last time we spoke was last night before I got ready for bed, and he seemed to be in a decent mood. He had a lot of orders and didn't get to take a break for a long time, texting me goodnight before he got back to work. I thought it was a little weird for Miyuki to be so chipper and not poke fun at me a whole lot, but he's not always so predictable. The first time we texted, before he invited me for lunch last week, I expected a one word response to my casual conversation starter: 'How are you?' I was trying to be nice and figured he'd take the chance and be a jerk. That's how Miyuki is in person, so why would I think otherwise? But then he replied with more than one word, even asking how I was in return. We text every day, sometimes all day with pauses in between, never knowing if the conversation will go one way or another. Miyuki never laughs through text or uses emojis, and punctuates his sentences properly. According to him, my grammar is appalling, and according to me, I don't care. A quick glance at my phone again doesn't alert me of anything new. I'm pulling into the parking lot, so it doesn't matter.

When I'm sitting at the bar, I notice a new painting on the wall. It wasn't there a couple days ago when I was last here, but it's really cool! It has a splash of bright red and lime green swirling with less colorful circles. Kuramochi finds me in my usual spot, ignoring my stare at the new piece. "You want something new, or something you've had before?" He asks, readying a coaster and glass for me.

"Something with orange, please! Also, did you make that new one, too?" I point at the painting. He nods, making my drink. "It's the coolest one so far! I like the colors you used." Something about the weird wavy lines makes me want to stare at the bright colors all day. "Did it take a long time to make? Did it turn out how you planned it? Do you ever sell your work?"

Kuramochi sighs, not quite smiling or frowning. "Noisy as ever. It took a few days, and I didn't have a plan when I started it. That's just what happened on the canvas. And no, I don't."

"Well, you could probably make a lot of money off that one if you wanted. It's awesome!" I think what he gave me is some sort of orange juice with fizzy lime soda, or something. Whatever it is, it's also awesome. "Yum! You're a drink genius, Kuramochi."

"Isn't he?" A new voice asks. A tall man walks from behind me around the bar to where Kuramochi stands. His smile is weirdly serious, like a businessman, but his eyes are gentle.

"He sure is! King of cocktails, even though mine doesn't have any alcohol." I'm sure his alcoholic drinks are just as good.

The man nods Kuramochi's direction. "I guess I was right to put him in charge of the bar, then."

"This is Sawamura, the dumb who never orders real drinks. He's loud as hell, but I'll keep him quiet." Kuramochi laughs before gesturing over to the taller man. "Our manager, Chris."

This is Chris? I've heard about him before! He's the one who hired Haruichi and moved Furuya to busboy instead of waiter. He's also the one who approved of Miyuki's new food, letting it go on the menu. "I've heard of you! You're the one who liked Miyuki's idea, right? And you hired my friends here." I hold my hand over the counter to shake his hand. He laughs, not shaking right away, but finally showing some courtesy. "It's nice to meet you! You've made some wise decisions in here, even if you don't push your employees to try new things."

Kuramochi glares at me, balling a rag in his hands. "Idiot!"

Chris doesn't seem to understand at first but smiles a little. "Thanks?"

"Of course! It was also real smart to hang that new painting in that exact spot. I would've put it there, too! You probably had the final say on that, right?"

Chris raises one eyebrow, slowly nodding. "I suppose."

"You're bothering him, moron." Kuramochi hisses through gritted teeth.

"Well." Chris clears his throat. "While I do appreciate your enthusiasm, I'm afraid I have to get back to work, so I hope any more questions you have can be answered by my bar manager." He pats Kuramochi's shoulder before muttering to him, probably about work. Chris turns back to me before walking away. "It was nice meeting you, Sawamura. We enjoy having you as a regular."

I wave goodbye, adjusting my bag so it sits better in my lap. "A regular, huh?"

"Yeah, that's what it's called when you keep showing up here. And watch what you say, stupid." Kuramochi hurls the rag at my head. "Don't act like you're some expert who has authority on running a business."

"I was being nice!"

This isn't the response he's looking for. I can tell from the way he rolls his eyes. "You're a disaster. And why do you have that bag? Were you shopping, or something?" He points at my tote.

"Just something I wanted to give Miyuki." I sip my drink casually, ignoring my own excitement.

"Should've known."

"What's that mean?" I peel my orange wedge so I can eat the fruit. I know it's there to decorate my glass, but it looks tasty.

Kuramochi smirks, wiping down the counter now that the damp towel is off my head. "I think we both know what I'm talking about. You're pretty transparent." Wait, what does he know? I haven't said anything about the guy for a while. I think?

"What're you getting at?"

Again, he rolls his eyes. "You mention his name more than anybody, and I know you've been to his place more than once." Only twice, for lunch and then again to finish Miyuki's ice cream, and I don't know how he knows about this! "You came all the way over here for him after knowing him for like, five minutes. Don't make me spell it out for you, Sawamura." Kuramochi suddenly laughs, pointing at me. "Your face! I knew it. You like him." Whatever. "He's not here, anyway."

"If you know so much, then where is he?"

"Where he always is when he takes a personal day." Kuramochi shrugs and gives the name of a park, adding how to get there and that it overlooks the water. "The dumbass is probably at that one bench, too, ignoring the cold without a jacket. Funny, the two of you together could make up a whole brain."

Real funny, I know, but now I have a new place to go. "Hilarious." I finish my drink and leave money to cover it, thanking him for the information. His directions are pretty straightforward, simple enough to lead me to the park he talked about, even if he forgot to mention parking is nearly impossible to find. He also said there would be a specific bench around here somewhere. It's dark wood with a gash on one side, hidden off the path under a bunch of trees. There are a lot of those around here, but most don't have benches under them. I feel like I'm on a scavenger hunt, wandering through the grass and paved sidewalks, searching for the dented bench. Maybe I should be looking for Miyuki instead since that might be easier. After a bit of walking, I see a person under a tree, kinda hidden from view. Is it him? "Miyuki Kazuya!" I shout at the person, walking closer. Light catches off his glasses when he lifts his head up, showing me that it's definitely him. "Miyuki, I found you!" I laugh and run the rest of the distance to him. When I sit next to him on the broken side of the bench, he isn't smiling. He has that cold, distant look in his eyes with his mouth set in a frown. Under his glasses, dark circles are starting to show. He doesn't have a jacket, only the drink in his hand to keep him warm. It's unsettling how he isn't looking at me directly. This isn't the Miyuki I'm used to, and I'm not really sure what to say. "You didn't reply to my text earlier?" I sorta ask.

"Left my phone charging at home."

Okay, that makes sense. I nod, hugging my bag closer. "Alright. Aren't you cold? It's kinda windy out here, and those clouds might get worse." I point over to the incoming rain, but he doesn't move to look at all.

"No, I'm not."

He isn't shivering, so I guess he isn't lying. I'm feeling the chill seeping in, forcing me to zip my jacket up all the way. "Okay. Is that coffee you're drinking?"

"Yup."

From the responses I'm getting, I'm starting to wonder if maybe Miyuki doesn't want to talk to me. It hurts to think that he might want me gone, even if it's not the truth. "Well, it doesn't look like there's a line for this bench, but can I sit here?" I pat the space between us.

"It's asinine to ask when you're already sitting, don't you think?"

"I'm just trying to be polite, Miyuki!"

He finally turns to me, frown in full force. "Being polite is hunting me down, on my day off, behind my back?"

Hearing him raise his voice is weird, and I don't like it. It makes me feel like yelling right back at him. "It's not your day off! You took a day off, for some reason, and I wasn't hunting you down. I was told you might be here, so I came to check. You're obviously not in an amiable mood, so maybe you can tell me another time that'll work better for you." Making him feel worse isn't something I want to do, and I don't want to yell. I want to be here for him, but not if he doesn't want me to be. Just as I stand from the bench, Miyuki shakes his head.

"It's fine, Sawamura." He sets his cup on the ground. "Yes, you can sit here."

"Okay?" I'm not really sure what's going on with his moods but sit anyway.

Miyuki turns to look at me, slouching and sighing. "Amiable?"

"You're not the only one who knows big words, you know!" I make a face. Somehow, this breaks up the storm in his eyes even if he's still not smiling.

"Kuramochi told you, didn't he?" He asks. I shrug, not wanting to snitch on my friend, but my lack of eye contact might give me away. "Of course. How else would you have found my hideout?" Miyuki sighs again. "Never expected to see you here." He rubs his tired eyes with both hands. "I'm not really bothered, or anything. Just…surprised." The smile he tries to make hurts to look at. I don't want that forced face, I want the good one where the corners of his eyes wrinkle when he smiles. I know I like getting gifts, so maybe Miyuki's mood will lift with his present. Quickly, I dig in my bag and pull out one of the biggest sweet potatoes, holding it out to him. Miyuki stares, one eyebrow slightly raised. Then, he reaches out, placing his fingers over mine so that we're both holding the potato. "What's this?"

Obviously he knows what it is! I chuckle at his confusion. "A sweet potato, silly! You know that." I want to show him the others I brought, but then I'd have to move my hand from his and I like the softness on my skin. "I had an experiment going with curing and storing these guys, and these are the best ones that prove my hypothesis was correct!"

"Curing and storing?"

I nod. "Curing is keeping them warm and humid after they come out of the ground. Storing is leaving them in a dry place after that. It helps them sweeten up."

"And you brought me one?"

"Well, yeah, a few, so you can experience top quality produce from my farm! I'm sure you'll find something to make with them." I shrug. When my words sink in, Miyuki really smiles at last. It's a little tired looking, but it's real. It's real and it warms me from the inside. "You'll try them, right?"

Unfortunately, he takes his hand away so he can look closer at the potato and leaves my hand lonely. "Of course. You didn't have to share with me, though. I know they're your pride and joy."

"That's why I had to share them with you." I toss my bag at him, barely warning him to catch it before it lands in his hands. "Good catch!"

"Damn, all of these?" Miyuki laughs, looking inside the bag.

Why would I only give him one or two? We have so many. "Yeah? Is it too much?" I don't think I ever asked if he even likes sweet potatoes, but he wouldn't be a great chef if he wasn't open to trying every food, I think.

He shakes his head, smile growing. "No, I appreciate it." He takes his time inspecting each potato, sifting through the bag. To get a better look at what he's looking for, I scoot closer to Miyuki. With a particularly lumpy potato, he runs his thumb over its shape. "Nobody's ever sat here with me before. I think people find that busted up half off-putting." Miyuki nods at my half of the bench. "Maybe it's just me."

Everyone who knows Miyuki has to know that he can be difficult, but that doesn't make him less of a person. He still has feelings, I'm sure of it, and they matter just as much as anyone else's. "Maybe if you told me about it, I could've kept you company." I shrug.

Miyuki closes up the bag and turns to me. "I like the quiet here. We both know that's not one of your settings."

"I can be quiet sometimes! I just have a lot to say…a lot."

He laughs, even though it's not a joke. "I'm sure you do." His eyes drift away, off toward the water. We sit in silence for a moment, Miyuki staring at the blue, me staring at him. "I used to come here almost every weekend when I was little." He finally says. "It never bothered me to walk the same route every time, knowing there were other ways to walk on the paths." He sets the bag down next to him, moving closer to me to make room for it on the bench. "Sometimes I'd feed the birds by the fountain, but only if I had money to buy myself something later, too." Miyuki points at the tree shielding us from the sky. "I once tried to climb this tree. I was a small kid, though, so it didn't go well."

There's no doubt in my mind that as a child, Miyuki was as adorable as he was a menace. "What did you think would be up there when you reached the top?" I wonder out loud.

"A better view."

I let his words settle for a minute before I break my silence. "Did you notice how quiet I was?"

"Quite impressive." Miyuki nods with a smirk. "Let's not spoil a good thing."

The gleam in his eyes means he's joking, teasing for fun and not out of spite. I laugh, nudging him. "You're too kind!"

"Thanks."

I roll my eyes, shifting to get a better look at him. "Shut up. So…a personal day?"

Miyuki nods, smile chased away. "Don't you ever need a break?"

"From work?" I shrug. "Well, I guess everyone does once in a while."

"I mean from everything." He shifts his gaze to the ground. "Not just work."

So this isn't something that a good night's sleep will fix. I may not know exactly what Miyuki's feeling right now, but I've felt my own exhaustion and unease and I know it isn't fun! He must know that he's not alone in these feelings, right? "Everyone needs a break now and then." I move closer so maybe he'll look at me. "Does this place help?"

He does look back at me, tired eyes softening. "When I need it to. Today, I just wanted a different view."

Maybe what he needs is something way different. I can't imagine a person could be happy looking at city stuff every day for years on end. And like I said, everyone needs a break. I don't fight my urge make him an offer. "Can you take another day off tomorrow?"

"If I want."

"Well, maybe getting out of the city will make you feel better?" I think I could use some help tomorrow, anyway. "Tomorrow's a real busy day at the market, but maybe it could be a good change of pace for you. It wouldn't be hard work, and you wouldn't have to stay all day if you didn't want to."

Miyuki smirks, tapping his chin. "It's almost like you're asking me to go somewhere, or do something, possibly with you."

This guy. Such a pest. "Okay, Miyuki." I sigh. "Would you be interested in helping me out at the market tomorrow?" Selling at the market is basically answering product questions, weighing produce and taking money. I'm sure even Miyuki can do that! He leans a little closer to me.

"Is this a volunteer venture?"

Hadn't thought about that. I shrug. "I can pay you in lunch, I guess."

"And if I stay the whole day?"

"Dinner, too?"

This seems to be the right answer for him. "I suppose that wouldn't be a terrible way to spend my day. I accept."

A day with Miyuki? We've been texting, hung out a couple times at his place and chatted at the bar, too, but this is a lot different. This is him agreeing to spend his free time in my territory for the greater part of a day. Maybe the sweet potatoes worked some magic on him, but I can't contain my excitement! I throw an arm over his shoulders, not having to reach very far. "You'll have a good day, I promise!" I tell him while he laughs.

"I'll hold you to that, you know."

"Everyone has fun there! It'll be great." I'd even bet on this. Miyuki nods, resting his hand on my wrist. It's not exactly my gesture returned, but I do like the feeling of his fingers brushing against the back of my hand. "The sun won't be out too much, but it'll be a nice day."

"Okay. You said it'll be busy?"

"Yeah, it's always busy on Saturdays, and I know I'm not gonna be in top form."

His grip tightens on my wrist. "Why's that?"

Where to begin! I rest my head on his shoulder with a long sigh. "I've been busy." Miyuki says nothing, so I continue. "I had to get up even earlier than normal yesterday 'cause our neighbor's dog got loose. The gate was locked, but I didn't want it jumping the fence and getting at our chickens, so I had to hurry up and find it." It sounds much easier than it actually was. That dog runs fast! "Before the market, I had to help my friend with his flowers. One of his assistants was sick, so a bunch of stuff didn't get packed and those bins are heavy!" It's no wonder Raichi's so strong, since he's been doing work like that since he was little. "But our other friend showed up, so I eventually got back home to pack up for my own stand." Sanada saved the day at the last minute, and I wanted to give him some alone time with Raichi. They're getting better at flirting, but I didn't need to be around for it. "We had an extra shipment when I got home later, and I helped load one of the trucks. Today hasn't been much easier." I don't even tell him about the roof I fixed earlier, or the cleanup I got stuck with. Miyuki hums so I know he heard me, but we sit in silence aside from that. In a weird way, it's comforting knowing that both of us would rather be here, still and quiet, than go our separate ways. If he wanted me to leave, he would've said so already, and I have no reason to walk away.

"Did you have somewhere you needed to be?" Miyuki asks after a few minutes have passed.

I shake my head no. "Not today."

He taps his fingers on my arm. "Then you can sit here for a while."

Of course he couldn't just ask me to stay with him. I don't really mind, anyway. His shoulder is comfortable and his hand is soft, so no more invitation is needed. "That sounds pretty good. I accept." I like hearing his laugh almost as much as I like his fingers threading through mine. Miyuki moves his hand so gradually that I almost don't realize we're holding hands at fiirst, but I do realize it. I even give his a squeeze, and he doesn't pull away.

* * *

So the reason I was excited to write this was the softness. Like, Sawamura giving a present that takes Miyuki out of his slump and makes him smile and open up. ..I love fluff hahha I think a lot of Miyusawa is written more intense and active and bold, and I wanted to indulge in a softer side for this chapter. I'm a sap, alright? XD I hope it was enjoyable, and I thank all who continue to stick with me in this fic. Take care~


	8. Sunset

The plot moves along in this a-little-longer-than-usual update! Enjoy :D

* * *

Morning brings a new batch of clouds over the town, but they aren't heavy. They're the light kind that make everything kinda grey, but not really dark. I don't think it'll chase away any shoppers, which is great news for the business! Maybe it's not such good news for my new assistant…if he ever shows up. I know I gave Miyuki the right time and address, but the market will be opening in a minute and he's still not here. I peek over my counter, adjusting a display of roasted sweet potato samples. A few early customers are walking around here and there, waiting for the market to actually open, but there's no sign of Miyuki. I do see Raichi heading back to his counter, though, with a new roll of wrapping paper. "Raichi!" I wave at him. He smiles and walks over to me.

"Can I try one of these? I left my midmorning banana on the counter at home, and I'm starving." He points at my samples, eyeing them like he hasn't already eaten today and doesn't have an entire lunch packed underneath his counter.

I nod, letting him eat only one. "Sure. When you were at your truck, did you see a shiny black car in the parking lot, by any chance?"

Raichi doesn't bother chewing with his mouth shut, or swallowing before speaking. "I saw a couple, I think." He gulps down the sample, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "But how should I know who was behind either wheel?"

"Eijun, will you relax?" Wakana calls from her current display, smiling softly. "He'll be here."

"Unless he changed his mind!" I remind her.

"He's not gonna stand you up, buddy." Raichi shakes his head, going back to his stand.

"How do you know that?" I'd like to know.

Wakana shrugs with a beaming smile. "Because he's dead if he does."

Yeah, it's a terrible idea to get on Wakana's bad side. Her eyes turn to fire and her tone becomes threatening. I know that she and Raichi have my back and would make Miyuki sorry for mistreating me, but it'd be best if the man would just show up. When I check my phone again, there are no new messages. I sigh, only to gasp at an elbow to my ribs. "Why don't you straighten up the signs?" Toujou suggests, not even sorry for hitting me. "Take your mind off things."

I nod, walking around the counter. "Fine, but don't complain about how I do it!" The last time I moved the little wood posts the way I like them, Toujou complained that they weren't visible from most sides. How can a two-sided sign be visible from 360 degrees, anyway? While I'm fixing the display, I feel a tap on my shoulder. It's gentler than a jab in my side, that's for sure! I turn to who I assume is Toujou, but I find a four-eyed city boy biting his bottom lip. "Miyuki Kazuya!" I don't mean to shout at him, but has he seen himself? Who else here is wearing a blazer and tight pants with shiny shoes? Guess it's good that he showed up at all. "You're here!"

Miyuki nods, winding headphones around his phone to store in his back pocket. "I meant to get here earlier, but traffic wasn't very forgiving, so I'm sorry."

Seems I wasn't the only one worrying. "No, it's okay! You're still here before opening." I grab him by the wrist and pull him behind the counter. "Let me give you another rundown of the day!" We talked over texts about what he'd be doing, but now that he's here, there's so much more I have to explain. First, I show him all the produce and the pricing cheat sheet that only Kanemaru has to use since he sucks at memorizing things. Then I show Miyuki the scale and how he should bag things, like the heavier items on the bottom and to never mix onions with other foods unless they're in their own bag. I remind him to be polite and smile, but then he makes obviously fake happy faces to demonstrate his manners. When I tell him his real smile is much nicer, Miyuki turns a little pink across his cheeks and stops with the goofy faces.

At first, I have him watch me and the others work while he sticks by my side to learn. One of our regular customers stops what he's doing to stare at Miyuki, looking him up and down like he might steal from him. I think it's funny, but Miyuki squirms under his stare. "Why's he looking at me like that?" He whispers. I shrug.

"You don't look like a local. Everyone knows everyone, and nobody knows you." This gives me a great idea! What if I took Miyuki around the market and introduced him to the other sellers and some of the customers? It'd give him a better idea of the market, and maybe he'd even feel more at home. "We can change that, though!" I drag him over to the man staring him down and introduce them. "Miyuki's my friend from the city, and he's helping me out today. Isn't that nice of him?" I tell the older man. Instantly, he stops glaring and shares a warm smile. The other people nearby who heard my introduction seem to relax, too, greeting Miyuki like a visiting family member:

"How nice!"

"Good to see a new face around here!"

"Glad to meet you!"

"What a good friend!"

The people at my stand are in great moods! The look on Miyuki's face is priceless, too, like he's seen a miracle right in front of him. "Well…thanks for the hospitality? It's good to be here." He tries to be nice, and I appreciate the effort.

"See? They love you now! You're a hit." I laugh and let him make some transactions. He's gotten the hang of things pretty quickly and can do math without using a calculator or counting on his fingers. It almost seems like people are showing up just to see him and make sure he isn't a stranger. Toujou isn't busy, so I nudge him. "It won't be a disaster for me to leave for a while, right? I wanna show Miyuki the other stands and stuff. We won't be gone forever, and I'll make sure we both work hard when we get back!" I promise him. Toujou, being as nice as he is, smiles with a shrug. "Don't worry, you've all got a handle on this. I believe in you!" I turn to leave.

"Just don't be too long." He adds.

I nod, waving over my shoulder at him. "We won't!" Since Miyuki's in the middle of taking money, I restock the samples and tidy up until he's done. "I wanna show you around. Just make sure you stay close, okay? It's not that big of a place, but the crowds can be hell." There are times when the swarm of shopping folks is more like a raging river. Miyuki agrees to follow me and explore the market stands, but it's real obvious he wasn't listening to me earlier. We get separated right away, and I don't notice until I'm staring at a honey display by myself and Miyuki is nowhere to be found. "Damn it, Miyuki! You had one job." I groan, scanning the faces for one in particular. His glasses catch the light so I notice him, only a few feet from my own stand. With a huff, I grab him by the wrist. "What'd I tell you, four-eyes? You have to stick with me! Come on." We try this again, both making it to the honey guy. An introduction or two later, we're sampling and chatting about sweets. I know Miyuki isn't a big fan, but he's sure interested in the weirder honey flavors. So much so that he walks away with a few jars in a paper bag.

The next stop is the seafood stand, displaying boxes of different fish and stuff nestled on top of ice. Miyuki's jaw drops on a claim that he's never seen such a selection fresh like this. He practically runs to some shellfish, but I tighten my grip to keep him from straying too far. I hardly need to introduce him since he apparently has so much to ask about this fish and that crab. He asks the salespeople very nicely if they can hold his purchases until later since he isn't headed home right away. They promise him they'll keep everything on ice and help pack it for safe travel later after closing.

When we pass the cheese stand, I don't expect to linger. Miyuki, though, just has to try every sample he can of the exotic kinds. The names are too hard for me to pronounce, so I follow him around while he explains what we're eating. I try to let his arm go so he can roam better here, but Miyuki won't have it. Instead, he feeds me bites of pretty much everything and laughs at my reactions. Some of the flavors are disgusting and it's not my fault if I make a face! Somehow, he keeps at it without gagging once, even buying a couple wedges wrapped in plastic and paper.

There's no stand that Miyuki shies from. He scans the books, the paintings, the personalized hats and shirts, the blown glass, the stained glass. I mean, we stop to see it all and he walks away with something from each place. By the time we get to the chocolate shop, bags are hanging from both of our arms while our hands are linked. At some point, our fingers found each other's and it's been easier to stay together this way. I pull Miyuki through the bakery and the deli and the tea shop, only stopping when we run into the tall drummer taking a break from his music. "You look busy, Sawamura." Sanada eyes all our bags. "Get anything good?" He flashes an easy smile.

"Yeah, hi! This is Miyuki. It's his first time here, so I was showing him around." I explain, arms weighed down. I introduce Miyuki to Sanada, gesturing as best I can with all the crap I'm carrying. "Sanada's the one who's been playing music."

"You're not from around here, are you?" Sanada asks him.

Miyuki shakes his head. "I'm not. Sawamura speaks so highly of this place that I had to get a look myself."

Sanada chuckles, gesturing back towards the market entrance. "Picked a busy day! I'm gonna have to help Raichi out with the looks of his line." While there is quite a line, I happen to know that he'd be off to help Raichi even if there weren't any customers. "Headed back?"

I nod, pulling Miyuki with me. "Yeah, we'll walk with you!"

All three of us make the journey towards my stand, but Sanada goes the opposite direction when we get there. "Duty calls!" Sanada chuckles, squeezing his way through the crowd.

"What duty?" Miyuki asks.

Sanada has really good hearing! I know this 'cause he turns back to us. "To help my florist in need!" He grins over his shoulder. Somehow, he makes his way around everyone and to the counter, standing right next to Raichi. "Need a hand?" He says something else to him, but they're too far for me to hear. I do know it was something weird from how red Raichi's face has gone.

"Nada!" Raichi scolds and shoves a bouquet in Sanada's chest so he can wrap it. I look down at my hand in Miyuki's after he gives a tug.

"Are they dating?"

I smile and pull him back to our produce. "Almost! They'll make a good couple, I think. Known them both for years." We store all the shit Miyuki bought under the counter where nobody will step on anything. There was a time when I wanted to tell him to take it easy on the shopping spree, but it's his money and he's earned the right to waste it however he wants. "I didn't introduce you to my best friends, though, did I? How could I forget?" The excitement of showing Miyuki a part of my world got the better of me. The day isn't over yet, so I have plenty of time to introduce him! "Well, later, I guess, you can meet Raichi and Wakana." I point at them so he can see who they are and he nods. "Ready to get back to work?"

Miyuki smiles, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Let's get to it, partner."

Some of our regulars and a few faces I haven't seen in a while stop by. Some think Miyuki's a relative, or a new member of our community. Others think he's someone special from the way he's dressed and how unfairly attractive he is. One shopper asks if he's more than just my friend. "Why would you ask that?!" I almost choke on my own shock.

The lady smiles, not bothered at all by my surprise. "The way he looks at you isn't the same as he looks at others."

"She's right, you know." Toujou adds, restocking the samples nearby.

Wait, so they're talking about Miyuki's behavior and not mine? I thought they caught me staring, or something, but this is much better news! "You're saying he likes me? You can tell?" I whisper to them, mostly the lady.

"That's what it looks like to me." She nods. "I hope that's okay by you."

Okay? It's more than okay! Toujou laughs, shaking his head. "Your smile is too much."

"No it's not! I had the same thought as you guys, but if we're all in agreement, it's probably true." If Miyuki's feelings towards me are growing, then no smile of mine is too much. I can't help that it makes me happy! I know the guy isn't the sweetest or the most romantic or anything like that, but he makes me smile and we have good talks, and he doesn't know how thoughtful or supportive he actually is. There's a lot more to Miyuki than snarky remarks and unexplained moodiness. I like him. "Maybe the hand holding wasn't a friendship thing."

"Is that what you thought?" The lady asks as she hands her money over.

"Men don't typically hold hands platonically, I don't think." Toujou smirks beside me at the counter again.

I didn't want to go assuming anything! Just in case I was wrong. "Well, you never know!" I remind them.

"Well, good luck." She says before leaving. A rush of customers takes all of my attention for a while, only giving me a chance to check up on Miyuki when they've thinned out. He's trying to stack more paper bags behind one of the scales, but his fingers are losing a fight to separate the material so he can make more than one pile. It's kinda funny to see him struggle with something since he's so good at other things. I laugh a little, taking the bags away from him and helping him out. He hangs his head, sighing loudly.

"Showoff." Miyuki slumps, watching me set out the two stacks of bags. "Thanks."

He looks tired. The day's only half over, and he already looks beat! "You don't look too good." I wonder if now's a good time for a break. Miyuki frowns, but I don't let him get his two cents in. "Like, maybe you could use a lunch break?"

That catches his interest! His eyes get some life back in them, posture improving. "I'm listening."

"There's a diner in town." I shrug. "It's pretty good, I think."

"Decisions, decisions." Miyuki scoffs. "If I drive, I'll need directions."

I hardly think we need to drive less than a mile. "No, we can walk. It's not far."

"If you say so, but don't make me regret listening to you." Miyuki warns. Obviously I know this town better than he does, and I've walked the route to the diner a million times: he has nothing to worry about! I laugh and grab his hand, heading away from the busy market.

"You won't! Let's go."

As expected, our walk is only a few minutes. We settle in a booth and quickly order, my meal noticeably larger than Miyuki's. "Still don't know how you eat so much." He smirks and stirs his coffee without hitting the spoon against the mug.

My mom used to say I was gonna force the family into bankruptcy if they had to support my appetite. I shrug, setting my flannel aside. "I use a lot of energy in a day."

"That's definitely true."

I can't help but notice his voice sounds weird. Not all that different, but kinda scratchy. "Are you feeling alright, Miyuki? Your voice sounds sore, or something. Maybe you should have some water."

He rests his head in his hand, elbow on the tabletop. "Guess I'm not used to talking a whole lot in a day. Everyone wants a conversation for some reason, and I don't want to be rude." Miyuki explains. "Is there a polite way to say pay for the carrots and shut up?" He has to be kidding, even if his tone doesn't show that.

"You can give them a total if you want to speed the process along." I've had to do this when a person is in the middle of a conversation and doesn't notice the line behind them growing.

"I'll have to try that."

"Are you thinking you'll stay the whole time, or are you calling it quits?"

Miyuki frowns suddenly, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

It's not that I want him to leave, but I don't want to force him to stay, either. "I know this isn't your thing, and if you hate it, that's okay. I just wanted to know what your plan was."

"When did I say I wanted to leave?"

Well, he didn't, but I've never seen someone look so worn out after a few hours at the market. "You just seem really tired, and I don't want to make you stay if you're not feeling well! That'd be mean, and unfair." And I definitely don't want to ruin his health, either.

"Of course I'm tired. I've never done this before." Miyuki stops frowning and sits up straighter. "It's a lot of moving around and socializing and the noise never stops. I'm running out of things to say to people and my feet are killing me. I could never do this five days out of the week, and I think it's ludicrous that all of you somehow manage to do just that without a problem." He pauses to drink some coffee and clear his throat. "But it's not terrible. Not what I'm used to, but it's not bad."

At least he isn't hating this experience! I smile back at him. "You've been a great help! It's kinda fun having a new person around."

Miyuki doesn't say anything to that, choosing to just smile instead. It's a good smile, too, the kind that makes my heart stutter. While we eat, he comments on how he'd change things in his meal. He isn't mean about it, either, just casually saying he would've done this differently and would add some of that. I think my food is pretty good, but I'm sure he'd find a way to improve it! I offer him some of mine, scooting the dish his way. Apparently Miyuki has even bigger ideas for my lunch than his own, saying he'd swap out one thing and add more of another. When he goes back to his food, one flavor bothers him enough that he stops eating entirely until he can decide how to make it work without changing anything else. I throw out random suggestions, even the ones I know will probably annoy him. After a few minutes of serious thought, Miyuki finds what he calls: the answer. He holds a bite of his food my direction, telling me to imagine it was done his way. "I dare you to tell me I'm wrong." Miyuki smirks, waiting for me to try his food. He feeds me the sample, and I try to imagine the flavors of his suggestion. His eyes have that softness to them and I can't look away, even when I'm chewing.

"I can't!" I shake my head, wiping the corner of my mouth with my thumb. "You know your stuff."

"I think so, too." Miyuki is as humble as ever.

We get back to work for a while longer, taking turns handling customers and reorganizing things. I give Miyuki the option to check out more shops for a bit, kinda like an extra break, but he insists on staying with me to help out. He doesn't complain even once, not about being tired or sick of people or anything. When it's time to close up shop, he helps with that, too. Naturally, he has questions about how to pack things away and where stuff is supposed to go, but I like explaining it to him. When Miyuki isn't sassing, he's a good listener and a fast learner. As we pack up the trucks, the urge to compliment him on a job well done is too strong to ignore. "You didn't mess up at all today!" That's not exactly what I meant to say. "Well, I mean, I guess I didn't know how you'd do since you're new to this, and I wasn't expecting things to go so smoothly."

He laughs, leaning against my truck. "I think there's a compliment in there somewhere."

I'm working on it! "Yeah, you did a good job today." I nod, gesturing at the market. "I owe you dinner, and my friends all hang out over there after closing. We can eat and you can meet them, if you want."

"Only if you help me pack up my car."

"Deal!"

Evening brings on a darker sky, one filled with color from the fading sun and a chill to go with it. It's not too cold, but enough that I put my jacket on. The others are already at the bench when we finish storing all Miyuki's stuff in the trunk, overflowing to the backseat. Sanada is kind enough to supply us with cheap takeaway and a cooler full of drinks. The bench we always sit at is only so big, so Raichi and I sit on the cooler while Miyuki gets the seat of honor between Wakana and Sanada. "So you're the one we've been hearing about?" Raichi cautiously points at him. "Miyuki Kazuya, right?"

Miyuki nods, smirking. "You've been hearing about me? I'm sure it's nothing flattering."

"All we hear about it how amazing you are." Raichi mumbles, laughing when I shove him. Miyuki slightly arches a brow at me, obviously having heard Raichi, as Wakana clears her throat.

"Well, how amazing your food is, mostly." She adds. "Eijun loves good food."

Sanada nods. "And talking about it. We hear you've been working on something new for the bar you work at, but he won't give us more details."

"Really?" Miyuki fixes his eyes on mine again, the intensity catching me off guard.

Raichi nudges me, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, keeping secrets from us."

"Do you add new items often?" Wakana asks.

Miyuki's quick to answer. "Only when I'm inspired."

"How did you get in the business, anyway? Did your family have a restaurant, or something?" Raichi asks, feeling more comfortable around the stranger. I happen to know this isn't a topic that Miyuki likes a whole lot. He's new to this group of people, so they don't know that yet.

I clear my throat. "Miyuki bravely followed his dreams! He had a passion and made a career of it through hard work and talent."

"Like you, Nada!" Raichi grins. "My dad's grown flowers for a long time, so I was raised in the business."

"It's fulfilling to make a living doing something you're passionate about, isn't it, Miyuki?" Wakana smiles. "I think it's good for the soul, not being forced into a day job that you don't care about. Work shouldn't be an unhappy place."

We all agree with her, having chosen our own paths in our favorite fields. "You're right about that!" I nod.

Miyuki blinks, almost like he didn't hear what Wakana said. "Yeah, I think so, too."

"Are you really as good as Sawamura says?" Sanada asks.

"What've you told them?" Miyuki sends a sly smile my way.

To be honest, I can't even remember all the things I've said about him. Mostly about his cooking, I think. "Just that you've got a lot of talent. And…you know." I shrug, avoiding any compliments that aren't about his work. "That you know your way around a kitchen and food."

He chuckles at my response, even though I was serious. "What generous accolades."

My friends have more questions for Miyuki after that, like where he went to school and how he decided where to work. He knew about all the different restaurants and bars in the city from living there his whole life, but I didn't know that he and Kuramochi were hired at the same time. I knew they were friends! I don't know why Miyuki denies it. My friends also want to know things like his favorite foods and what he thinks about the food we're eating. It's no surprise he has a thing or two to say on the matter, but he doesn't go into detail like he did during our lunch earlier. I feel a little special knowing he'd rather share more with me, even though it wouldn't be like him to share a whole lot with my friends anyway. Wakana is able to ask her interrogation questions and Miyuki has a good answer for all of them. Raichi blurts without thought now and then, but Miyuki navigates around the things that make him uncomfortable. Sanada jokes with him when the conversation gets awkward or falls into a lull, and Miyuki easily jokes back. I like that he can talk with all my friends here and that they aren't shy to include him in our meal. It's a relief, somehow, to see them all getting along. What I like the most, though, is the look in Miyuki's eyes when I talk. Even when I'm not saying something to him directly, he focuses in on me like I'm the only person around, like he can only see me. Sometimes his stare is too much, and I have to look away. Other times, I get caught staring right back and Raichi has to nudge me into the present. He elbows pretty hard, too! After I glare at his last hit, he yawns. "It's getting pretty late. I have to get up early tomorrow." He shoves me to get off the cooler. "Move it!"

"I'm going! My food's weighing me down." I joke, standing out of the way.

"You did eat quite a bit." Wakana laughs.

Sanada hums. "It wasn't bad for takeaway."

"I thought it was pretty good." I shrug while helping clean up a bit.

"But not as good as Miyuki's food!" Raichi doesn't even bother to whisper, teasing me loud enough for all to hear. He laughs when I roll my eyes.

Well, the truth is the truth. There's no denying that. "Obviously not! How can something be better than the best?" I ask him, not needing an answer. Raichi laughs again, but doesn't get another chance to make fun of me. Sanada reminds him that he'll need to carpool back with him, hurrying Raichi along. Wakana mentions needing to get rest for some event she's going to tomorrow, only saying goodbye when the mess is cleaned and Raichi's gone with Sanada. Miyuki yawns on the way to our cars, stretching his arms over his head. "You're not too sleepy to drive, are you?" I ask, just to be sure.

"No, I'm good. Just worn out." He takes a step closer to me, crossing his arms. "You know, you're not obligated to say nice stuff about me." Obligated? "My feelings wouldn't be hurt."

"And if I just feel like it?"

Miyuki smirks at me. "That wouldn't hurt either."

He has to know that I'm just being honest, right? "I don't say things to waste my breath! I really do think you're brave and hardworking, and whatever else I said about your talents." There were many words of praise, so it's not like I can remember everything! "I wouldn't make any of that up." Again, that's just the truth. Miyuki smiles his good smile, stepping even closer and throwing his arms around me. He really does know how to hug! I return the embrace, soaking in all the warmth and joy I can while he's still in an affectionate mood.

"Thank you. This is okay, right?" Miyuki's hands are knotted behind me, trapping me against him.

What a silly question! Especially when we're holding each other like this. "Always!"

"What about this?" He leans towards me, pressing his lips to mine before I can even process what's happening. This is really new for us, but I don't wait to eagerly return the gesture. His mouth is so soft and sweet, not at all like I expect. I knew he had a mushy side hiding somewhere! Our kissing may be gentle, but it still makes my heart race, probably 'cause it's with Miyuki Kazuya. All night, he's been looking at me with those piercing eyes. I feel hypnotized, following his lead and melting into a puddle in his arms. I could probably stay here like this all night, but it ends too soon, Miyuki pulling away just enough to fix his gaze on mine with a grin. "This okay, too, Eijun?"

I nod quickly, eyes fixed on his lips. "Way more than okay." There's no need to keep talking, not when there are smiles to turn into kisses.

* * *

As I've said, fluff is A+ in my book hahha I had to rework this chapter a bit cuz I wanted it to flow well and build up some. Too many edits and the original intent gets muddled, eh :P I like how it turned out, though! Next update, we're going back to Miyuki's POV; check back in Monday for that, if you like.


	9. Words

Bit of a busy chapter, but it's for the sake of growth later on; it'll all add up in future chapters, I promise. For now, enjoy another bar scene!

* * *

Things don't always go as planned, and I'm learning to deal with that. Sometimes they do, like when every ingredient is measured and added perfectly to a recipe and cooked and plated without a single flaw: an edible masterpiece. Other times, they don't, like when teasing the dumb country boy reveals that he isn't always dumb and is actually quite a likeable person: an accidental crush. It didn't take long for me to recognize the attraction to Sawamura Eijun, but my barbed personality usually takes care of any attachment, and this usually works for me. For some reason, though, the idiot kept coming back and his stupid kindness and cuteness and hugs dug their hooks in me and now I'm stuck with these feelings. I thought we could be acquaintances, possibly even friends, but I know it's not enough. While I'm fully aware that he certainly deserves someone who's less of an asshole than I am, I'm also aware that he kissed me back the other night: friendship isn't enough for him, either. It's not like I don't have the tools to push Eijun away, but at this point, I guess…I guess I don't want to. Damn him.

We've been texting regularly since exchanging numbers a while back, and the tone of these messages hasn't changed much if at all since that kiss. He makes sure I'm up on time: 'MIYUKI KAZUYA RISE AND SHINE :D' He reminds me about taking care of myself before I leave for work: 'Eat a healthy breakfast and that doesn't mean coffee :P' He wishes me well by the time I get to the parking lot: 'Go kick some ass and hold back the sass hahaha' And by his bedtime, he makes sure to say goodnight: 'Sleep well and don't stay up too late or else :3' Cute. Before I clock in for the night, I check on Eijun's latest message: 'Don't forget I'll see you later! Exited?'

It's impossible not to smile at his typo; his lack of awareness can be oddly endearing. I have enough time to send one more message before heading to the kitchen and starting in on prep: 'I just saw you a few days ago, but sure, I'm excited. At work now, so I'll talk to you later.'

':)'

While I put my phone away, I catch onto a familiar sound drifting from the bar: Kuramochi's laugh. Not his amused one, but the one he doesn't mean to make, but does, when he's nervous or uncomfortable. If I listen carefully, I can pick up another voice, too. "I'd have to move, but that's a small price to pay for success." Is that the older Kominato brother, Ryousuke, speaking?

"I wouldn't know." Definitely Kuramochi.

"I suppose not." Ryousuke pauses. "But I can't stay here forever. My future is bigger than this bar, and this city. You could see that for yourself, too, if you weren't so blind."

Kuramochi sighs. "I'm not blind, and I hate when you say shit like that!"

"Then what is it?"

Another pause. "I like it here."

"Maybe not everyone needs to reach for something."

"Maybe some of us have already reached something." Kuramochi makes a strange groaning sound, possibly out of frustration. I've never really tried at length, but I heard conversing with Ryousuke can be tiresome. "You should do what you feel you need to, but think about it. What if it's not all you think it'll be?"

Ryousuke laughs. I think that's his laugh, anyway. "I'm not afraid to fail. It's a risk I'm willing to take."

So, Ryousuke's planning on leaving the bar for some job elsewhere that isn't a guarantee? I'm pretty sure all his family lives in this city, so he'll be flat on his ass if his plan falls through; he'll be unemployed and homeless, worst case scenario. It sounds like he's set on his idea, though, so I don't know what more Kuramochi has to say. He finally speaks up again. "Is it that bad here?"

"I just know there's more elsewhere."

Again, they're quiet for a moment. "Do you know when you're moving, then?"

Their conversation continues, but it's not mine and I'm afraid it'll get more personal while I'm still around. I make my way to the kitchen and actually start my work day, fighting a frown. I know I wasn't supposed to hear any of that, but I did. How can someone who's worked here even longer than me pick up and go like it's nothing? Does he know the place he's moving to, or anyone there? Is he really willing to leave all he knows here on a gamble? So maybe this place isn't the most stimulating, but it's a stable living and that should suffice. The whole thing reminds me of conversations with my dad and there's no room for that brand of bullshit in my kitchen. Without hesitation, I replace the ugly thoughts with good ones: clean vegetables, sharp knives, Eijun's smile, organized spices.

My good vibes don't get to linger too long: the door swings open without warning, a scowling Kuramochi behind it. His scowl quickly changes to something shocked when he sees me, like I'm the one who has no business in the kitchen. "Fancy seeing you here." I scoff, trying not to pay him any attention.

"Shut up! How long have you been here? You're never here this early." He barks at me.

"Few minutes." I shrug. "Did you need something?" I'd really just like him to go and stop disrupting me, to be honest.

Instead of taking his aura elsewhere, Kuramochi folds his arms over his chest and rolls his eyes, leaning against a counter. "Just a breather." If he thinks I'm going to ask him what's wrong, he has another thing coming. "Didn't know you were back here."

"It's where I work."

"Do you like it here? The city, the job, everything?"

It takes all of my energy to not cut this conversation short, and I mean all of it. The kitchen is my safe place, my escape from life and its assorted messes; this includes whatever's going on with Ryousuke. I thought Kuramochi understood my work policies by now, but his mood is visibly getting the better of him. He's clearly feeling some type of way with all this talk of upcoming changes. "Thinking of getting another job?" I turn to face him in an attempt to separate my work from the conversation.

"It's not like I've never thought about it." He shrugs.

All of us on staff have probably considered other work around here. I doubt most kids dream of being a waiter or hostess when they grow up, but if it's putting food on the table, I don't see how it matters. "Why fix what isn't broken?"

"Yeah, that's what I think. I mean, it's not so bad here, you know?"

I do know; I've had to defend my career to a certain parental figure with similar sentiments in the past. "Agreed. But unlike some people with changing roles, I only have one job here." I make food; Kuramochi makes drinks, serves drinks, interacts with customers, manages the bar, directs servers and other bartenders. If Ryousuke leaves, it'll only tack on more responsibilities for Kuramochi, and I don't know if he's thought about that. He gives me a look, frowning with one eyebrow raised like he's onto something. He may look stupid, but he's rather perceptive: he knows I know.

"You heard, didn't you?" His question is met with silence since I'm absolutely not admitting to a thing. "Fucking asshole! Why didn't you say something?"

What did he expect me to say? I shrug, rolling my sleeves to my elbows. "I didn't hear everything; just that Ryousuke wants to leave. And at what point was mentioning I heard your conversation appropriate?" It's not like I meant to snoop, either.

He rolls his eyes, arms dropping to his sides. "Whatever. And he doesn't want to leave: he is leaving."

The two of them have been working side by side for years. I imagine it won't be easy for him to adjust to Ryousuke's absence, especially being as short-staffed as we are. And I guess their closeness will make it harder, too. "Have you thought about a replacement?"

"Don't ask me that."

Well, it's something he'll have to consider down the road as things don't always go as planned. "You do realize this is what Chris is going to ask you when Ryousuke leaves."

"Yes, Miyuki, I realize this." His glare has a sharp edge to it, usually reserved for tactless and drunk customers who can't take a hint. "But there's a lot more on my mind than who will replace Ryou. You don't always have to be a dick, by the way. Have you ever tried?"

Perhaps I miscalculated how much he'll miss him. An honest mistake, really. "On occasion, but I don't think it suits me."

"Shut up, Miyuki."

Kuramochi isn't typically this moody and I'm not sure how to deal with it. "He isn't going to another planet." I kindly remind him. "And he isn't going to like coming back here for a visit to find the bar a tender short with a mopey manager." Mean may be my default, but it isn't my only setting.

He nods once before raking a hand through his hair. "I know. It's not happening this second, either."

"Works in your favor."

"Yeah." He points at me with a new frown. "Don't say anything about this, either. Keep it to yourself and I mean it."

An empty threat, I'm sure. Well, pretty sure. "Who would I tell?"

"Your puppy dog, Sawamura? I don't know! Just don't say anything."

Everyone will find out eventually, but I'm not a gossip. There's no reason I'd share information that isn't mine. "He does have a big mouth, doesn't he?" I chuckle at the thought of Eijun trying to keep a secret, pouty and impatient. "Don't be surprised if he stops by later, by the way."

Kuramochi rolls his eyes again. "Joy. I get to babysit the moron."

If he didn't want to put up with Eijun, he simply wouldn't. I know they text now and then, and share laughs at the bar. I don't call Kuramochi out on these things, though, letting him pretend to dislike Eijun. "I'm sure you can handle him."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

I laugh, glad to see Mochi smiling again. He's no good to anyone in a bad mood, and I'd be lying if I said I don't prefer him happy. Not a lot of people put up with me, but he mostly does; I am appreciative. Even if I'll never admit it. Some noise from outside the room signals the arrival of more coworkers, effectively ending our conversation. "Don't worry." I suggest before getting back to work. I don't feel the need to elaborate.

"Don't mind." Kuramochi doesn't feel the need, either, and walks away.

Early yesterday, Chris called me to discuss my latest idea for the restaurant: approved. He made some calls to get table displays printed by early this afternoon, advertising a special on the newest item. Usually, the special of the moment gets more attention than other dishes, seeing as how it's marketed to move quickly. However, I'm not prepared for how many orders we get not long after opening; at some point, I'm afraid we'll run out of sweet potatoes and have one of my cooks go fetch as many as he can from the nearest grocery store. The orders keep coming through the evening, finally thinning out after a blur of slicing, sautéing and plating. It's wearing, but I'd rather be here than anywhere else. This is what I live for, what I love: making food people truly enjoy. What's more rewarding is that I created the dish from conception to presentation all on my own, start to finish. I add the final touches to yet another order, interrupted by a kick to my heel. Over my shoulder, I glance at Kuramochi, the culprit. "Was that necessary?"

He kicks me again. "Yes! Go get a leash: your puppy's on the loose, and I don't want him scaring my tips away." Maybe this should bother me, but it makes me laugh instead. Really, though, is Eijun that far off from a rambunctious dog?

"I thought you could handle him."

He scoffs, probably rolling his eyes. I'm too busy doing my job to see. "Not my territory. It's all you, chef."

I shake my head, holding the finished plate out for him to take. "When did he get here, anyway?"

"Forever ago, but he finally ordered food."

This must be his, then. I pull the plate back. "Does that happen to be this food?"

"Yeah, you take it! Maybe it'll keep him quiet for a while." He doesn't even wait for me to agree, walking back through the door with a dismissive wave.

Seeing as how orders have slowed, I put another cook in charge of the kitchen and head for the exit. A familiar laugh seeps through the door, halting my steps. Why is Eijun laughing so much? Maybe he's managed to catch Haruichi or Furuya between tasks, or maybe Mochi went back to check on him. I don't get to find out because the door swings my way, almost hitting me if I hadn't stepped back. Chris himself walks in, interrupting his laughter by apologizing for the incident, until he sees the plate in my hand. "Another order? Quite an impressive debut." He smiles in his polite manner, humor subsiding.

"I suppose so."

"For Sawamura, I presume?" Chris must sense my confusion, shaking his head with a laugh. "He was just talking about how he saved his appetite for it, so I figured it was for him." Was he the one laughing it up with Eijun just now? He leans closer to me and I fight the urge to pull way back. "Treat him well, okay?"

There isn't a single time I've ever treated a customer poorly. Granted, I've only interacted with a few, but still. "That's how I treat all customers."

Chris smiles again, this time with a strange amount of softness. "I don't mean as a customer." Interesting. "He seems like a sweet kid, and it'd be unfortunate if he got hurt." My manager could not have called me an asshole in kinder terms. It's understandable that he'd see me in such a light, but that doesn't take the sting of insult away.

"I agree wholeheartedly."

"I figured." He nods, making his way to some coworkers. "Just a gentle reminder."

Evidently I'm the type of person who needs to be told not to hurt someone I care about; how flattering. In a weird way, this gentle reminder gives me a confusing sense of comfort; knowing that there are people looking out for Eijun, including someone he's only met once or twice, is reassuring. He has an extensive circle of support around him should anything, not exclusively me, hurt him and I'm enviously glad it's so. Then again, this reminder is also irritating as hell and I'd like to thank Chris for getting in my business when I never asked him to, but I'm not trying to get fired. I just nod and leave the kitchen instead.

Before I see Eijun, I hear him: "No more cherries, Kuramochi! I'm waiting for my food."

It's so stupid how hard this comment hits me, like if I didn't already know he's been abstaining from food for this occasion. I feel it, though: fluttering heart, hitched breath, flushing face. Ridiculous. "The wait is over." I announce, setting his food in front of him. "Evening, Eijun." If those honey-golden eyes don't get me every time, that damn smile will.

"Miyuki Kazuya! I was just talking about you." He grins, reaching down for something at his feet. I lean over to see, but he pops back up again and almost headbutts me in the forehead. "Sorry I almost hit you! This is for you, though." Scooting his plate aside, he sets a bag down and opens it on the counter. There are a number of things inside, like a cloudy grey stone with a dark blue cord tied around it, much like Eijun's bracelet but more delicate; a pouch of lavender sprigs tied in ribbon; a tiny candle made from soy and mint leaves; a box containing one chocolate seashell; a sizable, dirty sweet potato just to name a few. "All of it, I mean. You can take the bag, but I want it back later, please."

Is there a holiday, or something, that I've forgotten? It's not my birthday, I know, but gifts don't happen for no reason. "What's the occasion?"

Eijun has completely moved on from the subject, admiring a bite of glazed sweet potato before devouring it. "It's even better than I imagined! You just did not do this justice through texts, chef. Either you were being modest or your taste buds need a tune-up." Watching him eat can be distracting; I almost forgot about the bag of strange items.

"Eijun." I catch his attention, big bright eyes staring back at me. "What's with all this stuff? Why are you giving this to me?"

He rolls his eyes with something like a smirk. "I'm not! They're all presents from people at the market. They liked meeting you, for some reason, and wanted you to know. Wakana wasn't sure if you were into bracelets or whatever, so she made it small." There's more to his story, but I can't catch up with his words. Random strangers liked me and wanted me to know it? I mean, there's nothing particularly extravagant in the bag, but each item is something and something is more than nothing. "Are you okay?" Eijun waves his hand in front of my face.

I blink, coming back to the present. "Yeah, just…why? Why all this?"

"They're nice people, and felt like being nice to you." He shrugs, eating all the while. "Sanada wanted to know if you were coming back, but Toujou said it wouldn't be right to have you work so hard without pay." Eijun scoffs with a wrinkle of his nose. "Like he's in charge! But I agree. You did far too much for a volunteer."

I'm starting to understand how he came to be who he is: being raised among so many friendly people created a man who doesn't understand various personal boundaries or social cues, but would go far lengths for someone in need and trusts any given person without hesitation. "I don't know what to say." Well, I should probably thank him. "Tell everyone thank you. They really didn't have to do this. It's too kind." It's far too kind, really, and leaves me with unease in my gut. Do I owe them something? The gifts aren't enough to write thank you notes for, but it seems inappropriate to not somehow return the gestures. "Now I don't know how to repay them."

Eijun smiles, shaking his head. "You don't, silly! If you want, you can help me again sometime and say hi to them. That's all."

Just that easy. I nod, closing the bag up and hoisting it over the counter. "If you say so. I'll go put this stuff away. Don't go anywhere." I take his emphatic nodding with his mouth full as the go ahead to make my exit. I consider storing the bag of gifts in my staff locker, but ultimately decide on leaving it in my car; the cold temperature leaves me shivering when I'm back inside, rubbing my hands together for warmth. Kuramochi's in the doorway of the kitchen and waves me over. "What's up?"

"Another order." He informs me, shaking his head. "Business is booming, isn't it?"

I nod, making a detour to the kitchen. "Yeah, people sure are hungry tonight."

"Especially your little friend out there." He smirks. "I don't expect him to go easy on you or the kitchen staff tonight." The radio isn't loud enough to muffle his laugh.

"My friend." I scoff, working on multiple orders at once to keep with their pacing.

"Well, he said you two are friends."

I don't know about Eijun, but I certainly don't kiss my friends. "Don't tell me you actually asked him about us."

It doesn't matter that I'm working: a kick connects with my leg just the same. "Shut up! It's not my fault you don't tell anybody around here anything." He hums, nudging my arm so I can look over at one of our coworkers walking this way. "Kominato, am I wrong?" He asks Ryousuke's brother.

"About what?"

"About Miyuki playing mysterious about Sawamura."

I hand them each a finished plate, suddenly confused. "Are we not at work, here? Why are we talking about my personal life?"

Kuramochi rolls his eyes. "You brought it up, idiot."

"And you should probably know that we're not the only ones with questions." Haruichi adds with the faintest of smiles. He may think he's hiding that sly tone from me, but I hear it loud and clear.

"Meaning?"

The two of them have the nerve to share a laugh, walking towards the door. "Try asking your farm boy, chef!" Mochi says over his shoulder.

I'm not sure what's worse: Eijun not knowing what I thought was obvious or my coworkers all talking about it behind my back. "You need more responsibilities, or something, if you have enough time to talk about me and my life while at work." I mutter, following close behind. They laugh again and head their separate ways past the bar: my stop. Eijun's mouth is full again, so he waves at me. "Hi. Did my halfwit coworkers bring up some questions, by any chance? Perhaps regarding you and me?" When he tries to answer with a full mouth, I hand him a napkin. "Take your time."

Eijun finally finishes his food, swiping the napkin across his mouth. "Thanks! People keep asking what's with us."

As I presumed. "And you've been telling them what, exactly?"

He shrugs, eyes wide and innocent. "That we've hung out a few times and we're friends now, even if you pretend you don't have any." Eijun sips what's left of his virgin cocktail. "I wouldn't lie about you."

"I'm pretty sure we're not friends anymore, Eijun."

His eyes narrow, mouth settling in a frown. "That's just plain rude! I don't even know why you'd say such a mean thing."

Do I have to spell it out for him? I exhale, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "That's not what I meant."

He leans back, arms across his chest. "What the hell did you mean, then? I have no idea what you're on about!" Eijun is somehow making this difficult. I only meant to clear the air, yet somehow, it's become hazier than ever. His glare is making me too warm, my heart beat too fast. I try to ignore Kuramochi and Haruichi failing to snoop discreetly, focusing on my point to clarify.

"I just…I meant that we're beyond being just friends."

Like a puppy, he tilts his head in what's either confusion or amusement. "But how? We haven't gone on any dates, or anything."

"I invited you over to my place. More than once, if you recall." I remind him.

"But that was for a cooking lesson! And then to finish the ice cream. Those were friend things."

Maybe at the time, but I held his hand and hugged him and we even kissed since then. How is he not getting this? "So, what: you need a formal invitation for a date, or something?" I mean for this to come out in the most sarcastic way possible. When I look in Eijun's eyes, though, I feel like I've walked into a trap. "You can't be serious." I watch his smile form, pink tinting his cheeks. "You are serious." He laughs, leaning on the counter.

"I need to hear your intentions, you know!"

Excellent. I can hear my coworkers snickering in the corner, feel their eyes fixed on us. Even the random strangers making friends with Eijun are observing like we're fish in a bowl. I'd rather not do this here with people watching and listening, but Eijun doesn't seem to notice any of that, staring only at me. He's lucky he's so adorable. "Would you care to date me, Sawamura Eijun?"

"I really would, Miyuki Kazuya." He nods. "You name the time and place, and I'm all yours!"

"That sounds promising."

Eijun laughs, using a finger to wipe his plate clean before handing the dish my way. "I hope so. Also, does being your boyfriend include special food service? Like, a date discount, maybe?"

That tone will not work on me. Not here, anyway. "What did I say about spoiling you?"

"I won't get greedy! I'm just hungry, that's all."

Always hungry. I take his plate, sure to brush my fingers over his. "That's all? What of the taste?"

He licks his fingers clean, gaze burning through my own. "Delicious as always, Kazuya."

If I told myself I wasn't entirely smitten with this man, I'd be one hell of a liar. With one look, he's got me wrapped around his finger. Needless to say, Eijun eats for free the rest of the night, only paying me in coy smiles and uncensored laughter whenever we get the chance to exchange words. It's coming out of my paycheck, but I can't bring myself to mind. Damn him.

* * *

Another Miyuki chapter next week; it's their date, so it's a bit lengthy and it's pretty much all fluff. There was simply no way this fic was gonna be without that hahha Anyway, see you then~


	10. Tonight

Date night, y'all! It'll get a little 'mature' at the end, but not 'explicit.' Not a warning, per se, but just thought I'd give a heads up hahha

* * *

One of my favorite parts of the city is the blue wishing pond at the heart of downtown. At this time of year, people don't stop and gather around it much, ignoring the grey-toned fountain and its surrounding empty pool lined with royal and pastel blue tiles. As a kid, I liked letting the rushing water lull me into a sense of calm I couldn't find at home, making wishes without tossing coins in. When the water's shut off, I can still hear the trickling when I shut my eyes. The ghost noise eases my nerves while I sit here, wrapping a thin layer of comfort around me, telling me tonight isn't going to end in disaster: I'm nervous as hell. I've been around Eijun several times, but never in a romantically labeled setting. My brain knows it's stupid to even think he'd be a different person on a date than he is at the bar or anywhere else. I know I shouldn't worry, but there's a nagging concern at the back of my mind that somehow, things will be different and maybe Eijun will be, too; I don't want a new Eijun. I take a deep breath, demanding my heart to slow down and my stomach to relax. Tonight will not be awkward or disappointing: my date is sweet and honest and passionate about everything, and he likes conversing and laughing with me. A new label isn't going to change that. When I open my eyes again, I see him walking my way, scanning passersby with his phone in hand. His bright orange scarf brings out the warmth in his eyes, even from this distance. I wave, quickly obtaining his attention. "Miyuki Kazuya!" He pockets his phone and hurries over to me, smiling the same way I imagine every time I think of him. "I found you! I thought it'd take forever, but that wasn't too hard at all." Eijun chuckles, sitting next to me on the pond's edge for a quick hug and a kiss on my cheek. "Can you believe I found a parking so fast? This city has such messy streets." He's talking about parking lots but my mind hasn't moved on from that innocuous little kiss. I need to get a grip. "Is it usually so busy here? It's so pretty."

"You should see it during summer." I vaguely gesture around us. "This is nothing."

He looks around with a hum. "Does that mean you don't come here that time of year? Do you come here a lot?"

Always with the questions. "I prefer the smaller crowds, yes. I don't stop by as often as I used to." I shrug. He's still looking over the thin crowds, but he loops his arm with mine. I wonder if he understands the magnitude of every small gesture adding up. "When I was little, I could walk here on my own when I couldn't get a ride to the park every time I needed to get away."

"You like the sound of moving water." Eijun notes. "There's a stream that runs behind the farm, and it sounds cool when everything else is real still, and quiet." I no longer need a place of refuge, but I think I'd still like to visit this place in the future. "Will you get weird if I ask you why you distanced yourself from your dad? I'm not trying to bring up sad stuff, but I'd think you'd've run to him and not away when…when the sad happened." He knows that it's just been my dad and me for a long time; he knows that our relationship is rocky at best. I wasn't going to tell him all this, but his eyes are immensely disarming and I was rendered defenseless.

I sigh, not wanting to start our date with such heavy talk. "That's technically asking, isn't it?" When the words leave my mouth, Eijun visibly flinches; I hate that I put that pain in his eyes. "Things just weren't the same after, and he changed. He was cold and didn't talk with me. I didn't know what else to do but step away like he did."

It's really that simple. Eijun's puppy dog eyes are gone when he nods, squeezing my arm. "Okay, I think I understand. Thank you for telling me, Kazuya!"

"I don't…I don't want to be dishonest." I move my arm to hold his hand in mine. "You might have more questions or whatever about that subject, but I think it can wait for another time." This is the nicest way I can tell him to shut up and drop the topic immediately. Eijun understands the message, probably gleaning it from my tone, and nods. "Tonight should be fun, right?" I jiggle his hand.

"Very!"

No smile should be so contagious. It's absurd. "Care to start our date, then?"

He fishes something from his pocket, gesturing at the empty pond. "I have to make a wish first! One sec." For some reason, he has to close his eyes and mutter into his closed hand to make said wish. Eijun also finds it necessary to take a full minute doing this. When he hurls the coin at the fountain at last, I give his hand a squeeze.

"What did you wish for?"

"Like I can tell you!" He laughs, like this logic is the most basic concept. "Anyway, I'm ready! Lead the way." Eijun pulls us both up from the fountain, grinning with pink tinting his face. "Also, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for me."

Fingers threaded together, I guide us away from the pond. "Not at all." It's probably best that he showed up when he did; I was still getting in my own head before that. "I imagine it takes time to look so cute." Does he mind being called cute? The way he laughs at the comment doesn't clarify.

"Do you know you said that out loud? You actually gave me a compliment!"

"That doesn't sound like a thank you to me."

Eijun tugs on my hand, bumping his shoulder into mine. "Okay, thank you, Kazuya! You look real nice, too."

"I knew it: you can't keep your eyes off me." I shake my head. When he laughs this time, it finally puts my nerves at ease. Even his following comment about preventing too much praise from going to my head takes the edge off; boyfriend Eijun is the same as friend Eijun.

Our walk is fairly brief, but I learn a few new things about him, some of which are actually interesting. I could've guessed that he's a morning person and likes watching the sun rise and that animals love him at first sight; had he not told me, I wouldn't have known that he wanted a sibling most of his life or that he's self-conscious of his singing voice. Learning about him has proven to be far more interesting than anticipated. I even divulge some personal information about myself; I bet he didn't know that I've never had a pet or that my eyes don't tolerate contact lenses. Something I already knew about Eijun is his hunger for new experiences. This will surely make the art opening we're going to an adventure; whether it's a good or bad one is yet to be determined.

When we walk into the dim building, the white lights around us are fixed on solely the art pieces: some fixtures are on the floor, others propped on stands with even more hanging from the ceiling. It leaves the space around the displays surprisingly dark. Eijun tugs my hand. "Why's it so dark in here?"

"To concentrate focus on the art."

"That makes a lot of sense!" He glances around when we stop walking. "Where do we start?"

Since I've been here before, I do have a gameplan. There are sculptures, paintings, abstract works and the new exhibit to be seen, which will hopefully be entertaining enough for Eijun. "We'll go this way." I pull him towards the wing with sculpted figures, forms and shapes. Looking at a piece featuring a trio of humanoids, I feel him wandering too close to the work. "Don't touch it, idiot."

"I'm not going to, jerk!" Eijun huffs, voice echoing in the surrounding silence. "I want a closer look." Sure. I step a little closer so he can lean towards it, making a face like he's trying to decipher an ancient code. "Interesting."

"Need a microscope?"

He shoots me a look I understand even in the scant lighting. "No! I wanted to see if all of them had closed eyes or if it was just the one on the left." Wait, what? I take a closer look at the molded clay. Sure enough, two of the figures have open eyes; the texture sort of hid this, but apparently not from Eijun. "I wonder if that one's sad, or if it didn't like being put in a sculpture."

There's no way he understands the artistic depth of his question. "Why do you ask?"

Eijun shrugs, already moving to the next work. "The artist didn't do that by accident. I'm just guessing they—that person—was sad. I guess they could've been tired or something else, but I'm no artist. Wow, look at the pretty color of this one!" He switches gears quite easily, pointing at the next sculpture glazed in violet. "Do you like the color, Kazu?"

"Seems strangely artificial for an organic shape."

"Maybe that's on purpose?" The next pieces have similar reactions from Eijun: a loud question that's harmless on the outside, but elicits deeper thoughts on the inside. A few people give us a look now and then, the kind that's supposed to make us feel some generic brand of shame, but I don't give a single shit and Eijun's far too lost in his own world to even notice.

When we get to some paintings, the tone of a particularly dark piece hits me. "Lot of pain."

Eijun blinks, staring at the dark colors. He turns to me after a moment with a tiny nod. "It reminds me of when I lost my grandma." With a small squeeze of my hand, he guides us to another piece, bright blue splashed with greys. "This one?"

It takes a moment to register what he's asking: what does this make me feel? "Sadness."

"Why sad?"

I gesture at the canvas while looking at him. "Blue's a sad color. The grey is too muddled to be anything but sadness."

"It reminds me of splashing in rain puddles." Eijun smirks. "Not sad. Blue's the color of the sky and flowers, and the color of the sea." The next group of paintings gets the same treatment, Eijun asking what I feel and then sharing his own thoughts.

A light one with gold streaks: "Celebration."

"I feel excitement and being carefree, like being with Haruichi and Furuya for the weekend!"

One with dark orange and sharp lines: "This one's definitely anger."

"Or, like, revenge. Reminds me of when Raichi ate the last cookie Wakana brought for us, so I flipped his stand sign so people thought he was closed."

Soft, flesh tones with a splash of pink: "Definitely sexual. Something erotic, maybe."

"…Do I have to say what it makes me think of?"

Now he wants to be quiet? I elbow him, stepping closer to do so. "No, but I was having fun playing that game with you. Sometimes it's interesting to get a second perspective."

"You won't judge me if I say it made me wonder what you're like in bed?" His voice seems to carry for this question specifically. I can't find anything to say in response, both flattered and stunned, and my body decides the best thing to do is drop my jaw and blush. Eijun laughs, unaware of how many people are now staring at us. "Was that the perspective you expected?"

He's something else, that's a fact. I shake my head, dusting off the shock with a smile; it's easier than it should be to forget the countless strangers around us. "I can't say it was." I wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him even closer. "But I am intrigued." For a second, his eyes go wide and he just blinks at me; even without much light, Eijun's eyes are blindingly bright. He gives a little smirk, one hand moving dangerously low on my back. "Perhaps you'd like to elaborate more on that thought." I dare him.

"Maybe, if the rest of the night goes well."

Fair enough; I suppose we'll put a pin in this conversation until we're no longer surrounded by people in public. Once we untangle our arms, a lingering look a promise to pick the conversation up later, we find ourselves in the abstract wing of the gallery. A metal piece looks like something out of a shop class, but with intricate detailing in some areas. "Complex." I mutter, ready to move on. I can't go anywhere with Eijun anchoring me in place, though. "We can't walk with your feet glued there, honey."

"I think it's part of a fancy clock!"

Truly fascinating. This quickly becomes a new game: guess what the hell the artist made. A metallic piece that twists and bends reminds me of gum. "Spray painted chewing gum that's been stuck to a shoe."

"Or cookie dough that's been frozen in time."

"Something that came out of a lawnmower."

"It's a prehistoric appetizer!"

"Jewelry that melted together, then melted again."

"Melted ice cream." Eijun gives me a solemn look, frowning. "This one's definitely sad."

A few more rounds of the game has us both laughing, pausing at the open doorway. "Kuramochi would kill us if he heard all that." I shake my head.

"How come?"

"He takes art very seriously." I shrug. "It's only art, though. It's not that serious."

Eijun nods. "It's kinda up for interpretation, too, right? Especially the abstract stuff: I see what I see, and there's no wrong answer, is there?"

We were only having fun; I think the artists would like to know that we enjoyed their work in our own way. I start to pull Eijun to the final part of the gallery, smiling at him without thinking. "I don't think so. This last part might be your favorite."

His eyes light up, and he's wrong if he thinks I don't notice him trip a little on his own feet. I don't mention it because it's dark and he's clearly excited. "Really?"

Yes; in fact, it's one of the biggest reasons I wanted to take him here. On the far wall, several small paintings display landscapes of open fields and forest clearings. Another wall has one large canvas, a lake and bridge covering most of its surface. Some pieces of fallen logs are set up around the room, tiny flowers and blades of grass painted on their sides. There's even a section dedicated to photos of the actual places that inspired the collection. Eijun's eyes can't find a place to land for long, darting from this piece to that while we still occupy the doorway. "What do you think?" I give him a nudge, attempting to bring him back to this world.

"You were right!" He grins. "This is my favorite! Let's go look."

Not only do we spend several minutes at every piece, Eijun has a story for each one; they look like places he knows, places that hold meaning to him. I can tell he wants to touch everything, too, but he holds my hand tightly as he stares at it all in awe. The collection is beautiful, but it's not nearly as entertaining as watching Eijun admire it. Every reaction is so raw and real: he doesn't hold back his thoughts, adjust his volume or even reign in his facial expressions. At one point, he bounces on his feet with excitement; another time, he laughs at a memory evoked. There's a chance I've spent more time focusing on him than the actual art, but I just take it as proof that asking Eijun out was the right decision to make. I didn't plan on catching feelings for him, at all, and I wasn't sure about pursuing said feelings, either. Now, I'm on a date with him, holding his hand in mine. "I'm starting to get hungry." I tap on his palm while he gapes at a large canvas.

"Did you have a place in mind?" He tears his eyes from the painting long enough to blink at me.

"Not really." I shrug. "I thought it might be something to revisit that park bench, though, so maybe we can grab something and go. We'll find a place along the way."

Eijun nods, stepping away from the exhibit. "That sounds fun! I really liked this last artist's stuff. It made me feel calm, and at home." He falls in step beside me as we walk out. "You didn't say much about it, though. Did you like it?"

There's no way to tell him I liked looking at him more than the art without sounding insincere or sappy, so I don't. I hum noncommittally, looking off at building fronts we pass. "I did, but my attention wasn't as focused on the exhibit as yours was." My point gets across: Eijun tightens his hold on me. "That's probably the most fun I've had there." His silly little gestures have a way of getting me to spill my guts. I'm undecided if I like this or not.

"Good! How many times have you gone?"

"To the gallery? At least a dozen." Probably more, but I don't keep count.

After nodding, Eijun points to a building. "Have you been there? I hear it's really good, but I've never gone myself." Looking at the sign, I freeze in place. I will not eat a meal from this restaurant now or ever. It's not that it isn't good: it has only the best reviews. Not that it's inaccessible: the prices are fine and every major city has one of these chains. The selection of food isn't the problem, either: standard bar and grill items most people enjoy. The name on the sign leaves a bad taste in my mouth and I can't walk away from it fast enough, dragging Eijun behind me. "No, then?"

No fucking way. "No thanks."

"Is it bad?"

Bad. That's not the right word for it. "It has no finesse." My words only confuse Eijun more, his brow furrowing and mouth pouting a bit. "Sloppy portions, uncouth plating, boring flavors, nothing original." The sign is even red, like every other establishment of its kind. Gross. "We can do better."

For a moment, I wonder if my explanation will satisfy his curiosity; he has a habit of asking question after question. Eijun dismisses it all and nods. "Alright, I'll follow you."

Our walk to a random restaurant yields a little more information about him: he once considered studying business in university; he makes wishes on stars; he likes to read books on paper; he's a terrible liar. I never wanted to study anything else but food; I can't see any stars from the city; all my schooling soured reading for me; I'm not as open as Eijun, but I'll never lie to him. I share these things without much hesitation and without regret. He's stuck around so far, not deterred by my salty allure, and doesn't make me feel like a bad guy. He doesn't look at me the way others do, and it's terribly comforting. At my usual bench, we sit close together. "Keep me warm." I joke.

"Don't mind if I do!" Eijun moves closer, practically on me. "Thank you for buying. You really didn't have to." He says before he starts eating.

I decline a bite of his food, occupied with my own. "I invited you out tonight." I remind him. "When you asked me to help you at the market, you paid for lunch." Part of me wants to tell him that I don't mind spoiling him, but there's no need to show all my cards at once. "Ask me out and maybe I'll let you pay for me."

Eijun laughs, shoving me with his shoulder. "You're funnier than I expected you'd be."

"Yeah?"

He nods. "I didn't know if you could make me laugh or just make jokes." I can't decide if his smile would be more or less endearing without the crumbs under his lip. "And from our first couple of meetings, I wasn't sure what to expect. Obviously I knew I liked you, but that isn't all there is, right?" Eijun blinks at me. "You could've turned out to be boring or real annoying, or something. Then we wouldn't be sitting here."

I'm not telling him he deserves better than me, even if it's true; I'm going to be greedy and keep him all to myself. If I'm what he's looking for, who am I to argue? I wipe his clumsiness away with my thumb, eyes glued to his mouth. "Lucky me."

"And me." He licks his lips, catching my thumb in the process. From the way he inhales sharply and his eyes widen, I don't think he meant to do that. He doesn't apologize for it, even after I've moved my hand away. "I just remembered something." Eijun pokes my arm. "The other day, I was supposed to give you business cards from the people who gave you gifts, but I left them at my place." He taps his bottom lip. "How did I forget them? Anyway, when we're done here, maybe you'd like to go get them?"

Now, that sounds like an innocent little invitation, but I'm not blind: I see that glimmer in his eyes; I see that sneaky smile he's trying to hide; I see the excited flush coloring his cheeks. Eijun is typically more direct, but perhaps he needs some guidance here. "What else will I be getting?"

"Something sweet for dessert." He grins, quickly kissing me on the cheek. I pray he isn't talking about food.

"Yum."

We easily decide to take Eijun's truck to his place, neither of us minding the walk back downtown to get to it. Conversation is light enough, but his eyes are fiery whenever we let a look linger too long, sometimes punctuated with an unnecessary touch. The way he can go from flirty to friendly isn't something I'm used to; he can somehow be both buddy and boyfriend at the same time. Maybe it's not so unusual in general, but it is for me: nobody I've dated has ever wanted to learn so much about me, and I've never been friends with anyone I wanted to date. During Eijun's story about recycling, I almost mention this revelation, but it's another topic he's passionate about and I'd rather not interrupt. He gets animated and loud, and I admire his strong convictions. "I can't show you the compost in the dark, though, so maybe another day!" He suggests as we get on the road.

"I didn't realize you did so much on the farm."

"Are you impressed?" Eijun chuckles, adjusting the radio volume.

"And baffled." I shake my head. He seems to find extra hours in any given day, and without a single drop of coffee. "How do you do it?"

He shrugs before checking if I'm warm enough, adjusting the heater accordingly. "It's my life. I've always lived this way! Up early, work hard, do what needs to be done. Obviously it's not for everyone, but it's my dream." Eijun glances at me. "I couldn't live another way, just like you couldn't live without food. I mean cooking! Nobody can live without food."

While he laughs at himself, I wonder if we measure life differently. I'm okay without dreams, but that's all Eijun lives for. Content is safe, and safe isn't risky; with my job, that's enough for me. I listen to him talk about all the things he did on the farm yesterday, and how his last market visit went. I tell him just enough about my next food project to pique his interest, but not enough to give away all the details. There's no harm in letting him in on my secret, but I happen to think it's more fun to keep him guessing. While discussing a possible reward for a correct guess, we arrive at the farm. Eijun doesn't take the same road as I did when I paid him a visit. "Where are we going?" I watch the farmhouse come and go.

"My place, remember?"

Did we not just pass that? I point back, still confused. "I thought that was your place."

Eijun shakes his head, driving down a narrow path to a dark little building near some trees. "No, that's where my parents live. I mean, it used to be where I lived, but I moved into the cottage years ago." He parks, hops out and promptly tugs me out of the truck. "Come on! You've never seen it before and I wanna show you."

"Don't pull my arm off." I scoff, following him up to the porch. "It's too dark to see out here."

"You'll see it another time!" Eijun laughs and leads the way inside. I glance around when he takes my jacket. He has more furniture than I do, though none of it matches, and even has a woodstove with too many framed photos on the shelf near it. His kitchen is horribly small, yet filled with drawers and cupboards. He pours us each a glass of water and seats us in what he generously calls the dining room: a table with three mismatching chairs and a stool beside a shelf of assorted keepsakes and knickknacks. I'm sure calling it what it is would offend him. "Welcome to my home!" He grins. "I know it's not some fancy apartment with a color scheme, but it's all mine."

"I think it suits you." I shrug. "A little chaotic, a little lowkey."

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Works for me!" Eijun leans forward, smirking a bit. "You haven't seen all of it, yet."

I'm intrigued. "What's left?"

"My bedroom." Eijun says this so plainly, I wonder if he isn't hinting at something and simply wants me to see where he sleeps. The flush of his face and the intensity of his stare leads me to believe this isn't about interior decorating. "You are interested, right?"

What ever gave him the idea I wasn't? "In seeing you naked? Absolutely."

"It's not something everyone gets to see." Eijun moves from the table, slowly walking over. "You should probably feel very special!" He picks my hands up, pulling me to stand. I'm not sure if he's trying to warn me of inexperience or tell me about his feelings toward me. It doesn't matter either way: I run my thumbs over his palms, rough from hard work and calloused from stubbornness, feeling lucky he even gives me the time of day.

"What a coincidence: I do feel special." I raise his left hand, kissing the back of it and working my way to his palm.

Eijun exhales, stepping closer. "Good." He moves his hand to pull my face to his, too eager and almost smashing our teeth together. This is certainly a promise of what's ahead: reckless, greedy, impatient passion. We rush to his bedroom, practically jumping into bed. Clothes are quickly thrown in all directions, landing here and there and I can't be bothered where. I'm too drunk on the taste of him to slow down, hands and mouths exploring without a second thought. Eijun is loud and demanding with his wants and needs, shameless in his choice of words and of the sounds that spill from his lips. It's astonishing. He moves with hunger, direct and not at all gentle. At the same time, though, he's not just rough and careless. He isn't afraid to ask for more of what he likes, or for what I like. The way he throws my name into his shouting, how he kisses as often as possible: it's softness in a wild storm. Being tangled in his sheets, feeling his legs wrapped around me, talking dirty against his lips, touching every bit of his damp skin; it doesn't feel at all like our first time together. It feels familiar and inexplicably right. "What?" Eijun brushes my hair away from my eyes, blurting this question.

I don't let his random query stop me, or even slow me down. "About what?" I can feel my arms starting to shake from holding myself up like this. The view's too enjoyable for me to mind, really, but gravity is ruthless.

"You're staring." His words are broken, but I understand them. I'm not sure where he expects me to look considering the circumstances. I'm not sure why it even matters. "I like your eyes." Eijun says this while staring back, shouting a curse or two shortly after. That's when all hell breaks loose: the generous comments keep coming and have a direct connection to my hips. I don't hold back; not when Eijun threads his fingers with mine on the bed, not with our eyes still locked. He matches my every movement, missing a beat only when he's overwhelmed and yelling too loudly. His golden eyes are ferocious, pulling me in so that I can't look away. It's all more than I can take in at once: I hear myself say something, my brain too clouded with pleasure to register the exact words, and collapse without any grace on top of Eijun. It's only after I fall from my high that I realize I didn't censor my thoughts when I spoke them aloud. "You think I'm beautiful? And amazing?" He whispers, echoing my words breathlessly back at me.

I roll off of him, hiding my face in his pillow. "Maybe."

"You can tell me if it was just the sex talking." Eijun reaches for my hand.

As much as I want to chalk it up to senseless bedroom talk, I know the truth: I feel these things all the time. It's not like we have to be fucking for me to see what he looks like or who he is as a person. I squeeze his hand back, sighing. "No. It was me talking."

Without preamble, countless kisses are my reward for being honest. Not a bad tradeoff, in my opinion; I would've told him the truth without positive reinforcement anyway. "Can we go again, then?" Eijun doesn't even wait for a response, climbing on my lap and leaning down for more kisses, hungrier than before. "Want to, Kazu?" His hands are suddenly very curious, roaming around with no clear destination aside from my general being. I can't say no; not with that look on his face, not with my heart in his hands.

"You really are amazing." I admit again. It won't be the last time I do, either: especially not tonight.

* * *

Art is life, yo. Also: officially halfway through this fic! Aaahhhhhh thanks for sticking with me XD


	11. Sunrise

At the time of writing this, I'm visiting my sister in Chicago with winter storms encouraging me to laze about her apartment and stay out of the cold; I have so much time to write, and I love it hahha This is the morning after, back to Sawamura's POV~

* * *

Now that the sun's waking up, I have a tough choice to make. I can get out of bed like I normally do and make breakfast for two instead of one, or I can not do that and stay in bed with my boyfriend. I've never woken up beside Kazuya before and I'm almost surprised he stayed, even though I did wish for it on a coin. Not that he'd regret last night, or anything, but I know he likes his space and stuff. Well, I thought he liked his space, but the way he's cuddling me says different. His arms are tight around me, face buried at my neck, one leg hooked over mine. Without his glasses, sleeping quietly, Kazuya looks delicate and unfairly pretty. He doesn't look at all out of place wrapped in my blankets with traces of sunlight speckled across his skin. I want to pull those flimsy curtains open to at least get a look at the sun, but that'll wake him and I bet he's horrible at this hour. I'm not sleepy, but I think I'll just rest here for a while and shut my eyes again. It's nice to be warm and naked with Kazuya, even if it's to be lazy and sleep in. When I'm with him, it feels like being me is something special and I want to keep that feeling going as long as I can. He shifts with a long sigh. "Too cold." Kazuya mumbles in a sleepy voice, pulling most of the blankets around him and leaving me to freeze.

"What about me?" Just taking some covers back with or without his cooperation is definitely an option I'm considering. "Now I'm cold!"

He shoves the blankets back my way, sorta over my face and not actually very helpful. "Too loud."

Rude, especially for this hour. "Miyuki Kazuya."

"More blankets?"

I guess he can't be bothered to speak in understandable sentences. After I roll my eyes, I move to get out of bed but he holds on tighter like he doesn't want me to get up. "What're you doing? Don't you want more blankets?"

"But I don't want you to leave."

"I have to if you want another blanket, dearest Kazuya. They're in the closet and I am not, so I have to get up to get them. That's how this works."

The stubborn man groans, suddenly letting me go. "Okay but hurry, please." His sleepy voice is amusing, groggy and somehow childlike. Maybe it's cute. It takes hardly any time to get up, cross the room, get the blankets and climb back in bed. The moment I'm under the covers, Kazuya drags me to him and kisses me like I was gone for weeks instead of seconds. "How can I ever thank you?" He yawns, cuddling again.

"Kiss me again?"

"Certainly."

This time, his mouth is soft and slow on mine, melting my brain and my heart. He's a good kisser, even first thing in the morning. I only pull away to breathe again. "Are you going back to sleep? It's still early for you." I whisper when we're holding each other again. "Did the cold wake you?" I'm not used to needing extra warmth at this time of year, so I didn't think to prepare.

He hums in the affirmative. "Keep me warm a while longer." For the first time this morning, he opens his eyes. "I like it."

"I wouldn't've guessed you're a cuddler."

"I'm not."

What does that mean? He doesn't like to cuddle, yet that's exactly what he's doing. "Just cold, then?"

Kazuya rolls his eyes, pinching my hip. "I told you, I like you keeping me warm."

Then it's me he's seeking. If I can make someone like Miyuki Kazuya sentimental and affectionate, I must mean more than a little to him! Knowing this makes me smile, holding him tighter. "Just a little bit longer, then. I can't stay in bed all day." As much as I want to stay here, there's work around the farm that won't get done with me lounging around. "You can sleep more if you want, and I can leave you something to eat before you go."

"You're giving me late checkout?"

Not sure what he means by that, but I don't like the sass in his tone. "It's up to you. You can stay here as long as you want, but I can't take today off."

"Can I follow you around while you work?"

So he doesn't even want to leave! I thought he'd want to get going, back to his life or whatever, not linger around me all day. I like this idea, though, since it sounds fun. "If that's what you want to do." I can't help it if I smile more when his eyes light up. "It sounds fun to me! I'll leave you some clothes and breakfast and you can text me when you're ready for the day."

He likes this response, tugging on my hair to kiss me again. "Good plan. Hopefully I'll be sleeping when you have to go."

It's almost weird to hear Kazuya being sweet. "I'm not used to you being so nice to me."

"Don't get used to it, honey. I'm not fully awake yet." Fair enough, I guess. He shuts his eyes again, letting me rest my head on his shoulder. "Your farm has been providing my place of work produce every single year I've worked there." Yeah, that's true. I nod a little. "Every time I held something from here, washing and cutting and cooking it, I had no idea you could have held it before me." This is the first time the thought crosses my mind. It hits me as deeply romantic, but saying this will probably ruin his good mood. I decide to kiss his neck before squeezing him tight, Kazuya responding with his lips on my forehead and a hand over mine. When his breathing evens out, I know he's drifted back to sleep. I might not ever hear such sweet words from him again, but I'll always know he said them!

After I manage to slip back out of bed, I tuck Kazuya in and run through the shower. I change for work and consider what to set out for him while I brush my teeth. If he really wants to help out, he'll need coveralls or something, and work boots. He only has his fancy date clothes, though, so I think I'll need to plan this out better. As for breakfast, I know it isn't complicated and formal like he's probably used to, but I figure toast and bacon and fruit should cover the basics. He'll need his energy for the day! I don't know how he likes his coffee, but I can steal some from the big house and leave it up to him. My walk over is a little chilly, but nothing I can't handle. The kitchen isn't empty when I get to the house, my grandpa and Kanemaru standing by a counter. I avoid their eyes on me and pour a cup of the bitter liquid. "Good morning to you both! I apologize for being late, but I'm willing to stay out later to ensure all of today's work gets done before tomorrow. If possible, I think—"

"What's your truck doing parked like that?" Grandpa asks, staring out the window. "It's half on the lawn."

I open my mouth to answer, but Kanemaru snickers and beats me to it. "It's like he couldn't see what he was doing, like he parked it late last night. Isn't that right, Wamura?"

"How would you know?" Sometimes I wonder if he would throw me under a bus to save himself.

"That's always how you park in the dark, idiot!"

Grandpa holds his hand up, frowning at the mug in my hand. "Eijun, is that coffee you're drinking?"

"Um, well, it's coffee!" I chuckle. "But it's not for me."

They just had to be here for this, and notice my crappy parking! I don't know what they're gonna say, but I don't want it to be bad. Grandpa steps closer to me, waving over his shoulder at Kanemaru. "You can head out and I'll be there shortly." He doesn't leave any room for debate and Kanemaru knows as well as I do that that tone means business. When he leaves the room, Grandpa puts a hand on my shoulder. "Tell me what this is."

He isn't judging, even if it sounds like it. What he's doing is making me feel like a kid again. "He's my boyfriend, Grandpa. You met him before." I mention his name to refresh his memory.

"So you haven't known him long?"

I shrug. "We were friends before we started dating. Things are still pretty new."

"And now you're letting him stay over."

"We were out late! It got dark, and I didn't want him driving back at that hour, so he spent the night." I don't get into detail and Grandpa won't ask for any. He does give me this look, though, like he always does when he's concerned about me. "He paid for our date, and he didn't ask to stay. He makes me laugh and we have fun together." The look on his face tells me he isn't quite sold. "He's not a bad guy, Grandpa, and I really like him."

Grandpa exhales, squeezing my shoulder. "Is he good to you?" I nod, trying really hard not to think about Kazuya's generosity last night. "And he's a decent person?" Again, I nod, remembering how everyone at the market adored meeting him. "You really care for him?"

"Very much!"

He looks at the coffee in my hand again, folding his arms over his chest. "You won't let him run your life, will you?"

I shake my head. "Never! He offered to help out today since he's here."

This manages to make my grandpa smile, even if it's kinda more of a smirk. "Maybe he isn't so bad, then. Go on, then, but don't piss the whole day away! You can show him around, but I expect you to get something done, too." Grandpa waves me away as he leaves, not waiting for a response. This ended the best way possible, I think! He gets in really bad moods when my feelings get hurt, especially from romantic relationships. I hope I never have to hear him threaten Kazuya over the phone like he did with some of my exes.

With everything all set up in the cottage, I find an easy rhythm in my work. Picking beans, managing weed growth, investigating a new hole under a fence are the more pressing tasks I get through first. It all takes my attention until a chime from my pocket reminds me I'm not alone today. 'Ready to work.' Kazuya's message says.

'Brt!' I check that the others working around me are fine if I go, only leaving when they say so. My steps slow down when I get to my porch so I don't trip up the stairs. Kazuya's sitting at the dining table with a glass of water, scrolling on his phone. My wool jumper and dark overalls seem to fit him okay, though he only has one strap over his shoulder. "You're supposed to use both straps so they stay up." Maybe he's never worn a pair, so I don't give him hell. "Looks like everything fits, anyway!"

"Well enough." Kazuya smirks, setting his phone aside. "I look like an asshole with both straps." He demonstrates this, but I just don't see it. "Nonnegotiable, Eijun."

"Okay, fine!" I laugh, glancing at the spotless kitchen. "Sorry about breakfast."

He arches an eyebrow, draining his glass and standing from the table. "What about?"

"It's probably not to your standards, but I didn't know you'd be staying over or I would've tried to prepare better." I shrug as he walks over. "Next time, I'll try to think ahead."

"Next time, I'll be the one making you something." He shakes his head, holding my hands. "You've been rather hospitable all morning, considering our impromptu sleepover. You're a very gracious host." He kisses my nose and heads for the door like he didn't do something adorable. "I don't want to hold you up. Should we get going?"

Right, my job. "I've been informed by my superior that I don't have to do too much, actually." Grandpa did say I could show Kazuya around if I got shit done, and I'd say I managed to make a dent in my chore list! "You mentioned our businesses being connected. Do you want to see how that happens?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to be the reason you shirk your responsibilities."

I grab his hand and pull him out the door. "No worries! I got a lot done while you slept, and we can do more together later." Assuming he'll be useful for something, that is. Kazuya's a smart man, but he's a city boy who's probably never cleaned tractor parts or wrangled chickens. "We'll be the best team, working hard and having fun at the same time!" I think I'll take him to the storage shed first, hurrying to the building behind the big house.

Kazuya laughs, following along. "Whatever you say, partner. What's our first stop?"

It might not look exciting, but the shed is where it all starts! We keep some spare parts and extra tools out here, but we also store many of our seeds and slips here. "Storage!" I can tell from his blank expression that he's confused why this little place is special. "Sometimes I have to fix the roof of this place, so I know it looks a little shabby. It's where we keep seeds and slips for planting in the spring!" There should be an example of this around somewhere. I rummage around a shelf, looking for a forgotten slip. "Here's one! Look." I hold up the dried eye, not proud that there was one to show him but kinda grateful for it, too.

"That's an eye from a sweet potato?"

"Right! In late winter, we go through our most suitable potatoes and right before spring, we take some slips and plant them when their time comes." Our fingers brush when Kazuya takes it from me. "I'm not sure why that got left behind, but that's how our sweet potatoes start!" He turns it over in his hand, staring at the browned bit of potato. Most folks would probably just see an old piece of trash and that's okay. Maybe Kazuya will see more. "I know it doesn't look like much, but we keep them here for a minute until we're ready to plant again, and they transform before our eyes."

He nods, handing it back. "I think it's fascinating how you can make something living, breathing, from virtually nothing." His eyes are focused on mine with the same sparkle I saw on our date. "Impressive, Eijun."

Learning what to do with his compliments isn't second nature, but it's not as weird now as it was before. All I have to do is smile and appreciate the courage it takes for him to share his feelings. "It's simple. I'll show you." I take him by the hand to the field where the slips will be planted, introducing him to every worker we pass. The soil smells fresh, and I can tell by the patterns in the dirt that it's been turned over recently. There are some straggling plants still in the ground, so I show him those, too. While I explain how a gentle but firm grip is needed to pull the vines, it's obvious he isn't paying attention. "You're not even looking! Are you bored?" If he is, we can just get to work instead.

"Not at all. I'm listening." Kazuya smirks. "Show me again."

I show him, and then I take him to the storage cellar in the big house. He listens to me explain the storing and curing processes, focused on me while I move around the room. Our next stop is the row of trucks near the crate houses. "This is where we pack and ship! We're not the biggest farm, so we don't need a huge building or that many trucks." The pickups have the family name on them along with the logo my grandpa's dad created long ago. Telling Kazuya this tidbit takes a little of the sparkle away from his eyes. Family isn't his favorite subject and I know this! Ugh, how could I forget? How can I make his frown go away? "If we hadn't gotten that urgent order from the bar on an off day, I wouldn't've had to go deliver it myself." Our paths might not have crossed. I dust something off the dark red jumper he's wearing, nervous to look in his eyes again and still see sadness.

"They probably should've sent someone else to do the job." Kazuya has some nerve, throwing his arm around me after such a rude comment. It doesn't even matter that he's probably right! "Glad they didn't."

Okay, fine, I won't yell at him. Much. "Most of the time, I am, too." I elbow him, resting a hand on his back. "When you're not the worst."

I'm not joking, but he laughs. "It must've been something growing up out here."

"I loved it."

He bumps my hip with his while we walk. "I bet. Where else could a little Eijun use up all that energy?"

"Lucky, right?" I laugh. "Let me show you where I used to play! It's a nice walk." I guide us down to the path I used to travel every day. These days, I don't really see the trail much. "I learned to ride a bike out here." My bicycle tires tore up the grass, pressing the blades down everywhere I went. Sometimes a friendly critter would pop out of the brush and trees, mostly in the summer when it got warm enough for exploring. We don't see any animals on the path today, but Kazuya seems to find my story amusing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He threads his fingers with mine. "You have so many stories."

And he doesn't, not from childhood. Well, he still has time to make new memories! "You will, too."

We keep walking until we reach the creek. We're mostly quiet, listening to the natural sounds around us. A couple times, I point out a sound or plant and he asks a question about it, curious about where I learned it all. When we sit near the water, Kazuya shuts his eyes with a long exhale. "That's a good sound." He mumbles. I nod and squeeze his hand so I don't ruin the quiet. When I look up from the stream, I notice he isn't watching the water.

"What?"

Kazuya continues to stare, eyes filled with warmth. "About what?"

"You were looking at me!"

"Am I not allowed to?"

"That's not what I meant, Miyuki Kazuya." I sigh. "I was just wondering what was on your mind, that's all. You looked like you had something to say." There's no way he doesn't realize he keeps looking at me, right? He shrugs, smiling.

"Just a thought." Kazuya starts. "You weren't forced into your family business, yet it's all you've wanted. Why is that?"

It's both easy and hard to explain. I hope he'll understand what I mean. "Waking up to be out in nature, to help food grow from the ground and nourish people…it's always felt like home. It makes me feel my best, like it's what I'm meant to be doing." I probably sound silly, but I'm just trying to answer his question. "I'm good at it, and I just want to be the best. It's what I love." I shrug. Kazuya moves closer, resting his head on my shoulder. He doesn't comment or ask anything else for a while.

"I know the feeling." He sighs at last. "I…I'm glad you had support in your dream."

Why does this hurt me so much? For a time, my parents did suggest I keep an open mind about career choices. The thought of them straight up telling me no, or to do something else, definitely wouldn't've stopped me from pursuing my goals, but I can't imagine the pain it would've caused. While I don't pity Kazuya, I do want him to feel better. I cover his hand with mine, letting my head rest on his. "I'm glad we can support each other." While the stream babbles on, I tell him more about growing up here. I learn a little more about how alone he grew up, about how he used his goals to keep him going.

"Dreams aren't always meant to be chased." Kazuya mumbles in that cynical tone. This is a terrible thing to say! I absolutely don't agree with it, either.

"But you can try." I want to continue my thought, but my growling stomach interrupts me. I kiss the top of Kazuya's head. "Want lunch? I'm starving!" I offer, but he shrugs without much energy. "We could eat here, if you want. If you're hungry, I mean. Then we can get to work." My suggestion is met with another halfhearted shrug. His mood's changed a lot and I don't like it. "What's bothering you?" I need to know.

He takes a deep breath, frowning a little. "I don't like the…suggestion of what I should do with my life. It's not that simple."

What? I was being positive! I wasn't saying he should give up like his dad has before. "I just meant that I believe in you! I'm not telling you what to do, Kazuya." I'm not the boss of him, and I don't want to be. His expression softens, shoulders relaxing. "Obviously it bothers you a lot, so I won't bring it up again."

With a groan, he falls against my shoulder. "I don't mean to get defensive, I just hate some topics, alright? Nothing personal."

"I get it."

"Don't hate me."

Like I could, but he doesn't need to know that. "I don't—"

"I'm sorry if…if that bothers you. I don't like when you're upset either, but there are some things I don't like to talk about." Kazuya sighs. I don't think I've heard his voice sound so timid, kinda like he's scared, or something. "Are you okay with that?"

It's not like he's asking if I'm okay with him hurting animals or stealing, or something. I just have to remember not to bring up his family or his job in specific instances. "Don't worry about it!" I give him a hug, tight so he knows everything's fine. "I get it, but don't be mean if I forget at first." He scoffs at me, but I'm dead serious. "We don't have to talk about that stuff. We can talk about hobbies and vacations. And getting lunch." My stomach hasn't forgotten how long it's been since breakfast!

Finally, Kazuya hugs back. "I guess I could eat." His lips find mine, not in any hurry to be anywhere else. I turn into a puddle every time he kisses me. "You can't seem to stop amazing me, can you?"

There's really nothing I've done that's amazing, I don't think. Is it amazing to respect a boyfriend's boundaries? Or to make a sad boyfriend feel less sad? I just want him happy. "It's not amazing to treat you how you deserve, is it?" I don't mean to make his face turn pink or make him smile. It's a good image, though, in my opinion.

"Let's get you something to eat, shall we?" Kazuya stands with me.

"You're eating, too! There's work to be done, and you need more fuel." I remind him as we start our journey back up the path. Most are busy at this hour, leaving the big house empty for us. It looks like there was a batch of soup and rice for lunch, left to chill in the fridge. After our first bites, I let Kazuya spruce up our meal to make it extra good. He does not disappoint! We check out the hen house once we're done, Toujou explaining a project he can't do alone. Naturally, I volunteer to help him, which means so does Kazuya! It's easy enough, but the new heaters are heavy and I can see why our help was needed.

The newest compost heap needs to be turned and rehydrated. I could've guessed that it wasn't going to be Kazuya's favorite task of the day, but the face he makes when the decomposing waste fumes reach his nose is both priceless and hilarious to everyone around. He has to step away when I turn over a shovel full and I almost drop it when my laughing starts to hurt my stomach. He's lucky we don't have cows or pigs, or anything, that contribute to our compost piles! It takes getting used to, but he manages to pull through and help out in the end, mostly with the hose.

Some spare parts our neighbors donated need to be cleaned. They're in the barn, resting beside our equipment on the work table. I think this is the best job for Kazuya so far! He isn't very good at the cleaning part, but he is good at organizing things. By the time we're done, he somehow has all the parts categorized and even rearranged some tools for easier access. I ask him how he decided on this new system and he shrugs. "It just made sense to me."

By the time we finish, the sun is starting to set. I'm supposed to be checking for anything that can be used as firewood out back, but I get distracted by the big tree down the path. To me, it doesn't look like it's grown much since I was a kid, but I've also grown. Kazuya asks where I'm going when I abandon all the wood we've collected and run to the tree. "I wanna show you something!" I gesture for him to follow.

"Eijun, it's getting dark. Don't just run into the woods." He calls after me.

"The woods? There's like, five trees!" I laugh, pointing up the tree in front of us. "Look up there!" My old treehouse still sits on the branches, stable and sturdy. "I made this with my dad and grandpa so long ago! I used to read comics and stuff here with Raichi and have sleepovers with Haruichi and Furuya." Good times have been had in this tree! I start to climb up the wedges of wood nailed in like steps, but a hand on my shoulder stands in the way of progress.

"Um, no? What are you thinking?"

I roll my eyes at Kazuya, knowing something he doesn't know. "Don't tell me you're afraid!"

"Afraid of rickety old wood not being able to support my weight? What an outrageous concern."

Sometimes his sarcasm is funny, and sometimes I have to laugh at it. "It's not old and rickety! I was up here the other day. We maintain it so it stays safe." To demonstrate, I make my way up the tree and get comfortable inside the fort, eyes adjusting to the dark. "You look short from up here!" I tease him. "Coming up?"

For a second, Kazuya doesn't say anything. He eyes the tree, slowly making his way towards it. He gives each step a test jiggle, gradually trusting each plank with his weight. "Can it support both of us?" He asks when he's more than halfway up.

"Yeah, for sure! I wouldn't put you in harm's way, pumpkin."

Soon, he joins me in the treehouse, sitting unnecessarily close with our legs touching. Maybe he really is scared? "I'm up here. Now what?" He adjusts his glasses, leaning back on the heels of his hands.

"I'll give you the grand tour!" I laugh, making good on my word. There's a shelf where books and comics and stuff were stored in plastic tubs, now coated in dried leaves from this season. Tiny holes in the walls from old pins mark where a calendar and shiny photos used to hang. The window is still wide open since none of my friends could ever agree on a curtain or shutters to close it. I tell him about the times my friends pretended to study in here and about how we would tear pictures from magazines and swap group pictures. At times, I think Kazuya's bored, but he smiles when he listens and he doesn't interrupt or tell me to shut up. He holds my hand, rests his chin on my shoulder, laughs with me. By the end of my tour, his arm is comfortably draped over my shoulders. "It's been a while since I've been up here just to relax. I usually just stop by to clean up the leaves and stuff!"

"What's your favorite thing about this place?"

The easiest way to show him would probably be to tell him to look up, but where's the fun in that? Instead, I throw a leg over him and shove his back to the floor. From this angle, he's sure to see the glowing stars stuck to the ceiling above us forming nonsense constellations. His eyes dart around from star to star before eventually finding me again. "Aren't the stars pretty?" I ask. His hands rest on my thighs, thumbs rubbing invisible circles there.

"Yeah, they are." Kazuya replies in a quiet voice. He pulls me down with him, mouth hot on mine. "I have a great view from here." He deepens our kiss, in no hurry. His hands move up my legs, grabbing for my ass to pull our hips together. Even if we're fully clothed and just kissing, my whole body feels warm and sensitive at every point of contact. Up here in my treehouse, making out with my boyfriend, I feel like a teenager again. We aren't thinking of the future or of what this might bring about: we're having fun just being together.

This doesn't last forever, though. "You up there?" A voice shouts from somewhere at ground level. I flinch, instinct telling me to get off of Kazuya's lap and straighten out my clothes. Then I remember I'm not actually a teenager and can do whatever the hell I want, getting back to fooling around.

"What do you want, Kanemaru?" I know it's him, bugging at the worst time.

"Your mom wanted you to know she made dinner, and your grandpa wanted to know if you found any wood out here."

Kazuya gropes the front of my jeans with a smirk. "I found some."

Now isn't the time for jokes! I smack his hand away, ignoring his laughter. "Tell them both I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?" I turn back to Kazuya, pinching his arm. "Behave yourself!"

On the ground, Kanemaru groans. "Sawamura, are you literally kissing in a tree?"

"Shut up!" I was talking to my coworker, but since my boyfriend is now laughing, it's an all-purpose command. "I'll be right down. Go tell them, please!"

"Whatever."

Sitting up, Kazuya holds my face in his hands. "I wish I could see your face better. I'm positive you look adorable."

"The word you're looking for is annoyed." I scoff, burying my fingers in his hair.

"Six of one." He steals a kiss, lingering near enough that our noses touch. "It's getting late, isn't it?"

"Time for dinner." I know he has to leave at some point, but I thought I'd be ready for it. He didn't complain once while on the job, didn't half ass anything, didn't ask to go home. He also shared his feelings with me, listened to me talk all day, worked hard beside me since he got out of bed. Kazuya has been so good to me that I just want more and more of him. I wasn't sure if my feelings would change once I got to know him better, and I for sure didn't think they would grow this much so fast. I really like him, a lot, and it's obvious that this isn't a passing infatuation. I give his hair a light pull, trying to hide my sigh. "I don't know what your plans are, but you're welcome to stay."

He hums, sneaking in a quick peck on my lips. "For dinner?"

Forever. "Yeah, but also…I guess however long you want? Not that you have to, or that you're obligated to, but I'd have to drive you back to the city and by the time I get back after dinner, it'll be kinda late and my days always start early." I'm rambling, I think.

"That almost sounds like an invitation to eat and sleep somewhere."

Nothing can ever be easy with this one. "Kazuya, would you like to stay for dinner and then for the night? I can take you home in the morning, or whenever you get up."

He kisses me again, pressing his forehead to mine when we part for air. "I accept." He doesn't make another move, but I enjoy sitting in the quiet with him this way. His hands are still cupping my jaw, legs caging me in place. My hands are still at the back of his head, lungs sharing air with him. Kazuya's quickly become an important part of my life, fitting into my world so easily. With another soft kiss, I don't even have to tell myself that I'm falling for him: I already know it.

* * *

Writing is about the only thing keeping me going ATM. If this fic gets angsty or something, know that I don't write anything but happy endings and that's just the author working through some shit hahha Until next week, and do take care!


	12. Lilac

Still in Chicago at the time of writing this. We've been advised to only be outside for like, half an hour, or we risk getting frostbite. Isn't that fun? Anyway, last chapter, our dummies were still figuring each other out, and there's more of that coming up. It's mostly a transitional chapter, so heads up!

* * *

My younger years didn't yield much romance for me. I was so busy working on the farm and trying not to fail my classes, I didn't have time for getting crushes or flirting with anybody, really. Not to say I didn't notice attractive classmates, but there were a lot more things that came first. When I got older, I took some time for dating and stuff, trying different kinds of relationships to see what worked for me. Things would usually start out good, but nobody could get used to how much I had to work or how seriously I took my job. Sometimes things just kinda imploded, and I'd end up alone again. After my heart broke a few times, I realized that I didn't need romance when I felt complete on my own, and with family and friends and the farm. It's been a while since I've been in a serious relationship, and I'm wondering if maybe that's obvious? I'm not trying to get attached to Kazuya so fast, but he's never off my mind for long. We text all the time, and over the last week or so, he's taken to calling me to say goodnight and I'll be damned if it doesn't help me sleep better. I never meant to get caught up in a relationship, but Kazuya just grew on me! I sigh, packing a bag full of produce without holding back a smile. Having him on the farm with me put mushy thoughts in my head, like imagining if he moved here or what it'd be like to wake up with him every day. "Stop daydreaming!" I scold myself, laughing at how my brain keeps finding a way back to Kazuya. I throw the bag in my truck, hopping in the driver's seat on my way to Raichi's place. He doesn't live too far from me, his big house nestled in front of the Todoroki greenhouses and fields. Even though he can move out if he wants, he still lives with his dad to keep him company and to make business easier. When I get to his front door, I knock before opening it and letting myself in. "Raichi, I brought your weekly order!" I shout in the quiet house. The first few times I was here, I got lost trying to find the kitchen, but now I can get there with my eyes closed! I mean, I don't, but I could. "Raichi?" I gasp at the man seated at the kitchen counter, expecting to see someone else. "Sanada! I…um, sorry? I didn't know you'd be here! Is this a bad time? Raichi said I could stop by." He didn't say anything about Sanada being over! I sure hope I'm not interrupting.

"No, you're fine." Sanada shakes his head. "Raichi's just showering upstairs. He'll be out soon." He stands to take the bag from me. "Want some tea?" He offers while putting the produce away in all the proper places. Someone obviously knows their way around the Todoroki kitchen!

I take the seat next to his empty one, shaking my head. "No, but thank you!"

"Some cookies, or anything, then?"

"I'm not hungry, but thanks anyway!"

Sanada frowns, handing the empty bag over. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine!" Do I look sick? I don't feel like I'm coming down with something, but I press my hand to my forehead to check for a fever. "I feel normal. Why did you ask?" I take a quick glance up the stairs when I hear a door open. "Did Raichi say how long he'll be? I can't stay long 'cause I'm driving into the city for lunch with some friends."

"Sawamura." Sanada sits next to me, eyebrow raised. "You never turn down food."

Thudding footsteps make me turn away again and I watch as Raichi finally walks down the stairs, smile big and bright. "You're here! I was trying to get out of the shower before you came, but my timing was off. You want anything?"

Sanada gestures at me. "He's not hungry."

Raichi's smile vanishes, eyes going wide. "Eijun, what's wrong?" His voice is quiet as he rushes to my side. "Did something happen?" He only gets quiet around me when he's sad. It's not something I've heard often, and I've known him for years! Why do they think something's wrong?

"Nobody needs to worry!" I wave my hands, wishing they wouldn't be so concerned. "Nothing happened!"

They share a look, turning back to me at the same time. "But you love free snacks." Raichi says.

"And you seem preoccupied." Sanada agrees.

I think my thoughts are visible. "I've just been doing a lot of thinking, that's all!"

Raichi takes the seat on my other side. "About?"

"Is this about Miyuki?" Sanada asks.

There's no way I can get out of this conversation, I don't think. I sigh, leaning my head back on the cool surface of the counter. "It's nothing bad! I've just been thinking about my boyfriend." I don't mean to, but I smile when Raichi presses the side of his head on the counter so we can be eye level. "Is it weird to be thinking about staying with him long term at this point?"

He blinks, eyes softening. "Why would that be weird?"

"At this point." I repeat. "It hasn't been that long."

Raichi rolls his eyes but smirks at me. "Do you need to eat a hundred bananas to know that they're the best fruit? Sometimes you don't need a long time to know how you feel. That's fine, too, as long as you're happy."

"Is that what happened with Sanada?"

Sanada, who's been silent for a minute, laughs while Raichi turns red and looks anywhere but at me or his boyfriend. I kinda forgot Sanada was even here, to be honest! "I mean…I don't know." Raichi's response shuts Sanada up, which I'd laugh at if Raichi didn't look so serious. "We've known each other for years and were friends a while before dating, so I knew I wanted to be with him. Our relationship is a lot different from the one you have with Miyuki."

"Yeah, relationships are all different." Sanada adds. I sit up to get a better look at him. "Just have fun and be happy. Don't worry about how it compares."

That's pretty good advice. Maybe all that pining made Sanada some sort of expert! I laugh a little. "So it's not weird to be daydreaming about him all the time?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Or wondering if he'd ever want to move on the farm with me?"

"Um, maybe don't bring that up to him. Unless you know he's on that same page, probably!" Raichi suggests.

Sanada smirks, tapping his chin and crossing his arms. "You've really got feelings for this guy! I don't think I've ever seen you so involved in a romance." He takes a drink of his own tea. "This is pretty serious, then?"

This isn't a fling, or some casual arrangement. I'm really falling hard for someone and I can't stop. "Yeah, it is. It's been an long time, I hope I don't ruin things!" I joke.

"You won't!" Raichi smacks my shoulder. "If you're both having fun, you're fine."

"Is he in this like you are?" Sanada asks, eyes narrowed. I don't know why he looks so serious!

"I think so?" I'm pretty sure we have an understanding. Eighty percent sure. Maybe seventy five.

Sanada nods slowly, exchanging a look with Raichi again. "I think I'd like to learn more about this Miyuki character. You know, really get to know the man who has our farm boy over the moon. That one meeting wasn't enough."

"Yeah, I know. He doesn't come around too often." I shrug.

"Maybe we should go to him? Hang out at the restaurant, or something." Raichi suggests. With a laugh, he adds: "I'm dragging Wakana along, too! She has to come with us."

"That'd be fun! How about it?" Sanada elbows me.

I know my closest friends like Kazuya so far, but I'd love if they could become his friends, too. I'll have to see if he's willing to arrange it so he can be around us while at work. Well, no time for that now, since the clock is telling me I'm running late for my lunch. "It sounds fun, but I'll have to get back to you guys on that." I stand from the counter, wringing the empty canvas bag in my hand. "I'm behind schedule, so I'll see you both later!" The drive to the city is probably gonna feel like an eternity, but at least I'll see Haruichi and Furuya at the end. When I get to my truck, I hear my name being called.

"Wait! I have something for you!" Raichi almost runs into me, smiling with light purple flowers in hand. "You should give these to Miyuki." He tells me they're called lilacs.

"Why these?"

He shrugs, rocking back and forth on his feet. "Well, in case you really are scared about maybe messing stuff up, I think when you give him those, you'll see you don't need to be afraid."

Sometimes it really hits me that I have the best friends I could ask for! I smile over the flowers, the scent somehow relaxing me. He doesn't always give me stuff when I drop his vegetables and eggs off, but I'll never say no to gifts. "Thanks, Raichi! I hope he likes them." I gave Kazuya a flower once after he said he liked it, so I'm crossing my fingers he likes these, too. "I'll see you around. Have fun with Sanada!" I laugh at the face he makes, both shy and happy. He's been sitting on his feelings for Sanada for so long, he deserves nothing but the best relationship with him. We say our goodbyes again so I can make the drive to the city. Just as I thought, it's boring and feels like forever! I find a pretty good parking in front of the café and easily find my friends at a table. "Afternoon, guys! I'm glad I found you right away. I'm starving!" I drop down in the seat by Haruichi, across from Furuya. "How's it going?"

"Pretty well. We haven't ordered yet." Haruichi smiles.

Furuya nods. "We waited for you."

Yup, I have the absolute best friends in the world! We get our orders out of the way, settling into the familiar comfort we share when we're together. "Thanks for meeting with me! I only wish we could do this more often." I tell them, turning to Furuya. "How's your paper going?"

"Slow." He sighs, eyes falling to the tabletop. "I hated how it sounded, so I started over."

"Then maybe it's a good thing you didn't get that far!" I try to encourage him. "Now you can write something you like." When he nods with a little smile, I turn to Haruichi. "You said your job might be changing again? What happened?"

"Right." Haruichi chuckles weirdly, face turning red. Why is he embarrassed? "Since my brother's moving, there's a chance I could fill his position once he leaves." Well, that sounds like good news but he doesn't seem thrilled. His smile should be bigger, his eyes livelier. "It's not a guaranteed thing, or anything, but it's a possibility."

Furuya blinks at him, and I turn back to Haruichi when silence stretches too long. "Aren't you excited? This is what you wanted! Back to your old job."

"It wouldn't be my old job."

"Why not?" Furuya asks.

Haruichi chews his lip before answering. "My old job was just a bartender. Now, the job is bartending on top of replacing my brother." He picks up on our continued confusion pretty quickly, sighing without a sound. "That means entertaining customers, really talking with them, keeping an eye on things at the bar." He doesn't look overwhelmed, but I know him: he's feeling it. I can hear it in his voice.

"That's not true." I shake my head. "You're not your brother! Nobody expects you to be, especially not Kuramochi."

"You've done the job before. Can't you do it your way again?" Furuya asks.

We aren't very convincing 'cause Haruichi sighs again. "If I get the job, maybe. It's not set in stone. If Kuramochi finds a more qualified replacement, nothing changes for me."

A more qualified replacement? "Haruo! Of course Mochi'll pick you. Why wouldn't he?"

"Because I'm not my brother."

Again with this comparison thing? He doesn't talk about Ryousuke a whole lot, and I guess I assumed it was a weird sibling respect thing, but maybe it's more complicated than that. "I mean, no, you're not." I think the younger Kominato brother is nicer and easier to trust, where the older brother is often scary and hard to understand. They're very different, and I'm glad. "But that's not a bad thing! Kuramochi knows what you can do, and I'm sure he'll remember that when it's time to hire someone." I can always try and put in a good word for my friend, too, since I talk to Kuramochi often enough.

"You don't have to be like him." Furuya shrugs. "You're already good at being you."

"Yeah, just do that!" I agree.

Haruichi finally smiles again, giving a tiny nod after he sips his water. "You guys really think that." He doesn't ask this, saying it like it's a fact. We nod anyway, making his smile grow. "Right. So what's new with you, Eijun?"

"Not much, really." Things don't change very often on the farm. "Working a lot."

"And seeing Miyuki." Furuya uses a very rare teasing tone, making me laugh.

"Whenever I can!" This happens to be a topic that makes me smile.

"He seems different since meeting you." Haruichi pauses when our drinks arrive. "Not so impatient, maybe more energetic."

Kazuya's not such a grump anymore? I laugh. "Is that so?" When they both agree, I smile some more. "You two never mentioned him. What was your first impression, or what did you think of him before?" My first impression of Miyuki Kazuya was that he was a smug asshole who never learned his manners. I'm guessing their meetings with him weren't all that different!

Furuya thinks a moment. "He was helpful, but it was hard to notice anything but the sarcasm."

Haruichi hums in agreement. "We didn't interact much at first, but we've always respected each other and kept things pleasant and professional."

Let me get this straight: Kazuya is polite around Haruichi and supportive with Furuya, and has been this way from the start? The first time I met him, the four-eyes insulted me and smiled about the whole thing! "Why did you guys meet the nice version and I got the mean one with all the salt?" I don't think that's very fair.

"Keep in mind, a certain amount of professionalism is expected between coworkers." Haruichi laughs. "He had to be decent with us. With you, he could be himself."

I guess I did get to meet a more genuine Miyuki Kazuya than others did. Even before he knew me, he felt okay showing truer colors than he usually shows. Even if they weren't all that pretty. "I guess that's true. And he's not like that with me all the time anymore." Now, he's affectionate and only makes fun of me a little bit. "Speaking of, some friends were thinking about stopping by the bar to get to know him better. Maybe you two could also make an appearance and hang out?" I'm hoping they can! "Not for the whole night, but like, to say hi and stuff."

"Maybe, if it's not too busy." Furuya shrugs.

"I think we can arrange something, but don't hold your expectations too high." Haruichi warns. "We're still short staffed. What night were you thinking?"

Should I ask Kazuya first? I don't even know if he'll be interested in the idea, so I should probably talk to him about it before making plans. "Let me text Kazuya. Sorry for using my phone at the table!" Normally I'd wait to message him, but I think it's better to ask sooner than later. I tell him that my friends want to hang out and chat him up some more, asking what day, if any, works for him. "I don't think he's as unsociable as he claims."

"You two are so different." Furuya points out. "I never expected you'd be interested in him."

"Yeah, but things're actually going pretty smooth!" I'm not quiet or smart or moody like Kazuya, but I am driven and curious and passionate like him, and I think that's where we connect a lot. "I was feeling kinda silly earlier, daydreaming about my boyfriend like a high schooler, or something."

"Why is that silly?" Haruichi asks.

I shrug, remembering the words Raichi and Sanada shared with me about just enjoying things as they are. "Well, 'cause we're not kids with crushes! It's a serious, adult relationship." I'm basically positive Kazuya feels the same way. "We're having fun, and I think that's what's important."

"That's good."

"Glad you're happy!"

Kazuya finally responds to my text, saying today's too busy for him to enjoy himself and we have a movie date later in the week, so maybe the next Tuesday will be fine to bring people around since it's never busy that day. "He says Tuesday! Not this coming week, but the week after." I tell my friends. "Sound okay?" They agree, so I tell Kazuya it's a go and tell Raichi to invite Wakana and Sanada. "Done! Having my best people around me all at once will be nice. That never happens." My city friends have hung out with my country friends before, but it's never for long and it's pretty rare.

Haruichi hums in thought. "You do have friends all over the place."

"Yeah, but my best ones aren't too far." I have two of them right here! When our food arrives, we talk more about Ryousuke moving and how that'll change things for Haruichi and their family. He doesn't say he'll be sad, but I know he will be. We also talk about Furuya's studies and where he might go after graduating. I want to be selfish and have him stay nearby, but not if that limits his dreams. He's worked too hard to be caged in, and I'll support him no matter what! They ask about what's been going on at the farm, checking to see how my family's doing. I try to rope them into visiting again and staying for dinner, but only Haruichi accepts since Furuya's too busy with schoolwork. Our time together is winding down, nearing the hour the bar will open. Our food is gone and our goodbyes stretch as long as we can make them go! My friends go home to get ready for work, and I should really be doing the same…but I'm not. Instead of leaving the city, I drive further in, taking up space in the alley near the bar's loading bay. All this talk today about Miyuki Kazuya makes me want to see him. I saw his car in the other lot, so I know he's in the building. I stand below the concrete landing, taking the light purple flowers with me, and message him: 'Delivery for you, Kazu!' I lean back, shoulders against the wall that says not to park there.

Not more than a minute later, he replies. 'What ever could it be?'

I only have to wait a few more minutes before the door creaks open. Without looking, I toss the flowers behind me, over the railing above me. "Catch!" I should've said that before throwing them, but oh well! I laugh when I turn around, a confused look on Kazuya's face and flowers in his arms. "Good catch, chef!"

He leans over the railing, peering down. "Why the flowers?"

"Raichi suggested them. They smell nice, don't they?"

Kazuya holds the lilacs to his nose and nods. "Thank you, Eijun. You didn't have to stop by or give me anything." His mouth turns up in a small smile that reaches his eyes. "But I'm happy you did."

He hardly ever says what he's feeling, so the admission fills me with happy little butterflies. "I was in the neighborhood!"

"But I know you can't stay long. What's on your mind, anyway?"

I shrug, taking a few steps nowhere in particular with my hands in my pockets. "Just thinking about you, I guess." Maybe I should be embarrassed to be so honest, but he should know how I feel. "I like you, and being with you."

"Is that so?" He smirks, resting an elbow on the railing, chin in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm happy." I look up at him, blushing when I see his smile. "Are you happy?"

For some reason, he laughs and flicks a loose flower at me. "I'm sure you'd know if I was unhappy, honey. I've nothing to hide."

"So is this serious for you, too? Just you and me?"

He rolls his eyes, still smiling. "I'm flattered you think I can get two men to commit to me at once."

Not everyone could get past his shitty personality, I guess, but that's only 'cause they don't know what's underneath all that sass. This is my little secret, though, and Kazuya will only get a big head if I mention it. "Don't sell yourself short! You're not that bad." I decide to say instead.

Kazuya laughs, shaking his head. "Thank you. Really, you're too kind." He knows I'm only kidding! "And for the record, I'm not a man who likes to share. Acceptable?"

I nod yes, glad to be on the same page as him. "Yeah, but I hope that doesn't bore you later."

"Bore me?" He frowns.

"Yeah, like, in several hypothetical years, I hope you're not sick of being with just me." It's not that I think this boredom will happen, but I know it could. I mean, people change and their likes and preferences do, too. Kazuya rolls his eyes, motioning for me to come closer. It's only when I'm pulling myself up the metal bars of the barrier that I realize I could've walked up the steps, but I'm already leaning over the rail, feet on the landing. "What?"

His eyes are gentle, hiding their usual edge. His smile almost makes me lose my grip on the bar, that stupidly sweet expression throwing me off. He taps my nose with one finger. "You, Sawamura Eijun, are far from boring." Kazuya goes back to leaning his head in his hand, only this time, his other hand is on mine. I can't tell if he's trying to keep a hold on the flowers or the railing or me, but I like feeling him there. "Didn't you know I found you interesting from the start? So easily riled up, so amusing to argue with." It's my turn to roll my eyes, which he finds funny. "I'm still learning your rules and how you operate. The fun is only beginning." He leans in for a kiss, careful not to push me backwards and make me fall. "Who could tire of such a venture?"

There are people out there who did exactly that, but I won't bring it up! I smile, knowing how hard it is for him to be emotional on the outside. "Hopefully not you!" I chuckle.

"You're too…you for that." Kazuya shakes his head with a short laugh. "How long can you stay?"

I shrug, ignoring the chores waiting for me at home. "A little while. Maybe an hour. I know you're busy, so would that be okay with you?"

"Well, I can't very well argue with the customer." He smirks before stepping back towards the door. "Come on in. If you order something, we can discuss this hang out situation you talked me into."

"I didn't talk you into it!" I struggle to squeeze through the railing so I can catch up with him. "You said it sounded fun. You agreed of your own free will!"

Kazuya laughs in the doorway, probably at how dumb I look. "You're right: you're not very persuasive."

I finally step on solid ground, running after Kazuya inside. "Don't be rude! What happened to not being able to argue with customers?"

"When has that ever stopped me?"

Yeah, that's a good point. Kinda how we got to know each other, actually. I guess if I had to fall so hard for a person that I thought about them every chance I got and was willing to physically run through a place of business after them like a game of tag, I'm glad it's Miyuki Kazuya.

* * *

Once again, I want to thank every single reader for spending some time in my little world. I appreciate every view of my work, and know that I'm grateful for each follow, favourite, kudos and comment!


	13. City

Aren't good friends good? Hahha not that I have the most experience with that, but my loneliness is my own doing and I can admit that XD Anyway, it gets a tiiiny bit mature at the end of this chapter, so onward!

* * *

It isn't that hard to catch a chicken, so I don't really get why Toujou asks me to help him do it. I mean, they're friendly birds and used to everyone being around, so why does he need help getting one? When I step in the muddy grass, I guess I can see how running might be hard this way, maybe, but there should be no need to run. Well, until the chicken in question keeps avoiding me. It's like she doesn't want me near her, staying a few steps ahead of me the whole time. "Why're you doing this?" I mumble out loud. When I pick up the pace, she does, too. This has never been a problem before! "Stop walking away! I'm trying to help you. It's not my fault you escaped." The silly animal managed to sneak out of the henhouse, probably not knowing that it just rained. Our chickens don't like rain. "Cooperate, will you? I'm not a stranger!" I sigh, slowing to a stop. If I scare her, it might rattle her little heart. I know the cold, wet yard is bothering her, but there has to be another reason she's not acting normal. The chickens haven't been outside in muddy weather for a while, so they also haven't seen me in my raincoat. "Is my jacket bothering you?" Really, they get scared over the weirdest things! One time, someone left a glove on the floor of the coop and not a single bird would step down in the same space it was lying in. Even though it's still cloudy, it isn't raining, so I drape my jacket over the fence and try to get near the chicken again. "Better now, little lady?" I laugh when she lets me lift her off the ground. On our way back to her home, we stay far away from my bright yellow coat and I don't ask her any more questions. I do have one for Toujou, though, when I see him in the coop. "Did you know that was gonna happen?"

Toujou tries to hide a smile and fails so bad at it. "Did I know what would happen?"

"You know what!" I laugh. "She hated my jacket, and I think you knew she would. Now I have to go get it and face the cold unprepared." Toujou just laughs as I head to the door. "I hope you're happy!" My smile doesn't last when I step through the doorway, the rain suddenly back with a vengeance. And here I am, standing without a raincoat. "Perfect." I sigh, running from the shelter out into the rain with nothing to keep me dry. When I grab my jacket, I don't bother putting it on 'cause I'm already soaked and what'd be the point now? I've gotta shower and get ready to drive to the city anyway. A hooded figure is in my path, though, stooped over a pile of bags. Upon closer inspection, I realize it's my own mother. "Mom, what're you doing?"

Her frustrated look changes to one that's more an annoyed look, but I don't know why. She shakes her head and sets a bag down. "Eijun, what in the world are you doing out here without your coat? The storm is only gonna get worse!"

To be fair, I had my coat with me! "There's a very good reason why I'm carrying my jacket and not wearing it." I hold it up to show the proof. "I did have it on, but I had to take it off. The chickens didn't like it, and I couldn't get a hold of one while wearing it. I had no choice! But it wasn't raining until just a moment ago, and that was some bad luck on my part, but entirely out of my control."

"You need some hot tea, then a hot shower."

I nod, ready to take her advice. "That's the plan!"

"Though I do need to ask a favor of you." She smiles and glances down at the bags, probably prepared to throw the mother card at me. "These new garden seeds are too heavy for me to move myself and they're getting rained on. Could you give me a hand here, please?"

Even if she didn't ask nicely, there's no other answer but yes. "Sure! I have a few extra minutes." Being the good son I am, I don't ask her any follow up questions about this chore. I just toss my jacket aside and get to work, figuring I'll be able to shower and pick something decent to wear with barely enough time to not be late. Well, it turns out that these aren't the only bags she needs moved across the farm, and the storm she mentioned is picking up fast. "This is not a two person job!" I remind her while lugging too many bags across the grass, the rain not bothering to show some mercy on me.

"We're almost done!"

"We?" I sigh, knowing that I'm running out of time without even having to look at a clock. "Did you forget I have somewhere to be?"

This only gets me scolded at and, in fact, does not make things go faster. By the time we're done, I have several messages and missed calls on my phone and no time to find something new to wear when I finish the fastest shower I've ever taken in my life. I guess I'll have to deal with muddy boots and old suspenders tonight. The last call was from Raichi, so I call him up on speaker, tossing my bag in the truck and speeding off. "Where are you? We've all been here waiting!" His words are almost lost in the racket going on behind him. It's never busy this time of week, but it's so noisy!

"I'm on my way! Just have a drink and enjoy yourselves. I'll be there as soon as I can." I make good on this promise, rushing down every street to limit how late I am. I don't make any wrong turns or go down any stupid one-way roads this time! The lights don't distract me as much as I pass the random buildings, blurring into the background behind me. Parking is still hell, though, and I have to circle around a couple times before I find a spot and practically run into the restaurant. The hostess uses my name to say hi, not asking where I want to sit or if I'm with a group. She knows I know my way around and lets me navigate through the place on my own. I'm pretty sure I recognize that laughter, so I follow the noise coming from the back. At the bar, Kuramochi is showing off some fancy drink making skills for a small crowd. As I get closer, I notice the crowd is made up of my friends! "You're all here!" I shout so they can hear.

"Eijun!" Wakana turns with a grin.

"You made it!" Raichi adds.

"In one piece, I see." Haruichi nods. Wait, why isn't he in his uniform? And neither is Furuya!

I point at the two of them, casually seated with my other friends. "How come you two aren't busy working right now?"

"It's a slow day of the week." Furuya shrugs.

Haruichi pats the seat next to him with a smile. "We never see you, so we got the night off. Care to join us?"

Wakana gestures towards the bar while I sit. "We were just watching your friend here mix drinks, even if these two won't touch anything but beer." She waves a hand at Raichi and Sanada, smiling anyway while they share a secret I can't hear. "Do you recommend anything, Eijun?"

"Everything I've had here is good, but I haven't had anything with alcohol so far."

"Maybe I'll let him decide, then." Wakana sends a smile Kuramochi's way. "Since he knows what he's doing."

Even though I totally agree with her, I don't get to say so. I'm too distracted by how red the bartender's face has gotten! "Kuramochi! I've never seen you blush before in my life." I laugh at the color painting his cheeks, even after he throws a rag at me.

"I'm not, dumbass!" He scowls, but I think he knows I'm right. "It's just warm back here."

Well, that's a lie. "Yeah, whatever you say." I laugh and ask for any drink as long as it has bubbles and cherries. "So, has it been busy?" I yawn. "Tuesdays are usually pretty slow."

"It's been rather empty." Haruichi replies. "Miyuki probably isn't very busy."

When did I mention anything about Miyuki Kazuya? Can Haruichi read my mind? He's smiling like he can, that's for sure. "Has anyone ordered anything? I'm pretty hungry." My drink is almost good enough to make me forget my growling stomach!

"You're always hungry." Furuya mentions.

Raichi laughs, setting a menu down. "Between us, Eijun, we could eat an entire grocery store!"

While my friends laugh, Kuramochi leans a bit towards me. "If you and chef are dating, why not just ask to see him instead of having to order one of everything? Your little games are annoying as hell." He rolls his eyes.

"Is that how you speak to customers, Youichi?" Haruichi shakes his head with a forced sigh, disappointed in Kuramochi. "What would our boss say?"

"That your guilt trip won't work on me this time! Not when I'm dealing with Sawamoron." Mochi eventually takes our orders down, picking them out from all the joking and laughing around him. He even manages to make small talk with them while doing it! "I'll be back, weirdos." He smirks as he leaves the bar. Sometimes I wonder if he prefers talking with strangers instead of friends. Maybe he's better with smaller groups of friends? Either way, it's nice that he's not in a bad mood!

"So you're getting more time behind the bar? Is it fun working with him?" I ask Haruichi.

My friends overhear, asking him more questions about drinks and working behind the bar. Wakana wants to know if he can do fancy tricks, too, and Sanada wants to know how he got started in the business. He answers politely, having to repeat a few things since he doesn't have a loud voice. He's a good sport about it, I think! Furuya already knows the answers to these questions, so he turns to me and talks about his schoolwork. "One of my projects requires pictures, so you and Haruichi can come with me to the exhibit." He says, talking about a presentation on campus.

"I can be there!" I nod, happy to go anywhere with them, really. Apparently the conversation with Haruichi is over 'cause my friends start to ask Furuya questions about his studies and school in general. Even Raichi asks questions, curious about what university is like. Me and Haruichi help out with some of the conversation, knowing that Furuya might struggle a little. Our Monster has never been too confident in crowds! It isn't much longer until Kuramochi comes back with some plates and takes care of refills. My friends from home have been here a while, I think, judging by the bottles and coasters on their end. To my other side, my city friends are slowly working their way to another round, no empties in sight yet. The point of coming out tonight was for all of them to hang out, but also to get to know my boyfriend more, but I haven't even seen him. I gesture for Kuramochi to lean forward so I can whisper. "Was he busy?" I mean, there aren't many others here and I'd like to see Kazuya.

Kuramochi shrugs. "Still working on your orders. He'll be out soon."

Fine then. I make a face, getting a pat on my back from Wakana. "Don't worry, he'll be here to join the fun in no time!"

"And with your food." Furuya adds with a tiny smile. "Don't forget that."

They're right, I know, but I've had a long day and I want to see my boyfriend's dumb face so maybe I'll feel less tired, or something. I try to join in the conversation about growing up without siblings, laughing here and there, but in the end I switch seats with Furuya so he can better answer questions and I nod along with a smile. "Such sad eyes on such a cute human should be a crime." A voice I'd know anywhere says, sliding my drink aside to make way for my dinner. I blink up at him, not sure why seeing him makes me feel more relaxed. "You alright, honey?" Kazuya asks in a quiet voice.

Funny how I can hear him over my friends. "What do you mean?"

"You don't look like this when you're happy."

I'm not unhappy, really. I was even in a conversation! When I yawn, though, I guess I do feel off my game. "This is the first time I've gotten to sit all day." I shrug. "I guess I'm just beat."

"You never know when to quit, do you?" He sighs, folding his arms across his chest.

"I can't quit!" I don't mean to be so loud, but he doesn't understand how much I have to work if I'm gonna prove myself. "There's too much that has to be done, and I can't rest just because I'm tired." Even though he frowns, I tell him about everything that came up aside from my regular duties. There was the fallen tree, a flat tire, unsorted paperwork, the chicken, the seeds. "I didn't even get a chance to dress nicer."

"You look like Eijun." Kazuya shrugs. "And I kind of like him."

"But I didn't wanna show up in work clothes! There was too much work to do, though." I try to ignore his skeptical glare, but it isn't easy. "What was I supposed to do? Say no and have other people do it, even if it's not their job?"

"So it's your job?" Kazuya arches an eyebrow. "It being your family's farm, I'd figure you wouldn't be so hands on. Why don't you have a specified field, anyway?"

Hasn't he ever heard a word I've said about my work? I sigh, feeling like he should know this by now. "That'd be too boring, and I'm not just some hired help paid to pick potatoes out of the ground! I want the name on our gate to refer to me, and the only way that'll happen is if I can do it all myself and make it look easy. How else will my family trust me with the entire farm?" They have to see that I'm serious about taking over one day, and that I'm not just playing farmer.

Something in Kazuya's face softens, like maybe he's not glaring anymore. He adjusts his glasses, sighing again. "I get it, but you're human. Even you have limits, Eijun. Keep at least one foot on the ground. Don't be stupid and push yourself too far."

"I'm okay, Kazuya." I think he's concerned about me, but probably won't say so, and I don't want him to worry. "Just need a little rest and a lot of food." My dinner is waiting for me, so I dig in. "My friends are excited to see you again! I'm sure they'd like to hear about your creative process behind what they're eating." I gesture towards the loud group beside us. "They've all been drinking, so maybe an easy crowd." It's hard not to laugh at how animated Sanada gets when he's had a few, or how giggly Wakana and Haruichi get when they're tipsy.

"I bet." Kazuya smirks, glancing at the empty bottles and glasses. He opens his mouth to say something more, but every light in the place flickers off for a second, causing a collective gasp from everyone around us, followed by nervous laughter. "Is it still raining?"

I nod, swallowing before speaking. "Supposed to be a bad storm. Will the power stay on?"

Kazuya shrugs, looking up. "Yeah, probably. So, I want to know how that is when you've finished, alright?" He points at my plate, skewers garnished with a fresh salad.

Smiling comes easily now, my whole being more relaxed. "Sure thing, chef!"

Throughout the night, joining the fun gets easier. It's nice to laugh with a group of good folks, nice to unwind and absorb all the positive energy they're sharing. More drinks are ordered, and more food is, too, taking Kazuya away from us for a few minutes each time. Everyone ignores me when I say to stop eating so I can see my boyfriend, and they talk all about him when he's in the kitchen, asking about normal things and things that aren't their business. At one point, I wonder if they're ordering more and more food on purpose just to gossip. "Making me earn my keep. Is this revenge for something, Sawamura?" Kuramochi grumbles behind the bar. "I've never had such a busy Tuesday."

I shake my head with a laugh, twirling a cherry in my drink. "No! My friends don't get out much."

"Yeah." He stares at Sanada, throwing food over Wakana's head and into Raichi's mouth. "I fucking see that. Is this happening all night?"

"No, they're probably gonna call it soon. Furuya's falling asleep, and I'm pretty sure Sanada can't stand all on his own." They went pretty hard on drinks before eating, honestly. I've seen them all worse, so I'm not worried. What does make me worry, just a little, is when the power finally goes out for good a few minutes later. It isn't total darkness, phones lighting up my friends' faces, but it's pretty inconvenient! "Does this mean you're closing?"

Kuramochi scoffs. "Looks like it, moron. Time to get your friends outta here!"

"They actually have rooms here in town, but I'm not sure how to get them there." I turn my phone flashlight on, annoyed at being stuck in the dark.

"Not my problem." Kuramochi mumbles. "I guess I can handle Haruichi and Furuya, but you have to deal with the others."

With a nod, I stand up just as Kazuya comes back with more food for me, discounted at the boyfriend rate. "Shall I make this takeaway?" He leans on the counter, inching closer to see me. I use a tiny kiss to thank him for spoiling me. "We have to close now."

"I need to get my friends to their hotel. I'm not sure they can manage." They are currently using Sanada's phone to make shadow puppets on the ceiling, so there's that. I laugh, turning back to Kazuya. "Do you have that app that gets someone to drive them places?" Looking through my phone doesn't give me any answers, and only causes him to make fun of me. "It's not my fault I forgot the name of that driving thing!"

Kazuya laughs and has the nerve to kiss my forehead after. "You know where they're staying? I can drop them off."

There's an idea! "Yeah, I do." I tell him the name of the hotel and wait for him to pack up to leave. "They made room reservations as soon as we knew we'd be hanging out here. That was a pretty good idea, I think." I admit while I herd them outside.

He laughs at their attempts to sober up and get in his car in an orderly fashion while the rain soaks us all. "Yeah, I guess they anticipated overindulging."

Before we take off, Kuramochi manages to get Haruichi and Furuya in his car. "Thanks for making me a taxi!" He shouts at me. I just wanted to make sure they're taken care of, but he's the one who offered to give them rides! He's lucky they're not the loud kind of drunks or his drive would feel like a million years.

"You're not a taxi if you're not getting paid." Kazuya smirks.

"Fuck you, Miyuki."

This shouldn't make me laugh, but it does. "Thanks again! Tell me when you get home." I wave at Kuramochi.

"Fine, whatever. You owe me one!" He says before driving away.

Kazuya finally shuts the door for my friends, now that they've all buckled up. "You worried about him?"

"Kuramochi?" He nods. "No, but if he's home, everyone's home."

I don't expect him to open my door and wait for me to get in during such nasty weather, but I do appreciate it! When we're on the road, he turns to me. "Have you considered getting a room of your own?"

Um, for what? I'm not drunk! "What do you mean?"

"My door's open."

"You do know I'm completely sober, right?"

"I'm entirely aware."

There's no reason I can't drive back home myself, then, even in a storm. Unless…he just wants me to stay. That must be it! I haven't been to his place since before we were dating. "Does this mean I'm allowed in other rooms in your apartment, and not just the living room and bathroom?"

"Don't act like you're banned from the kitchen."

I laugh, watching the wipers try to clear the rain from the windshield. "How could I have left that room out?" My friends are a lot quieter now than they were a few minutes ago, so I turn back to see what's up. Raichi is playing with the bracelet Wakana's wearing as she hums a song I don't know while Sanada snores on his boyfriend's shoulder. Maybe it's for the best the party ended earlier than we meant! "It's cool if I leave my truck at the bar?"

"So you're taking me up on my offer?"

Well, duh! "Obviously, dummy." I jab his arm. "Don't leave me out in the storm!"

"So dramatic." He says that, but I see his smile! At the hotel, we help the others to the door, ignoring how hard the rain's coming down now. Wakana promises to text me when they're safely in their rooms, and I believe her. I might not be able to make sense of her message when she sends it, but at least I'll know they're alright!

Back in the car, I squeeze Kazuya's hand. "Do you have anything dessertish at your place? I saved room."

He pokes my belly. "How?"

"Miyuki Kazuya, do you have dessert or not?"

"No, but if you're desperate, I can make you something. Want a milkshake?"

Didn't he say he had no sweets? I let out a sigh at his lack of understanding. "How can you make a milkshake if you have no ice cream?"

"You don't need it." He shrugs. Now, this just doesn't make sense! For some reason, Kazuya laughs at me and shakes his head. "Trust me, okay? I haven't lost my mind. Don't look at me like that." Since I do trust him, I don't ask about it again. He's proven that he's more than okay in a kitchen, so he must know what he's doing. When we're at his apartment, I watch him scatter things on the counter next to a blender, like cream and berries and sugar. I'm glad he still has power here! "You're not used to being up this late, are you?" He asks while getting ice.

"What gave it away?" I yawn.

"I wonder." Kazuya scoffs. "Look, I understand that you want the farm and that your family might not fully be on board with that at present. I get it. But you don't have to do it all on your own." He pauses to turn the blender on, staring at me the whole time. "You…you have family and friends who work with you, too. You'll always have support from other workers, and that's…well, that's a good thing, right? Even if you can do everything by yourself, you don't have to."

It turns out he does know how to make a milkshake without ice cream. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand before talking. "I can't take a break from proving myself, Kazuya."

"You don't think doing every imaginable task is proving yourself?"

"I mean, yeah, but I can't stop! Then I'll be a slacker and when the time comes, who'd wanna hand the property over?" I won't stop doing my best, even if it kills me. "They need to see that I'm the best at this."

He sighs, suddenly frowning. "You're their son." Kazuya takes his glasses off to rub his eyes. "They know you. They can see you doing everything, even if it's outside your skillset."

"That's part of the job."

"It's not!" Hearing him raise his voice is weird, even if it's slight. I don't like it. He shoves his glasses back on. "Being a hard worker doesn't mean working nonstop. You can prove yourself without having to do that."

For a minute, I thought he was trying to push my goals aside. Like, suggesting that I'd be better off doing something else other than farming, or farming less. His volume, though, shows that something more is bothering him. He has a weird way of showing how much he cares! "Is this about our talk earlier?"

"What talk?"

"When I said I was tired but fine, and you said I don't know when to quit."

Kazuya sighs again. "You're clearly exhausted, yet you refuse to do anything about it. Why do you think you have to jump through hoops when you're part of their family? You shouldn't have to prove so much to people you're related to."

"But that's just it!" I set my empty glass aside. "That's why I need to do it!"

It takes a moment for my words to make sense to him. He just stares, but I can tell his brain is wrestling with something on the inside. "You want to be seen for your skills, not for your blood." Kazuya finally says. I nod, having gone through this thought process on my own many times. Sure, it'd be easy to just pass the farm through the family, but I want to earn it. I want to deserve that on my own, and that can only be done through years of building up their trust in me. "Just…just take care of yourself, alright?"

His voice is quiet again, eyes on the countertop. Work and family…not topics he likes to get into. I'll fix that. "I'll try not to make you worry, dearest." I walk over and hug him from behind. He covers my hands with his, lifting one up so he can kiss the back of it. I can't help but smile when he puts my hand back to hug him. "You're right, though, I am tired. Will you go to bed with me?"

Kazuya laughs a little, which I feel more than hear. "Yeah." He tugs one of my suspenders. "Let's go."

I follow him to his room, curious what it looks like. The lamp doesn't give off much light, but the room looks cozy enough and the warm scent reminds me of hugs and happiness. "I think I like it!" I nod, grabbing his hands in mine. Instead of saying something, he moves my hands to the buttons of his shirt with a small smile. I laugh at this clear invitation, and we undress each other in the dim lamplight without any kind of rush. Every time I see him without clothes, I remember how lucky I am. His eyes are on me, so does he feel lucky, too? Before we can climb in bed, a rumble outside, somewhere not too far off, means the storm's brought thunder with it. "Did you hear that?" I turn to Kazuya in time to see him nod before he walks over to the window to close the curtains better. "Are you scared?" If my tone doesn't show that I'm joking, me poking him in the ribs surely will! He swats my hand away, smirking at me.

"No, but you'll protect me anyway, right?" Kazuya drapes his arms around me.

"Then who's gonna protect me?"

He squeezes me in a hug, not too tight and not too quick. "Do you feel safe right now?"

Seeing his soft side always makes me feel safe. "Yeah."

"Then I guess I'm the right man for the job."

Another roar of thunder and a flash of lightning outside interrupts us, even with the curtains drawn. "Sounds real close, doesn't it?" I lean back against Kazuya, shutting my eyes and enjoying my skin against his. "Don't let me go."

His mouth finds my neck, arms tightening around me. "Why would I want to?" That's a very good argument, actually. I want to say so to Kazuya, but I can't. Not when he's kissing me this way with all desire and no mercy, pulling me into his bed for the first time. When we part for air, he leans toward my ear. "You're my favorite flavor. You know that?" Kazuya whispers, nibbling at my ear. He knows what his dumb words do to me, and he knows I can't answer him in anything but a moan when my brain's melted into mush. I also know that it takes him apart just as much as it does to me, or else he probably wouldn't do it every time we're in bed. His mouth travels everywhere, leaving wet kisses wherever he can. He makes me forget how to think. Right when I'm taking in a really good view, hands tangled in his hair, the room goes dark.

"What happened?" I manage to ask since Kazuya hasn't seemed to notice anything happening around him.

Thunder crashes outside, shaking the entire room. Kazuya finally sits us up, flicking my forehead. "Storm knocked the power out." I can barely see his outline right in front of me, a series of shadows and shapes I'm not used to seeing in such darkness. I reach out, tracing the curve of his cheek, his forehead, his jaw, just to make sure I'm putting the pieces together right. "Eijun?" He rests a hand over mine, breathless. "Everything alright?"

As my eyes adjust, I feel like I can somehow see Kazuya. I can't really see anything, but I know exactly how he looks right now. His face is flushed, color mostly in his cheeks. His chest is rising and falling faster than usual, which is normal during bedroom activities. His hair is a little messy from where I pulled and ran my fingers through. His eyes are a weird mix of daze and care, mind blurry from all the kissing and touching but focused on the silence and sudden change in atmosphere. I don't know how I can see all of this when I can't even see my hand on his face, but I can. Maybe it's 'cause I know Kazuya so well, inside out and through and through. I find his mouth with my fingers so I don't miss my mark when I kiss him. This must be what people mean when they say you'll just know, and that things just feel right. "Yeah, I'm alright." I can feel my words hit his lips, and I get the urge to say something stupid against them. "I don't think I ever want to be anyone else's but yours." There, I said the stupid thing, and not a single part of me feels bad about dumping sugar on a cactus.

Kazuya's sudden kiss pushes me back on the bed, quickly making sure there's no space between us. It's like all the air leaves my lungs and all my words are forgotten, yet somehow, Kazuya's brain is still working. "All mine." Every touch, everywhere we connect, feels right, feels like nothing could ever feel so good. "All mine." Kazuya repeats this against my skin, and I can't control my volume or the way my body moves with his. I don't want any of it to end, to not be tangled up with him and not feel fire building inside every inch of me. I just want to stay like this, lost in passion and pleasure, where the only other person who exists is this four-eyed jerk I can't get enough of.

* * *

Does this look like a chicken? є(•⌔•)э Maybe just a bird XD Whatever: back to business! Just so I'm clear, I'm only directly shipping Sawamura and Miyuki as well as Sanada and Raichi. I left the door open for other pairings since it's not vital to the story. Next update features a little bit mature content and kicks off a major plot. ..thing hahha


	14. Walls

While I was writing this chapter, I had one helluva shit week, but I know this isn't the place for whining and such. This chapter isn't an unhappy one, but some of its unhappy tone will come back in the next chapter, too, so keep that in mind if you're feeling a little blue or what have you.

* * *

Alarm clocks aren't really fun to wake up to, in my opinion. I woke up on my own body's instinct today, ignoring the pull back into sleep when I saw the time on my phone was later than usual. I couldn't seem to stop tossing and turning, disturbing my boyfriend's sleep, probably. Some time passed, and since Kazuya's alarm was still minutes away from going off, I thought of a fun way to start our morning instead of restlessly lying awake until that alarm! When he opened his eyes for a good morning kiss, I let my lips wander beyond just his mouth, lazy and slow. Turns out I didn't realize just how much fun Kazuya wanted to have, and I also didn't realize he had somewhere to be in a very short amount of time, so at that point, he was already running late. What really didn't help was when he had to shower and invited me to join him. That really put him behind schedule, and when we were finally out of the shower, my sleepiness from a late night, exhaustion from a long day and fatigue from our frisky morning hit me like a truck. Kazuya told me I didn't look rested and sent me back to bed in some borrowed clothes. Now I'm just sitting up under the covers, wondering how long it'll be until I can get back out and start the day. "I want you to do me a favor." Kazuya walks back into the room, breakfast for two in hand. He sits with me, settling in a bit.

"Aren't you running late?" I've already slowed him down enough for one day!

"I want you to finish eating, and then I want you to get some sleep." He ignores my question completely. "Can you do that for me?"

How am I supposed to sleep when the sun's up? I have to wait to ask this, mouth busy with breakfast. "But I'm already awake, and it's morning! I can't just go back to sleep now." I yawn, getting such a smug look from Kazuya in return. "My day has already begun."

"You're so awake, your body's just yawning for fun?" He knows he's being a smartass, and I don't have the energy to point this out, glaring at him instead. "Don't be stupid: you're here now. Let your body rest where you won't be tempted to work." Kazuya's eyes are gentle, even if his words don't perfectly match. "If you get up and drive home for some manual labor as tired as you are, a thousand different things can go wrong before you even get on the road. Can you at least try to sleep while I'm gone?" His voice breaks down my annoyance, almost soothing me. I guess he's showing how he cares in his own way, and I think he cares a lot. I nod, still eating, but he smiles his best smile over his cup of coffee. "Thank you, Eijun."

When I can talk again, I sigh. "I know I'm no good to anyone like this, but I don't like being lazy."

"It's not being lazy, brat. You're overworked and now you're going to remedy that." Kazuya gathers our dishes, leaving the room with them. I mean, I get what he's saying, but I'm just not used to taking breaks. Leaning back against the pillows, though, feels pretty damn good on my entire body. It's not like I can get up and get to work, either, since my truck is still at the bar and the farm isn't outside these walls. Maybe there's nothing for me to do but rest. "Just so we're clear, this isn't about work, alright?" Kazuya sits next to me, hand on my leg. "I'm not trying to control you or how much you work on the farm. I just don't want you to go and hurt yourself, that's all."

Maybe speaking from the heart is getting easier for him! It puts a smile on my face, even if it is a sleepy one. "I know, and I appreciate that! I'm not used to breaks or staying in bed all morning." I remind him. "It'd be easier if you could stay. Then we could snuggle." Not that I want him to skip out on a work meeting, but I inch closer to him for comfort.

Kazuya presses his forehead to mine, resting on the pillows with me. "We don't want you to get too spoiled, do we? Besides, I won't be long. Maybe I'll bring something to make for lunch."

I hum in agreement, giving him a quick kiss. "Okay. And thank you for breakfast, Kazu. You're the best chef I know!" This earns me another kiss.

"What an honor." He smirks before tugging the blankets over me, tucking me in. "I gotta go now. I'll let you know when I'll be back, so make yourself at home and take it easy today." Kazuya kisses my forehead before heading towards the door.

"Alright, dearest." I yawn again. "See you later!"

He smiles, giving a small wave. "Bye, Eijun."

I don't let my eyes fall shut until I hear the front door lock. Then I get real comfortable, pulling the blankets in close, and settle in for a nap. When was the last time I slept in? I don't even do that when Kazuya stays over at my place, looking cozy and cute under the covers well after the sun rises. Maybe some time off will feel good to my body. And part of being the best on the job is taking care of myself so I can keep being the best, right? Another day, I'll see about discussing work and my schedule with my family. Now's not the time.

The next time my eyes open, my phone is making a hell of a lotta racket on the nightstand. I rub my eyes, brain not fully awake yet. My parents know I'm out of town since I told them I'd be here on the drive over last night, and Kazuya wanted me to sleep and knows exactly where I am, so who's calling me? Before I answer, noticing Wakana's name and picture occupying the screen, I glance at the time. I got almost two hours of sleep! "Wakana, where're you calling from?"

"We're leaving the hotel." She sighs. "Raichi's driving, Sanada's passed out in the backseat. Did you get home okay?"

Last night, she knew I'd be staying here. Sober Wakana must've forgotten. "I stayed the night at Kazuya's! We weren't drunk, or anything, but…well, you know. Boyfriend stuff!" I laugh when she sorta scoffs, sorta chuckles. "He had a meeting, so I'm just getting out of bed. Are you feeling alright today? You and them?" I stretch, standing from the bed and making my way to the window. Beyond the curtain, a rainbow stretches, too!

"I guess? I don't like this headache, but I'm pretty good otherwise. Have you stayed there before?"

"Not overnight. It's never really been the easier option." I excuse myself to use the bathroom, forgetting I have no toothbrush. When my hands are washed, I pick up the phone again. "I don't have a toothbrush. You think he has any extras around here?"

Wakana hums in thought. "Maybe? Have a look. He won't mind, will he?"

I check the drawers first, trying not to see anything but new toothbrushes. When I find one, I leave everything as it was. "I hope not. He's pretty private, but it's not like I'm reading his journal. Not that he has one, I don't think, but you know what I mean!" The packaging isn't easy to get into, like the manufacturer doesn't want me to get in. "What if this is a special brush that was real hard to find, and he was saving it? Should I be using it?"

She laughs, probably shaking her head the way she does when someone says something she thinks is silly. "It's just a toothbrush! You can always replace it if there's an issue."

Excellent point! "You know, you're right! He did say to make myself at home, and I can't do that without brushed teeth." I take a moment to get that done, Wakana whispering to our friends in the meantime. "Good thing it was easy to find."

"Find anything interesting?"

"I wasn't snooping!"

Wakana laughs again. "That's not what I mean! You don't have to be sneaking into his dresser to see, like, awards and mementos on a shelf." While that is true, my mind was on other things when I walked in here last night. "Tell me what you see."

"I thought you were done investigating Miyuki Kazuya." I tease her.

"I'm done interrogating. You're my best friend, though. I'll never be done investigating." Wakana has always made sure my relationships weren't with bad people. She's a good friend that way, and I look out for her the same. "The best for the best, Eijun."

I laugh, strolling around Kazuya's room. "I adore you! To start, his walls are light grey. They match his sheets, but not his comforter. That's blue."

"You like blue, too."

"I do." My borrowed pajama pants are also blue, but with turquoise in the plaid color. "His nightstand is very tidy. There's the lamp, a cleaning thing for glasses, a photo of a woman, his charger." I pick the framed picture up, immediately seeing a resemblance to Kazuya in her face. It's weird 'cause I can't pick out specifics, but she just reminds me of my boyfriend. "I think this is his mom." I've never seen her before, but it must be! Kazuya has no sisters and isn't close enough to any extended family to have a framed picture like this. "She somehow looks like him, but she's smiling big. Her eyes are nice, like…like a daycare teacher's."

Wakana takes a second to respond. "Maybe you shouldn't move it."

"I won't." I move on to his dresser, leaving the drawers shut. "He has a big dresser, and the drawers are heavy."

"He is pretty stylish. That takes storage space."

Yeah, Kazuya has a lot of clothes! I don't see him in the same thing twice. "You're right! He has certificates and diplomas in frames, but they're stacked in a pile at the back." There's a thin layer of dust on them, too. A tiny frame is leaned against the pile, facing forward. A man and a woman and a small child are in it. The woman is clearly the lady from the other picture, the man must be her husband and the little boy with glasses has to be their child. "There's a really old family photo with a tiny Kazuya in it!" I laugh. "He's so cute, Wakana! I can't stand it." I had no idea my boyfriend was so adorable in his childhood! His glasses are too big for him and everything.

"That's what you said about the chicks that hatched in the spring!"

Baby chickens are cute and there's no way around that. "Yeah, well, you'd understand if you could see this picture." I don't wanna send her a picture of it, though, seeing as how it's not mine. "Okay, there's a schedule printout for work, a sample menu, some highlighters and pens…standard stuff there." I don't mention the sticky notepad. "Some business cards, a brochure from the art gallery." He got an extra one for me, somehow knowing I'd lose the one I picked up from the entrance. "I'm not sure what this thing is? It looks like a rock." Wait, it is a rock! It's attached to a cord, buried under some other stuff. "It's the bracelet you made him!"

"How could you not know that?"

"What do you mean?"

She sighs, maybe rolling her eyes, too. "You said you didn't know what that thing was."

That was at first! "Yeah, but that's 'cause there's some old plants covering most of it. If you saw it, you'd think the same thing at first!"

"Old plants? Why would he have that?"

Kazuya does have some herbs growing in the window of his kitchen, but they don't look like any of these. It looks like lavender, and lilac and…a daisy. Could this be the same flowers from the other week, at the back of the bar? And the gift from Raichi after introducing Kazuya to everyone? And even the single flower from one of the first times we met? He kept them all? "Wow." I whisper, brushing the daisy with a careful hand so I don't damage it.

Wakana tries to get my attention again. "Eijun, what's up?"

"He kept the flower from when I went back to the bar." There was no way we could know we'd be together at that point. Why did he keep it? "I wonder why he did that."

She scoffs at me. "He liked you then, dummy."

"You don't know that!"

"I do, too! Why else would he have given you his number and invited you over so quickly?"

I don't want to say it was his friendliness or kindness or desire to make new friends 'cause I know none of that's true. I also don't want to say that he instantly had a crush on me 'cause I don't think that's true, either. "We were friends first! There's no way he liked me from the start. Hot and smart guy infatuated with some uneducated country day worker?"

Her extended pause almost goes on too long. "Is that not your life at this very moment?"

Looking over the flowers again, I'm starting to realize Kazuya's much more sentimental than I realized. "I'm seeing that now, yes." I nod. We go over the spare glasses and loose change on his dresser, and we talk about how clean he keeps the kitchen. "It's where the magic happens, you know!" I pour myself a glass of juice, browsing the cabinets. Kazuya did say to make myself at home, and I don't think it's rude to check and see what's available to snack on.

"Are you staying the whole day?" Wakana asks. "None if us can make it to the market."

While I should be getting back home some time today, I'm in no rush. It's nice to have some time for just me and Kazuya. "I'll probably head back when he goes to work. I can do what I can before it gets too dark, and go over some indoor chores after." Before I can tell her about these tasks, a sturdy knock on the front door makes me jump and almost bump my head on a cupboard door. "Shit, I almost hit my head!" I slowly shut the cabinet, making my way to where the sound's coming from.

"Is someone at the door?" Wakana must've heard the knock, too. "Are you going to answer?"

"It's probably Kazuya, and now he's gonna see that I was snooping around here!"

Another knock, a bit more insistent this time. "Why would he knock on his own door?"

Right, that makes sense. "I'll answer. I'm putting the phone down, so hold until I'm back." I set it down on the side table and open the door a tiny bit. "Can I help you?" I ask the person standing in the hall, noticing the postal uniform after asking. "How'd you get in?" There's no access in here without a key.

"I followed a tenant." They shrug, handing me a stiff blue envelope. "Package for Miyuki Kazuya."

"Well, he's out right now." I don't want to take his mail! It looks like the addresses are handwritten, so it might even be personal. The postal worker just holds it closer to me, not taking no for an answer.

"Make sure he gets it, then." They leave me no choice but to take the envelope, nodding before walking away. "Have a good day, sir."

Alright, then. "Thank you. Have a good day, too." I shut the door, locking it again, and set the envelope on the back of the sofa. When I pick up the phone again, I can hear Raichi laughing at something Wakana says, though the exact words are too quiet to understand. "Wakana, you there? It was mail."

She clears her throat before answering. "So no big deal! And no Miyuki."

Not yet, anyway. "Nope, just a letter. I could hear Raichi laughing, by the way! What's so funny?" I'm missing out on a good joke or story, I just know it! Wakana tells me about their conversation, eventually handing the phone over to Raichi, and we have a good time talking. It ends too soon, though, since the connection gets pretty sucky at one part of the drive. I sit next to my bag on the couch, figuring out the buttons on the TV remotes and what they do. Kazuya should really have instructions for this system! I've got nothing else to do, so maybe I'll write the steps down for future use.

I find a notebook and pen in my bag, tossing it aside so I can get to work. A message on my phone interrupts me. 'Heading to the store. Do you feel like soup?'

To be honest, free food is always appealing. Would saying this be rude? I don't want to sound ungrateful! 'Anything you make will be amazing :D i'll be waiting here for you!' He really is talented. He may enjoy working at the bar, but I think he'd like being his own boss more. Of course, I'm not about to step on his toes and suggest such a thing, but I wish he knew it. We don't say too much more after that, and pretty soon, the door unlocks from the outside. By this time, my stuff is put away and there's a brand new instruction guide for how to work Kazuya's remotes right on the side table. "Afternoon, pumpkin!" I wave from my spot on the couch. "Was the meeting as boring as you thought it'd be?"

He takes his bags to the kitchen, coming back empty handed. "Almost. Something interesting happened." Kazuya gives me a quick kiss, motioning towards the kitchen. "I'm starting lunch if you want to watch." He offers.

"Yeah! You can tell me about the interesting thing, too." I turn the TV off, following him out of the room.

"I've been informed that this news can be repeated by me to you, specifically." He starts his prep work, cluttering up the counter. "And you are allowed to make any necessary calls after." What's he even talking about? "Today, Ryousuke was officially replaced, and a new bartender was named, taking over all of his duties starting this week." Kazuya smirks. "Any guesses?"

Only one! "Is it Haruichi?"

"You got it." He laughs. "He knows I'm telling you, so congratulate him when you can. He was thrilled, I'm sure. Smiled a lot, even with his hangover."

That sounds like him, toughing it out through any pain. He's going to be so happy with his old job back, and I'm excited for that! Haruichi deserves to smile every day at work. "That's my Haruo! I'm gonna text him right now."

"No phone call?"

"That'd be too much. He's so modest, you know?" I remind Kazuya of how shy my friend is, typing a long message to Haruichi to show how proud I am of him and how great he'll do in his brother's place. "Kinda like you."

Kazuya scoffs, chopping away at his vegetables. Without the bar's standards, he's free to make healthy foods that wouldn't sell at work. These are the best foods he makes, I think. "When has anyone, especially you, considered me a modest person? Without being ironic, anyway."

I shrug, setting my phone to the side. "Well, about certain stuff. Like this."

"Like what?"

"Your cooking, and all your kitchen skills." I point at his handiwork. "You're humble with them."

"Is that what it is?" He doesn't ask this so much as just says it.

"What else could it be?"

With a sigh, Kazuya glances up at me. "Forget about it, Eijun. I don't feel like talking about this right now."

"About what?"

"What you think is modesty. I have my reasons for why I am who I am, but I'm not in the mood to discuss it."

"Will you ever be?" He can run away from unpleasant stuff all he wants, but it's not going anywhere. His eyes are sharp now, glaring. "I know you don't like talking about certain things, but I want to know you and this is part of it."

He sets down his knife, stepping back from the counter. "Do you have to be so nosy? When do I interrogate you like this?"

"I'm not trying to interrogate you! I was just asking if we can ever talk about this stuff without you getting upset." And that's obviously not happening any time soon. "Besides, I wouldn't stop you from asking me questions. I'm fine talking about my life, even the ugly parts."

"You don't know ugly, and you don't know when to stop."

Stop what? I never even asked anything, or brought up this topic! He's being so moody, and I'm not even allowed to know why. "You don't have any of your certificates or diplomas up! You downplay your skills, and that's all I said. No matter your reasons, it's a fact. And even if you've seen hell, that doesn't mean I haven't been through my own! It's not nice to tell people their feelings mean less than yours, Miyuki Kazuya. Not nice at all."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not that nice."

"You are, even if you act like an asshole sometimes!" Deep down, I know he's just afraid of getting close to people. I wish that didn't include me, but he wouldn't be so defensive if it wasn't so. "You have every right to feel what you do, but that doesn't mean you can minimize what I feel. That's not how this partnership is going to work."

In the silence, my words echo in my head. Kazuya stares at me, eyes losing their edge. He blinks hard, looking away. "You're right."

"About what?"

"I shouldn't have said that." Kazuya rubs his eyes under his glasses, sighing loudly. "I didn't…I didn't mean to undermine you. That wasn't okay."

He doesn't always admit when he's wrong, but the fact that he can right now, in the middle of being angry, says a lot about how much he cares about us, and about me. I clear my throat, looking down at the forgotten ingredients. "Yeah, I mean, I know I haven't been through what you have, but ignoring it doesn't make it go away. At some point, I'd like you to…be okay sharing that stuff with me. One day, I mean. Not now, obviously, but in the future."

"Did I hurt you?"

"A little." I admit. "I know you're just mad, but still."

Kazuya sighs again, eyes locking with mine. "I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you, Eijun, but there's shit I don't even like thinking about."

"I didn't mean to bring it up."

"I know." He walks over, eyes a little red. "I'm sorry."

Maybe I shouldn't've kept the topic going, maybe let it go from the start. "I'm sorry, too."

He gives a little shrug, shifting from one foot to the other. "Can I…can I hug you? Is that okay?" Kazuya has never looked so awkward, or uncertain of himself. Does he think severe damage was done just now? There are few things he could do to make me run from a hug, and none of them have happened.

"Kazuya, you don't have to ask!" I pull him in, surprised by how hard he holds me in return. "We may fight and say mean things, but that doesn't change us. You're still mine, and I'm still yours."

"Yeah, I guess I know that." Kazuya exhales, voice quiet. His grip is so tight, it's like he's afraid to let me go! "I'm a pretty big asshole sometimes. It's one of my prominent traits, I've heard." He sniffles, easing up on the hug a little. I know he isn't cold and he isn't sick, but he's definitely going through something. "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want me touching you right now."

I try to pull back, enough to see his face. His eyes are red, but there are no tears. "Were you…are you crying?" I've been quick to tear up myself since childhood, but Kazuya never cries!

He shakes his head, sighing. "No, and please refrain from making me feel any worse about it."

Honestly, I don't know what he's talking about, but I want him to smile again. His dumb smile makes me warm inside, so maybe mine will have the same effect on him. "I'd never. And you give really good hugs, so there's no way I'd say no to one." I do my best to relax my frown, remembering how much I appreciate Kazuya's listening skills, consideration of my health, generosity with his food and apartment. He's not perfect, but his good is more than his bad! "We can talk about this another time, little by little, when you feel up to it, okay? We don't have to worry about it now." My smile comes easily, arms still wrapped around him and brain focused on happy things.

"Are you disappointed in me?"

Why would I be? That doesn't make much sense. I kiss his nose, laughing at the way his eyes cross to look at me. "No, I'm not. I was a little hurt, but I'm fine now." Kazuya blinks, still not smiling. I mean, he isn't frowning, but it's no smile! "Are you upset with me?"

The smallest upward curve of his mouth hints at a smirk, breaking through that terribly sad face. "You're annoying, but I can never stay annoyed for long."

Good enough for me! I lean in, kissing Kazuya for what feels like hours. It's a simple meeting of mouths, not messy and hungry like this morning's shower, but I think it's powerful. Kinda like a reset button on how our afternoon was playing out. "Such a sweet talker! How did I get so lucky?" I laugh, pinching his arm.

"You're the only one dumb enough to fall for my charm." Kazuya presses his forehead to mine. "And for that, I'm glad."

If I didn't know better, I'd feel a little insulted. But I do know better, and I know how to speak his language. His teasing isn't hurtful, and never has that cruel tone that comes so naturally to him. He doesn't say much directly, but he makes sure I understand what he means. He touches me, even if it's a hand on my shoulder, so there's no confusing his intentions. Kazuya is super weird with how he communicates, I know, but I get him when nobody else really does. He's one of a kind! I nod, kissing him again when I get to see his good smile. "Me, too."

* * *

As mentioned, the tone will return next chapter, but it'll get better. I promise.


	15. Invitation

I know I had Sawamura say they'd talk about What's Bothering Miyuki in baby steps, but life doesn't always work out that way. Things get pretty tense, but end on a good note, in mature content. I think it balances out? I always slap some fluff over dreary stuff, so fear not hahha It's a little longer of a chapter than usual, BTW.

* * *

The talk I had with my grandpa earlier this week went really well! I asked if I should be taking more time off for the sake of my health, and he agreed that I should have a solid weekend without work pretty regularly. My strained wrist, wrapped in bright yellow, probably helped him with his decision, in all honesty. The doctor agreed, too, and said I should stick with light chores and no lifting with my right hand for a while. When I told Kazuya about it, he wasn't thrilled. At all. He didn't say he told me so, but the feeling was definitely there! The fact that it's not my dominant hand made him feel a little better about the situation, but he's been texting more to check up on me anyway. It annoyed me at first 'cause I hate being looked down on, but then I remembered Kazuya cares a lot, and this must be his way of showing that. I've been outside all afternoon, watering the garden and playing with the chickens. Not having set plans for the day and sitting in the dirt makes me feel like a kid again. It's nice to have a moment and just…enjoy sitting in the dirt, listening to birds chirp, feeding hens by hand, watching clouds go by. One cloud looks like a cow. "Toujou, look!" I wave him over, pointing at the sky.

"What am I looking at?" He follows my finger, tilting his face up.

"The clouds! Doesn't that one look like a cow?" I laugh, hugging my knees. Toujou squints upwards, screwing with his vision. "It doesn't take that much concentration! It's right there: cow."

He shrugs, scratching his head. "I don't know. It kinda looks like a blob."

Well, it is just a cloud. I point out the different parts so maybe he'll see it right. "There's the head, and there's the legs. It kinda looks like three legs now, but the udder's in the way. Don't you see it?" I stretch my legs out, lying on my back. "And there's a sandcastle!" Maybe he'll see this shape. "Not a big fancy one, but a plain, bucket shaped one. Can you see it?"

"Actually, yeah, I think I see it." Toujou smiles. "Good eye."

"Thanks! Do you see anything up there?"

Toujou crouches next to me, eyes to the sky. "Um, not really. I guess that one kinda looks like…a house? And the extra fluff looks like a mailbox, maybe? You're better at this than I am."

Mailbox…mail. Did I ever give Kazuya his mail? When I was over last week, I don't remember mentioning the envelope to him. When we went out earlier this week, he stayed here and we definitely didn't talk about the letter. If I didn't give it to him, I hope he found it by now! I sit up, too fast for my brain, and find my phone in my jacket pocket. "You just reminded me of something important! Thank you for that. Also, I can see the house but the clouds next to it look more like a tree to me." I send Kazuya a message, knowing he's just getting to work about now. 'Kazu did you find a letter wit handwritten address?' My eyes don't see my typing mistakes until after I've sent it.

"What's up?" Toujou chuckles, standing from the ground.

No reply from Kazuya yet. "A letter came for Kazuya when I was at his place last week, and I forgot to give it to him! I don't know if he's found it yet, or where I even left it." I stand, too, adjusting my ball cap. "He has to have seen it by now, right?"

"Well, unless you took it by mistake." Toujou shrugs.

That didn't happen…I don't think. Kazuya finally replies: 'Are you saying that you left a handwritten letter in my apartment? I haven't seen that.'

No, that's not what I meant! 'Noooo Miyuki Kazuya it was for you!' I sigh, pocketing my phone. "How could I've done that? I didn't fold it up and put it in my pocket! Maybe he lost it, if he hasn't seen it around."

Another shrug. "It could've gotten stuck to a sweatshirt, or something. I don't know."

Yeah, me either. Hm. "I'll go check my stuff, but I don't think it'll be there. I'll see you later, Toujou!" I tell him with a wave while jogging to the cottage, chuckling when he waves back. I pick up the pace, taking the front steps two at a time. "What was I wearing then?" I rummage through my coats, remembering that I'd worn my rain jacket that day. I've worn it since and didn't come across the letter, so that's out. Maybe my other clothes?

A text from Kazuya interrupts my search. 'Afraid you've lost me, hon. Call me later so I can understand what you mean. It's already shaping up to be a busy night, so I've got to go. Hugs and kisses.'

So I guess he has no idea what the hell I'm talking about! I'll have to explain later. 'Kk do your best! :) xoxo xo' Last time I needed my backpack was when I stayed in the city, so I'm sure I still have clothes in there. Instead of slowly sifting through the bag, I dump it out on my bed, giving an extra shake just to be sure it's empty. The folded blue corner sticking out from my notebook makes my blood go cold. "No way." I blink to make sure I'm not seeing things, then reach out and pull the envelope out, holding it in front of me. "How did this happen?!" I shout some choice words, mostly at how dumb I am. Did it fall into my bag somehow, or did I shove it in with my notebook stuff by mistake? "I hope it's nothing urgent! I hope it isn't important, even though it looks important." Someone even took the time to write the names and addresses by hand! I've never heard of this Narumiya Mei person, but their letter deserves to be sent. "I hope he isn't too mad." I groan, knowing Kazuya is probably already annoyed with his busy work night. Bad mood or not, I have to get his mail to him as soon as possible.

The drive to the city goes by quickly, no other cars getting in my way until I have to exit. The weekend traffic throws me off, but isn't terrible. It's easier now that I don't need to check my map at every turn! Parking is, as usual, a shit show, and I end up having to walk a block or so to get to the bar. I find my regular seat open, used napkins and a coaster left behind on the countertop. "Sorry about the mess. It's madness in here." Kuramochi sighs as he cleans the shiny surface. Down on the other end, one of my best friends shakes a drink up and serves it to a small group of folks. I wave to him, waiting until he sees me and waves back with a smile. "Yeah, Haruichi's been the biggest help. His tips are putting mine to shame!" Kuramochi laughs.

"I knew he was the right person for the job! He's so much happier doing what he loves. You can see it on his face." I think he might even be laughing with a customer, face as pink as his hair.

Kuramochi clears his throat. "That's true. What'd you do to your wrist, anyway?"

I forgot to mention it to him! I texted my other friends right away, but most of the time, I try not to bug Kuramochi too much unless it's in person. "Just a strain from lifting heavy things on the job. Can't work too much for a while, but nothing serious!"

He nods, cleaning a glass. "And here I thought it'd be the result of your dumbassery." That's not a word! "Thirsty, then?"

"Actually, I need to see Kazuya. I forgot to give him something that might be important." Forgot for more than a week, in fact. "I know he's real busy, but do you think he'll have a sec if I order something?"

"Maybe. It might be a while, though." He smirks, sliding a coaster on the counter. "Perhaps you should have a drink while you wait."

Sounds good to me! "Surprise me, then! Your ideas aren't half bad."

He rolls his eyes. "Do go on." Kuramochi just finishes making my drink when another customer waves him over. I barely get to thank him! While I wait for my food, I see Furuya pass by with a tray of dirty dishes. I wave at him, excited to see him but also bummed out 'cause he looks so busy.

"You look worn out! When do you get a break?" I ask as he pauses near me.

The empty glasses on the counter give him something to do, adding them to his dishes. "Not soon enough. We need another busboy or fewer customers."

I'm not sure he means to be funny, but I snort a chuckle anyway. "Well, with Haruichi at his new job, I'm sure they'll consider getting more help." I shrug. "It only makes sense, right? Unless someone can tackle a big workload like he was doing."

"Ryousuke leaving made a mess of the staff." Furuya sighs. "Good thing nobody else is quitting."

"Well, hopefully not, but you never know!" I remind him.

He shakes his head. "Haruichi's brother was the first of the main staff to leave in years. I'm stuck until I save money, Haruichi's comfortable here again, Kuramochi's not going anywhere and neither is Miyuki." Furuya gestures back to the kitchen. "No rest. I'll see you around."

I wave at him again. "Try to have a good night! I'll text you soon so we can do something." With my new schedule, I'll be able to see more of my friends. One of the few perks of being injured, I guess! It doesn't take much longer for my food to arrive, brought out by just the person I want to see. Quickly, I dig through my bag for the envelope, holding it in Kazuya's face. "This is what I meant! You got a letter while I was in and you were out, but I forgot to give it to you and I'm really sorry about that." I lower the blue paper to see his face, but he still looks confused. "Who's Narumiya Mei?" This doesn't change his expression, a mix of frowning and something like shock. Is he mad? "I forgot about it last week, and I hope it's not a big deal. I mean, I'll respect your feelings if it is, but it was just a mistake and I would like you to not be—"

"Eijun."

I've never heard my name like that before. Well, maybe once when my maths teacher didn't like my excuse for forgetting my homework. "Yeah? Look, I'm sorry! I can make it up to you."

Kazuya shakes his head, not letting me say more. "This isn't the place. Meet me out back."

I don't even get a word in, and he leaves with my food and apology unaccepted. My stomach feels uneasy, churning a bit and no longer hungry. The thing is, I'm not sure if Kazuya is mad at all. Usually when he's mad, he narrows his eyes at me and they seem to darken, his frown settles in and he gets smart with me. Right now, he was clearly upset, but none of those things showed up. He looked…nervous? I think it over, pacing by the backdoor, when Kazuya finally shows up with my food wrapped up in a box and bag. "I didn't mean to take this!" I hand him the wrinkled letter, but he won't take it. "I'm not sure how I did, in fact, but I'm sorry, and sorry it got squished. I'm sure it's still legible! I didn't open it, so I don't know if it's important, but it looks like they spent time on it?" I try handing it over again, but Kazuya is frozen in place. "Miyuki Kazuya!" My volume makes him flinch, blinking at me. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." Yeah, that's a lotta nothing! "I don't want to talk about it."

"Nothing?"

He snatches the envelope from me, crumpling it up to fit in his pocket. "That's what I said."

None of this makes me comfortable at all. My stomach ties into knots, and the ground under me suddenly feels less solid. Is he hiding something? Is something that wrong? "You're scaring me. If this is an ex, or something, just tell me and we'll deal with it. Or if it's…something else, I don't know what we'll do, but I need you to tell me." I don't like the way my voice shakes or the way I can't seem to hear myself very good. My next words are barely loud enough for me to hear, but for all I know, I might be yelling. "Is there someone else?"

"Eijun." Kazuya reaches out, gripping one of my shoulders a little too tight. "That's not it. At all." He scans my face, fear flashing in his eyes. "Understand?"

If this letter isn't about another romance, then why the hell has it got him so worked up? What could it be? I sigh, confused as ever. "Then what's this about?"

His frown deepens, staring down at his feet. "I told you I don't want to talk about it."

"That's probably not an option."

"Can it be? For now?" Kazuya gestures at the building. "I'm at work. This is the worst timing."

"Then I'll wait for you!" I take the bag from him, not thinking about eating. "If you can't explain right now, then I'll wait until you can, but I'm not dropping this subject. You're acting weird and making me worry that something's wrong, and I need to know what's going on!"

Slowly, Kazuya nods, finally letting go of my shoulder. "Fine time for your stubbornness to show up." He takes his wallet out, handing me a plastic card. "We're really busy here, so you can wait at my place. I'll try to get off early, but don't hold your breath." My whole body still feels off, but I nod anyway, ready to leave. Before I do, Kazuya grabs my good wrist, pulling me back. "This letter…it has nothing to do with you, with us. And, well…okay?"

"Alright." I wish I sounded more sincere. "Until we talk, though, I don't know what to think." Is it possible to trust someone but not believe them? On my way to the apartment, I think it over. I've told Kazuya things I've never told anyone. I've felt emotions with and for him like I've never felt before. We share beds and clothes and food and secrets and memories, and I know I can trust him with all of this. That damn letter, though, must have something to do with his family or career since he obviously wants to avoid talking about it, but I don't know how. Is his past really so bad that he can't share it with me? Is he afraid I'll run from it, too? When I get inside Kazuya's, I forget to turn the light on at first, backtracking only after bumping into a table I don't see. It's cold in here, and it's too quiet. "How am I supposed to wait for him to get back like this?" I groan, settling in on the sofa. My stomach's a mess, my brain is going nuts, my heart is racing and there's nothing I can do to make any of it better. All I can do is wait.

After jogging laps, finishing dinner, chugging several glasses of water, wasting effort on channel surfing the TV and finally just collapsing on the couch, the front door opens. "Eijun?" Kazuya sounds terrible, and I immediately feel glad that he's probably had a shitty night, too, and deserves it for putting me through this. Right after, though, I feel like an asshole for having that thought and just want him to be okay.

"You're back early." My voice is calm and steady, lasting only until he's sitting next to me. It was a good effort, but I don't feel calm or steady right now. "What the hell's gotten into you? You can't expect me to be okay after acting like you're hiding something huge from me and then making me wait hours to find out why! Do you know what torture that is?" I don't even want an answer. I want him to hear me. "I thought we told each other everything! I thought, above all, we're friends who trust each other. Why can't you talk to me? What are you hiding? If you don't even feel comfortable enough to discuss…whatever this is, then I don't know what we're doing, Miyuki Kazuya!"

"Why're you talking like that?" Kazuya glares at me. "How dare you." Now he's the mad one? What's he got to be angry about? "You think work wasn't torture for me? You think I wanted to be there, instead of fixing things here with you?"

Well, I wasn't trying to consider his feelings when mine were hurt! "How should I know? You're hiding something, so I have no idea what you're thinking! If you can't talk to me, how can we make this wor—"

"Just stop!" Kazuya uses a volume I've never heard him use before. It's alarming, really. His eyes are…are they watering?! "Stop talking to me like that!" Seeing him so sad makes my eyes sting, but without another word, he leaves the room, slamming the bedroom door. My hands are shaking, and I'm beyond lost, fighting back tears I don't understand. What even happened just now? He's avoiding something, I'm annoyed by that, I voiced my concern for how this relationship will work when we're not communicating, now he's angry and in his room. Okay, sure, I could've given him a second to take a breath and prepare to talk. Maybe I didn't have to yell at him for leaving me in the dark right away, or at all. I guess I didn't really need to make things harder for him, knowing Kazuya sucks at sharing certain things. My words should've been thought out more so I wouldn't hurt him. But how was I supposed to know he'd snap? It seemed like he was perfectly fine staying at work and shutting me out and that bothers me!

Alright, I messed up, too. I see that. With a sigh, I wipe at my eyes and walk over to knock on the door. "Kazuya?"

"Shut up."

I can tell this isn't going to be easy. "I want to talk."

"I can't talk to you, remember? And since you feel that way, I don't know why you're still here."

He's just speaking out of hurt. Kazuya isn't mean for no reason, he's just hurt. "Can I come in?" I ignore his jab, not willing to feed into the anger.

"Absolutely not." Kazuya answers too quickly. I know he's mad, but I'll give him a minute. If he doesn't let me in, I don't know how I can fix this or help him. Yeah, I know I played a part in this, but knowing that does me no good if he isn't willing to have a conversation about it. I need to apologize properly. "You're still there, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Fine."

Didn't expect a green light so fast, but I'll take it! I step inside, not seeing Kazuya right away. Scanning the bed, I notice a lump under the blankets. He looks so small, curled up away from me like that. I want to reach out and touch him, but I resist, sitting on the other side instead. "I was frustrated that you made me wait so long to talk! I had a lot of time to think of all the worst case scenarios, and it didn't feel good."

"And that gives you the right to doubt the future of our relationship?"

"No, but the whole letter thing made me real uncomfortable with you acting shady about it! And then it's like you don't even trust me."

Kazuya sits up, turning to me. His eyes are puffy and red but still able to send a wicked glare my way. "Don't. Don't say I don't trust you when I've put my fucking heart in your hands with nobody else around to catch it if it falls." That's sadness fueling his anger. If I didn't see it before, I see it now. "I don't have anyone, Eijun. If you want to walk away like everyone else, you better have a good reason beyond me struggling to talk about shit."

When my parents argue, they never hint at splitting up or throw divorce on the table. It's one of their rules, and it's something I think I stepped on. The realization makes me have to wipe at my eyes again. "That's not what I meant. I'm not trying to leave you."

"Then don't question our relationship like that. It's unfair." Kazuya rubs his eyes without care, rough and clumsy. "And yes, I'm an ugly crier. Shut up."

I shake my head, inching closer to him. "Not true. And I'm sorry I talked like that and hurt you." He doesn't pull away when I rest my hand on his. "I just want us to communicate better, and for you to feel like you can tell me anything!"

"I do feel that way." Kazuya sighs. "Listen before I change my mind." He takes a deep breath. "Alright. Do you remember our first real date?"

It wasn't that long ago, so of course I do! "Yeah? At the gallery?"

"Do you remember after, the first restaurant that you asked about going to?" Kazuya rubs his eyes again, meeting mine. I nod, remembering the iconic red sign, too. He frowns, huffing out an exhale. "I know the owner."

If this is supposed to clear the air, it doesn't. At all. "Okay."

He stares at our hands, still leaving mine on his. "We met in high school, and since we both went to universities here in the city, we were roommates." There's no use of the word friend, but I can't imagine they were anything less if Kazuya was willing to live with them. "I was learning culinary arts while he majored in business, and he got this brilliant idea to put both of our skills to use." He sighs again. "Mei wanted to open a restaurant, and wanted me in the kitchen." So this is the letter writer! "It didn't seem like the worst idea. I mean, at first. We started making plans, but the more he talked about it, the less I felt like I had a say in anything. It's like I wasn't really needed at all, just there to shoulder the work. I knew he had grand ideas, but I couldn't go along with it if it meant sacrificing my own. It was never going to work out."

"He wouldn't compromise?"

Kazuya shakes his head. "He doesn't typically play well with others." Not a great business partner, then. "I quit the project and, apparently, was easy to replace because he found someone else to do his cooking and quickly went on to fame with his stupid, soulless restaurant chains." He looks back up at me, disgusted. "My dad knows all about it. Every time we talk, he mentions my job, and I know he wishes I'd have just stayed and made money with Mei. He wishes I had something to show for my schooling, something big. He wishes I would've been somebody." When he rolls his eyes, anger washes over them. "His only kid, a fucking failure who opted out of wealth because he couldn't have his own way. Like I need another reason to disappoint him."

"You're not a failure." So this letter thing really wasn't about Mei? "What was in the envelope?"

"An exclusive invitation to the newest location's grand opening." Kazuya scoffs. "Talking with Mei just brings up bad memories. Even talking about him." He sighs.

I think I get it, now. His dad makes him feel bad, which may or may not be on purpose, for following his heart, which he's reminded of every time they speak or when this Mei guy gets brought up. I can't fix that, but I can support Kazuya however he needs me to. "I think you did the right thing."

At first, he just blinks at me, frowning. "What?"

"I know what I think doesn't really make a difference here, but I think it's a good thing that you didn't stay in that business deal." I shrug. "You're the one who has to live with yourself, so why do something you know you'll regret at the end of the day? Staying wouldn't've made you happy, so…yeah. Sounds like things worked out for everyone. I think you did the right thing."

Kazuya wipes at his eye again. "You're just saying that because we wouldn't have met otherwise."

This might not be a joke, but it makes me laugh. "That's one part! But really, as long as you're happy with what you're doing, it's fine."

"What if…" He squeezes my hand. "What if I'm not? What if I feel like I'm stuck, and I'm not really miserable or fulfilled, so I just keep clocking in?"

Maybe he does have dreams after all! I had a feeling he was being stifled at work, but I never wanted to bring it up. "If you want to follow some dream, I'll be here to support you. If you want to keep doing what you're doing, I'll support that, too." He doesn't look real thrilled at the moment, though, so maybe this matter is too big for right now. Kazuya's eyes look so tired behind his glasses, worn out from tears and glaring at me.

"I don't know about any of that." He shakes his head. "Now I just feel like passing out in my own pathetic tears."

"You're not pathetic." I can't stress that enough. There's nothing weak about being human.

"I'm an adult, getting upset over my dad's disappointment in me. It's sad, really."

Yeah, it's sad, but not in the way he's thinking! I'd be sad, too, if my dad never showed pride in me. "Kazuya, you don't get to decide how you feel. You can't just call yourself names for having feelings! I'll be right here regardless, and then when you're happy again, I'll be here for that, too." I know that sometimes, all a person needs is a shoulder to cry on or a hand to hold.

Kazuya rests his head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry I left you at the bar like I did. I didn't know what to do, and I didn't think about how that'd make you feel."

"I get it." I wrap an arm around his middle, glad he doesn't pull away. "Thanks for talking to me."

He nods, exhaling. "It's not like I didn't want to talk to you. I didn't want to talk about that in general." Kazuya turns to me, expression a little worried. "You know I trust you, don't you? I mean, you have to know by now." He flicks my nose. "Even you can see that."

If he can joke, he'll be alright. I can play along. "In what ways?" I sit back against the wall and Kazuya scoots back onto my lap, leaning against me.

"I let you in my room, knowing you'd see me cry." I'm guessing folks don't normally witness such things. "I gave you the key to my apartment." And to think, he once forbade me to explore this place! "I talk to you. About things. Things that matter. I don't have to be someone around you. I can just…be."

Nobody knows about this Miyuki Kazuya, the real one who's more than the aloof chef. "I do see those things." I hug him to me, shoulder blades against my chest. "And I'm glad you can say them to me!"

Kazuya scoffs at me but settles in, soaking in all the attention. "Don't expect this to be a regular thing, honey. You caught me in a vulnerable state and now my guts are spilling out."

Graphic, but I get the picture. "I understand. Kazuya?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we good?"

He nods. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, I just thought…I said some questionable things earlier, and I don't want you to think that I think...ugh." My words are getting all tied together! "I don't really think you'd be with someone else. I was just confused and frustrated, but I know you wouldn't do that."

I think a part of me wants him to confirm this, but most of me feels like a bad boyfriend for ever putting the idea out there in the first place. "Eijun." Kazuya sits up, turning so his face is just a breath away from mine. I expect him to say something snarky, or tease me about how dumb I am, but his eyes don't have enough edge to them for that. "There's no reason I'd risk losing you." He leans in closer, hand to my jaw. "You're what I want." His kiss is a little cold, a little off from our angle, but it's perfect. It's us working through our problems and respecting each other enough to right our wrongs. It's being there for each other when we don't want to be, but when we need it. It's turning more urgent, more passionate, than I assumed he had the energy for. From the way Kazuya moves in my lap and places my hands on his body, it's clear what he wants and I'm happy to give it to him. Something about getting over a fight overwhelms me, draws me to him. We undress slowly, the unspoken desire to stay lip locked the main reason why. He reaches back, tugging at my hair to bring my face over his shoulder. "Don't rush."

This might sound simple enough, but it doesn't take long for me to find out that it really isn't. It's hard to restrain myself when Kazuya sounds this way, gasping and panting like every little touch lights a fire in him. The curve of his back when he bends, whimpering near my ear, doesn't make it easy for me, either. I've never seen him like this! How does he expect me to take my time under these circumstances? "You're making this difficult." I admit, biting down on his shoulder.

"Am I?" Kazuya chuckles, delighting in this. He presses his back to me, running a hand through my hair. "We can try it your way, then."

Even though I have permission to let loose, I don't change a thing. As much as I struggle to control myself, it's too much fun seeing Kazuya like this. The little noises he makes, the way my name sounds on a whisper, how my heart swells when I think of how much he trusts me and cares about me are all things I want to last, things I don't want to live without again. It's like a craving, and I just want more and more of him. I get lost in it all, get lost with Kazuya, indulging until there's nothing left but exhaustion, leaving us to find air to breathe. For a while, us panting's the only sound in the room, backs against the mattress. When my brain turns back on, I pull Kazuya close, loving the way it feels to simply hold him and have him hold me, too. We get back to kissing for a little while, soft lips and starry eyes making butterflies dance in my belly. It's silly, but lying under the covers with him is pretty amazing, and I can't help but smile. "Kazuya?" I hug him tighter.

"Don't break me." He hugs me back just as tight.

"Isn't your birthday next week?"

Kazuya nods, kissing my forehead. "It is. Then we won't be the same age anymore."

I like hearing his heart, so I make myself comfortable on his chest. He doesn't push me off. "I have some downtime now. Wanna go away for the weekend? We can celebrate somewhere fun, do something new." I think he could use some time away from the bar, honestly. Work shouldn't be so serious, and he deserves the break to relax.

"I like that idea." Kazuya hums. "Maybe you're not as dumb as you look."

So sweet. "Maybe you just need your eyes checked, Miyuki Kazuya." He laughs his honest laugh, the one that comes from deep down and makes his eyes wrinkle in the corners. It's a good sound.

"You're a keeper." He says, like there was ever any doubt!

* * *

I didn't mean to rhyme in my intro author note XD Anyway, I'd been waiting to write this chapter from the start cuz it's like: brewing content finally bubbles over, but then resolution and sexy times hahha Thank you for reading, and look out for a fluff update Monday!


	16. Clouds

Fluff and more fluff coming up!

* * *

With the sky mostly clear and my bags waiting in the grass, I can tell this weekend will be the best! The weather will be nice enough to go outside during the day, but cold enough for snuggles indoors at night. Our destination is pretty and it'll be a good place for Kazuya's birthday! I've never gone on a trip with him before, but I do know what kind of driver he is and I also know what a good copilot I am! I've done road trips with my friends and family in the past, and I'm told I'm excellent when riding shotgun. Who else knows where all the snacks are, and can read a map while finding a decent radio station? The sun is making its way across the sky, and I can't sit on my porch much longer. The excitement is getting to me, forcing me to my feet to move around and release some energy. "Any minute now." I remind myself. "He's on his way, and then the weekend can start."

We both planned this trip, so it isn't a surprise birthday, but I'm sure he'll love it anyway. Kazuya likes being free, and being away from the city is perfect for that! Soon, his car pulls up, and I'm halfway to it before he even stops. He shakes his head when he steps out, leaning against the door. "Sawamura Eijun, what have I told you about standing clear of moving vehicles?"

That was one time! I roll my eyes and hand him my backpack, taking the duffel in my own hands. "You drive so slow, I was never in any danger."

He laughs, tossing my bag on the passenger seat. "You're a brat, you know that?"

I set my duffel with his stuff, rushing to sneak a quick kiss before he walks back to his side. "I've been told." I settle in, buckling up and everything while Kazuya stands by my door. "Come on, dearest! This thing won't drive itself."

"I see I'm not the only one looking forward to this weekend." Kazuya mentions after getting in.

"Course not! It was my idea." I remind him, watching the farm get smaller and smaller in the mirror. "Special occasions require special destinations." His smile makes me smile, and I don't try to hide it. I thank him for the soda nestled beside his icky coffee, mentioning the snacks I stuffed in my backpack. The radio isn't cooperating, and I have to set my food aside to focus. "There's usually a good station out this way. Is your radio broken?"

Kazuya shakes his head. "No, it just sucks." He points at his phone. "It's plugged in, so you can pick something on there."

"What?"

He laughs a little, glancing at me. "Forgot you dwell under a rock." That's not so nice, but he talks me through finding the right app on his phone and picking a playlist that comes out through the car speakers, which is nice. "Is this what you want to hear?"

I don't recognize the song, but it was from the first list and I didn't want to screw up! "Um, maybe not? What do you want to listen to?"

"Dealer's choice, honey."

If he insists! I scroll through some options, liking the sound of a feel good playlist. When the music starts up, I actually recognize it, having heard it many times during my childhood. "I remember this one! You know this song, Kazuya?" I resume my snacking when he nods, singing softly with the old song. His voice sounds so nice, I don't want to ruin it by talking! I wait for an instrumental part. "One of my old friends in school always had this little radio, and this song always came on during lunch. I haven't heard it in years!"

"No kidding." Kazuya nods. "Reminds me of when I first started seriously cooking."

"That's a good memory, right?" I ask, hoping he isn't reminded of loneliness and learning to fend for himself. He smiles at me with a nod, going back to singing with the throwback station. Several familiar songs come up next, and Kazuya hums or sings with them all. He isn't hiding from me, and even spoke of his past a little bit. He trusts me when all he ever does is doubt everyone else. There's no judgement here, and maybe that means he won't mind making this a duet. At first, I don't sing very loud. It's really more of a whisper, but he keeps his volume with a grin. With Kazuya singing with me, I feel better about being louder! Pretty soon, we're both singing along with the songs from when we were kids. Eventually, I don't even hear the original artists anymore, taking a backseat to our vocals. I know I'm not the best, but he doesn't make me feel bad about it, so I don't stop. It's too fun!

Hours pass quickly with our karaoke and snacking, and it's dark by the time we get to our hotel. The lobby's so fancy, with a fireplace and shiny floors and big leather sofas and everything! The person at the front desk even gives us expensive looking fruity water in weird shaped bottles. Kazuya laughs at me when I turn the bottle over in my hand, confused by the freebie, and pulls me to the elevator. "Let's find our room."

"Why did they give us these?"

"Complementary." He shrugs. "Nice place, right?"

I nod, following him in the elevator. "Yeah, it is! Do people really use that fireplace out there?"

"Probably not, but it makes the place look real ritzy." Kazuya wraps an arm around me. "Think our room will be as formal?"

"Maybe! The pictures we saw looked good."

"As long as the bed's comfortable, I'm all set." He smirks, giving me a little kiss that turns into many kisses until the elevator door opens again. Then he takes me by the hand down the hall, easily finding our room. The walls are all white, matching basically everything else in the room. The big bed is white, the fluffy pillows are white, the tables and chairs are white. I guess the floor's hardwood, but that's about it! "We're gonna go blind when the sun comes up."

I laugh, agreeing. "I wonder if they're afraid of color."

We set our stuff up, using the white drawers and closet. "Shall we try out the bed?" Kazuya asks, securing the curtains so they don't let any light in. "There's a lot to do tomorrow, and we need some rest."

"You go ahead." I head for the bathroom. "I'll be right back!" As I suspected, this room is also blindingly white, but that's not so weird for a bathroom. When I'm all done and my hands are washed, I look around: big tub, big shower, big window, big door? It's like a closet in here! Two robes are hanging from the top, fluffy and white. "Do I use this?" I mutter, reading the little paper in the pocket. Another freebie! "Neat!" I undress, piling all my clothes on the counter, and slip the robe on. Out of the bathroom, I model it for Kazuya. "Look what I found, Kazu! It says we can take these when we leave."

He looks me up and down, not hiding the gesture. "It isn't even my birthday yet."

That is true, but it's also funny. I laugh, walking to his side of the bed. "Maybe I wanna spoil you." I slowly untie the sash, enjoying the way he stares a little too much. "How's the bed?"

"Too empty."

I let the robe fall from my shoulders first, gravity taking care of the rest. "I think I can fix that."

Kazuya drags me on top of him, letting me make quick work of undressing him between sloppy kisses. "Maybe I want to spoil you tonight." He shifts his weight, pinning me under him. His mouth is busy, finding every good spot on me, and I can't find a single reason to argue with his wish. We don't bother with any self control, tangling up the sheets and knocking over a clock and somehow misplacing a pillow or two. If we have neighbors, we pretend we don't, and absolutely lose track of time. I'm not sure what hour it is when we haphazardly settle under the blankets at last, brains fried and bodies tired, but I don't care. "Have I told you what a big deal you are?" Kazuya asks.

"I think I have an idea." I let my head fall on his chest, lazily curling up in his arms.

He laughs, still catching his breath. Sometimes he's real sentimental after sex, and I like to let him be that way. "You should know that, though. You're special to me." Kazuya drags his fingers through my hair, easing my rapid heartbeat.

"That feels nice." I mumble. "Same for you: you're my dearest one."

"Even the first time I saw you, you struck me as different. And not just from your country cluelessness." He scoffs. "Who brings a pickup truck to the city?"

I yawn, feeling my sleepiness start to take hold. "I do." I kiss his cheek. "I'm falling asleep, but I want to hear you keep talking."

"I'll whisper, then." Kazuya lowers his volume, continuing to tell me about how dumb he first thought I was, then how annoying I became. His words lull me to sleep, comforting me like a warm blanket. He's not the most talkative person, but there are times when he's in a real good mood and his words just keep going. During those moments, I feel like the luckiest guy alive.

Since we dropped the clock, I have no idea what time it is when my eyes open again. It's not very bright, but hints of sunlight peek through here and there. The blankets are nice and warm, but Kazuya's arms really keep me cozy. He had them wrapped around me through the night like he didn't want to let me go. His eyes are still shut, breathing deep and even. Who knew such a pest could look so cute? Soft lashes hide eyes that can pierce from across a crowded room, curved lips cover a grin that makes it hard to focus, messy hair falls over his forehead that wrinkles when skeptical, frustrated and confused by mostly me. Kazuya is unfairly pretty, even in this low light. "Too beautiful." I whisper so that I can barely hear it. He doesn't stir for a while, pulling the blanket over his head when he finally wakes up. "Where're you going?"

"Somewhere I can get more sleep." He mumbles.

"It's not too late for that?" I scoff. Kazuya groans in response, wrapping the covers tight around him. "Maybe we can get room service. Are you hungry?" I've found that he's often childish in the morning, a mix of grouchy and greedy, and will absolutely always demand more sleep. I try not to laugh at how he's messed up his hair when he sits up, all pouty. "I can call it in for us."

Kazuya nods, scrubbing the sleep from his face. "Okay, fine. Gotta get up sometime, I guess."

I tap the tip of his nose before standing, pulling my robe on. "And that time is now!"

"Yeah, yeah." He yawns, fumbling around the nightstand for his glasses. "I need coffee before I can even be a fraction as chipper as you." Kazuya stretches his arms up, then out, wiggling his fingers. I think he's just trying to wake up, but he laughs and motions toward him. "Come here!"

My mistake! "I thought you were just stretching! Sorry, Kazu." I laugh, too, and bounce on the bed into his arms.

"I wanted a hug, you dumb." Kazuya squeezes me to him. "You put me in a better mood. Share your good attitude." He kisses my cheek. "I am torn, though. If I don't let you go, I don't get to eat. If I do let you go, I'll have to let you go."

The solution is simple! "But I can come back after I order." And he says I'm dumb?

"Wow, he can get me breakfast in bed and solve problems? Sign me up." Kazuya smirks, giving me a kiss and releasing me from his grip.

"You didn't realize what a catch you were getting, did you?" I stand from the bed again, looking for the phone. When I look back at Kazuya, he quickly looks away, down at his hands like they're that interesting. He's trying to hide a smile, cheeks pink and mouth repressing a grin. Apparently he doesn't have to be sleeping to look downright adorable.

After showering and sharing breakfast, we get to see what this town looks like in daylight! Our hotel is pretty, and the outside has a nautical feel even though it isn't beachfront. My favorite part is the anchor displayed like artwork on one of the lawns, and Kazuya lets me take a picture with it before we head into town. It's a cloudy day, but it isn't too cold. The breeze makes it seem colder than it is, but it's actually not bad! I tell Kazuya that there probably won't be any decent sunshine until tomorrow, but he argues that the wind will clear the clouds. Obviously I have to remind him that I'm a weather expert, but by this time, we're already at the shops by the pier. Most of them are selling food and drinks, but a few have a bunch of souvenirs and stuff with the town's name on it. I ignore Kazuya's eye rolling and drag him to one of these silly stores. "Why are we here?" He sighs, even though he doesn't look annoyed or anything.

"Souvenirs! What else?" I explain. Not only do I want to get postcards and stuff for my family, I want to show Kazuya that silly things can be fun. He's so serious sometimes, beat down from busy nights or draining talks about his dad, and I want this weekend to be different. "I think I want a magnet for my fridge so I can look at it and remember this trip." I hold one up towards Kazuya, picking the ugliest one I can find. "You should get one, too! Want one?"

He takes it from my hand and puts it back, rolling his eyes again. "Did you have to grab the hideous one?" Kazuya picks out a different magnet, one with glass in the middle to display a picture. "Kitschy, not tacky. You see the difference, right?"

I see that he wants a picture from this trip on his refrigerator! I also see the guy I met in a parking lot months ago is standing here, with me, in a souvenir shop miles from home, just 'cause he wants to be with me. I smile instead of saying any of that, adding his magnet to the cart. "Sure, dearest. I see it!"

There was a cheap tote bag in that first shop, so I bought it to carry all our crap in. It comes in handy at the fancy souvenir store with driftwood carvings, and it comes in handy at the clothing store. "You don't need this many tee shirts, Eijun." Kazuya chuckles behind my pile of clothes.

"But they're not for me! I want the guys on the farm to have something, too. They never get out of town, and this store has good prices. You find me a deal like this elsewhere, Miyuki Kazuya. I dare you." I think his silence is a sign that he knows I'm right, but his eyes keep drifting over to a display behind me. "You like those?" I don't wait for an answer, walking over. The shirts come in a lot of colors, each one with a different nautical design stamped over the pocket. "Which one do you want?"

"I don't need any." Kazuya shrugs. "My wardrobe has doubled since dating you."

Cute, but not a good enough reason to leave him without a souvenir shirt. "Yeah, but you like them! Let's find you one."

While he decides, I pick one for myself and start to walk away, but Kazuya grabs my hand. "Don't you want a couple dozen for your friends, too?" I hear his sarcasm, but I also hear the real curiosity, too. I shake my head.

"No, these are just for us." I tell him. Kazuya has no response to this, other than grinning and finally choosing a shirt.

Our next stop hurts my wallet and I don't even care: the candy store. I don't have sweets every day, and I don't need them for any real reason. The displays are too cool, though, color coordinated in glass containers with paper flowers and origami shapes strewn around them, and I can't help but stop and stare at every bit of them. The more I look, the more I like the idea of having a huge supply of sugar at home so I can keep a treat or two in my pockets during the day. Kazuya doesn't try to stop me. In fact, he encourages me to keep buying more! He points out the different flavors and how they can be tied in different foods outside the candy world. Just the peach candies alone get him talking about sorbets and salads and chicken and chutney. Do I know what chutney is, or around two-thirds of what he's talking about? No, but when I ask, Kazuya lights up at the chance to talk more about what he loves and that's what matters. He laughs at some of the items, thinking their flavor combinations are ridiculous or that they're packaged illogically. He adds a handful of candy in, too, curious about how closely their flavors will come to their labels. I like seeing him smile so much and I like that he's having a good time. He really deserves it! Right before we leave, Kazuya catches me staring at him. "See something you like?" His smirk is slightly annoying, but it might be 'cause I may or may not find it stupidly attractive.

"With so much candy around, how could I not?" I purposely bump into him on our way out, walking side by side. He throws an arm around me, laughing a nice, relaxed, happy laugh.

"Let me buy you lunch." Kazuya offers.

I gratefully accept. "Yes, please!"

Lunch turns into a tasting session rather than a single, sit-down meal. There're too many options to order from just one place, I think, so we agree on one or two small things from several different stands and shops, snacking our way down the pier. Again, Kazuya talks at length about each bite like it's the first time he's had a chance to share his thoughts on food. His eyes brighten and shine, his words flow like a melody, his smile looks so natural, his shoulders relax and he leans close to me. I thought he was in his element in the kitchen, but even eating and discussing the food seems to have Kazuya in top form! For me, talking about farming and animals and all things outdoors is both freeing and fun. Food is like that for Kazuya, so I'm honored to listen and only chime in here and there while he shares his ideas and thoughts with me. "Can I tell you something I've been thinking about for a while?" He asks on our way to a small table outside the tea shop.

"Always! I'm all ears." I nod, sipping my drink after sitting with him.

"I know we agreed we wouldn't talk about work this weekend, but I don't think this counts." Kazuya shrugs. "All this food, and all this talk about ingredients…it gives me ideas." He's fidgeting a little, but I don't get why he's uncomfortable all of a sudden. "I can't make them all at the bar, but I have a lot of recipes I want to try and I don't know what to do with all of them." Is he talking about his goals? He has them, I know it, but he's still tiptoeing around them. I don't get that, either. "With all these things I want to create and all the ideas I want to try…tell me, does that make me crazy?"

Crazy to dream? No way! I wish I really got why he avoided discussing his goals, but I won't push the issue. We're having fun and it can wait for another time, like when he's ready. I reach across the table to thread our fingers together, squeezing his hand. If I grin too big, it's nothing I can control. "Not at all." It'd be the best if I could capture the smile Kazuya has on his face and keep it with me forever. It's one of his best smiles! He knows I'm being honest with him, and he trusts me with all of his words. It's written on his face: Kazuya is happy here, with me.

After lunch, we stroll down the docks and explore the area around the pier. I tell Kazuya all about my past fishing trips with friends, and even about family camping trips when I was a kid. These are good stories, but they seem even better with a new audience, with new commentary and laughter. Even when he has nothing of his own to share, Kazu still asks questions and gives his thoughts on my stories. He seems to like the ones with my parents or grandpa doing funny things, laughing hard enough to hurt his sides. "Your family's good for you." He smiles while we head back towards our hotel. "They keep you happy." I grab his hand and he doesn't let mine go. "What do they think about you going away for the weekend with a stranger?" A stranger? The people we pass by are strangers. The cashiers from the street vendors are strangers. Miyuki Kazuya is no stranger! I scoff, elbowing him.

"Okay, one: you aren't a stranger. Two: my family likes you. They've seen you so many times, and you've had meals with them! And three: I've gone on trips before, so they're used to it." Why'd he even ask that? Kazuya doesn't say anything for a while, and we keep walking down the sidewalk. The silence gets to be too much for me, though. "What made you ask that?"

Kazuya shrugs, staring at our feet. "I guess I was thinking about your family, and how much all of you seem to care about each other. Maybe I'm curious if they think I'm good for you."

He can relax 'cause my family adores him and sees that I'm happy. That's all they need! "Like I said, they like you as a person, and since they know I'm really happy with you, they like you for me." I tug on his hand, noticing the color in his cheeks. "You're blushing! Does that mean you're really happy with me, too? Feel free to leave in every detail, Miyuki Kazuya!" It's hard to take his eye roll seriously when I know he wants to smile, face red and everything.

"You invited me on a trip that involves being stuck in a car and a room with you, nonstop, for days." He huffs out a breath, rubbing his thumb over my hand. "I couldn't agree to that with anyone else."

"That's a lot of words to say yes!" I laugh and kiss his cheek.

He shakes his head, smirking at me. "I see you brought your humility on this trip."

"Just for you, pumpkin!"

Once in our room again, I organize all my new stuff while Kazuya showers, then I shower while he decides what he wants to do for dinner. When I step out in my robe, he's right in the middle of a yawn, stretching across the bed. "All done, honey?" I barely understand his yawn talk. "Would you hate it if we just got room service or delivery? I think I want to relax tonight and stay in, if you don't mind." He sits up, adjusting his robe's sash. I shrug, sitting next to him.

"Whatever you want's fine with me." If I'm fed, I'll be fine! All his yawning has me feeling tired but not sleepy. "Did you see how big our tub is?"

Kazuya nods, putting an arm around my shoulders. "It's sizable."

"I'm gonna try it out. Wanna join me?"

"Absolutely."

Somehow, I underestimated how much my body wanted to rest. In the warm water, sitting back against my boyfriend, I feel like I could fall asleep! Kazuya's arms are wrapped around me, keeping me upright, legs holding mine away from the sides of the tub like a buffer. His chest makes the best pillow, I think. "What do you want to do tomorrow for your birthday?" I ask as my eyes fall shut.

He hums in thought. "I figured I'd start with you, then go from there." Kazuya laughs when my elbow hits his ribs. "I don't know, Eijun. Maybe find the beach, have a nice dinner."

"What do you normally do?"

"Nothing, really. Birthdays aren't the same after adulthood."

That's a load of nonsense if I ever heard one. Birthdays are always worth celebrating! "They can be, and tomorrow, we'll do whatever you want, old man."

"That is so rude." Kazuya runs his fingers through my hair, grazing my scalp. "Twenty seven is not old."

"Older than me!" I laugh at our tiny age gap. "But really, we can do whatever makes you happy."

He kisses my shoulder, pulling me closer. "Thank you kindly."

"It's nothing, really." I relax into his touch, enjoying doing nothing more than I expected. I think I got so used to working all the time that I maybe forgot what time off felt like? It's surprisingly refreshing. We eventually get out of the tub, but the relaxation keeps coming. Wearing only a robe, eating dinner in bed, lazily rolling around the sheets, sleeping through most of the morning: highly recommend! Before we even discuss plans for the day, Kazuya makes sure I understand he wasn't joking about starting his day with…well, me. We take our time, hands and mouths exploring like we don't already know every inch of each other. We make use of the whole bed, of the dimly lit room, of the uninterrupted time together. We don't watch the clock and we don't look at our phones. We only notice each other, hearing and tasting and touching like nobody else exists. Even though I'm hungry and thirsty and exhausted, I kinda wish Kazuya had more birthdays.

We spend the rest of the afternoon on the nearest beach we can find, within walking distance of our room. It isn't really warm, so we sit close and share a blanket. We share more stories and joke about stupid things, still learning about the other. It turns out both of us run from political talk, but also like going for runs when the weather's nice. He doesn't have a single food allergy and uses a sleep mask when he's in bed unless I'm there. I mention that I rarely get sick and am looking to adopt a puppy for the farm, now that my schedule will allow me to train one. Talking about home reminds me that our weekend is over tomorrow, and we'll go back to our regular lives. I don't want our fun to end! It makes me a bit sad, really. Kazuya pokes my side, resting his chin on the top of my head. "Tell me what's up."

My sudden shutting up must've been a pretty obvious sign of something on my mind. I sigh. "We go home tomorrow."

"Yeah, we do."

"I'm having too much fun for your birthday weekend to end so soon." I whine, moving so I can sit at eye level with Kazuya. "I don't want it to be over."

"Alright?"

He's so dumb sometimes. "It sucks that I'm having a good time but we have to go so soon."

"While that is true, we're going together." Kazuya shrugs. "It's not like we'll never have another weekend, or like we won't see each other after this. We have fun all the time, even without an occasion or fancy hotel room."

He's also smart sometimes! "Guess you're right. I just liked this trip a lot."

Kazuya smiles in his sweet way, the smile that makes his pretty eyes sparkle and my heart melt. He holds my face in his hands, gentle and warm. "Me, too, but there are more good times to be had. We'll still have fun and go out and be together when we get home, right?" There is absolutely no room to disagree with this. I nod, knowing he's right and I'm just being greedy.

"Yeah, you're right." I linger for a bit on his kiss, not wanting that to end, either. "Have you had a happy birthday so far?"

His smile turns devilish, managing to still look playful. "Oh yes, Eijun. A very happy birthday."

"Glad to hear it!" I laugh, kissing him again. Kazuya may or may not know it, but I'm completely falling for him. So much so that I think it might slip out later tonight, or tomorrow. I know he runs from attachment and deep feelings, but somehow, I know he won't run when he finds out that I'm starting to love him. Maybe 'cause I'm pretty sure he feels the same way about me.

* * *

My birthday is the day before Miyuki's. I've never gone on a birthday trip, so I decided it was a good idea for Miyuki to go on one hahha Next chapter is still pretty fluffy cuz we're nearing the end of this fic aaaahhhhh


	17. Sweatshirt

Transitional chapter with a dose of fluff!

* * *

Laundry day can be the worst if it's a solo mission. Luckily for me, that's not the case with Wakana around! I mean, she's not magic, so a chore is still a chore, but her being around really does help keep my spirits up. "How did you even amass all these clothes?" She watches me stuff as much dirty laundry in my hamper as I can, emptying out my backpack and duffel and anything else I can find. "I didn't think you had this much around here." Wakana helps me tie the bag closed so I can sling it over my shoulder and not have anything spill out. I still have to be careful with my wrapped wrist, so she keeps a supporting hand on the bag when she can.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to get this done for a while, but it's so boring and there are a million better things to do." I explain. "Let's see if the machine's even free!" Since the cottage is so small, it doesn't have a laundry room. The big house does, though, which is where we're headed.

"Have you considered having a washer and dryer put in?" Wakana has to open doors for me, and I thank her each time.

"Where would I put them?"

She shrugs. "Some people put them in their bathrooms when there isn't enough space elsewhere." Wakana taps her chin. "Then again, your bathroom isn't very big. Maybe you could put in an addition?"

An entire construction project? "You mean add a whole room, just so I can do laundry?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Shortly after I finished high school, I moved into the cottage by myself. I imagined that I'd live here from that point on, even if I got married and had kids and everything. At no point did I think I'd need to put in my own laundry room when my parents had one just steps from my front door. Laundry is not a good enough reason for tearing up my home! "It's not that important, though." I shake my head. "My parents don't mind, and neither do I."

Wakana opens the front door of the big house, letting me walk in first. What's with that sneaky smile on her face? "Yeah, but will Miyuki mind?"

I almost trip over nothing, her question coming out of nowhere and delivered with a bout of giggles. "We've only been together a couple months! Why ask that question?" Kazuya is not moving in any time soon, and it isn't even something we've discussed! From around the corner, my mom pops up with a confused look. Wakana keeps laughing.

"What question?" Mom eyes my laundry.

"Nothing!" I sigh. "Is the machine free?"

She shakes her head, trying hard not to roll her eyes. "Afraid not. It's acting up again, and your father seems to think he can fix it himself, and I don't have the heart to talk him out of it." Mom puts her hands on her hips. "You're gonna need a whole laundromat for all of that, anyway. What happened to your weekly laundry day?"

Once upon a time, I decided to do my laundry once a week until I got sick of doing that. The end! "I think it slipped my mind, with all the hard work I've had to put in elsewhere, and stuff." I set the bag down and take my phone out. "The Todorokis are right down the road. They have a machine."

"I'm sure Raichi would love a visit." Wakana's stopped her giggles enough to join the conversation.

"Just don't impose." Mom warns.

"I won't!" I frown at her accusation.

Mom dismisses my comment with a wave. "Fine. So, you're bringing your boyfriend over for dinner, right, Eijun?"

I quickly send Raichi a message: 'I hope your washing machine is available for all my laundry! I'm bringing Wakana!' I nod at Mom. "Yeah, he's meeting me in town later to look at the puppies I was talking about. Remember that daycare teacher who became a regular teacher?"

"The one who liked to knit?"

"Yeah! Her dog had puppies and we're gonna check them out." I explain again. Sometimes Mom has too much on her mind that she forgets all the details I tell her about. Or maybe I forgot to mention them all? Anyway, Raichi sends me a message that it's okay to come by. "Raichi says okay! See you later, Mom. Let's go, Wakana!" I hoist the bag over my shoulder again, following her back the way we came.

"Alright. You can't join us for dinner, too?" Mom asks Wakana.

"Sorry, I promised my parents I'd see them tonight. Next time!" Wakana waves and helps me get the hamper down the steps and into my truck. "Did Raichi say if he was busy?"

I shake my head, starting the drive down the road. "No, he said we can come but not to expect much."

"Well, what does that mean?"

I didn't really think about that part. I was mostly focused on the part where he said we could impose. "I guess we'll find out!"

When we get to the Todoroki fields, we pass by Raichi's dad as he's driving away in his truck. He honks his horn, and Wakana and I wave. Growing up, he didn't let Raichi out a whole lot to hang out, so we ended up here a lot with some of his other friends. I think he wanted him to focus on the business and get used to working hard, but I could tell he treasured spending time with his son. Without a wife around, Raichi was all he had. Even with being a little sheltered, I think Raichi grew up pretty well rounded! He meets me and Wakana in the driveway, grinning when we get out. "You got here fast! Are you hungry? I have soup." He gestures to his house with a half eaten banana.

"Banana soup?" Wakana teases, helping me with my bagged items.

Raichi snorts a laugh. "No! That's not a thing." He points at my laundry. "Wait, you have to wash all that? It'll never fit!"

"Through the door?" I ask, making mental measurements of the bag, then the doorway.

"In the washer!" Raichi laughs. "It's not the best."

Best or not, this chore's gotta get done! "I won't put it all in at once, then. It'll be a few loads, I think, but it's doable." I think Raichi's brain works too fast for itself if he couldn't see such a simple solution! He nods, stepping back to make way for my clothes.

"Yeah, that makes sense! I'll follow you two." Raichi nods.

I've been in this house many times, but never to do laundry. The washing machine is small, just as Raichi hinted at, but I don't mind. I dump some clothes in, but Wakana says it's too much. Raichi has strict rules on his detergent, like use the cap to measure and don't touch the bleach. When that gets going, I sit on the washer with my bowl of soup while Wakana takes a seat on the dryer and Raichi just sits on the floor. "Thanks again!" I smile down at Raichi from the machine. "Ours is broken." I wonder how many ways Kazuya would change this soup.

Raichi hums, setting his bowl aside to shove my hamper away from him. "When's the last time you washed, anyway?"

"What does that matter?"

Wakana laughs between a spoonful. "You can't see?"

I roll my eyes at their laughter. "I see it! I know, I put it off too long, but better late than never."

"It stinks like locker room." Raichi adds with a smile. "I'm surprised you had anything left to wear." I look down at my patched up jeans and loose tee shirt. Maybe I finally scraped the bottom of the barrel.

"You can always wear one of your new souvenir shirts." Wakana shrugs.

Raichi points at me. "Yeah! You never talked about your trip, I just realized. You got back Monday, saw us at the market yesterday, and haven't mentioned anything." He narrows his eyes slightly, trying to see my thoughts. "Did something happen?"

Wakana glares. "You didn't mention anything negative. How did it go?"

I was busy Monday, doing everything in my power to keep the extended weekend from ending until Kazuya relented and stayed the night. He left the next day, and I unpacked my luggage and gave my friends their gifts at the market, but there wasn't much room for talk. I even had to leave early to catch up on some work I got behind on, so there was no hanging out after closing. "Nobody needs to worry! I've just been really busy, but it was a very good trip and it wasn't negative at all. I would've mentioned it yesterday, but you both know I had work to catch up on!"

"So it was good!" Wakana smiles, eyes returning to normal. "What'd you two do? He doesn't seem like the touristy type."

It took some doing to get him in the souvenir shop, so that's pretty accurate! "Yeah, he isn't, really." I shrug. "Time together is the best, though! He's really good at listening and making me laugh." I tell them about our shopping trips and how much we ate at the pier. They like hearing about our road tripping, too, and about our time at the beach. I gloss over the saucy parts of the weekend, but I do mention how much chemistry we have together. "Things are going great so far, and he makes me happy."

"So you don't have any issues?" Wakana stacks her dishes with mine.

"Bullshit!" Raichi chuckles, collecting the bowls. "All couples have issues."

That may be true, but who wants to talk about them? They're the things we hide until we're alone, and feel safe enough to bring out again. "I guess."

"But nothing you can't get over, right?" Wakana questions without prying.

Kazuya isn't perfect, but I like him as is. We're getting better at talking things through and learning where our lines are drawn. The things that nag at me about him actually don't have anything to do with me. "He ignored a call from his dad." I admit. We'd been finishing up an early dinner, and I saw the caller's name on his phone before he declined it and put his phone away without a word about it. "It was probably just a birthday call, but it made me sad that he didn't answer."

"Why'd he do that?"

Raichi scratches his cheek. "Does he not get along with his dad?"

This isn't my business to tell, so I have to think of Kazuya's privacy first. I know my friends want answers, but they'll have to settle for me being indirect! "I'll just say they're not on the best terms." Have I said too much? "But I have no idea what that's like, so I guess it still makes me feel weird? I'm not gonna tell him what to do, but I think a son should answer his dad's calls." I see my dad every day, and Dad sees his dad just as often. This strained relationship in the Miyuki family makes no sense to me.

Wakana clears her throat. "Well, I don't know his family, but maybe he has a good reason for doing that."

"Yeah, my dad annoys me all the time!" Raichi laughs. "I can't ignore him when we live in the same place, but I can understand wanting to once in a while."

"Either way, it's not my business. It's not even a problem between us, but it does leave a bad taste in my mouth." I know Kazuya feels like his dad doesn't accept him, but why can't they come to some sort of understanding? If it were my dad, I know he'd feel upset at not being able to talk to me, even if we didn't see eye to eye on most things. "Oh well, I guess."

With a hum, Wakana pats my shoulder. "As long as it doesn't get between you, I wouldn't dwell on it."

"That's what I think, too." I agree. "Kazuya and I are in a good place and that's what matters!"

Raichi stands from the floor, dishes in hand. "Good for you!" He gestures to the doorway. "Dishes need to be done, and that's gonna be a while." He nods at the washing machine. "Can we take this party to the kitchen?"

"Sure thing!" I hop off my machine, waiting for Wakana to do the same.

"Need some help?" Wakana asks as we follow him out.

Obviously, Raichi accepts her offer, and I get roped into putting dry dishes away. It's a good system, even if it isn't the fastest one! Wakana tells us about her trip to look at stones, and about her new projects while drying the dishes. Raichi laughs and makes jokes as he takes his time washing them. I know where most things go, except for a new set of wine glasses. "Are these new?" I hold one up, clinking it with its match like a formal toast. "They're so fancy!"

He nods, ducking a little. "Yeah, they're new."

Wakana bumps him with her hip. "Why so secretive all of a sudden?"

"Are they special?" I hold one up in the light. "They look special."

"Nada bought them for us." Raichi's face is a little red, like if we don't already know the two are dating. "So, they sorta are a little…special."

While he avoids eye contact, Wakana and I sure don't! We exchange looks, knowing very well that Raichi's the happiest he's been in a while but doesn't know how to be cool about it. I think it's 'cause he's never had a serious relationship before, but he's learning how to accept Sanada's attention, and that's good! "That was sweet of him." Wakana notes when our task picks up again. "I take it that means things are going well?"

His turn in the hot seat! "Yeah, we couldn't ask Sanada when he didn't show up at the market." I remind him. "How is he?"

Raichi stops holding his smile back, setting whatever he's washing aside. "He's super! Being with him is the best. And I know we've been friends and stuff, but I was kinda worried he'd be someone else if we ever dated, and I didn't want that." He worried for nothing. "But he's such a good guy, and even my dad approves."

"That's awesome, Raichi!" Wakana smirks at me. "Speaking of parental approval…"

"Why're you looking at me like that?" Did I miss something?

She looks back at Raichi. "I was giving Eijun hell, asking about Miyuki moving in with him, and his mom almost heard." Wakana seems to find this hilarious, and Raichi seems too glad that it's my ass in the hot seat now. "He looked just like that!" She points at me.

I roll my eyes, wishing the dishes would keep coming but they're both focused on me. "Is he moving in with you?" Raichi asks.

"No! I never said that."

"Would he move out to the farm for you, though?" He taps the counter in thought. "It's not what he's used to."

"I bet he would." Wakana grins.

What they don't know is that I don't know where Kazuya will even be in a couple years. He's been hinting that he might leave the bar in the near future, but to do what? I'm not sure. I wouldn't want to pin him down to the farm if he has other plans. "Maybe, but it's nothing we've talked about. It's way too early to be so…permanent." I don't like how that sounds. It's not like I want to be with anyone else, but I don't wanna rush anything. "I mean we're taking our time. We're in no hurry."

"That makes sense!" Raichi finally finishes washing the last dish in the sink. "Like you said earlier, as long as you're in a good place, that's all that matters."

"I just thought of something." Wakana hands me the dried dish. "Will Miyuki be with you and your family during holidays? I mean, I don't know how bad things are with his dad."

Again, not really something we've talked about. I shrug, shutting the cabinet door as softly as possible. "I don't know. My family always has open arms with him, but I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." I've never even thought of what meeting Kazuya's dad would be like. Would he want to meet me? Does he know I exist? I wouldn't be upset if Kazuya's kept us from him since I know why he would, so I guess it doesn't really matter. The dryer's timer goes off, buzzing right when my hands are free. "Is it time for a folding party?"

"There's too much! Even with our help, you won't get it done." Raichi laughs, leading the way back to the laundry room.

We don't really fold my clothes well, mostly tossing them back in the bag in a wrinkled heap. Some things get folded roughly, just enough to make them look slightly neat. By the time we're halfway through the dry clothes, I start to notice that I don't recognize everything in front of me. Like, where did this shirt come from? Or the expensive brand joggers? "When did I buy this?" What I should be asking is how did I afford this!

"Yeah, at what point did you pick out a magenta hoodie with flowers on the inside?" Wakana holds the sweatshirt up, showing off the patterned lining.

"Um, never!" I shake my head, knowing I've seen these clothes somewhere before. I wore this tee shirt when Kazuya stayed over a while back ago, and I think it was the first thing I picked up off the floor. Those pants were from when I stayed with Kazuya but had to leave before he went to work, and I couldn't wear my jeans with their new blueberry stains. The sweatshirt, though? I think Kazuya was wearing it when we were on the beach, but he…he owns these mysterious items. His wardrobe is seeping into mine, and I didn't even realize it! "It's Kazuya's." I motion for Wakana to toss the hoodie, putting it on when she does. "He's got style! Don't I look fashionable now?"

They laugh at my posing, abandoning my laundry for the moment. "So stylish!"

"You could be a model!" Raichi pretends to take my picture, making us laugh more. Days like this weren't coming around very often when my workload was heavy. Since my injury, though, I've gone to Furuya's to help him study, helped Haruichi shop for home goods, gotten brunch with Raichi, planned a dinner party with Wakana for her parents, chatted with Chris and Kuramochi at the bar a few times, tried to cook dinner with Toujou and Kanemaru for the work crew and seen old friends I haven't gotten to see in a long time. Working less hasn't been the easiest thing for me to master, and I sometimes still feel lazy when I'm taking breaks. It's not so bad when I remember that it means more time with friends and family, more time with the people I love, though, and it's getting easier to remember that!

Laundry takes longer than I expect or want, and that means Kazuya is already in town by the time I drop my clothes and Wakana off at my place. "Have a good night, Eijun! Say hi to Miyuki for me." She waves before driving away.

"I hope he isn't too mad." I mumble to myself on the quick drive to town. We agreed to meet at the diner for a quick tea or coffee, and I park next to his car out front. I hate that I'm late! It's so rude and inconsiderate to keep a person waiting but I just hope he'll be in a generous mood and not give me that annoyed look of his. I find Kazuya in a booth, already halfway through a mug of coffee. He blinks at me when I sit, a lot less gracefully than I mean to. "Please accept my apology! I had more laundry to do than I anticipated, and while I was going as fast as I could, some outside factors kept me from getting here sooner." I mean, I can't control the size of Raichi's washing machine or the usefulness of my own. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting, and I'm sorry for not getting here sooner, but I really tried my best!"

Kazuya casually sips from his cup, smiling when he sets it down. "You always do."

Wait, that's it? He isn't mad at me? "So…are you upset?"

He chuckles, reaching for my hand across the table. "No, it's alright. I understand." Kazuya's eyes are gentle, much like his fingers threading through mine. He isn't a liar, so that expression really is calm and caring. "You're here now, aren't you?"

I nod, nerves settling. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Then I'm good." He shrugs. "Can we talk about what you're wearing, though?"

"What?" I look down, forgetting that I'm still in my junky clothes but with his sweatshirt over it. It slipped my mind! "I found it in my laundry. I didn't mean to take it, but it's washed now!" I laugh, ignoring the warmth in my face. I'm not sure why I suddenly feel kinda embarrassed when we've seen each other in my clothes, his clothes, no clothes, already. Maybe it's the way he's staring, the same kind of stare as when we say nice things to each other during snuggles.

Kazuya smirks, letting my hand go. "What a thoughtful thief." He takes his grey windbreaker off, handing it over. "Let's trade."

"Why?" I ask, unzipping the hoodie anyway.

"Because it's clashing with your hobo pants."

Super unnecessary, but whatever. I roll my eyes, switching with him and putting the jacket on. "Sweet as ever, Kazuya! You sure are a gem."

"Thank you, honey." He smirks. "How are you?"

We chat a bit about my friends, and I remember to tell him hi from Wakana. I also talk about how much I've gotten to do outside of work, and he's all too pleased to hear about the benefits of my injury. He did tell me many times that I shouldn't work so hard, and his smug grin is as much of an 'I told you so' as I've ever seen! Kazuya talks about his day, and informs me of a failed cooking experiment that actually gave him an idea for a better experiment. He's collecting quite a bunch of new recipes, and I don't know what he'll do with them all except try them out on me. "I'm willing to try whatever you can come up with!" I smile at him.

Unfortunately, Kazuya looks really good in that shade of pink, and I can't stop staring. He suggests a day to try some new things in the kitchen, but I miss it 'cause he's dumb and distracting. "You can come over then, and let me know what you think." I'll have to ask him for the details again later.

"Any excuse to eat your food." I chuckle. I don't say that I simply like spending time with him, even if it's for a short while doing nothing, but I think he understands that. His eyes sparkle, and his smile is more than just a curve of his lips. I'm not sure how I know he's thinking the same thing, but it's a strong enough feeling that I'd bet on it. "Maybe I'll even learn a thing or two and not set off any alarms this time." Mistakes have been made, but I'm working on them!

"Keep in mind, I'm not a miracle worker."

I shrug, laughing a little. "There's a first time for everything, Kazu!" His laugh is the best.

We walk to the house where the puppies live after finishing up our visit. We're allowed to hold them and play with them in the backyard now that they're old enough, and I don't need to be told twice! "You seem rather comfortable in a pile of puppies." Kazuya says, sitting with a curled up puppy in his arms. The other three are real active though, and haven't stopped jumping on me or chasing the ball I toss. "Foreseeable."

"They're a lot of fun! We need one of these at home." I push the ball close by for them. "Which one do you think is best?"

Kazuya shrugs, holding the one in his arms closer. "Depends on the job description."

I've already told him what I'm looking for, but I can remind him again. "One that's smart, and will learn fast. It should also be able to walk around all day and not get tired, and it should be loyal." A farm dog has to learn early on that chickens are friends, and crops are absolutely off limits. They have to spend time walking around the property, too, and listen well to its masters. Plus I'd like it to be a good companion just 'cause I love animals!

"I think this one." Kazuya smiles down at the dog he's holding. It's just sitting there, occasionally pawing or licking at his hand. How will it work out on the farm?

"Why? Did you hear my requirements at all?"

He laughs, watching the other puppies fight over who gets the ball next. "Yes, I heard you. I think this one is the smartest, even if she's not as obnoxious as her siblings. She'd make a good friend, and she's gentle." Kazuya picks her up and moves closer to me, careful to avoid sitting on any playing pups. "I'm sure walking around at length won't be hard with practice pacing and letting her rest with you."

Well, he might have a point. Or two. He sets her in my lap, taking over playing ball with the others. She looks up at me, paws on my chest to help her stand. If I'd gone here alone, I would've looked her over for sure. "She is real cute, too." I admit, holding her up for a better look. She'll probably grow up strong, not too big and not too small. It's too bad I can't take her home yet, but I'll be sure to put a claim on her for later.

"Cuteness is a nice bonus." Kazuya smirks.

"You favored this one from the start, didn't you?" I set her down, letting her join in on the fun if she wants to. "And now you're trying to convince me to pick her."

"It's okay to admit I'm right, you know. It won't hurt you."

So he says. "But why take that risk?" I narrow my eyes a bit, even though I am glad he came out here with me. Having another opinion on something so big, like adopting a dog, is pretty useful. A calculating boyfriend can be a good thing, apparently! "Thanks for coming here with me. I know it's out of your way, but it's a big decision to make on my own."

Kazuya walks his fingers along the back of my hand, no destination in mind. "Well, I was in the neighborhood. I promised this family I'd have dinner with them."

"While you're there, can you refrain from putting your two cents in when they ask how it tastes?"

Last time he ate with my family, they politely asked if he was enjoying himself and he ended up giving tips on picking out spices. "If they ask, I'm not lying." Kazuya laughs. "Do you think bringing dessert would soften the blow?"

"I know I'd appreciate that!" I'm already hungry just thinking about it, honestly.

He taps my hand, smiling in that unfairly handsome way of his. "Care to assist me in the kitchen after dinner, then, partner?"

That means I can be trusted to help! Kazuya wouldn't let me anywhere near the kitchen when he was working before. I almost can't believe he's willing to let me help now! I know our relationship is still young, and I know we haven't talked about living arrangements or future careers, but we have a solid foundation and all the room to grow together. Looking forward is looking good. I nod, taking his hand in mine. "I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

I make playlists for all my major writing projects, but for some reason, I can't get enough of my In the Clouds one. Like, it's been on a loop for months hahha anyway, thanks for reading! Next chapter takes place like, a month later. Only a few chapters left :3


	18. Hands

Tying loose ends here, which means Miyuki family drama. ..Orz But it's just to wrap things up. There's some cuteness, too, but just thought I'd give a little warning!

Winter is only a few days away and I've already gotten a good supply of firewood ready to go! It goes by real fast with the woodstove, though, so it's a constant battle to keep the pile high. I poke at the fire lit inside, shutting the stove door when it comes back to life. "See? Just needed some attention." I set the poker back in its place, joining Kazuya on the sofa. "I can tell when it needs a new log. Trust me!"

"Trust you with my survival?"

I shrug, tugging at the blanket we're sharing for even a corner. "What other option do you have? And why don't you know how to share?" Finally, I get a good enough portion of blanket to cover myself. "Blanket hoarder! I should just grab my own."

Kazuya doesn't seem to like this idea, moving closer and wrapping an arm around me so the blanket covers more. "We can share."

"Just not with Daisy." I remind him. My new farm dog is plenty warm and cozy on her own bed in the corner, curled up like when Kazuya first held her last month. "She has to learn." I'm very strict with my dog training since I know a thing or two about the matter! A puppy needs solid boundaries, and that means no jumping on the sofa or the bed, and no letting her adorableness convince otherwise. She's super smart, and already knows that she can sway people with her charm, namely Kazuya.

"Don't you want her to learn how to cuddle?"

I scoff, glancing over at Daisy. "She's got her squeak toy!" She likes cuddling with the plush lion more than playing with it. "She's not gonna grow up spoiled and disobedient just 'cause you can't say no to her." Even if it is horribly cute to see him do so.

"Alright, I get it." Kazuya yawns. "Only spoil her when you're out of the room." That's not at all what I said! "Did you ever pick a movie?"

Well, we decided to have a pajama day after I got a call that the market's still closed for renovations. After a run with Daisy, we showered and changed into mismatching pajamas and got a fire going. There was an impromptu brunch, teaching each other card games, going through an old photo album of mine and writing down new recipes. Kazuya told me what to write on some note cards and I picked out which ones we'll try first, next time we're at his place since my kitchen is tiny. When he took Daisy out last, I may have said I'd find a movie to watch and I also may not have done that. I scratch my cheek with a weird laugh, guilty of slacking off. "Um, that's a really good question! There are just so many to choose from, and so many that looked interesting. Adding in that I don't know what you've already seen, you can see why it was a difficult task for me and why it isn't fully completed."

Kazuya blinks, looking bored. "So, no?"

"I was distracted!"

"By what?"

"Updating my queue! I had to add stuff and delete other stuff, then you two came back inside and we started talking about the fire." To be fair, I started out with a clear goal in mind. "I had only the best intentions, you know."

He holds his hand out. "I'm picking the movie."

I relent, tossing the remote over. "Fine, fine. Nothing boring or sad!"

"Something boring and sad? Let me check." Kazuya smirks, scrolling through to some old romance movies. He knows I get emotional with those! I shove his shoulder, only making him laugh.

"No! Don't do that!"

He holds the remote as far from me as possible, his other arm locking my arms down like a bad, one-sided hug. "I'm in charge, here." Kazuya kindly reminds me. "Ask me nicely."

"You've gotta be the biggest jerk, I swear."

"Well that wasn't very nice."

No, it wasn't supposed to be! "Can you please pick a movie that won't make me fall asleep or cry my eyes out?"

Kazuya eases his grip around me, keeping his arm comfortably around my shoulders. "Since you were so polite…" He kisses my cheek, gentle and not like a jerk at all. "I can make that happen for you." While the movie starts, I lean against him and settle in. It's cozy to be held and wrapped in a blanket at his side, even if I don't even know what we're watching.

"Thanks, Kazu." I try to whisper. He hums so I know he heard me, inching just close enough that the blanket covers us both good. Kazuya likes to limit the space between us when he can. It's very endearing.

A few times during the mystery-slash-thriller, we exchange a few hushed words about the plot or a bit of dialogue. For the most part, though, we're too busy watching to notice a whole lot going on around us. By the time the movie ends, I find a bunch of notifications on my phone. "Anything important?" Kazuya asks while standing for a stretch.

I shake my head. "No, not really. I can't believe I didn't hear it go off!" I guess I was too focused on the intricate film plot.

"It doesn't matter if there's nothing important you need to worry about."

Setting my phone down, I shrug. Where's Kazuya's phone? "Yeah, I guess. Did you check yours?"

"My what?"

"Your phone!" I chuckle, confused how he forgot the topic at hand. "You probably got some messages and stuff, too." He doesn't move to grab it. In fact, he looks a little frozen. "So…why aren't you checking?"

Kazuya exhales, folding his arms over his chest. "I don't need to."

"Don't be weird! I don't like when you're weird 'cause it feels like you're hiding something." And last time he behaved this way, we got in a huge fight. I hated that sinking feeling in my gut then, and I hate it now. "I want you to be honest with me!" Feeling left out is one of the most unpleasant feelings out there. It's like helpless and worthless in one.

"Eijun." He groans, grabbing his phone and throwing it next to me on the sofa. He missed a call from his dad?

"He called?"

"Yeah, this isn't a secrecy thing." Kazuya drops on the couch, sighing quite dramatically. "It's an annoying thing." He scrubs his face under his glasses. "I don't know what to do."

The Miyukis are still not in a good place, and I'm not even sure when the last time they spoke was. "Well, what does he want to talk about? You can always send a text, or whatever, if you don't feel like calling him." I think this is a fine suggestion, but Kazuya scoffs at it. "What?"

He rolls his eyes. "I don't want to talk to him. Period. He probably wants to play nice so we can pretend to be a family over the holidays."

Play nice? Pretend? "He is your dad, Kazuya."

"And?"

My brain is telling me to back down and run. After all, this doesn't concern me! But my heart feels for them, so broken and torn. "He loves you."

The glare Kazuya gives me could frighten a wolf. "Could've fooled me."

"I don't think he'd be reaching out to you if he didn't! He must care about you."

Again, he sighs. "He just wants to get on my good side and pretend he cares so he can tell me what I should do with my life and how I've botched it so far. I don't need to hear that."

"But…he's your family."

"You don't get it." Kazuya raises his voice. "My dad isn't like yours. My dad doesn't encourage me to do what I want, and say nice things about what I care about. He doesn't see me every day, doesn't care about what's going on in my life or even ask me if I'm doing alright on my own with nobody there for me."

Nobody there for him? "I'm not there for you?"

He rubs his eyes, apparently tired of this conversation. "That's not what I meant."

"Then explain it to me!"

"It isn't about you, Eijun. I have no family! Why can't you comprehend that?"

I hold his phone up, waving it around. "Because you fucking do! This man is trying to talk to you, and you won't give him a chance." I drop it between us, letting it bounce near Kazuya. "Maybe he cares about you so much that he just wants what he thinks is best for you! Maybe he wants to fix things with you and doesn't know how. I'm not gonna pretend I know what he's thinking, but I do know that this man created you and obviously has something to say!"

"The conversation never changes. He tries to push his ways on me, and it's exhausting."

"He's family."

"And that means we have to get along?"

This is going nowhere. I shouldn't've stuck my nose in their business, but now I can't back out. "No, it doesn't, but you're being too stubborn to even try."

"Why should I?" Kazuya stares down at his feet, away from me. "When I lost my mom, all he did was pull away and shut me out. He wasn't there for me, and he never acted like he gave a damn about me after she was gone."

"He lost her, too!" I mean, I think I'd be pretty upset if I lost my spouse. It's not the same as losing a parent, but it is a whole other kind of pain. "That was his wife, the mother of his only child, and he lost her just as much as you did." Did I cause that pained look in Kazuya's eyes? I hope not. I really do. "I'm sorry that you felt alone going through that, but you're all he has left of her. I'm sure he's sad, too."

He glares at me again, but I don't think it's for me. "That doesn't excuse him belittling my career choices or stopping me from doing what I want to do with my life."

This is something else entirely, I think. "But it's not his life! Who cares what he says?"

"You don't live in the real world, so maybe you can't understand what parental judgment feels like, or what it does to a dream."

Now this is about me? It can't really be. Kazuya must be taking his frustrations out on me since I'm here and I'm arguing against him. It's not really cool, but I know this isn't really him. "I live here, too, and I know how hard it is to reach some goals. I do! But if you want something enough, you have to go for it and never stop, and make believers out of everyone who doubted you."

"Will you get your head out of the clouds for one second?" He stands up again, stepping away from the sofa. "Life doesn't work that way. Not everyone gets to have a dream, get all the support, have the talent and luck and ride off into the sunset, okay? Sometimes we're not good enough for our goals, and sometimes we make stupid mistakes and never hear the fucking end of it!"

He's the one who doesn't know what he's talking about. I stand up, too, slowly, careful to give him his space. "My family didn't support me at first, you know. For years, they tried to talk me out of farming so I could have an easier life than them. You think straining my wrist was my first injury? I've had so many setbacks, and I've done a lot of dumb things that I can't take back or erase from my memory! I'm only where I am now 'cause of myself and my hard work." I walk over to Daisy, picking her up from her bed where she's been standing alert. "Your issues with your dad have nothing to do with me. It's up to you if you want to fix things or try, but I was only trying to help. I hate seeing you hurt." Some space for a bit might do him some good. "I'm taking Daisy out. She doesn't need to hear us yell, and I don't want us to fight."

Kazuya doesn't say anything when I leave. I didn't expect him to, really. I'm tired of trying to get his stubborn ass to see things from a new angle, and I don't know what else to do about the situation. Right now, it's best that I get some air and just walk away. Some deep breaths help clear my head some, and it comes with a wave of sadness. I didn't mean to push him, and I didn't mean to upset him more. I'm trying to do my best, but I'm still learning Kazuya. He has a lot of pain he hides away, but that's something he has to figure out on his own. I can't do it for him, and I don't know if I can be useful in any way. Daisy drags me around the backyard, sniffing at everything, while the sun sets. The colors are bright and pretty, but they don't untie the knot in my belly. She's still too young to really understand stuff around her, but she looked tense in her bed, standing up with her ears at attention. She probably can't tell that I'm not happy at the moment, and I think I like it that way.

With a few more minutes gone, I decide to go back inside. Kazuya isn't where I left him standing, seated on the sofa instead. His elbows are on his knees, head in his hands. Daisy stops by to see him before settling back in her bed. "Can you sit, please?" He asks.

"Daisy?" I ask. She's already sitting, being a good girl.

"You, Eijun." That makes more sense. I do sit, but not too close to him. I know he likes his space when he's upset. "Listen." He takes a deep breath. "I…I love how important family is to you and how much you care about others. I love that you…that you believe in me, and want me to be my happiest." Kazuya sits up straighter, folding his hands in his lap so they'll stop fidgeting. "I love that you're a dreamer, and how hard you work for what you want. For everything. I love that you don't let anything stand in your way and never back down." He finally looks up at me. "You're brave that way, but I'm not like that."

What's he talking about? "What?"

He nods. "You went out on your own and just…went for it. What if you failed?"

"That wasn't an option."

"In my industry, it's the most common one." Kazuya frowns. "I don't know what I'll do if that happens to me. I can't afford to risk everything."

For the first time since I've known Kazuya, it hits me: he's afraid of failure. He's so scared to do the wrong thing, to disappoint his dad, to get hurt, that he won't let himself even try. He seems so cool and confident, it never occurred to me that he was scared of anything! "It's not like Chris wouldn't give you your job back, or like you couldn't find a new one if you left the bar." I shrug. "I'd still be here for you, and my door's always open if you needed a place to stay." That's not an invitation to move in, even if it kinda sounds like one! "And, I mean, your dad will still talk to you, just like he tries to now."

"And tell me how badly I stuck at life." Kazuya sighs, leaning back against the sofa. He turns to me a bit. "How am I supposed to handle more criticism and disappointment?"

He thinks he knows everything, even when he can't. I shake my head. "You don't know what the future has in store for you! It isn't good to assume the worst of people, or of a situation. Be positive, and stop thinking you know it all!"

"That doesn't sound supportive in any way." Kazuya slumps over, head falling on the cushion.

"Well, sorry. I just mean your attitude is bad, and maybe changing it will make some things easier! Like talking to your dad." I move closer, lifting his head to rest on my lap. "I don't think you have to get along or call him back, but you should try to understand where he's coming from before quitting on him." They care about each other, or else Kazuya wouldn't hear from his dad and his dad's approval wouldn't matter so much to him. I run my fingers through his hair, listening to his breathing even out.

Kazuya clears his throat after a few quiet moments. "I'm sorry for my behavior. Did I hurt you?"

Even though he's annoyed, he still cares about me, and even though I'm worn out, that makes me smile. "No. I left so we wouldn't get to that point."

"How can someone with your brain make so much sense? Even while all I could do was yell and throw a fit in front of an innocent bystander." Kazuya sighs. He was never mad at me. "You really think he cares about me?"

Who else does his dad have? I nod on an exhale. "I do. Seriously, you're all he has left. He may not know how to make peace with you or show how much he cares, but I think he's trying." It'd be a waste of time for him to play nice for nothing. "I think he cares a lot, but it probably isn't easy to just say so when so much has happened between you two."

"Maybe." Kazuya sighs, taking a moment to breathe. "If I call my dad, you'll stay right here with me?" He pats the hand I have in his hair. "This helps." He pats my thigh. "You help."

Maybe the best thing I can do for him is just be here. Maybe I don't need to tell him what I think, or what I'd do if I were him. It's hard to keep my mouth shut, but I think I can try for Kazuya. I nod, brushing his hair away from his eyes. "I'll stay unless you tell me to go!" I promise him. He doesn't move right away, but finally holds his phone up to stare at it. "Only if you want to. If I made it seem like you should or you have to, that was my bad."

"No, you didn't." Kazuya goes to his dad's contact info, pressing the call button. "You made sense."

I can't help but overhear the whole conversation, and it's a lot like a rollercoaster. They start out sounding bitter and almost robotic, like they aren't related in any way. Then the tone gets more annoyed, words getting clipped and sharp. Kazuya gets defensive when answering questions about what he's been up to and if he's still working at the bar. When he tenses, I try to soothe the bad away, stroking his hair and squeezing his shoulder. A couple times, he has to take a breath and start his words over. It almost seems like he's about to laugh on more than one occasion, but he never does. He gives awful apologies for ignoring calls, but tries really hard to explain why he did. As a stubborn man, I know that can't be easy, but he tries! They go back to bickering again, then they sound civil, then they bicker. It's not real comfortable for me to hear Kazuya defend his job, his lifestyle, his relationship with me, but there's nothing I can do to make his dad see that Kazuya has a good life and a boyfriend who loves him and that it's okay to have a different way of doing things. Eventually, they both accept what the other has to say and talk about lighter things like weather and cars and home repairs. Kazuya doesn't commit to spending a lot of holiday time with him, but leaves room for it just in case. By the end of the call, I hear the hoarseness in Kazuya's voice and feel the restlessness in his body. When he hangs up, he lets his phone fall to the floor and wraps his arms around my waist. With how hard he's holding me and how he buries his face in my shirt, I'd think one of us just came back from a long trip without the other, or something! "I'm still here." I remind him, rubbing his back.

"Must've been hell for you to keep quiet for so long." His words feel funny against my ribs, but I don't laugh.

"A little, but I tried! And I'm still here."

He sighs, pulling away to look at me. "That was draining and awful."

"I bet!" Even I feel tired after that phone call. "But you survived." I let him go back to his earlier position, relaxed on my lap. This time, though, he holds one of my hands. "You're still here, too."

Kazuya exhales, staring up at the ceiling. "Barely. You heard all that."

Yeah, it wasn't great, but it could've been worse! "Yeah, but there's always room for improvement. I think you did good!" I like when he holds my hand, tracing my fingers and my palm like callouses and scrapes and scars are somehow special. "In fact, I'm proud of you." I mean, did he want to make the call? Did he have fun? Was it pleasant? Did it make him happy? No to all of that, but he still did it. That takes guts! "You were real brave!"

He shifts his gaze to me, tired eyes trying to glimmer, weary mouth trying to smile. "You're so dumb." Very nice. "I think I'm losing my voice."

Yeah, that's for sure. I nod at him. "Agreed. You should take it easy." I flick his forehead. "Feel free to shut up for a while so you can recover!" I'm mostly joking, and it makes him laugh. He nods with one of his good smiles, kissing my palm once. "Do you feel up for a nap? That call practically killed me, and I wasn't even in it!" I offer. Kazuya nods with a hum, looking beat.

I take care of the fire and make sure Daisy's comfortable before joining Kazuya in the bedroom. He waves me over, setting his glasses aside and folding the covers back so I can climb in bed. As soon as we're both tucked in, lying side by side facing the other, he pulls my hands up between our chests. He runs his fingers along every crease of my palms, barely touching me, just grazing the skin. Like earlier, he traces my callouses and outlines each of my fingers, taking his time. Soft lips touch a kiss to each fingertip, across each palm, gentle with every touch. Kazuya presses his hands against mine, inching along my skin so our fingers line up. Slowly, he threads our fingers together, one by one, and I can't tear my eyes away. He gives a little squeeze, not too tight and not for too long, like a reminder that he's the only one here with me: nobody else matters. Then he kisses each of my knuckles, kissing the back of each hand when he's finished, leaving me breathless. He's never shown affection like this before, and it sends my heart racing! I want to ask what he's thinking, but the words get caught in my throat when our eyes meet. Kazuya's smile almost makes my heart stop, blindingly honest and somehow more vulnerable than I've ever seen. Even his eyes are more unguarded, like he isn't afraid to show me the shadows and hiding places he tries so hard to cover up. It dawns on me that he was probably staring at me this way the whole time while I was watching his hands, those eyes entertained by whatever my face was doing. He's beautiful, lying next to me with my fingers clasped in his, happy to be with me while doing nothing at all, happy to let me in. We don't say a word, but I just know he feels this way. Kazuya seems to confirm this with a single kiss, soft and sweet and somehow right, warming my lips just a bit. We rest our heads on our own pillows again, his smile growing. With one last squeeze of our hands, he shuts his eyes for that suggested nap. My eyes are too heavy to keep open much longer, and I'm good letting sleep take over. Our hands never leave the other's, and that only makes my smile rival Kazuya's.

Sorry if that was too heavy; I needed to end pretty much everything I started, including dad issues XP The next chapter is technically the last regular update since the last one is kind of a bonus epilogue. It'll be special, though, so stay tuned!


	19. Drive

Why is this update special? It's the last regular one, but it's also a Miyuki one! I just really like writing his POV hahha So, you ever just blink and something major kinda hits you in the face? Get ready for some emotions; not bad ones, so no worries!

* * *

Cleaning the kitchen after a long night should be dull, even dreadful, but I find it rather peaceful this evening. The quiet, the stillness, the familiarity: it's a well-deserved respite, and I have no qualms about stretching it as long as I can. I'm not above washing and drying dishes, not bothered by taking out the trash. The clock ticks louder now, the counter stretches longer and wider, the air no longer stifles. My assistants have left for the night, leaving me to bask in the glorious alone time. "Miyuki, are you still here?"

So much for being alone. I sigh at my manager's voice, stepping over to the door. "Back here!"

Chris finds me waiting over the threshold, eyes glued to some piece of paper in his hands. "Glad I caught you!" He smiles, some of his professionalism having faded away to reveal his normal self. He doesn't look so uptight when we're off the clock. "Someone came by and really liked the painting by the hostess station." He holds the paper out to me, but I don't move to grab it yet; not when I don't know what it is. "Kuramochi left before I could talk to him about it, but they left their contact info to make an offer. Would he be interested in selling that one?"

I'm unclear on how this involves me. I'm also unclear on why Chris thinks Kuramochi would ever sell one of his paintings. "It's not really my business." I shrug. "To my knowledge, he's never sold one before. Why ask me?"

"Well, you two are friends, right?" Chris folds the paper slowly, going over the same crease more times than necessary. "I figured you could talk to him for me and ask."

Perhaps it's because I'm still here that Chris singled me out, but that's fine. I know the answer is no and he'll probably get an attitude about someone even daring to ask, but I take the paper from Chris anyway with a nod. "Yeah, okay. I'll talk to him." Mochi stays up even later than me, so a text when I get home won't kill him.

Chris smiles again, already stepping the other direction. "Thanks! I'm closing up, so don't get locked in."

"I'm heading out." I wave. We wish each other a good night and I hurry to finish cleaning. It's not as relaxing to rush, but I should probably get out of here already. Even though there isn't anything in particular waiting for me at home, I've been on my feet for hours and I could use some sleep. Luckily, the drive to my apartment is short and I don't live up too many stairs. Walking through my front door, I shiver at how cold this winter is threatening to be. I don't have a woodstove like Eijun or a fireplace like the house I grew up in, but a hot shower and a long bath might do the trick until I can set the heater for bedtime. The hot water eases tension from my muscles, the steam relaxes my lungs. Before I get too cozy, I remember the message I'm supposed to relay, drying my hands so I can text Kuramochi from the tub: 'Chris said some customer asked about buying the painting by the front door, the one with all the pink. Is the artist interested in selling?'

Kuramochi is a creature of habit, taking his final meal of the day right after work; he won't respond right away. I take this time to shut my eyes and slowly submerge under the water, letting it mute the world around me. My pulse is near deafening, the only sound I can really recognize. When I come up for air, Kuramochi's replied: 'not that one! you didnt say i was interested, did you?'

It isn't difficult to capitalize, is it? He must save so much time by typing like a child. 'No, I didn't. I do have the customer's info if you want it, though.'

'ummmm why would i want that?'

Kuramochi is making far too much of this. I'm simply a messenger, here; I don't care about this customer's interests. I mean, I know painting is something Kuramochi loves, but it's none of my business what he does with it. 'I don't know, but I'll give it to you tomorrow.'

This is a harmless message, but he, evidently, thinks otherwise: 'the fucc? i dont want it!' He has the nerve to call me before I can respond, and I'm so delirious from relaxation that I answer on speaker. "You know I don't want to sell! Why would I want contact info?"

Yeah, this isn't my problem. "I know, but can't you just take it anyway? Maybe you'll change your mind some day." I roll my eyes when he scoffs. "It wasn't my idea! Don't shoot the messenger."

Damn Chris. Maybe he thinks he's being supportive of Kuramochi's art, but now I'm in the middle, right where I don't want to be. In retrospect, I should've known better and thrown the paper away without ever mentioning it, but that mistake's on me; I knew he'd get this way. "You know I'm not interested in selling! And if Chris brings it up tomorrow, I'll just say no again."

Outstanding. "Okay, whatever you want."

Should Kuramochi leave it at that? Certainly. Does he? Of course not. "Damn right: whatever I want! It's my work, and I'll do what I want with it." He's oddly insistent about all of this. I knew he took art seriously, but it's starting to make me ponder the topic at hand. "I mean, you get it! Art is on the artist's terms."

I get it? In what way? "You're the artist, not me."

"You create, too, dumbass." Kuramochi laughs. "You think anyone can just slap on an apron and do what you do?"

"Absolutely not."

He laughs again. "And you know what it's like to make things for yourself. Things you don't want to share with other people!"

My ideas are starting to get too big to stay in my imagination. "Maybe not so much these days."

"What's that mean?" Kuramochi sighs at my silence. "Are you trying to tell me something, or something? Spit it out, already!"

Truthfully, I'm not sure I'm ready to tell Kuramochi about my plans to take a career risk. I want to be vague, but I don't really want to run and hide from my own ambitions. "Sometimes it's not so bad to share." Pretty vague, alright. "I'm starting to think there are some things that need to be shared, and not kept secret."

"Is this about your food?"

We were just talking about our own forms of art, so it shouldn't surprise me that he understands what I didn't say. When do we ever speak in direct terms? "It'll be a while, but try not to cry when I put in my notice."

He scoffs at this. "Right: like I'd miss you."

"Yes, that is right."

Kuramochi groans, probably rolling his eyes. "You're so annoying, Miyuki! Damn. If your dumb boyfriend knew how to use his brain, he'd run as far away from you as possible before it's too late!" He thinks this is hilarious. I think there's some truth to it.

"You're probably right."

The silence is almost comical, like a needle pulling off a record. "What're you talking about?"

"Just what I said." I shrug, somewhat confused why he sounds so surprised. "It's no secret that I repel people. Anyone with eyes could see Eijun deserves better than me." For whatever reason, he hasn't taken off, even after I've ingloriously shown him how horrid I can get. He's had to hold onto misplaced anger, unnecessary distrust, childish frustration and plentiful baggage too heavy for his back to carry; somehow, he's still on my side. "I know that already."

Again, Kuramochi is quiet, drawing out a sigh. "Man, don't get weird. I was kidding, alright? Don't take things so seriously!"

Perhaps he thinks I'm joking as well, but I'm being honest. "I know who I am, Kuramochi. People aren't my biggest fans. It's not for nothing." The only positive words I receive are from people who don't really know me. Well, and Eijun. "So far, it hasn't gotten to Eijun."

"And you think one day it will?"

Does he think I'm a bigger fool than he is? I know I push people away, and there's a chance that can happen with even my most treasured person; I'm an asshole, not an idiot. "I don't know."

"Are you fucking serious?" Kuramochi starts to raise his voice. "What's wrong with you?!"

Many things, Mochi. I exhale, splashing water over my face. It doesn't cool me down. "I'm kind of a dick? I don't know what to tell you." I sort of laugh at the thought of having to explain this to someone who constantly points out my flaws.

"Are you laughing? This isn't funny!" He yells at me, the sudden increase in volume making me flinch. "If you've got that attitude, you're either gonna hurt that moron or he's gonna pick up and leave your dumbass for real!" When did he start to care about Eijun so much? Or me, for that matter. "Maybe it's all a joke to you, but it's not to Sawamura. For some fucking reason, he's wild about you, and you're laughing about how you'll chase him away like everyone else!" Does he truly think I'm not as serious about this as Eijun? "You're so…blind, I swear."

My initial reaction is to be offended by such slander; Kuramochi doesn't know my relationship and is making unfair accusations about things he's simply assuming. After the initial annoyance subsides, though, something else washes over me and sticks around: gratitude. Eijun plowed, relentlessly, through the barriers that keep my feelings protected. He tries, so very hard, to let me be my best and encourages me to be more. Have I ever told him how much he means to me, or that I'm grateful he hasn't walked away? Have I ever told him I'm sorry for not knowing how to be in a relationship? "I'm not blind. Since when do you care, anyway?"

"I don't!" Kuramochi isn't a good liar. "I just…Sawamura's stupid, and you shouldn't take advantage of stupidity."

"He's not stupid." I feel myself start to smirk, having thought the exact same thing at one point: Eijun does initially come across as very ignorant and clueless about many things. However, I've come to find that he's just honest and has a big, open heart on his sleeve. Well, that, and he's a little dumb. "And I'm not taking advantage of him. I'm not trying to push him away, either, but old habits die hard."

Kuramochi seems to have calmed down some, taking a deep breath. "Well, it sounds like you don't care if you drive him off, which is pretty shitty to me."

"That means a lot coming from the morality police."

"Yeah, fuck you."

I laugh, sitting up straighter in the tub. "Mind your business. I'm doing the best I can with broken pieces."

"You're not broken, stupid. You're just not user-friendly." Should that make me feel better? "And, you know, just because you've never done something before doesn't mean you can't learn how to do it now. Just don't act like an asshole and get him to his breaking point. If it matters."

Life without Eijun; I had that for most of my years, and I'm not willing to live that way again. Now that I've had a taste of such pure devotion, of trust and commitment, I'm not letting it slip away. "I don't think anything has ever mattered more to me." Eyes like honey and a smile like the sun: I need that. I need hands that hold me like I'm fragile, I need laughter that draws out my own, I need kisses that shatter my preconceptions of romance. I need Eijun to stay in my life. I need to get out of this tub, the urge to see him and hold him overwhelming me. "Anyway, I should be getting some rest about now." I force myself to yawn, draining the water and grabbing the nearest towel.

Kuramochi laughs, taunting me. "You're not sleepy! You're probably gonna go see your idiot boyfriend now that your mind's on him."

While he is one hundred percent correct, he ought to stay humble. "Unlike you, I don't have time to try and collect phone numbers during my shift: I'm too busy working. So, actually, I am pretty tired." If that isn't convincing enough, I throw in another yawn. "I'll see you when I see you, shithead."

"Whatever!" He laughs again. "Drive safe, jackass." And with that, he hangs up.

Winter is fast approaching, unrelenting in making its presence known. While it may not show too much in here, I know it's worse outside, so I layer a shirt under a jumper under a scarf under a coat just to be safe. I don't bother finding gloves or a hat, pulling my hood over my damp hair instead. My heart is hammering in my chest, a beat that's telling me to run, run, run, down the hall, down the stairs, through the parking garage, to my car. All through the drive, this beat is all I hear: go, go, go, drive, drive, drive. I don't know why I feel such an urgency to reach my boyfriend, but I can't help myself. I don't want to be without Eijun, and I want to be near him right this second.

The moment I pull up to Eijun's, my rationale tries to take over. I didn't tell him I was coming, I didn't bring anything but the clothes on my back, I don't know what time it is, I don't know if he's even here. For all I know, he stayed over in the big house down the dirt road. He's probably dead asleep by now, snoring softly into his pillow, a hard day's work behind him. He probably looks adorable. With a deep breath, my adrenaline wins out over logic, taking me out of the car and to the front step. I knock on the door, answered only by attempted barking that comes nowhere close to threatening. If I weren't so preoccupied, it'd make me laugh. "Is it actually something, or the wind again?" Eijun's voice sounds so far away though the door. "You've gotta let me sleep, girl!"

Daisy can be quite excitable when the sun goes down, unable to see what's outside but highly capable of hearing beyond the walls. This time, though, she's got it right. I knock again to prove she isn't hearing things and trying to bark at nothing. "Eijun, it's me!"

"Kazuya?" His groggy voice doesn't mask any of his shock. The door finally opens, Daisy giving me one last bark before recognizing me and pawing at my legs. "All clear, Daisy." Eijun uses his training phrase to hint that the threat is over: no more barking. Despite the cold, he isn't wearing any pants, standing there in bright blue boxers. His plaid flannel is unbuttoned and open, falling off one shoulder. In one hand, he holds an old baseball bat. "What's going on? Did something happen?" He takes a step closer, waving the bat. "I'm not good with this thing, so I hope I don't have to use it!"

I shake my head and pick Daisy up. "No, I…" I don't know what to say. For the life of me, I can't form any words to explain what the hell I'm doing here, unannounced and uninvited.

Eijun takes another step towards me, eyes wide open, scanning me for any clues. When he comes up empty, he sets the bat aside and leans closer. "Are you okay?" He shudders at the cold, hitting him for the first time. "It's freezing! Get in here." I follow him inside, letting Daisy go back to bed, and sit next to him on the sofa, setting my coat and scarf down with a sigh. "What're you doing out here so late?" He rubs at his eyes like a sleepy child, too cute for his own good. "It's past your bedtime."

"Did I wake you?"

"I mean, yeah, but what're you doing here? You shouldn't be driving all the way out here at this hour! Don't scare me." Eijun leans over, resting a hand on my leg. His thumb draws small circles there, unknowingly grounding me. "What's wrong?"

"Me." I sigh, staring into his tired eyes. Even heavy lidded and glassy, they're absolutely gorgeous. No, I'm not worthy of such beauty, but that doesn't make him any less mine. I throw my arms around Eijun, crushing him in a hug. It takes him a second to reciprocate, but he does, rubbing my back and relaxing into me. That warmth pressed against my chest feels safe, like I can, perhaps, tell him what's on my mind. "It's just…me." I can barely hear my voice, but there's no need to speak in more than a whisper. "I don't know how to say this, but I'm going to try." Eijun starts to pull away, shaking his head.

"What're you talking about?"

Well, I'm trying to explain, but my fading adrenaline and realization that this was a half-baked plan at best are both admittedly throwing me off. "I'm not a great person, and it's a miracle that you've managed to get close to me."

Again, he shakes his head. "Kazuya, don't…don't be dumb! It's no miracle to get to know someone."

Perhaps I need to elaborate. I run my hands down his arms, clasping his hands in mine. "With me, it kind of is. It's really easy to keep people at arms length, especially with such a winning personality. Who wants to befriend an asshole?"

The brat rolls his eyes at me, pouting a bit. "You're not an asshole! I know who you are, and I know what I'm signing up for." But that doesn't mean he'll stay. I haven't pushed him too far yet, and I don't want to get to that point. Not with Eijun.

"I'm not all that likable." The confusion in his eyes is still there, not making this easy. "I just…I don't care who dislikes me, as long as it isn't you." Why is he frowning? "I don't know how to be a good boyfriend, but I want to try, and be someone you deserve." Eijun's hands suddenly grip my shoulders, shaking me. "What're you doing?"

"Stop talking like that!" Eijun sighs. "Look, I know you're not used to being cared about, and you're not good at handling your emotions sometimes. I know that, and I'm fine with it! We've been working on communicating better, and we're learning. I see it." He finally stops shaking me, dropping his hands in his lap. "It's nice if you want to be a better you, but it wouldn't be unconditional if I didn't already accept who you are now! I know you, and you're not as bad as you think you are. Stop thinking you're a bad boyfriend just 'cause you're not always perfect!"

How does he see beyond what I'm seeing? "Eijun, you know I'm not anyone's first pick."

"Do I not count?" He scoffs. "I'm happier when I'm around you! Making trips out here just for me, letting me help you in the kitchen, listening to me and respecting me: that's being a good boyfriend! You're doing your best, just like I am with you. I don't like hearing you talk about yourself so badly." He squeezes my hands, eyes regaining some of their usual light. "I don't want a different you! I've already got this one, and I'm happy that way." His words hit me at once, hard and direct: I am enough. Not that I can be a prick without repercussion, but I don't have to prove myself; he already sees more in me than I do, and actually likes what he sees. "If you had the option, wouldn't you keep me the same, too?"

"Given the option?" Changing Eijun into a different version of himself might make him more sensible and realistic, less obnoxious and stubborn, but then he wouldn't be Eijun. I shake my head. "I wouldn't change a thing."

He blinks at me, sleepy face still concerned. "Really, Kazuya, why did you drive out here so early?"

Early to him, late to me. I fall forward, pressing my forehead to his chest. "I told you, I know how I can be." I shut my eyes, exhaling when a hand comes up and runs through my hair. My secrets are safe with him; I might as well put it all out on the table. "I don't want you to wake up one day and realize I'm no catch. I don't want to push you away." Time to share my biggest secret, the one I never let linger for long because it makes me feel unwell: "I'm scared of losing you." Yes, scared of losing the dumb country boy; the one who always has dirt somewhere on his person, volume up, frustrating stubbornness, kisses with chapped and cracked lips and has a heart that works much faster than his brain. The one who is everything to me. I'm not sure how I'd fare if I had to stand alone in this love.

"Kazuya." Eijun holds me to him, squeezing me tight. "From day one, I saw your bad side, and that didn't chase me away!" That's actually pretty valid. "If you're willing to be honest with me and put in your best effort, you don't need to be scared." He has no idea how much I'm willing to give my all for us. I know I wouldn't die without him, but I'm better with him; I smile and laugh more, little annoyances don't bother me as much, my body even feels more energetic. I actually like me when we're together. His embrace, his reassurance, is all I could ask for. Unfortunately, my biggest fear isn't going to go away in an instant, but it doesn't weigh on me like it did before I got to Eijun's. Not by far. "I'm here. Why would I leave?" I return his hug, wanting nothing more than to be in his arms.

"Everyone else does."

Eijun pushes me back a bit, eyes blurring with unshed tears. I've grown used to seeing his emotions written all over his face, the watery eyes typical for a talk like this, but something in his face turns my blood cold. "Wh-what?" His whisper may be a question, but his tone leaves me at a loss for words. He suddenly covers his mouth with one hand, letting the tears fall freely.

"Honey?" I wipe the sadness from his cheeks, not sure what else to do with a silent Eijun. "Honey, what's wrong? We can't fix it if we don't address it." He covers his whole face, resting his forehead to my chest. His body shakes when I hold him to me, causing my own self to tremble, just out of worry. "Eijun, you're scaring me. Say something, please." I need to know why he's gotten so emotional so suddenly so I can do something about it. Eijun drops his hands to grip my shirt, mumbling something I don't understand. "What'd you say?"

"I'm sorry!"

His sobs don't stop, and I feel useless. I don't want him to cry, but I don't think that's in my hands. "Sorry for what? You haven't done anything."

Right when I start to rub his back, he sits up and swipes harshly at his face. "Yeah I have!" Eijun is only confusing me further. He frowns at me, hands dropping to his lap. "I didn't get it before! I didn't listen to you." It looks like he's calming down some. "I don't know what you've felt in the past, and I didn't really understand why you were so touchy about some of it, but…but I think I get it now." Eijun is fortunate to have never known self-inflicted loneliness to prevent it from naturally occurring. When people keep walking away, it gets easier to simply push them away first. "When you've only been let down, why let anyone back in?"

I take his hands in mine, grip tight so maybe one of us will stop shaking. "You've lived a different life than I have. I don't fault you for not being able to understand straight away."

"But I could've tried harder!" He shuts his eyes. "I'm sorry, Kazuya. I really am."

His sincerity is ruining me. "Maybe you asked the wrong questions at the wrong times, but everyone makes mistakes, right?"

"I should've let some things go!" Eijun shakes his head. "I'm sorry I didn't see it from your side."

I bring one hand to his face, tilting it up to level with mine. "Look at me." His eyes pop back open, red and bleary, but still my favorites. "You said it yourself: we're doing our best." Neither of us will ever be perfect, but we want each other, good and bad. I kiss his forehead, not lingering too long so I can see his eyes brighten again. "There's no need to beat yourself up if you've learned."

"I guess." He pouts. "You don't hate me?"

A kiss to his nose this time. "Nope."

"I'll do better from now on. I'll listen, and trust your feelings, even when they're different from mine." He wipes his face with his sleeve, sighing. "And I didn't mean to get all blubbery on you, either. That just…that hit me really hard."

"Well, I did just show up in the middle of the night with heavy baggage" I cradle his face in my hands, a smile starting to grow when he finally stops frowning. "We're okay. Aren't we, Eijun?"

"Always." Eijun giggles before turning into my hand, kissing my palm. "Glad we can talk through stuff together. I think it makes us a good team. What do you think, partner?"

For a fleeting moment, I think I might actually die, flooded with so much adoration and silly romantic notions that my heart may simply explode. I don't keel over, but I do find myself smiling; it's real, and it's not held back in the slightest. "I have to agree." I lean in for a much needed kiss to soothe us back to normal. Once I get my lips on his, though, there's no stopping me. I go back for another kiss, then another, not limiting myself to his mouth when the rest of his face is available, too. I don't want to be apart from him, emotions driving me to practically throw myself at the man. Knowing how solid our relationship is makes me want him in every sense of the word.

"Miyuki Kazuya, what're you trying to do?" Eijun laughs.

"It's out of my control." I kiss a trail down the side of his neck. "Now that I've had a taste, I have to have it all." His skin looks very tempting under his shirt, partially exposed and easily accessible. "How busy is your morning?"

All I get is a quiet moan before Eijun can comprehend my question. "Not as busy as my afternoon." He pulls me into his lap, dragging me by my belt. Direct as always, I see.

"Eager?"

He nods, not bothering to hide his excitement. His kisses make their way to my collar, turning into little bites when my clothes become an obstacle. "Come on: get up." Eijun moves to stand.

"Why? What's wrong with the couch?"

"Nothing. I'd just rather take you in my bed." He says this like he's explaining the weather, like it doesn't start to make me unravel. "Are you getting up, or do I have to get you up myself?"

I'm intrigued. "What would the latter look like?" Naturally, I'm trying to tease him along that line between flirting and pestering. He doesn't take the bait, rolling his eyes instead. Before I can laugh at his annoyed expression, he lifts me off the sofa, leaving me to wrap my limbs around him to steady myself. "You're really strong!" I genuinely didn't know he could lift me, let alone carry me to his room. He sets me on the bed like I weigh nothing, undressing me like he has a time limit.

"You have too many clothes on! Why did you do this?" Eijun grumbles, haphazardly folding my clothes with his in a pile.

"It was cold out." I laugh. "I didn't plan ahead."

He joins me on the bed, settling between my legs. "Yeah, you rushed over here. It's a good thing I have an extra toothbrush, and stuff." Eijun leans down to resume our kissing, preventing me from laughing again. His touches feel urgent, yet languid. It's like he wants to feel every inch of skin, and wants to savor it as much as he can. Personally, I'm just enjoying being spoiled by a hot mouth and strong hands; Eijun knows exactly how this game is played, and he plays it very well. It's easy to get lost in so much pleasure, easy with so much attention paid everywhere I need it. I don't want any of it to stop, but when he kisses my temple, close to my ear, everything pauses. "Will you let me hear you?" His whisper sends a shiver through me, and all I can do is nod before skilled hips make me forget how to think. I'm not one to yell out curses or moan loud enough for neighbors to hear, but Eijun makes it so easy to stay uncensored: breathless whispers, shuddered gasping, an accidental whine or two; I can't help myself. "I'm glad you're here." He manages to blurt out while out of breath, pinning my hands to the bed with his.

"What do you mean?" I wrap my legs tighter around him, desperate to stay as close as possible.

Eijun throws out a couple lewd comments that I take as praise, pulling me further under his spell. "I like being with you." Such a simple thing to say. I don't think he realized how powerful that comment would be, but it intensifies every touch like a shock through my entire body when we move together. Just when my brain deserts me, his name just about all that falls from my lips, Eijun kisses me gently, tenderly, with all the sweetness he possibly can. My stupid, sentimental self can handle no more, giving everything to Sawamura Eijun. He quickly follows me into bliss, pressing his forehead to mine; the glimpse of those hazy, golden eyes I get both warms my heart and sets me aflame all over again. My thoughts are still mush, but as they start to come back, I fixate on one thought: I'm glad to be here, too. Eijun settles in beside me when cognizance returns and our breathing regulates, a tangled mess of limbs. "I'm real tired." He exhales against my chest. "Sorry if I fall asleep too soon."

"Too soon for what?"

"I don't know." He chuckles, holding me closer. "Don't let me go."

I tighten my hold on him. "I won't."

True to my word, my arms stay around him through what's left of the night. I wake up only once, confused as to where I am and what I'm doing before remembering I'm in bed with my most precious person; the thought envelops me like a soft blanket-cocoon, lulling me back to sleep with a horribly sugary smile on my face. When I wake up again, Eijun is turned away from me, still securely in my arms. He probably has to get out of bed soon, and I'm not ready for that just yet. I kiss his shoulders, the nape of his neck, his messy bedhead before resting on my pillow again. He hums, closing the space between us by shifting back towards me. "That's good."

"This? Or this?" I retrace my kisses, one at a time, asking after each one. His whole body moves when he laughs. "Or maybe this?"

"All of it." Eijun rolls over, almost slamming his face into my nose. "Sorry for almost smacking your face with mine! I forgot you were so close." He rubs my nose as some sort of apology. "I have to get up soon, pumpkin. Were you planning on heading into work later?"

I groan, shoving my face into the pillow. "Do I have to?"

Eijun rubs my shoulder, too gentle to be anything but sympathetic. "You know better than I do."

I'm scheduled, but I'm not in the mood. My desire to clock in and clock out at the bar seems to be waning now more than ever. I thought I could live my days in that small kitchen, taking orders from coworkers without much effort. Now, I have too many ideas and too much energy that the bar can't contain; I need to move on. "I don't know how much longer I can do it." I rub my eyes, shifting onto my back where Eijun's hand finds my chest. "It isn't torture, but it's…it just isn't…"

"I gotcha." He sighs against my arm, making himself awfully comfortable for someone who has to get up soon. "Whatever you do, I'll be here."

It's going to take a lot of saving and research and determination for what I want to do; maybe it won't be as terrifying as I once thought it would be, but I know it still won't be easy. Even if I fail, life will manage to go on, and I'll have my number one fan rooting for me all the while. "And if I ask for your input, or legendary expertise during this new occupation?"

"You'd do that?" Eijun gasps.

"I said 'if,' honey." Even though I absolutely mean when.

Eijun hums again, tapping his fingers along with my heartbeat. "Then we'd be unstoppable, I guess." He kisses my cheek, laughing a bit. "Only if I agree with your business plan first! You've gotta sell me on it before I agree to lend all my knowledge. It's only fair."

How much of a joint venture this will be is a mystery, but we have a lot of time to work out the details for the future. Our future. "How about we discuss it over drinks later? Maybe share a small plate or two. I know just the place."

No handshake seals this deal; we go with a lengthy kiss instead as proper business etiquette dictates. "You got it, Miyuki Kazuya!"

* * *

Thanks for sticking with this fic! Next week will be its final update~


	20. MT

This takes place four years after the events of last chapter. And guess what? It's a special Kuramochi POV chapter! Woo! He's my favourite, so how could I not? XD

* * *

Snow drives people away from this place like we have a known curse, leaving business slow and boring as hell, even for a Tuesday. Well, I mean, it drives people with any amount of sense away. I, unfortunately, am being paid to stand behind this bar, stuck watching the clock while the weather gets ugly and I get pissy. If my mood isn't unpleasant enough, I've been waiting on a message for hours and have yet to receive it, which is fucking annoying. How hard is it to keep me informed? Part of me wants to check my phone again, like I don't already know there aren't any new notifications, but I don't want to come off as unprofessional in front of the three customers under our roof. Glancing down the counter, I can see my most dependable bartender has his end covered, watching for refills and keeping his space tidy. Haruichi can juggle a lot at once, and there's no doubt he'll be fine on his own if I step out for a minute. "Not like anyone's coming in." I mutter to myself while making my way to the back office. Like a fool, I take my phone out and set it on the desk, only to find that there's still nothing new and my anger is justified. "What's with this idiot?" I flip it over to hide the screen, dropping into the big chair with a sigh. Actually, more of a groan. "He's gonna be late for his own stupid plan! I better not get blamed for this shit falling through." My eyes roll before I rub them, warding off the headache that's been taunting me all evening.

Work is normally work, but tonight has an additional chore attached to it. I'm supposed to make things run smoothly, but that's damn near impossible at this point. When I hear a knock at the door, it adds another thorn in my side. If it's my boss, I can always lie and act like I have any business in here, but I'm not in the mood to get chewed out. Gathering up some random files from the desk gets interrupted by a voice that I can barely hear. "Is this a bad time?" Haruichi asks, keeping the door shut. I toss the papers aside, relieved it's him and not Chris. I won't have to lie this way!

"No, it's fine!" I stand from the chair to get the door. "You can come in." Even though we've worked together for years, he still has this weird, polite demeanor when we're here on the job. Sometimes it's funny, really. I gesture at the empty seat before sitting back down myself. "What's up? Is it too much chaos out there for you?"

Haruichi actually half laughs at that. It's not the easiest thing to get him to laugh, so even a chuckle is something of a win. "Absolute madness." He leans back in the chair. "May I ask what you're doing back here?"

"I think you just did." I make a face at him trying to show my lack of patience today, but it turns into something like shock when he swipes the papers from under my elbow. "Easy!" I don't want him to wrinkle the pages, especially because they're not mine. I was ready to pretend they are, but I don't even know what's printed on them! He skims over the top sheet, a bored look settling over his face. Without even blinking, Haruichi rolls the papers up and smacks me over the head with them. "Haruichi! What the hell?" I take the pages back, straightening them out as much as I can.

He clears his throat. "If you're going to pretend to work, at least have something that makes more sense than vendor correspondence emails."

Point taken! Whatever. "Yeah, yeah, I get it!" I leave the papers where I found them. "Who hits their boss, anyway?" Not like I act bossy, or anything, but I am technically his superior. This question makes Haruichi lean back again, crossing his legs with a face that would be neutral if he wasn't blushing.

"Is an apology in order?"

He's gotten serious on me again. My bad! "Forget about it." I laugh. "I'm just throwing my weight around. You know I don't care about that hierarchy bullshit!"

Only when he's smiling again do I feel like we're back on even ground. We work better when we're equals, regardless of what our titles are. "I do know that." He nods. "What I still don't know is what you're really doing back here."

"Right." I wave my phone at him, and I know I'm making another face. "Sawamoron still hasn't gotten back to me. The dumbass is late, even though he scheduled this, and I have no clue when he's showing up!" Just to be sure, I check again, and it turns out, I'm right. Again. I sigh, tapping a beat on the desk without thought. "Why is this my problem?"

Asking Haruichi a question can go many different ways, but it'll always end in the truth. "Eijun wanted your help, and you agreed to give it to him."

"For some reason."

"Perhaps you care about him." Haruichi smirks. "And it's not like you really have to do much. Just keep the kitchen staff out of the way and keep the plan a secret."

As a manager here, it makes sense that I'd be the one to help Sawamura with his scheme. I mean, who else could do it? "I can handle that, but what if he's so late that chef gets here before him? What then?"

Yeah, nobody thought this far ahead. I can tell even Haruichi hasn't, the way he blinks and looks off towards the wall with focus in his eyes a giveaway. It's a wonder nobody accounted for a backup plan when the mastermind is dumb as dirt. We should know better by now. "Well, I guess you'll just have to keep him busy." Haruichi shrugs. "Act cool and distract him until Eijun's ready."

"I'm plenty cool." I scoff, but this somehow makes him half laugh, uncrossing his legs.

"I mean act natural, Youichi. You're good at keeping a conversation going, so catch up with him and stuff like normal."

I roll my eyes. "Like I didn't just see him two days ago."

"And it's not like you're doing this alone." He leans forward a bit. "I can keep an eye on either one of them at any time." He did agree to help out, too, I guess. "We don't have to do much, here, so there's no need to stress about it." Haruichi's smile may be small, but damn, if it isn't reassuring. "Okay?"

Still no new messages, but that's out of my hands. I pocket my phone, finding a way to smile back. "Yeah, I hear ya." Plan B still needs to be made, though. "How about you hang out in the kitchen and let Sawamura in when he gets here, and I'll be at the bar? You come out when he's settling in, and we'll switch places. I think it'll be less obvious something's up that way." It makes sense to me, but like Haruichi said, I'm not alone in this. "What do you think?" I may be his boss, but his opinions are smart and I can always use more of that!

"Sounds good." He nods before standing. "One question, though, if you're the one at the bar."

For real? I thought my plan had all our bases covered! "Yeah? What's up?"

His smirk returns, a glimmer in his eyes. "Will it be too much chaos out there for you?"

So much chaos that I have to find menial tasks just so I won't be standing around doing nothing! I start organizing glassware and cleaning shelves, my hands needing to move. I'll get even crankier if I don't keep busy. While I'm crouched behind the counter, restocking coasters, I hear someone clearing their throat with more force and volume than necessary. I don't even have to look to know that sound came from Miyuki, trendsetting chef extraordinaire, himself. "Can I get some service around here?" I slowly stand, balling up the damp rag in my hands to hurl right at his smug face. He sputters a laugh, tossing it back at me. "Is that how you greet your customers around here these days?" He smirks, adjusting the scarf around his neck.

"Only you." I roll my eyes. When Miyuki left this place a couple years ago, I assumed he wouldn't set foot in here again, even for a visit. After all, this bar is no place for a real chef, but I suppose he must have a pretty good reason for coming back. He wasn't supposed to show up before Sawamura, but it is what it is. All I have to do is keep the idiot's secret safe until Haruichi comes and gets me. Just gotta play it cool. "You've been in town a while, so why stop by tonight?"

Miyuki has a temporary room here in the city while things get worked out back at his home. He's been a real pain in the ass about it, too, whining over how it's too small and too far and he's too busy and on and on. It's been nearly two months of this. "I'm meeting someone." He shrugs, setting his phone on a napkin on the counter.

Turns out that someone is running real late. I toss a coaster in front of him. "Thirsty?"

"Why not?"

His tone is more deadpan than usual, but he hasn't brought anything up. He checks his phone a couple times, but unless he has something he wants to say, I'm not asking. I get him a beer instead and bring up a topic we've recently talked about. "How's the restaurant doing?"

Miyuki's annoying face relaxes a little, perhaps influenced by his beverage. "It's doing." He half laughs. "Keeping me busy. It's tough planning for the second one while keeping up with the original, but I'd rather fight that battle than have the place as empty as this." He gestures around us, hardly a soul around to hear his dig. I just roll my eyes.

"It's a wonder how you stay so humble with such a successful business."

His smirk is back in full force as he drapes his jacket on the seat next to him. "I do what I can."

If I have to distract this bastard for too long, I just might quit my job. "Does that include posing for every food magazine that gives you a call?" It seems like Miyuki ends up in a new story every week. It wouldn't surprise me if his food landed on a cover pretty soon. He rolls his eyes, setting his drink down and checking his phone again.

"You know that's just good business. If I had it my way, I wouldn't even be in any of the shots."

While this asshole can be cocky, he's just being honest. His food is his art, and I know he'd rather have it in the spotlight than himself. "Will you get to have a say when you're on that one show next week?" At first, I didn't believe Miyuki when he told me a TV show asked him to do a segment for an upcoming broadcast, but he wasn't lying! Life's funny sometimes, and fortune and fame are suddenly thrust upon some while the rest of us sit back and watch. Not that I'd know what it felt like to wake up with such success and all that, but I don't think it's for me. I'm happy painting whatever I like in my free time and creating cocktails with Haruichi during work time. I have a great life, in my opinion!

"I will, as a matter of fact." Miyuki glances at his inactive phone yet again. "Within reason, I get to make whatever I want."

Last time we talked about his second restaurant, which is strictly in its planning stages but meant to be located out in the country, he mentioned some ideas he was working on. It might be a good chance to show one of them off, unless he'd rather advertise for his existing business, even though it's one of the hottest restaurants here in the city. "Have you decided what you're gonna make, then? You've got options." I think out loud. He nods, but he doesn't say a word. What the hell? "So…are you gonna say what it is?"

His smile pisses me off sometimes. Like right now, for example. "Not to you." I remind him of what a good friend I am by throwing a coaster at his head. "Real nice. Anything new around here?" Miyuki peeks at his phone before taking a long sip.

"Since we saw each other two days ago? No."

"How's the new cook working out? Still green?" He finally flips his phone over, screen down, with a sigh. He thinks he's being stood up, I'm sure.

Our newest kitchen addition is a piece of work. Okumura isn't fast, agreeable, sociable, innovative or original, but he gets the job done and doesn't cause any drama, so he's fine. I guess. "He shows up and works." I'm not trying to be rude, but that's the truth so far. "Probably needs time to settle in, that's all."

I get a grin this time, Miyuki's eyes gleaming behind his glasses. "So you still miss me, Mochi?"

Gross. And also, untrue. "Hard to miss you when I see you all the time."

"I'm not hearing a no."

Before I can get my hands on something to throw, I feel a hand on my arm. When I turn, Haruichi's got a strained smile on his face with a weird look in his eyes. Is he annoyed, or frustrated? I open my mouth to ask, but he sends his attention elsewhere before I can speak. "Evening, chef! It's been some time since I've seen you in here. How are you?"

Miyuki waves, wearing his polite smile. "Yeah, I'm alright. You?"

Haruichi nods, grip on me tightening. "Fine, but I'm afraid I have to borrow your conversation partner for a minute." His eyes flash something urgent at me, tugging me away from the bar. "Something needs your attention in the kitchen, boss. The new hire, actually." His tone doesn't give me any room to argue. I just nod, muttering some kind of farewell to Miyuki, and step out of Haruichi's hold. "I'll keep things covered up here!"

Once in the kitchen, the problem becomes all too clear. Okumura and Sawamura are arguing, and nobody around them seems to pay it any attention. It's like they've all decided to ignore the disruption entirely. "You have no reason to be back here if you don't work here. You have to leave."

"You work here? I don't even know who you are!"

"What difference does that make? This is my kitchen, and you don't belong in here. We're trying to work, you know, so get out and let me do my job."

"Do your job, then! This doesn't involve you."

"It does when you're in my kitchen."

I almost can't believe our cook and our resident moron are fighting like kids, but what else can be expected of such brats? I step between them, creating some distance. "I don't give a shit what this is about, but it ends right now." When did I become a babysitter? "Okumura, get back to work. Sawamura, you've got some talking to do." I shove him away from the kitchen staff, twisting his arm in a way that should hurt, but he shows no sign of pain.

"Why're you doing this?" Sawamura whines. "Can't you see I'm running late?"

Funny he should mention that! "You're an idiot, you know that?" I drop his arm, not trying to be gentle. "Where do you get off being late to your own function, picking fights with the staff and dragging me into all of it?"

"Parking here is hell on Earth, I'll have you know. And I did not pick a fight!" He points over my shoulder, probably at Okumura. "That jerk started in on me when Haruichi let me in! He said I didn't have authority to be back here, or something, and I'm not even trying to cook anything, so he shouldn't care anyway. And then he—"

Don't care! "Shut up, please." I rub my temples, wondering how bad my headache will be by the time I have to close. "Just tell me what you need."

Sawamura's eyes grow big, mouth turning into a deeper frown. "I need to see Kazuya! Do you know it's been a whole week since I've seen him? A whole week, Kuramochi. Well, I saw him through this weird video call thing, but it's not the same as being in person! His schedule has been the worst, but it's finally gonna be less busy for a while. If you ask me, it's not a minute too soon, either! Now we—"

"Stop talking!" I kick him, hoping he'll be quiet, but he starts whining again. "I mean what do you need from me? Do you need my help anymore, or can I go back to my own life?"

He blinks his dumb eyes at me, gears turning in his dumb brain. "From you? No, no! Nothing! Not a thing!" Sawamura laughs, pink rising to his face. He scratches his cheek, looking anywhere but at me. Great. I roll my eyes, knowing he isn't giving me the full story.

"What is it?"

When he laughs again, I absolutely want to punch him in the kidneys. When I have to drag my ass outside, in the snow, the urge doesn't go away. Lugging a crate from his truck bed to the backdoor of the bar in the freezing wind only intensifies the feeling. It subsides a little when I go back inside to recruit Haruichi in getting the damn thing through the building, but it comes back when we have to set it down on the paying side of the bar. "What the hell are you doing?" Miyuki asks, watching us lift with our legs.

"Don't fucking ask." I mutter before Haruichi and I walk back to the kitchen, where I finally get to punch Sawamura, even if it's only once.

"Why do you hate me?" He rubs at his side, winding the ribbons that hang off the ends of the million balloons he brought in around his fingers. Is it justice that he got to carry balloons while I had to move a crate filled with shredded paper and confetti? I think not!

"I should've told Miyuki you bailed on him, and you that he left all disappointed and mopey before you even got here." I roll my eyes, delighting in Sawamura's shocked gasp.

Haruichi shakes his head with a smile. "I think you have bigger things to focus on, Eijun."

This brings Sawamura back to the whole point of his stupid plan. "Right." He nods once, tightening his hold on the ribbons in his hands before stepping towards the door. "You're right, Harucchi. Thanks!" He grins over his shoulder.

"Where's my 'thank you'?" I mumble.

"Let's go watch." Haruichi smirks, nudging me to follow Sawamura.

I shake my head no. "What for?"

"To see what all the fuss was about. And maybe they need champagne later."

If that's true, I'm charging them for every ounce. I don't know what fiasco is about to unfold, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious to find out. Even though I said no, my feet take me near the doorway right alongside Haruichi, a clear view of the two fools within earshot. Sawamura's arms are open wide, showcasing all the balloons to Miyuki. "Surprise! It's me!" He states the obvious, leaving Miyuki to drop his jaw and blink when he releases the balloons to the ceiling at once.

"I better not have to gather those up." My bitching is ignored.

Sawamura leans over the counter where he and Miyuki share a few kisses until he steps back. "I know I said we could meet up for a drink, but I have something even better!"

"Better than your presence?" Miyuki smirks, making me groan is disgust.

"They're so stupid." I mumble. Haruichi scoffs, but sorta smiles just the same.

Sawamura laughs, walking over to the place I usually stand when I'm serving him. "Yes, believe it or not!" He points behind Miyuki, at the crate I had to bring in. "It's in there somewhere, but you have to find it yourself." This was his grand plan? Hide a present in a box of trash and make Miyuki dig it out under a canopy of balloons? Where'd he come up with that? "You'll be really excited when you get it. Trust me!"

I mean, that seems like a load of shit, but whatever. "What kind of dumbass game is this?" I ask, watching the two giggle over Miyuki fumbling in scrap paper and using voices too quiet for me to hear. "They're making a fucking mess."

"You, they're happy." Haruichi smiles, looking out at them. "Let them be."

They do have stars in their eyes, and their smiles go uncontained, both with that gross lovey dovey look written all over them. When they met four years ago, I could tell they fell pretty hard pretty quickly for each other right away. I guess I didn't really think of their relationship as a feat when it seemed so second nature. How could they not make the inevitable work? They're not that stupid. "Are you sure it's in here?" Miyuki asks, still searching. Sawamura nods.

"I promise, dearest one." Ew.

Miyuki finally stands up, staring at whatever's in his hand. His eyes are big, but his expression stays neutral. "A key?" He holds it up, the shiny metal catching the light. "What's this for?"

With surprising agility, Sawamura hops over the counter, shoving his phone in Miyuki's face. "It's done."

It takes a second, but Miyuki interacts with the phone, looking at what I assume are pictures intently. "It's done?" His question is met with an enthusiastic nod and laugh. "You're serious?" Another nod from Sawamura. "But I thought they wouldn't get around to finishing until next month. Are you sure?" Miyuki looks so dumb when he doesn't have all the answers. Sawamura pockets the phone and qptakes the key from him, only to hold it up in his face.

"We can go home now, where you have a brand new kitchen waiting for you!"

He practically jumps into Miyuki's arms, the two hugging and smiling and kissing like…well, I guess like they haven't seen each other all week. I'd heard about the renovations months ago, and I knew they'd be staying in Sawamura's family house as well as the room here in the city when necessary, but I didn't realize how much of a big deal it was. Maybe I should've known when Sawamura was nearly pulling his hair out at what a pain it was to remodel a kitchen, but went forward with the plans anyway for Miyuki's sake. These idiots would really do anything for each other. "Back to the farmhouse, then." I nod, watching the spectacle.

"I never expected to see Miyuki get so excited over driving out to the country." Haruichi half laughs. The man has his name in magazines and articles, recognition from experts and professionals, constant praise, fame and fortune, but gets giddy over going back home with Sawamura. "Isn't life amusing?"

The two are still going on, holding hands and staring at each other and chatting away. It was in this bar, about two years ago, that I learned Miyuki was quitting to make it on his own, encouraged by Sawamura to do what makes him happy. It was here that I also found out how serious things were getting between the two after a year of dating, when Sawamura invited Miyuki to live with him. Did it surprise me that Miyuki accepted? Yes because he's never lived anywhere but this damn city and he hates change, but no because I know the fool would try and move a mountain for Sawamura if he asked him to. Hell, Miyuki even asked the moron to marry him, right where they're standing, only a few months after uprooting his life to be close to him. They're supposed to be married soon, now that work has settled down, and during my best man speech, I'm mentioning how annoying they were when they met, bickering like children, and how annoying they'll be as a married couple, unbearably perfect for each other. Maybe it'll be a cloudy day.

This bar has seen a lot of celebrations and special occasions over the years. It's where we gave Ryousuke his farewell party when he quit, moving across the country to work marketing for a spirits company. We celebrated Furuya graduating, then leaving to work at his dream job studying animals and curing their ailments. Haruichi even got his own celebration when one of his ideas got us an article online and a story on the news, solidifying his place here behind the bar. I can't remember how many birthdays and announcements these walls have seen. Even Sawamura's friends have had special occasions here, joint bachelor parties and new business ventures and such. I've been here for them all, and I don't see any reason to leave now. I guess life is amusing sometimes. "You got that right." I nudge Haruichi. "Shall we join the party?"

"We can pop a bottle for them." He agrees.

We walk over to the counter, setting flutes out for the happy couple. "Cause for a quick celebration, right?" I let Haruichi do the honors, opening the champagne and filling the glasses. "No more bitching about your tiny kitchen, or how much you miss the farm." I point at Miyuki.

"Definitely a reason to celebrate." He smirks, tapping his glass against Sawamura's. "Don't you think, honey?"

Sawamura nods, taking the tiniest sip imaginable from his champagne. "For sure!"

I roll my eyes, knowing he won't drink anymore if he has to drive. Since tonight is special and I can charge them later anyway, I hand over a brand new bottle of bubbly when there's a break in conversation. "Take it and go. You can open it in your new kitchen."

"Really? We can have it?" Sawamura grins.

"Yes, now get out of here before I take it back."

With some rushed thank yous and goodbyes, the two hurry out of the bar, ready to face the cold with only their stupidity and devotion to each other to keep them warm. I'm not sure what to do with the leftover champagne, the messy wooden crate or the countless balloons dripping from the ceiling, but at least I can get back to some routine normalcy. I sigh, pushing a stray balloon to the side when I try to wipe the counter down. "What a mess."

Haruichi smiles, picking a piece of confetti or shredded paper from my sleeve, flicking it aside. "Yeah, pretty much." He takes a look around us, giving a little shrug. "But it was a good time, and that was a nice gift you gave them."

I don't know if he means the celebration or the champagne, but I nod anyway with something like a laugh. "Just another Tuesday."

* * *

Th-tha-th-tha-that's all, folks! Thank you so much for hanging out in my universe, and even bigger thanks for comments and follows and the like :D My next project may be in the Haikyuu! fandom, but I need a break first hahha I may also choose to write a oneshot sequel for this, or actually draft a KuraHaru fic outline.. .and there's another Yuri! On Ice fic idea I have, aaaand one for One Punch Man, but we'll see! Until then, thanks for the support and I hope y'all take care and keep yourselves well~ All the love


End file.
